Daddy and His Beloved Triplets
by chevalo
Summary: [ series ; b x b ; bahasa ; bts ; namjoon ft. jimin, taehyung, jungkook ; namjin * yoonmin * taekook/vkook ; t / r ] • another pointless fic. and the title tells you everything. • Ch. 11 (Sequel II part 4) - chapternya cerita cinta anak tengah dan anak bungsunya Big Boss Namjoon. • ada baiknya kalian langsung cus ke Chapter 11, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

• **Daddy and His Beloved Triplets [ I ] •**

[ series ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; namjoon ft. jimin, taehyung, jungkook ; g / k ]

_The title tells you everything._

**a/n**: cerita simpel kaga neko-neko a.k.a _pointless fic_ hasil iseng selagi liburan semester kemaren. _slice of life. alternate universe_. bahasa gaul bahasa buku nyampur. banyakan dialog daripada deskripsi. _inspired by_ Return of Superman Triplets' DaehanMingukManse. _enjoy_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# 14 years ago (Namjoon lines are all bolded)**

**"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"**

"Operasinya lancar. Saat ini dia sedang istirahat."

**"Oh, syukurlah."**

_"And another good thing is," "you've got three healthy boys." "Congrats."_

_"_**_What?" "Three? Triplets?"_**

_"Yeah. Cute little triplets."_

**_"...God bless, Dr. Lee."_**

_"Yeah, but..." "...i'm sorry for the rest, buddy."_

**_"The rest?"_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu."

**"Benar juga. Dari matanya ya."**

"Iya. Sipit." "Tapi jauh lebih menggemaskan dari ayahnya. Hihi."

**"Ayahnya memang tidak menggemaskan, tapi tampan." "Tapi sepertinya adik-adiknya mirip dengan mamanya."**

"Begitu ya. Terutama adik bungsunya." "Ya 'kan?"

**"Hampir tidak ada beda denganmu." "Aku hampir tidak percaya kalau dia laki-laki."**

_"What?"_

_"_**_He's just too beautiful."_**

.

.

.

.

.

_"They are all beautiful."_

**_"Yeah."_**

_"We are truly blessed to have them no matter what, right."_

**_"Indeed."_****"****_By the way_****, aku akan beri nama untuk sulungku. Nama yang lucu."**

"Kalau begitu, biar mamanya yang beri nama untuk adik-adiknya, ya!"

"**_With pleasure, mommy~_**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# 3 years later**

**"Sudah mewarnainya, superman-superman Papa?"**

"Cu... dah."

**"Wooow, apa ini Chim? Kucing ya?****_Cat_****? Puspus?"**

"Do... gi..."

**"Oohh ternyata anjing ya. Haha, salah persepsi ya Papa. Bagus, bagus." "Mana punya Tae sama Kookie?"**

"Pa."

**"Ohh, Tae sudah ya." "Gambar apa ini sayang?"**

"Mang ki."

**"Oohh monyet ya! Tae suka monyet? Nguk nguk. Lucu ya? Hehe. Buat pisangnya tuh, biar makin keren." "Punya Kookie mana, sayang? Belum ya?"**

"Mm!"

**"Oh, sudah juga? Mana Papa liat... wah, keren banget. Coretan semua! Coretan... abad 22 ya?" "Oh bukan. Apa ini? Tikus? Kelinci?"**

"Chim-Chim, Tae, Kookie~"

**"Eh, tuh, semua dipanggil mama. Hayo hayo hayo satu, dua, tiga~" "Eitss, bentar dulu,****_kiss papa_****dulu dong semua,****_kiss papa._****"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**"Sudah jam segini. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."**

"Iya, sebentar lagi."

**"Ingat-ingat kondisimu."**

"Sssh, iya, iya, ngerti. Ini tinggal sedikit lagi kok." "Tidak baik menunda pekerjaan, 'kan? Hehe."

**"Yah... terserah kalau begitu." "Tapi jangan memaksakan diri ya, ****_Mommy_****."**

"_Roger that~_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# 6 months later**

"Sepertinya... memang benar-benar harus dirawat di rumah sakit, Joon."

**_"...for real?"_**

"_I doubt it doesn't_."

"**separah itukah?"**

"...hehe." "Tidak usah secemas itu... dokter pasti lebih tahu solusinya, hm?"

.

.

.

**"Pastikan kau kembali ke rumah."**

"Jangan khawatir." "Aku akan berusaha."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# 6 months later**

( Suara pintu diketuk tiga kali. )

**"Masuk."**

"Permisi, ada telepon penting untuk Bapak Kim dari rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

**"Ya. Ada apa, Jongdae?"**

"_Saya mohon Bapak segera ke rumah sakit. Kondisi ibu kritis._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf... aku... tidak bisa lebih lama lagi."

**"Bertahanlah." "Mereka bertiga masih membutuhkanmu."**

_"Namjoonie."_

.

.

.

"Setelah ini... mungkin bisa kau temui... bagian dirimu yang hilang, yang tidak bisa kau temui dariku."

**_"Jangan bicara begitu."_**

"Aku betul-betul mengharapkannya, kau tahu."

.

.

.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu untuk semuanya. Sangat."

**_"Chloe. No."_**

_"You can survive without me. They loves you so much, too."_

**_"Chloe, please..."_**

"Kutitipkan Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# 1 day later**

"Papa..."

**"Ya sayang?"**

"Mama mana...?"

.

.

.

**"Mama... pergi."**

"Pergi...? Pergi kemana...?"

.

.

.

"Papa abis dari mana...? Ko item semua bajunya...?"

.

.

.

**"Maafin Papa, sayang."**

.

.

.

"Kenapa Papa nangis...?"

.

.

.

**_"Mulai sekarang... mama nggak sama kita lagi."_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Papa aja udah cukup."

"Iya. Papa aja udah cukup."

.

.

.

.

.

_"Hiks... huhu... Mamaaaaa..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# end of flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# present**

"Uwaaaa~~"

Sang ayah dengan bayi-bayinya saat ini tengah bermain ayunan di taman. Kebetulan ayunan yang tersedia ada tiga, pas sekali dengan jumlah ketiga pasukan kecilnya itu.

"Tae, pegangin tangan kakak sama adek."

"Hu-un." Angguk si tengah dengan tangan mungilnya kemudian mencapai tangan kiri dan kanan adik dan kakaknya.

"Yak, hati-hati ya mainnya." "Papa mau beli sesuatu."

"Mau beli apa papah?" si sulung mulai berbinar matanya. Jika sang ayah sudah berkata begitu, pastilah itu sesuatu yang memang pantas dinantikan mereka.

"Ada laah, kesenengannya superman papa semua yang jelas."

"Apa pahh? Coklat yaa? Coklat yaa?" Si bungsu ikut gembira, sedikit meloncat di atas ayunan. Tinggal si tengah saja yang bawaannya tenang tapi dalam hati menantikan juga, walau sudah tahu kebiasaan ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Hehe. Sini semuanya, _kiss papa_ dulu."

Serentak ketiganya berangkat sebentar dari ayunan, mencium bibir sang ayah dengan lucunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Taraaaaa~~~"

"Yeeeeeee coklat kaaaan~~~ bener tebakan Chim Chimm!" Sorak si sulung langsung melonjak dari ayunannya, berlari kecil ke arah sang ayah. "Chim mau yang gede! Mau yang gedeee!"

"Kookie juga mau yang gedeeeeeee~!" Si bungsu mengikuti langkah kakaknya yang paling tua, tak mau kalah. Kakaknya yang tengah, mengikuti dengan tenang dari belakang, dengan raut wajahnya yang tak berubah, namun tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tae juga mau, pah."

"Iya bentar yaa, papa liat dulu," jawab ayahnya dengan merogoh kantong di tangannya. "Niii paling gede ni, paling gede, hayoo~"

"Buat Chim, buat Chim, buat Chiiimm~!"

"Ih apaan si Chim alay? Itu buat Kookieeee~!"

"Lho yang paling gede kan emang buad Chim? Ya ga, pah? Ya ga pah?"

"Jangan makan mulu, Chim. Nanti gendud." Si tengah mewujudkan niatnya untuk berkomentar.

"Hmmmm kayanya kalo masih ribut, ga papa kasih dulu deh." Ayahnya kembali memasukkan tiga coklat ke dalam kantong, menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. "Hayu, diem dulu."

"Okeh. Mm."

"Uda diem ni. Uda diem ni." Ketiga bayi itu berbarengan memeragakan duduk rapi.

"Oke, bagus. Sekarang..." dikeluarkan lagi dari balik persembunyiannya kantung coklat tersebut oleh sang ayah, "...coklat yang gede... papa kasih buat..."

"Buat Chim, buat Chim," ujar si sulung yang disambut dengan mata melotot milik si bungsu.

"Buat..."

"_Buat Chim, buat Chim._"

"_Buat Kookie, buat Kookie._"

.

.

.

.

.

"...buat Jungkook, sama Taehyung yaa~"

"YEEEEEE~~!" Si bungsu langsung bersorak kegirangan sembari memeluk sang ayah. Si tengah tersenyum kecil mengambil cokelatnya.

"Yey. Tengs, pah."

"Sama-sama, sayangnya papa."

Tinggallah Jimin yang hanya melongo di posisi duduknya.

"Nah, kali ini Chim dapet yang biasa aja yaa, sekali-kali ngalah sama adik-adiknya hehe~ oke?"

"Cukulin weee, Chim ndud! CHIM EN-DUD!" Jungkook terlalu senang dengan situasi kakak sulungnya yang kali ini kalah. "Makanya jangan mau yang enak enak telush aja, huuu~"

"Sabar ya, Chim."

Si sulung hanya diam. Wajahnya mengerut.

.

.

.

"_Hiks..._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Papa!"

Pantat menggemaskan milik si sulung itu bergoyang ketika lari menuju meja kerjanya. Namjoon menoleh, menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka lebar, tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut kepalanya seraya menenangkannya.

"Apa, sayang. Kenapa nangis?"

"Hu... Chim syebel... sama Tae sama Kookie..."

Mencium keningnya sebentar, sang ayah kemudian kembali memasang kacamata melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan memangku si sulung yang terisak, menyesuaikan badan gempal yang mungil itu di atas pahanya.

"Ya... sebel kenapa kakak sama adik-adik?" Namjoon meneliti dokumen itu dengan seksama seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan perut bayinya walau sudah tahu alasannya. Caranya yang membuat si sulung itu lebih tenang walau masih sibuk menghapus air mata.

"Masa... hu- Chim 'kan paling tua... tapi masa' Chim dikatain gendud... hu..."

Namjoon tertawa ringan. "Chim-Chim memang gendud kok."

"Hiks... ko papa ngatain Chim juga?"

"Hehe. Makanya Chim jangan nyamnyam mulu. Porsi gedenya sekali-kali dibagi sama adik," lanjutnya lagi, mencubit kedua pipinya. Si kecil itu berhenti menangis, namun melanjutkannya dengan gerutu.

"Papa ja'at banget sama Chim..."

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Ssh, bercanda sayang... maaf ya, Papa minta maaf ya," ujarnya membujuk, membalik badan gempal itu sehingga kecupannya sampai di pipi. Setelahnya mengambil tiga bungkus biskuit bolu di dalam laci meja.

"Nah, ini Papa kasih _hadiah_ lagi buat Chim, sama Tae sama Kookie juga." "Beneran dikasih lho ya sama adik-adik Chim, jangan dimakan semua. Oke?"

Melihatnya, mata si kecil itu langsung berbinar.

"Yeeey boluuu!"

"Hehe gitu dong, senyum. Jangan nangis lagi ya, Papa mau lanjut kerja dulu. Oke, superman?" Sang ayah menawarkan tangannya untuk _high-five_.

"Oke!" Tangan kecil itu menyambut dengan semangat. "_Kiss_, papa!"

"Oh, hampir lupa. _Kiss papa?_"

Si sulung menjinjit melebarkan tangan meraih wajah papanya, seperti biasa menciumnya tepat di bibir. Setelahnya kembali pantatnya bergoyang, berlari menuju taman.

Tak lama kemudian, handphonenya berdering.

_Hoseok calling..._

"Ya, halo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Ini ko susya banget," si bungsu mencibir melihat pasir istananya yang masih seperempat proses pembangunan. "Tae udah jadi ya?"

Si tengah yang dimaksud terlihat konsentrasi _finishing up_ istananya.

"Yap."

"Wuaa, selesai punya Tae~! Keren banget!"

Sang kakak melirik ke arahnya sebentar, tepatnya pada istana miliknya yang masih setengah jadi. "Kamu ko belum selesai?"

Wajah manis itu mengerut. "Belum. Susya."

Sang kakak sudah memahami kebiasaan sang adik yang suka mengeluh. Tanpa berkomentar apapun, kemudian membantu menyelesaikan istana miliknya.

"Chim ndut lama banget," sela si bungsu memperhatikan tangan terampil kakaknya.

"Chim tadi nangis." "Mungkin karna dikatain gendud," jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Emang dia gendud, wek."

"Hush, gabole gitu."

Adiknya membalas dengan wajah cemberut dengan kakaknya yang kedengaran membela kakak sulung mereka.

"Abis dia makan mulu sii." "Jatah kita juga selalu dia yang ngabisin. Sebel Kookie." "Tae emang ga sebel sama Chim?"

"Ngga."

"Ko gituu?" Serunya seolah tidak rela kakak keduanya itu tidak 'memusuhi' kakak pertamanya.

"Kata mama kita ga bole saling sebel-sebelan." "Gitu-gitu Chim 'kan tetep kaka kita." Si tengah memberikan jawaban bijaknya. Si bungsu memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Tenang. Kalo misalnya dia ambil jatah Kookie lagi, biar Tae yang bilangin."

"Bener yaa?" mata sang adik berbinar, lalu memeluknya sayang. "Kookie sayang Tae bangett~"

"Iya. Tae juga sayang Kookie." bisiknya dengan wajah memerah.

"Taeeeee~~~ Kookieeeeee~~~~" kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ni, Chim ada hadiah." Si sulung menawarkan dengan senyum lebar.

"Uwaah, tumben Chim baik."

"Hush," Taehyung memberi tatapan peringatan pada si bungsu. "Makasi ya Chim."

"Hehe, makasi Chim sayaaang~" setelah mencibir pada kakak tengahnya, Jungkook kemudian memeluk kakak sulungnya. Taehyung langsung menggigit biskuit bolunya dengan gigitan besar menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

"Haloo, anak-anak~"

Dari kejauhan seorang lelaki yang familiar di mata ketiga superman kecil itu datang membawa sekeranjang jajanan anak-anak. Plus _mini laptop_ untuk si sulung. Mobil-mobilan untuk si tengah, dan boneka kelinci untuk si bungsu.

"Om Hoseookkk!" ketiga mungil itu berlarian dengan gembira. Tidak lupa pantat-pantat menggemaskan itu juga bergoyang dengan ceria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# 10 years later**

"Papah cepetaaaan, nanti Kookie telat!"

"Lho, Kookie nggak bareng sama aku aja naek motor?"

Jungkook berjalan ke arah kakak keduanya dengan berkacak pinggang. "Coba kamu liat dulu meteran bensinnya."

Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya. Panah meteran bensin menunjuk ke F garis merah.

"Hoo. Pantes Chim-Chim naek bis." "Oke. Kita sepedaan kalo gitu. Sini, boncengan."

"Issh, kamu ga inget apa kita belom sampe Warung Bu Sehun aja udah pecah ban-nya?"

"Oh iya, bener juga."

"Makanya! O'on ih Tae."

"Yaudah deh, duluan ya!"

Taehyung pun melaju meninggalkan adiknya yang masih cemberut.

"Duh si Papah lama bener sih. Mandinya di Arab apa?" Jungkook mengambil langkah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, mendapati sang ayah di meja makan.

"Ngapain sih Papah?"

"Tunggu sayang... Papa 'kan baru selesai makan," jawabnya santai sembari mengelap mulut. "Oiya, Chim-Chim mana? Masih mimpi ga?"

"Dia tadi 'kan duluan, petugas pengibar bendera soalnya."

"Ooh pengibar bendera ya! Keren juga." "Kirain Chim jadi yang disangkutin di tiang benderanya."

"Apaan ih Papah," sungut Jungkook tidak selera menanggapi humor cetek ayahnya. "Buru dong, 15 menit lagi mulai nih upacaranyaaa."

"Tunggu ya, Papa sisir jenggot dulu ah."

"Issssh, ga sisir bulu keteknya aja sekalian?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Chiiiiim."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Ngga ada ya." "Ck, mana sih dia."

"Oi, Taehyung."

"Eh, Sungjae." "Liat Jimin ga?"

"Jimin? Dia kayanya tadi izin kemana gitu."

"Ha? Izin?"

"Iya. Tau tuh. Mau latihan nge-_dance_gitu apa kalo ga salah."

"Ooh. Yaudah deh. Tengkyu." "Hh... minta dibawain bekal dianya sendiri cabut. Apa perlu gue yang makan nih?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

_DRRRT. DRRRT._

Tet.

"Sapa nih nge-_line_..."

"...Tae? napa dia."

Tet.

(T)_Oy, lu mana si. bekalnya gua makan ya._

"OIYA BEKAL! Iihhhhhh jangan dong!"

Jimin buru-buru mengetik sejumlah kata.

.

.

.

(J) _SEKALI LU SENTUH ANU GUA, KAGA ADA LAGI NAMANYA BAGI-BAGI ANU! INGAT ITU!_

_Sent._

.

.

.

_DRRRT. DRRRT._

Tet.

(T) _Iye, iye. serem bat dah bahasa lu._

_Bang Toy-_

Tet.

(T) _Makanya, anu jangan ditinggal-tinggal. lempeng, kan._

(J) _jiji ah, udah hush, sana_

_DRRR-_

Tet.

(T) _Yee, yang mulai siapa._

_Read only._

_DRRR-_

_Tet._

(J) _pokonya kamu bawa kesini deh bekal aku, aku lagi di gedung Bighit. ga jauh kan._

_Sent._

.

.

.

(T) _Kamu ga tau aku lagi sekolah? Menuntut ilmu?_

Trakitiktrakitiktrakitik (bunyi Jimin mengetik _keyboard android_-nya).

(J) _tau lah sayaang, tapi kamu lagi istirahat 'kan? paling kesini jalan kaki 10 menit aja juga :/_

_Sent._

Trakitiktrakitiktrakitik.

(J) _lagian gak usah sok menuntut ilmu deh, pernah bolos juga._

_Sent._

(T) _10 menit jalan ke sana, 10 menit juga buat baliknya. Jadi totalnya 20 menit cuma buat nganterin bekal kamu aja. Sedangkan istirahat cuma 15 menit. Dan sekarang udah jalan 8 menit. Gimana tuh._

(T) _Ya bolos juga gara-gara nganterin bekal kamu, kan._

Trakitiktrakitiktrakitik.

(J) _iiih pelit. paling kalo telat bisa alasan juga kan dari wc, panggilan alam gitu. pelajarannya Amir, kan?_

(J) _...iya sih_

(J) _ih yaudah sih, ayolaaah ya? ya? plisssss dedekuh sayang yang gantenggg, kutraktir nonton deeeh nanti~ ya sayang?_

(J) _oiya kamu kan bawa motor juga! bisa tuh 2 menit aja bablas kesini kannnn_

_Mendadak manis gini ya kenapa_, gumam Jimin dalam hati tanpa sadar, heran.

(T) _Bukan pelajarannya Amir, tapi pelajarannya Yang Terhormat Bapak Amir Santoso. Di tempat._

(T) _Mending traktir aku bekal kamu aja, lebih gampang. Lebih praktis. Ga buang waktu, duit, dan ongkos kamu juga tuh. Dan aku bisa langsung makan._

(T) _Boleh aja sih, tapi bayar bensinnya ya._

_._

.

.

.

.

_Sial banget ih ni semprul satu._

(J) _Yaudah ih bacot. Iya, iya gua bayarin iya! Puas lu?_

"Ngeselin."

Jimin kemudian mengunci _android_-nya dengan bete.

"Dari tadi asik banget ma hape. Sape tuh?"

Jimin menoleh. Teman akrabnya di Bighit- tempat dia _training skill dance_-Joanna. Cewe asal Amerika yang gaul abis.

"Ngga, cuman mamang gerobak dorong deket rumah. Katanya mo diambil ga loakan yang di pager, gitu."

"Oh." "Mesra banget ma abangnya ye."

Dan fasih bahasa Betawi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Yeaaayyy makasih ya sayangku udah dianterin~ muah~" Jimin memyambut kedatangan adiknya dengan riang, memeluk dan mencium pipinya.

"Iya, iya. Ga usah pake cium juga."

"Hehe." "Balik lagi nih?"

"Iyalah."

"Yaudah, tiati ya~" "Oiya, ini kok kamu kenapa bawa sepeda?"

"Oh, ini. Iya, ternyata aku lupa kalo hari ini gabawa motor, cuman sepeda." "Yah sama ajalah, yang penting nyampe."

"Hoo." Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk berusaha paham.

"Yaudah, _bye_." Taehyung kembali bersiap, mengenakan helm sepedanya.

"_Bye_~ makasih yah!"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, mengangkat helmnya sedikit. "_Thanks_bekalnya, btw."

Kemudian kembali menutup helm, melaju kencang dengan sepedanya.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang terpaku.

Terpaku mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir.

'_Thanks bekalnya'_?

Jimin hati-hati membuka tutup bekalnya. Membaca basmalah. Ayat kursi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seingatnya tadi sebelum berangkat, ada 4 sosis gurita, 3 _nugget_, 2 tomat, 1 selada, 2 telur gulung dan nasi yang pas takarannya di dalam bekalnya.

Tidak lupa sendok dan garpu tentunya.

Tapi sekarang tinggal 2 sosis gurita, 1 _nugget_, 1 tomat, 1 selada, 1 telur gulung, dan nasi yang tinggal setengah.

Sendok dan garpu.

Dan selipan kertas kecil.

Tulisannya:

\- _nyicip dikit boleh ye._

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih. Terebus sendiri didalam tubuhnya.

Dibaliknya selipan kertas kecil tersebut.

.

.

.

\- _katanya sayang, kan?_

.

.

.

Jimin merasakan dari otaknya keluar asap.

Kemudian dari telinganya.

Kemudian dari hidungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Taehyung, sesampainya di sekolah, di kelasnya tepatnya)

_DRRRT._

LINE - You have a new message!

Tet.

.

.

.

_Chim -_

_\- GUA DOAIN KELASNYA AMIR UDAH SELESAI!_

Taehyung tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

\- _Thanks, love. Harapan lu terkabul._

_Sent._

.

.

.

.

.

Tulisan di papan tulis kelasnya Taehyung:

**"HARI INI KELAS FISIKA PAK AMIR SANTOSO DITIADAKAN, KARENA BELIAU MENDADAK SAKIT PERUT. OLEH KARENA ITU, SELAMAT, SEMUANYA DAPAT PULANG DENGAN TENANG KE RUMAH SEKARANG."**

Taehyung tersenyum.

Tersenyum cerah.

Cerah yang sangat jarang terlihat dari wajahnya.

Seisi kelas yang kosong pun serasa ikut tersenyum karenanya.

.

.

.

Namun sayang, senyum tersebut tidak dapat berlangsung lama.

Karena perlahan-lahan senyumnya memudar.

Ketika melihat lanjutan tulisan di bawahnya.

**"...sebagai ganti pelajaran yang kosong, kerjakan latihan halaman 50-60 SEMUA NOMOR. Sertakan jalan. Dikumpul besok pagi pukul 08.00. Yang telat nilainya dikurangi."**

.

.

.

.

.

_DRRRT._

LINE - You have a new message!

Tet.

_Chim -_

_belom selesai doanye ye! GUA DOAIN LU DAPET TUGAS BANYAK DARI AMIR! DIKUMPUL BESOK JAM 8 PAGI! TELAT NGUMPUL, NILAI LU DIKURANGIN!_

Taehyung tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

(T) _thanks, love. harapan lu terkabul #2_

_Sent._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Sementara itu, di kelasnya Jungkook)

(catatan: _yang dicetak miring linenya Jungkook_)

"Itu aja ya tugasnya. Ada yang mau ditanyain?"

_'itu aja' katanya...? Esai Bahasa Inggris 500 kata 'itu aja'...? Orang belom diajarin jugak!_

"Oh iya, satu lagi. Besok pagi jam 08.00 Bapak tunggu tugasnya di kantor. Kalo telat sih gampang, dikurangin aja nilainya."

(For Readers Info, yang diatas bukan Pak Amir Santoso. Tapi Pak Amir Sentosa. Iya, beda tipis namanya. Kakak adek sih. Bedanya, yang ini ngajar Bahasa Inggris.)

_Dih, besok pagi lagi dikumpulinnya! Apaan cobak?_

"Pak!"

"Ya, Eunjung?"

"Format nulisnya gimana?"

"Kaya biasa aja. Ngga usah susah-susah."

"Kaya biasa aja itu yang kaya gimana sik, Pak?"

"Ya... gimana ya jelasinnya. Susah juga. Ada yang bisa bantu jelasin?"

_Idih mulai nih si Bapak ga jelas._

"Elah, Pak. Kalo ga bisa jelasin mending ga usah ngasih tugas aja sekalian."

_Wew... cakep, cakep._

"Iya nih. Payah si bapak mah, ngasih tugas aja ga niat."

_Bagusss. Bantai aje, bantaii! Lempar swallow sekalian!_

"Iya ya. Bener juga. Gajadi deh tugasnya."

_Ha?_

"Serius, Pak?"

"Iya, serius." "Gajadi dikumpulin besok."

"Yeeeee..." (anak-anak udah kesenengan)

"...ngga jadi besok, tapi..."

"...eeeee?" (serentak senengnya berenti.)

"...tapi minggu depan aja."

"Lah kok gitu sih, Paaaak?"

"Masih pake dikumpul minggu depan banget nih, Pak?"

"Masih banget dong... yaudahlah, fix ya hari Senin minggu depan jam 08.00 di kantor."

"Haaaa?"

"Duh kalian nih... udah beberapa tahun berlalu kita lewati, masih ngga tau juga kalo Bapak kalian yang tercinta ini spesialis kasi bocoran tugas buat persiapan materi minggu depan? Hadooh~"

_Ihhhhh apaan banget sih ni Bapak?! Kayak si Papah aja!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Permisi."

"Yaa... oh, Kakak. Masuk, Kak." "Taeee, Ka Seokjin udah dateng nih~"

Yang dipanggil belum juga muncul bahkan setelah beberapa menit. Si bungsu tidak puas, sembari berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya dia berseru.

"Taeeeeeeee~ copot dulu _earphone-_nyaaaa, Ka Seokjin udah datenggggg,"

Si tengah kemudian muncul mengikuti adiknya dari tangga mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dengan celana basket, menggaruk leher. Sangat jelas kalau habis bangun tidur. Sementara tamu yang baru datang yang diketahui guru les mereka itu menghela napas mengambil tempat duduk setelah dipersilakan.

"Yak, mau bahas apa kita hari ini?"

Pembukaan yang cukup membuat si bungsu lelah.

"Mau Bahasa Inggris deh Kak, besok mau kumpulin PR banyak banget."

"Oiya? PR apa?"

"PR Bahasa Inggris."

"Iyaa maksudnya tentang apa gitu PR-nya, cantik."

"Gausa pake cantik-cantik. Aku tuh ganteng."

"Iya iya, Jungkook paling ganteng model Aneka Yess-"

"Gamau model Aneka Yess, ga kuku."

"Iya deh iyaaa, model... National Geographic."

"Ka Seokjin usir pulang nih, usir nih."

"Yaudah kakak pulang lagi nih, ga bahas PR-nya."

"Eeh jangan pulang beneran dong, hehe. Ituu tentang apa tuh. Anu... bikin anu itu loh. Essay. Gila ga. Sama jawabin pertanyaan di buku."

"Yah, gitu doangan ngga gila dong. Jangan gila dong."

"Apa sih kaka, udah ah. Yuk bahas."

"Oke, mana Taehyung?"

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang. "Duh, ni anak." Berniat beranjak dari meja, tapi tidak diindahkannya melihat sang kakak yang sudah berganti baju kaus dan celana pendek sambil membawa buku Fisika dan kotak pensil. Juga iPod beserta _earphone_-nya.

"Apa sih, orang abis boker juga."

Jungkook mendelik. "Dih, boker gausah pake ngomong-ngomong juga kalik. Hayuk, ah."

"Iya, tunggu aja."

"Napa lagi? Mau boker lagi?"

"Iya."

"Ih beneran?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jimin sepulang sekolah nelpon bapake) (yang ditebelin Jimin, yang dimiringin Namjoon)

_"Halo."_

**"Halo Pah! Ni Chim-Chim!"**

_"Iya Chim, kenapa sayang?"_

**"Jemput dong, Pah. Disini ujan!"**

_"Ujan? Emang kamu dimana?"_

**"Chim lagi diiiiii mana ini namanya, Kak?" "Oooh, di sekolah!"**

_"Loh, di sekolah kok pake nanya?"_

**"Iya maksud Chim di sekolahnya temen Chim, gatau namanya apa. Apa namanya Kak?" "Oooh, SMA Jaya Selalu!"**

_"Ooh... emang disana ujan ya?"_

**"Iya Pah, deres banget!"**

_"Gitu? Tapi gak kedengeran ah kresek-kresek ujannya."_

**"Iih Papah, beneran tauk. Emang kalo ujan ada kresek-kreseknya?"**

_"Iya 'kan biasanya gitu. Ada kresek-kreseknya di telpon kalo ujan."_

**"Yeee emang kalo ujan mesti kresek-kresek di telpon? Ngaco ah."**

_"Biasanya 'kan gitu emang."_

**"Yaudah serah Papah lah, pokonya jemput Chim ya! Gapake lama loh!"**

_"Iya, iya. Tapi__kiss Papa__dulu."_

**"Dih ogah, dikira Chim lagi nelpon pacar!"**

_"Huu... nggak asik ah."_

**"Yaudahlah ya, dah Papah! Inget, gapake lama loh!"**

_"Iya, iya- eh, bentar, Chim. Bentar."_

**"Ha- ya, ya? Napa, Pah?"**

_"SMA Jaya Selalu tuh dimana ya?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Papa pulang~"

"Chim-Chim pulaaaang~!"

"Selamat sore, Pak. Selamat sore, Jimin."

"Eh ada Ka Seokjin~ "

"Oh, ya, selamat sore." "Saudara Seokjin, guru lesnya Tae Kook?" bicara sok formal.

"Iya." Seokjin senyum ditahan. Pasalnya lagaknya bapak itu seperti baru berjumpa hari ini. Padahal dia sudah mengajar selama satu minggu.

"Mau dibuatkan apa?"

"Oh, tidak usah repot-repot, Pak."

"Serius nggak mau?"

"Iya, Pak, tidak apa-apa."

"Beneran?"

"I, iya, Pak."

"Demi apa?"

Seokjin mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan bapak kedua murid bimbingannya ini. "Iya, Pak. Serius, beneran, demi."

Namjoon kemudian tertawa. "Begitu, tidak usah sungkan-sungkan."

Seokjin akhirnya berusaha memaklumi saja, walau bapak kandung murid-murid bimbingannya itu aneh, tapi yang jelas dia orang yang menyenangkan.

Buktinya dia benar-benar dibuatkan teh hangat olehnya.

Juga setelah diajak mengobrol tentang Tokyo Ghoul, wajahnya langsung bersemangat.

Apalagi saat diajak mengobrol tentang Hetalia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# continued**

**a/n**: sori banget ye kalo ga jelas, namanya juga _pointless fic_. makasih banget udah dateng. dadah, ditunggu lanjutannya yaah.


	2. Chapter 2

• **Daddy and His Beloved Triplets [ II ] •**

[ series ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; namjoon ft. jimin, taehyung, jungkook ; namjin ; pg / k+ ]

**a/n**: baru tahap-tahap bapaknya eskaesde gitu deh ke guru les anak-anaknye.

sama buat temen sekelas w dua orang cewe cowo, Aurel dan Irul, numpang pinjem nama ye. mayan lah ngeksis di ff w.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jungkook &amp; sohib di kelas - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Seulgi: "Hhh... liburan semester kapan yah."

Wendy: "Pengen cepet-cepet."

Joy: "Tiga bulan kapan selesai yah."

Irene: "Dari Maret loncat langsung ke Juni tanggal merah gak bisa gitu yah."

Yeri: "Maunya sih loncat dari jendela aja kalo idup gini-gini aja."

Irene: "Hhh."

Joy:"Lelah sama sekolah."

Wendy: "Lelah sama Pak Amir."

Seulgi: "Lelah sama candaannya Suho."

Wendy: "Pengen berenti sekolah."

Joy: "Pengen libur selamanya."

Irene: "Laper."

Yeri: "Iya, laper."

Jungkook: "Yuk, kantin."

Seulgi, Wendy, Joy, Irene, Yeri: "Yuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jimin dan krocos di Gedung BigHit)

"Okeh. Kali ini kita coba latihan tari gak ketemu dompet ya." Sambil bertepuk tangan sekali, Taemin, instruktor dance di BigHit, menyerukan kepada seluruh _dancer_ yang berjumlah sepuluh orang yang sedang latihan.

"Tari gak ketemu dompet? Apaan tuh Kak?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Udah pada liat 9GAG belum? Kan _dance_-nya Call Me Baby EXO masup tuh. _Caption_-nya 'Can't Find My Wallet'," jawab instruktor.

"HAHAHAHAHAH iya itu gue liat! Pecah sih." Min langsung berseru.

"Mana sih mana?" Jimin ikut penasaran. Yang lain ikut mengerubungi.

"Nih nih," ujar Min sembari bersemangat membuka _handphone_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian.

"WAHAHAHAHA! KOCAK BANGET!"

Taemin kembali bertepuk tangan, "Ya, ya, nonton Mister Bean-nya nanti aja ya, kita langsung mulai aja latihannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Taehyung &amp; sohib di kelas - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Eunji: "Sebel banget sih. Tiap hari dapet notif Let's Get Rich mulu. Enak juga kalo kena notif jadi beneran banyak duit."

Sandeul: "Bisa kok itu dimatiin."

Eunji: "Oh iya? Gimana caranya?"

Sandeul: "Auk deh. Tanya aja ama yang ngerti matiinnya gimana."

Eunji: "Yee. Kirain ngerti."

Chorong: "Sama lop stori lop stori gitu apaan sih. Galau mulu kerjaan apa ya."

Bomi: "Mending juga notif Zodiak apa Golongan Darah gitu ye."

Eunji: "Iye dah, kedemenan lu banget kek begitu-begitu emang."

Bomi: "Yee 'kan lebi seru daripada galau." (sambil membuka LINE_chatroom_)

Chorong: "Ih kok stikernya lucu banget? Baru ye, Dewi Sandra ngipas-ngipas gitu?"

Bomi: "Iye nih. Padahal kemaren gue belom ngijinin."

Eunji: "Ngijinin apaan?"

Bomi: "Ngijinin LINE-nya buat ngeluarin stiker muka gue."

Sandeul: "Mpok Atik kalo ngarep jangan ketinggian, Mpok."

Bomi: "Iyein aje dah gembok warung ngomong."

Sandeul: "'Sa ae lu kunci musola."

Eunji: "Apaan dah lu pada."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Eunji: "Loh, Taehyungnya mana? Kita doang ni yang ngomong?"

Sandeul: "Dia ceritanya lagi kejar setoran gitu, ke wese."

Eunji: "Oo. Kejer setoran mulu ye. Bokong ape pegawai TU."

Bomi: "Laper nih. Makan yuk pada."

Sandeul &amp; Eunji &amp; Chorong: "Yuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Narrator's Speech Ver.)

_Wawawawawawaawablablablawawawawaaasasasahahahahaha_ (ceritanya suasana kelas yang ribut. Kelasnya Taehyung)

1 menit kemudian.

"ADA PAK RIDWAN~ ADA PAK RIDWAN~" Seru ketua kelas, Kwon Jiyong sambil meloncati meja guru dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Dia memang ketua kelas yang tingkahnya agak eksentrik.

Serentak semua murid menghentikan aktivitas mengobrolnya dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok yang tidak asing di mata semua murid. Wajah yang tenang, diliputi kacamata yang tak pernah terlepas dari wajah sekalipun tidur maupun berwudhu.

Bapak Ridwan Kamil.

(Kebetulan nama dan perawakannya saja yang agak mirip dengan walikota X.)

"Assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh." Pak Ridwan berjalan dengan langkah mantap dengan dandanannya seperti biasa. Peci di kepala, syal di leher, dan sarung di pinggang. Dan sandal jepit mushalla yang alhamdulillah bukan hasil curian. Jangan salah paham, penampilan beliau memang seperti demikian, bukan karena dia habis khotbah shalat Jumat. Juga tentu saja, dia bukan mengajar pelajaran Agama Islam ataupun mengaji, tapi kesenian. Karena buku yang dikepit di tangannya adalah buku Kesenian SMA dan buku gambar.

"Waalaikumussalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh." Dengan khidmat seluruh murid di kelas menjawab.

"Puji syukur atas berkat dan rahmat kita panjatkan ke hadirat Allah swt. Yang telah merahmati kita karena atas berkat dan rahmat-Nya jua lah kita dirahmati untuk kembali bertemu lagi dalam kesempatan yang dirahmati ini."

"Rahmatnya banyak banget Pak, mentang-mentang orangnya ga masuk," sahut Seungri.

"Kalimatnya ngulang-ngulang gitu ya, Pak." Taeyang juga menyahut.

"Si bapak mo ngajar ato mo pidato ya, Pak." Daesung pun ikut menyahut.

T.O.P tidak ikut menyahut karena dialah Rahmat yang dimaksud. Nama lengkapya adalah Rahmat Seunghyun.

"Ngga, cuman iseng aja. Yuk, keluarin buku gambarnya, hari ini kita gambar perspektif."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Okeh, _break_ dulu ya semua."

Semua _dancer_ langsung duduk dari posisi, terlihat kelelahan. Ada yang mengambil minum, ada yang mengatur napas, ada juga yang senam sehabis nge-_dance_.

"Yak, jadi sekarang aku mau koreksi ajah dari latian tadi. Karena _dance_ gak ketemu dompet masih baru, kayanya masih ada yang salah gerakannya. Jongup, agak terlalu lebay nepuk-nepuk badannya. Zelo malah agak lemes pas bagian nepuk-nepuknya. Belum sarapan ya?"

"Udah kok Kak."

"Oh udah. Kalo belum aku kasih susu pisang tuh, ada di tas." "Oke, terus... siapa lagi ya... oh iya. Hyuna jangan lenggak-lenggok banget ya, nanti dikira sinden."

"Jimin, Kak, Jimin?"

"Jimin udah bagus. Tinggal dipoles dikit lagi aja."

"Gitu ya kak. Hehe. Tengkyu."

"Iyah. Sama-sama. Okeh, mau ngomong itu aja. Sekarang _break_ dulu sepuluh menit, nanti kita lanjut lagi ya."

"Oke Kaaa~k"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ka Taemin! Ka Taemin! Pacar dateng, pacar!" seru Min dari kejauhan.

"Eh iya?" Taemin langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Kelihatan sekali mukanya langsung berubah cerah. "Bentar dong, bilangin dia aku cuci muka dulu. Nggak enak muka kudel begini."

"Cieee okeh, Kak~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Heeey, sayang~ _pus pus~_"

"_Meow~_"

"Loh, pacarnya kucing?"

"Bukan, pacarnya yang bawain kucing itu."

Seorang pria tampan seperti pemain drama Korea.

"Hei." Pria itu tersenyum melihat sang pacar yang habis cuci muka.

"Sapa tu?" Jimin berbisik dengan Min melihat pacarnya instruktor dari kejauhan.

"Itu, Kak Minho namanya. Tajir loh denger-denger. Rumahnya kan di kawasan Pantai Indah Kapuk."

"Iya sih. Mobilnya aja Lamborghini." Minhyuk ikutan gosip.

"Iya." jawab Min.

"Wong dia emang _businessman_ sukses gitu ya katanya." Hyuna ikutan gosip.

"Iya." jawab Min.

"Masa? Bukannya pemain bola juga?" Minhyuk bertanya lagi.

"Iya." jawab Min.

"Ganteng banget ya." ucap Jimin.

"Iya." jawab Min.

Min empat kali menjawab 'iya' bukan karena dia hanya mengiyakan, tapi memang semua yang dikatakan oleh geng gosip tentang si pacar itu benar.

"Hei, sayang," Taemin tersenyum, cara bilang 'sayang'-nya beda dengan cara dia bilang 'sayang' terhadap kucingnya. Dikalungkannya kedua tangannya di leher pacarnya, berciuman mesra. Kucingnya hanya bersahut meong melihat keduanya.

"Hhh. ngiri sama Kak Taemin." Keempat bocah gosip itu berbarengan bicara.

"Eaaa, mupeng, mupeng." Sahut Jongup dan Zelo dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(di kelasnya Jungkook - Bahasa Gaul Ver.)

Ada guru.

Ada murid.

Gurunya cewe. Ibu-ibu. Namanya Bu Darsimah. Umurnya sekitar 70-an. Pake jilbab. Ngajar Bahasa Indonesia.

"Ingat ya, kwitansi pake 'W' itu bukan kata baku, tapi kuitansi pake 'U' yang bener." "Coba yang ada KBBI diliat lagi ya, bener apa ngganya. Ada yang bawa KBBI?"

"Ni Buk, saya ada KBBI di hape." Baekhyun menyahut dari belakang.

"Widih. Canggih bener hapenye. Mana coba Ibu liat."

Baekhyun cuman mesem-mesem sambil bawa hape ke meja guru.

"Mana KBBI-nya?"

"Bentar Buk, buka dulu kunci hapenya." "Nih, Buk."

"Ooo... iya iya." "Canggih bener ya. Jaman ibuk belom ada nih yang kek gini." Katanya sambil manggut-manggut. Kacamatanya sampe goyang-goyang.

Baekhyun mesem-mesem dobel. Yang ngeliat cuman ngekek dikit. Maklum, nenek-nenek.

Tiba-tiba.

"_Astagfirullah!_"

"Eh, astagfirullah! Kenapa, Bu?"

"Ini kenapa gerak sendiri hapenya?"

Baekhyun ngintip.

Abis itu pengen ngakak.

"Ee... buk, itu kepencet deh kayanya."

"Oh iya? Ini ibu teken gerak sendiri?"

"Iya, kan hapenya _touchscreen_, Bu."

"O gitu... ckck, macem-macem aja dah jaman sekarang, canggih bener."

Yang laen udah nahan ketawa aja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jungkook dan sohib, Hayoung, di belakang. Bisik-bisik bedua.

"Sst, Young."

"Ape."

"Udah mulai belom Music Banknya?"

"Bentar lagi nih. _Streaming_-nya nge-_lag_."

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam pelajaran berlalu.

Jungkook dan Hayoung, masih sibuk sendiri nungguin _streaming_-an Music Bank di laptopnya Hayoung. Sampe Jungkook bobo bentar, ga merhatiin Bu Darsimah jelasin.

"Eh, Kookie, Kookie, sini cepetan."

"Eh? Udah mulai ya?"

"Udah nih, abis iklan." "Duh nge-_lag_ lagi. Sial banget sik _streaming_-nya."

"Cepet napa ih, mau liat Eksooohhh." Jungkook merengek sambil geleng-geleng badan.

"Eh, udah ni udah!" Hayoung langsung senggol-senggol seru.

Terus Jungkook langsung bahagia. "Mana, manaaa?! Omaygat Chanyeol-"

"Jungkook."

DEG. Si Ibu akhirnya _notice_. Dua-duanya langsung matung.

"I-iya, Bu?"

"Ngapain sama Rizki di belakang?" Si Ibu mulai nurunin kacamata. Natep selidik.

"Ha? Rizki?"

"Iya, itu sebelah kamu tu Rizki bukan namanya?"

"Hayoung, Bu, Oh Hayoung," yang punya nama membenarkan. _Mane mane Rizki dah, si nenek ngaco mulu kerjaannye_, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Oh... Hayoung. Kirain Ibu Rizki tadi, Rizki Aurelia."

Yang laen bengong. Hayoungnya udah hela napas aja.

"Iya. Jadi ngapain tu, si Chairul sama Hayoung di belakang?"

"Ha? Chairul?"

"Iya. Chairul Insan kan, namanya?"

"Jungkook kali, Bu." sahut Baekhyun udah nggak tega dengan penyalahsebutan nama dua oknum tersebut.

Bener-bener dah.

.

.

.

.

.

(Beberapa saat kemudian setelah insiden salah nama beres)

"Ee... ngga ngapa-ngapain, Bu." Jungkook salah tingkah.

"Trus kalo ngga ngapa-ngapain kenapa cuman _laptop-_nya Hayoung yang diliat, bukan penjelasan Ibu?"

"Kita nonton, Bu." Timpal Hayoung jujur.

"Sst, Young!" Jungkook nyenggol-nyenggol.

"Udah, biarin." Hayoung cuek.

"Nonton apa?"

"Music Bank di Indosiar."

"Oh. Bagus. Nonton Music Bank di kelas Ibu ya."

"...Ma- maaf, Bu." Jungkook makin ga enak. _Duh, mampus ini,_ batinnya dalam hati. Si ibu kalo udah ngambek bahaya juga. Keluar kelas pake jalan mundur. Iye, bukan bahaya lantaran serem dia ngamuk, tapi gegara penyakit uzurnya itu.

Hayoung cuek aja. Paling abis ini disuruh apa gitu, pikirnya. Hukum bediri depan kelas sambil tarik kuping, kali.

"Yaudah, Jungkook. Hayoung."

"I- iya Bu?"

"Idupin proyektor. Pasang _speaker_. Kita nonton Music Bank bareng."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

( Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Bahasa Gaul Ver.)

Lagi di rumah.

Ada Jungkook, Taehyung ama Seokjin.

Ngerjain peer. Biasa, bulan-bulanin guru lesnya kalo musim peer dateng.

"Hnngggg ini kok susah banget sih, Kaak."

"Jungkook... yang namanya soal itu dikerjain, bukan dikeluhin. Kerjain aja dulu yah."

"Tapi ini tuh Kookie ga ngertii, ga nyambung ama rumusnyaa."

"Yang mana kamu ga ngerti sini, coba kaka liat."

Taehyung yang sedari tadi anteng-anteng aja jadi senyum-senyum singkat melihat tingkah laku adik bungsunya yang memang manja itu.

"Tuh. Apanya yang susah? Tinggal masukin ro ge ha aja."

"Iya, tapi kayak... orang ha-nya aja gak diketahui?"

"Kak, ini gimana ya. Pake cara biasa atau rumus laen?" Taehyung ikut nimbrung.

"Lagi asik apa nih, seru banget kayanya?" "Papa ikut dong~"

Tiba-tiba datang yang tidak diharapkan. Ketua geng.

"Hush, hush, Papa gak usah ganggu." Si bungsu ngibas-ngibasin tangannya.

"Jahat ih. Papa juga 'kan pengin belajar gitu." "Ini apaan nih, kok kaya cacing?"

"Itu bukan cacing. Itu bacanya 'beta'."

"Oh, beta tu gini kan, 'beta kelaparan! dari kemarin belum makan! kasihanilah beta!"

Taehyung, juga Seokjin ketawa aja ngeliat sang ayah memeragakan omongannya dengan wajah komikalnya.

"Papa malu-maluin ih. Udah sana." Si bungsu merengut mendorong kecil ayahnya.

"_Eh, eh, kok gitu sih, Kookie sama Papah. Jangan gitu sayang ~_"

"Gausah nyanyi."

"Sibapak keknya gembira banget ya hari ini." Seokjin tiba-tiba latah.

"Udah biarin aja, dia emang suka gila sendiri."

Trus abis itu malah si Papah ngajak Taehyung ama Seokjin ngobrol aja nyuekin Jungkook.

Ngambeklah si bungsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

( keesokan harinya, Seokjin di Gramedia )

"Hmm... udah semua belum ya ini."

Seokjin mengecek daftar barang yang harus dibeli.

_Attack on Titan Vol. 14: Check_

_Beelzebub Vol. 20: Check_

_Topeng Kaca Vol. 55: Check_

_DVD Tersanjung All Episodes: Check_

_Hai, Miiko! Vol. 28: Belum Check_

_Kuroko's Basketball 12: Belum Check_

"Oh iya, Miiko ama Kurobas."

Seokjin bergegas ke arah rak komik-komik baru, tapi tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia cari setelah _skimming_.

"Hh... masih yang ini ya. Lama banget sih yang barunya."

Kemudian dia berjalan ke sektor rak lain. Rak buku cara memasak.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba di sektor buku anak-anak.

"Eh, Saudara Seokjin."

"Eh, Pak Namjoon." "Nggak sama anak-anak nih, Pak?"

"Ngga, jomblo aja kok ini." "Kamu jomblo juga nih?"

"Iya, Pak." "Maksud saya, dateng kesininya gitu yang jomblo."

"Iya. Tapi aslinya jomblo juga 'kan?"

"Eh- hahaha..."

_Si bapak jahat juga ya_. (dalem hatinya Seokjin.)

"Cocok gitu ya kita, sama-sama jomblo. Jombloers." "Btw cari apa nih, kamu?"

"Anu... ini, cari Kurobas."

"Ooh. Nanti saya pinjemin deh. Di rumah ngoleksi kok hehe."

"Ooh... punya anak Bapak?"

"Punya saya dong."

"Oh iya. Bapak kan demen yang begitu-begitu. Hehe."

"Begitu-begitu gimana tuh maksudnya?"

"Iya... begitu-begitu deh."

"Ooh. Yaudah nanti lain kali saya ngomongin Kurobas komik yang 'begitu-begitu deh' aja ya."

"Iya deh, semaunya Bapak aja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

_TINUT, TINUT._

_TINUT, TINUT._

Tet.

"Halo, Jongdae?"

"_Pak, anu... mobil kantor masih diasuransi ya?_"

"Iya, kenapa emang?"

"_Ini, katanya si Joko mau minjem, buat nganterin tetangganya ke pasar._"

"Ha? Nganterin ke pasar aja kok mesti pake mobil kantor segala. Naek becak aja bisa kan, apa Kopaja gitu. Bayarin." "Ato kalo mo gampang dia yang narikin becaknya sekalian."

"_Gatau nih Pak, kerjaannya si Joko._"

"Lagian tetangga yang mo belanja kenapa si Joko yang repot?"

"_Gatau juga Pak. Joko bilangnya kemaren udah dipinjemin duit ama tetangganya, jadi pengen bales budi gitu._"

"Loh kok dipinjemin duit balikinnya bukan pake duit juga?"

"_Yah, urusan Joko lah, Pak. Kita mah mana tau._"

"Hh... ada-ada aja si Joko mah. Yaudah bilang aja sama dia, mobil lagi dibenerin di bengkel."

"_Loh ngga bilang diasuransiin aja, Pak?_"

"Ya kan sama aja diasuransi ama dibengkel."

"_Ha? Beda tau, Pak._"

"Ya kan sama-sama disimpen gitu mobilnya."

"_Oh... iya sih Pak._"

"Iya, gitu. Iyain aja saya ngomong apa."

"_Iya, Pak._"

"Hehe. Lagian si Joko kalo dipinjemin bukannya balik ke kantor, tapi balik ke asuransi lagi. Iya 'kan?"

"_...iya juga ya Pak. Betewe ini tuh mobil diasuransi gara-gara si Joko ya Pak?_"

"Iya. Tuh kamu tau.

"_Oalah..._"

"Iya. Udah, mo ngomong itu aja?"

"_Anu, Pak..._"

"Apa? Anu apa?"

"_Gaji... kapan turun ya, Pak?_"

"Oh... itu mah gampang. Minta turunin aja dari langit. Hehe. Kan rezeki dari Tuhan, gitu."

"_...iya sih, Pak... ngerti..._"

"Iya. Bagus deh kalo ngerti."

"_Pak..._"

"Iya, iya, jangan nangis. Besok, deh, besok. Kamu kaya anak saya aja."

"_Bener nih ya, Pak?_

"Iya. Bener."

"_Janji, Pak?_"

"Janji."

"_Serius?_"

"Serius."

"_Beneran?_"

"Beneran."

"_Demi?_"

"Demi."

"_Alhamdulillah... makasih banyak ya, Pak. Akhirnya._"

"Alah kamu orang tanggal turun gajinya masih seminggu lagi aja rewel."

"_Hehe... abis Bapak kalo gak diingetin suka lupa gitu._"

"Gitu ya. Bisa aja kamu."

"_Bisa dong Pak. Hehe_."

"Pak." Seokjin tiba-tiba menyentil tangannya. Namjoon melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

Seokjin membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Loudspeaker-_nya kenceng banget."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Masih bersama Namjoon dan Seokjin - yang pertama ngomong si Seokjin)

"Yang tadi nelpon siapa, Pak?"

"Ha? Kenapa emang?" "Cemburu ya?"

"Haha, bisa aja si Bapak mah."

"Pacar saya tadi tuh, di kantor."

"Eeh? Beneran?"

"Tu, tu, cemburu kan, cemburu... ciee..."

"Eeh, bukannya cemburu atuh, Pak." "Kaget aja gitu kalo misalnya bapak tiba-tiba punya pacar."

"Kamu anggep serius amat."

"Iya ya Pak, haha. Maaf ya, Pak."

"Tuh, pake minta maap segala. Apa coba yang mesti dimaapin."

"Iya Pak, saya mah gitu orangnya emang. Maklum aja, Pak, hehe."

"Oo... jadi kamu kalo misalnya ditanya nama aja bakal minta maap gitu ya, punya nama?"

"Yaaa ga gitu juga kali Pak, bisa aja nih."

"Ooh nggak, kirain." "Kalo saya nih, tipikalnya kalo ngambil duit di ATM, struknya yang diambil. Duitnya mah dibuang."

"Oo beneran ni Pak?"

"Bener. Saya mah gitu orangnya."

Seokjin ketawa aja. Namjoon ikut ketawa.

Becanda doang, jing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Betewe kenapa kaget kalo saya punya pacar?"

"Eh? Iya... kenapa ya? Emang saya kaget ya, Pak?"

"Tadi bilang _'kaget kalo Bapak tiba-tiba punya pacar' _gitu apa maksudnya?"

"Oh... haha, ga kok, Pak." "Ya... kaya kaget aja gitu. Orang kaya Bapak bisa punya pacar."

"Loh? Kok jahat gitu sih nilainya?"

"Eh ngga gitu kok maksud saya, Pak." "Maksudnya kayak... Bapak kan udah punya istri gitu..."

"Hm."

"Iya, Pak."

"Terus?"

"Terus? Apa, Pak?"

"Terus kamu mau jadi pacar saya?"

"Lohh kenapa malah kesana coba, Pak, nyambungnya. Hehe..." (salah tingkah.)

Si Namjoon ngekek seneng aja.

.

.

.

.

.

(Masih bersama Namjoon dan Seokjin - yang pertama ngomong si Namjoon)

"Laper nggak sih?"

"Saya nggak begitu. Bapak udah laper ya?"

"Lumayan. Tapi ngga papa deh ntar aja."

"Oh, gapapa kalo Bapak mau makan dulu."

"Gitu?"

"Iya."

"Beneran?"

"Beneran, Pak."

"Kalo gitu kamu temenin saya mau nggak?"

"Boleh, Pak."

"Demi apa?"

"Demi lah, Pak."

"Oke deh, ke Sushi Tei mau ya? Ngidam sushi banget nih."

"Ke mana aja boleh lah, Pak."

"Yakin nih?"

"Yakin dong, Pak."

"Coba bilang _'bawa aku kemanapun kau mau'_."

"Wah gombal nih si bapak."

"Udah, bilang aja."

"_'Bawa aku kemanapun kau mau'_."

"'_Akan kubawa kau ke hatiku_.'" "Aseek~"

"Pak, nanti antreannya makin panjang. Mending bayar dulu bukunya."

"Oiya, bener juga kamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Permisi Pak, mau pesan apa?"

"Bentar ya Mbak." Seokjin menjawab dengan sopan setelah menutup buku menu. "Udah mau pesen, Pak?"

"Oh boleh, boleh." Namjoon kemudian ikut menutup buku menu. "Ee... saya mau pesen... nasi timbel, ada mbak?"

"Mohon maaf, Pak, untuk nasi timbel kita tidak menyediakan disini."

"Ogitu? Trus menyediakan apa ya Mbak?"

Hening sebentar. Seokjin pura-pura menggaruk kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hehe, iseng kok, mbak. Saya pesan ini, ini, sama ini ya. Minumannya yang ini." "Kamu mau pesen apa?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil. Dia seperti sesaat terlupa jika pria di depannya memang suka iseng.

"Saya yang ini, ini, sama ini ya, Mbak. Minumnya air mineral aja."

"Oke, saya ulangi lagi ya, Mas, pesanannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu banyak juga makannya."

"Iya Pak, makanya gendut gini kan."

"Ah, masih gendutan anak saya."

"Emang ada ya anak Bapak yang gendut?"

"Ada tuh. Si Jimin."

"Loh, tapi Jimin nggak gendut kok."

"Oh gitu? Alhamdulillah deh. Akhirnya ada yang ngomongin dia ga gendut juga."

(sempet ketawa bentar) "Oh iya. Omong-omong, Ibu nggak ikut ya Pak?"

"Ibu mana?"

"Itu... istri Bapak maksud saya."

"Ooh... istri mah udah lama meninggal."

Raut muka Seokjin langsung berubah. Beneran lupa banget kalo istrinya Pak Namjoon sudah tiada.

"Oh, maaf ya, Pak."

"Gapapa. Saya 'kan emang duren. Duda keren."

Seokjin tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sela-sela kediaman mereka selanjutnya, Namjoon memperhatikan buku-buku yang dibeli oleh Seokjin.

Diantaranya yang paling menyita perhatiannya adalah 'Inferno by Dan Brown'.

"Selera kamu hebat juga."

Seokjin melirik sesaat ke buku yang dimaksud oleh Namjoon, kemudian langsung menampik. "Eh... nggak kok, Pak. Cuman iseng pengen nyobain novel aja." "Saya sih sebenernya dari dulu ga kuat, cuman ini kek nyobain aja gitu. Seberapa tahan."

(manggut-manggut) "Kamu kok sama banget sih kayak saya. Gak tahan baca novel."

"Hehe. Gitu ya, Pak."

"Iya."

Kemudian dua sejoli itu melanjutkan obrolan asiknya sampai sore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Seokjin dan Namjoon, LINE Chatroom Ver.)

(20.02 WIB, rumahnya Seokjin)

'_Selamat malam. Ini saya, Namjoon._'

Seokjin sedikit bingung dengan fakta Namjoon yang mengetahui nomornya. Oh, Seokjin hampir lupa. Kalau misalnya dia mengetahuinya dari salah satu anaknya, tentu itu adalah hal yang mudah.

_Tapi buat apa?_

'Selamat malam, Pak. Ada apa ya?'

'_Kamu besok ada jadwal mengajar di rumah saya?_'

'Ya, ada.'

'_Bagus kalau begitu._'

'Eee, Pak.'

'_Ya?_'

'Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa ya, Pak?'

'_Kamu benar-benar tidak ingat?'_

'Ingat apa ya, Pak?'

'_Sampe kita pulang dari Sushi Tei 'kan kamu nggak bawa apa-apa._'

Seokjin langsung curiga.

'Oh iya, buku saya. Maaf, Pak, saya benar-benar lupa.'

'_Ah, nggak lupa kok. Tuh, inget 'kan buktinya._'

'_Tenang aja, bukunya ada di saya._'

'_Numpang baca ya._'

'Santai saja, Pak. Terimakasih banyak sebelumnya, Pak. Maaf sudah merepotkan Bapak.'

'_Kamu kebanyakan deh, 'Pak'-nya. Okelah, kamu juga santai aja._'

'Baik Pa-

'_Lain kali tidak usah panggil saya 'Pak', ya._'

'Memangnya kenapa, Pak?'

'_Kamu 'kan bukan bawahan saya. Nggak usah panggil saya 'Pak' gapapa._'

'Kalo gitu saya sebaiknya panggil Bapak apa?'

'_Panggil nama saja._'

'Beneran, Pak?'

'_Sudah saya bilang, nggak usah sungkan._'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Esok harinya Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Ceritanya udah sore, habis pulang sekolah.

Taehyung: "Tuh 'kan, apa dibilang. Ka Seokjin uda dateng."

Seokjin: "Haloo, baru pulang?"

Taehyung: "Iya nih, Ka. Tadinya mau nemenin dia nonton Naruto, tapi ga jadi."

Seokjin: "Hee mau bolos les gitu ya?"

Jungkook: "Iih 'kan filmnya sejam sebelum les." (mengerucutkan bibir.)

Seokjin: "Tetep aja. Kan filmnya dua jam lebih."

Jungkook: "Emang kaka udah nonton filmnya?"

Seokjin: "Belumlah. Orang filmnya baru banget keluar, 'kan."

Taehyung: "Dia mau pamer gitu kak, ama temennya di Path, jadi yang perdana nonton."

Jungkook: "Apaan sih, sok tau kamu."

Taehyung: "Yee, bener 'kan. Abisan ngotot gitu minta temenin."

Seokjin: "Yaudah deh, hari ini ga ada les dulu. Kita nonton Naruto aja."

Jungkook: "Eh, beneran nih ka?" (langsung nada kegirangan)

Seokjin: "Iyaa. Kaka jadi pengen juga deh nonton. Ngehitz banget 'kan filmnya soalnya."

Jungkook: "Huwaa, tengkyu kakaaaa~ _the best_ banget deh!"

Taehyung: "Oiya. Kedemenan bapak banget ya yang begitu-begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Keluarga Cemara di XXI PIM)

Jungkook: "Yaaaah aku keduluan sama Taeyong :("

Taehyung: "Apanya?"

Jungkook: "Dia udah _update_ Naruto yang jam 14.45 tadi :("

Taehyung: "Yaudasih, tinggal _update_ aja yang jam sekarang."

(abis itu iseng ngeliatin Seokjin maen hape)

Taehyung: "Ngapain, Kak? Sms-an ya ama pacar?"

Seokjin: "Ngaco. Mau pamer dulu dong di Path, jadi yang perdana. Hehe."

Taehyung: "Yaelah. Sama aja."

Taehyung membuka Path. Meng-_update_ '**Watching: The Last: Naruto The Movie at XXI Pondok Indah Mall 2'.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**Friday, 16:47.**

**Kim Jungkook Watching: The Last: Naruto The Movie with Taehyung and Seokjin at XXI Pondok Indah Mall 2.**

**"H3H3."**

Hayoung loved you with Taehyung and Seokjin.

Hayoung commented: "tjie finally"

Jungkook commented: "finally sisstttt"

Bomi loved you with Taehyung and Seokjin.

Eunji loved you with Taehyung and Seokjin.

Bobby commented: "pertamax bro"

Jungkook commented: "Taeyong tu pertamax"

Namjoon commented: "pertamax bro"

Namjoon commented: "bolos kursus niye"

Jungkook commented: "gurunya sendiri yang minta fyi xD"

Namjoon commented: "OOO."

Taehyung commented: "OOO."

Hayoung commented: "Astagfirullah Pak Seokjin"

Taehyung commented: "Astagfirullah Pak Seokjin"

Namjoon commented: "Astagfirullah Pak Seokjin"

Seokjin commented: "ya ampun ^^;; maaf banget loh ^^;;"

Jimin frowned at you with Taehyung and Seokjin.

Jimin commented: "KOK AKU GA DIAJAAKKKKK"

Namjoon frowned at you with Taehyung and Seokjin.

Namjoon commented: "Papa juga ga diajak kok :("

Jimin commented: "Hiks :( Pundung :("

Namjoon commented: "Hiks :( Pundung :("

Jungkook commented: "Maap ya ndud. Sisa popcorn aja ya :)"

Namjoon commented: "Papa ga dikasi maap ni? :("

Jungkook commented: "Papah mah bungkus akua aja :)"

Namjoon commented: "Hiks :( Pundung part 2 :("

Taehyung commented: "Udah, udah. Fokus."

Seokjin laughed at you with Taehyung.

Jungkook loved you with Seokjin.

Taehyung loved you with Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara)

"_Kami pulangggg~~_"

"Halooo anak-anak gaul." "Gimana filmnya?" Si Papa bertanya.

"Asiklah, mayan," jawab Taehyung.

"Jahat ih ngga ajak-ajak :(" Jimin pundung.

"Kamu 'kan les nari?" timpal Jungkook.

"Iya sih... tapi 'kan kalian bolos~ aku juga mau diajak bolos :(" "Oh iya sih tapi, 2 bulan lagi _dance competition_."

"Eh, _dance competition_ dimana? Kudet nih Papa."

"Disini aja kok, udah masuk tingkat provinsi." "Ya tapi gapapa tau bolos sehari aja."

"Widih, hebat si ndud udah masuk provinsi." "Nanti papa nonton deh, pake seragamnya cheerleader. _'Enndud, Enndud, FIGHTIIIING~~!'_ gitu nanti Papa."

"HAHAHAHA gimana Pah tadi?"

"_Enndud, Enndud, FIGHTIIIING~~!_" (silahkan dibayangkan sendiri gaya norak seorang Namjoon.)

"Yaelah Pa..." Taehyung yang baru selesai dari kamar mandi langsung merasa ingin ke kamar mandi lagi melihat tingkah ayahnya.

"Papaaaaah, kelakuan ih :(" Jungkook merengut yang kesekian kali.

"Oh iya, jaga kelakuan ya."

"HAHAHAHAH KOCAK BANGET." Jimin masih sibuk tertawa.

"Btw leh-oleh buat Papa mana?"

"Nih, KFC."

"Oh, ngga jadi bungkus akua?"

"Mau Papah? Nih."

"Ih, becanda tauk." "Tengkyu ya gorengannya."

"Ayam gorenggg, bukan gorengan."

"Lah 'kan ayam goreng tu digoreng? Gorengan juga dong."

"Iya, iya. Suka-suka Papah."

"Chim mau Pah, suapin~"

"Lah kamu katanya diet?"

"Gapapa kali icip dikit."

"Pak Seokjin mana?"

"Kan duluan."

"Lho, ga bareng ama kalian?"

"Yeee, kenapa emang?"

"Yaa nanya aja sik. Gaboleh?"

"Iye boleh iye."

"Eh, besok jalan yuk! Malming-an." sahut Papanya kemudian semangat.

"Ayuuuk, mau kemana?" Ketiga bocahnya ikut bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

• **Daddy and His Beloved Triplets [ III ] - Love's Coming I •**

[ series ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; namjoon ft. jimin, taehyung, jungkook ; namjin ; pg / k+ ]

_What's with Daddy and his kiddos' home tutor?_

**a/n**: khusus namjin banget ye _chapter_ ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(di Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Jimin: "Jadi ngegaul nih kita?"

Namjoon: "Iya." (Memasukkan kemeja ke dalam _jeans_ sambil berkaca.)

Jimin: "Yeayyyyyy akhirnya liburan~"

Taehyung: "Masih lama kale."

Jimin: "Ih kan sekarang mau jalan-jalan~ udah masuk liburan doong."

Taehyung: "Iya iya."

Namjoon: "Ayo, superman Papa semuanya siap-siap, ayo."

Taehyung: "Siap, bos Superman."

Jungkook: "Kookie udah siap dari tadi dong."

Namjoon: "Bagus. Yang paling duluan siap paling cakep."

Jungkook: "Emang Kookie cakep kale. Btw Pah, boleh ajak Ka Seokjin?"

Namjoon: "Oh, boleh banget. Ajak aja."

Jungkook: "Yeayy~ okeh, Kookie telpon dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum..."

Yang ditunggu akhirnya datang sembari mengucapkan salam di rumah keluarga cemara, mengenakan kemeja warna _soft pink, jeans _biru dan tas selempang kecil.

"Waalaikumussalam Ka Seokjiin~ cieee cakep banget nih. Masuk aja Ka, masuk," si bungsu menyambut kehadirannya.

Seokjin mengangguk, sedikit membungkuk berjalan masuk ke dalam. "Permisi..."

"Eh, Saudara Seokjin. Duduk dulu ya." sahut Namjoon dari belakang, tersenyum mempersilakan tamunya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Iya gapapa Pak, makasih." Seokjin mendudukkan pantatnya pelan di sofa.

Namjoon kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu, duduk di sebelah Seokjin dan membuka iPhone-nya, mengecek pesan masuk. Tercium bau parfum pria yang seketika menghampiri hidung Seokjin. Jika dilihat sekilas, penampilan si Bapak cukup necis juga walau tampak kasual. Seperti pekerja kantoran yang masih menginjak kepala dua.

Seokjin kemudian menyadari jika Namjoon sehari-harinya memang terlihat seperti bukan seorang duda yang sudah memiliki tiga orang anak laki-laki. Eksekutif yang awet muda.

Mungkin ide untuk menjadikan pria di sampingnya ini _role model-_nya di masa depan bagus juga.

"Udah siap semua ya Pak?" ujarnya kemudian membuka pembicaraan.

Namjoon menoleh sambil tersenyum, menutup iPhone-nya. "Oh iya, kita semua kecuali si Chim belom siap. Biasa, dandan dulu."

"Oh..." Seokjin tertawa kecil.

"Kamu? Ga dandan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Eh? Nggak kok, Pak. Saya mah nggak pernah dandan kalo pergi-pergi," jawabnya halus.

"Hm... nggak sisiran nggak pake reksona gitu?"

"Ya kalo itu sih iyalah, Pak. Hehe. Masak ga pake reksona," jawabnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil lagi.

"Sisiran? Nggak?"

"Iya, sisiran juga mesti. Soalnya rambut saya kalo abis bangun tidur subhanallah, Pak. Hehe."

"Widih, subhanallah banget ya."

"Iya, Pak. Subhanallah berantakannya."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gitu ya... trus kamu suka pake parfum nggak?" lanjut Namjoon lagi.

"Hm... tergantung, Pak. Kalo lagi gak ke kantor ato acara penting gitu jarang sih pake parfum."

"Oo... ini sekarang? Pake parfum nggak?" tanya Namjoon sedikit mendekat ke arahnya, mengendus baunya.

"Pake sih dikit. Hehe."

"Hm... iya, wangi kamu." "Itu sih masih dandan dong namanya."

(aga tersipu dikit dibilang wangi) "Oh... iya ya, Pak."

"Iya. Dandan dikit."

"Oh... dandan dikit ya, Pak."

"Iya."

"Kalo dandan banyak gimana, Pak?"

Namjoon memasang tampang seperti orang berpikir. "Kalo dandan banyak... ya kaya artis-artis Korea gitu."

"Oh... yang bedakan sama pake-pake _lipbalm_ gitu ya, Pak?"

"Iya. Makanya pada cakep semua gitu kan."

"Haha... iya ya, Pak." "Dandan banyak ya Pak, namanya."

"Iya. Dandan banyak."

"Oh... gitu ya, Pak."

"Iya." "Kamu gak pernah dandan banyak apa?"

"Eh? Yaa... jangan lah, Pak."

"Hm? Kenapa jangan?"

"Ngeri, Pak."

"Lho kok ngeri?"

"Nanti bukannya jadi artis Korea, yang ada malah saya jadi kayak ondel-ondel, Pak."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa lagi. Nggak begitu singkat dari yang tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalo Bapak gimana? Dandan juga kalo mau pergi?"

"Iya dong. Harus rapi kalo kemana-mana."

"Hm... gitu ya Pak."

"Iya."

"Dandannya gimana? Dikit atau banyak?"

"Biasa kok kalo saya. Dandan dikit aja. Cuci muka, sisir, reksona, parfum. Gitu."

"Oo... gitu ya Pak."

"Iya. Lagian saya dandan dikit aja udah ganteng 'kan."

"Haha... iya, Pak. Gausah dandan juga udah ganteng kok."

"Ah, sabi ja'a kamu."

"Sabi ja'a?"

"Bisa aja."

Seokjin kembali tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu juga gausah dandan udah cakep keknya."

"Haha... sabi ja'a nih si Bapak."

"'Kan 'keknya'."

"Eeh... ga jadi cakep beneran dong, Pak, kalo 'keknya'."

Gantian Namjoon yang tertawa kecil.

"Pah!" Tiba-tiba anak bungsunya yang cantik datang. "Liat hape Kookie ga?"

"Ha? Nggak, sayang. Ga liat Papa."

"Heeehh... duh kemana yah," gumamnya sambil menggaruk rambut yang tidak gatal.

"Dipinjem Jokowi kali," jawab Namjoon asal.

"Dih ngapain Jokowi pinjem-pinjem hape Kookie?"

"Buat numpang _update_ Instagram gitu. Kali."

"Ish sembarangan aja si Papah," Jungkook cemberut, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Seokjin. "Yaudah deh, dah Papa, dah Ka Seokjin~"

"Dadaah Kookie~" Namjoon membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Dadah," jawab Seokjin ikut melambaikan tangan. Bingung juga kenapa tiba-tiba dadah-dadahan. Padahal nanti juga akan pergi bersama.

"Kalo Jungkook kayanya dandannya banyak ya, Pak," sahutnya kemudian kepada Namjoon.

"Hm... iya sih. Mungkin." Namjoon memasang tampang seperti orang berpikir lagi. Tingkah _lebay_-nya saja. "Tapi kalo bagi saya itu mah belom seberapa."

"Eh? Belom seberapa maksudnya?"

"Dia mah ngga ada apa-apanya kalo dandan dibandingin Chim."

"Hee...? Jimin dandannya heboh ya, Pak?"

Namjoon berlagak _ketawa_ setan. "Liat aja ntar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Chim~ udah dandannya, sayang?"

"Iya Pah, bentaar... dikit lagi." jawab si sulung sambil sibuk menipedian. Rambutnya dikuncir ke atas seperti daun apel. Masih mengenakan kaus dalam. Mukanya seperti habis dimasker. Seger. "Haloo, Ka Seokjin~ tunggu yah Kak. Hehe."

"Halo, Jimin~ Iyah, gapapa kok ditungguin."

"Duile... yang dandannya dah kaya ibu pejabat," sahut si Bapak sambil lagak berkacak pinggang dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apaan... orang cuma pake bedak sama menipedi ajah," jawabnya membela diri. Masih konsen menipedian.

"Tuh. Dia bedakan sama menipedi aja dibilangnya 'dikit'," bisik si Bapak kepada guru les. Seokjin tertawa kecil. Keluarga cemara memang unik.

(Dikirain sih sama Seokjin udah kaya apa aja si Jimin dandan. Tapi belum seberapa sih ya.)

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalo Taehyung gimana dandannya, Pak?"

"Tae ya... bentar kita liat." "Kookie, panggilin Tae dong, sayang."

"Tae lagi di wese, bentar," ujar si bungsu berjalan ke arah toilet. Tepat setelahnya si tengah keluar. "Oh, panjang umur. Tae dipanggil Papa tuh."

"Heh? Napa Pah?"

"Ngga, manggil aja. Hehe." "Gitu aja bajunya, sayang?" Tanya sang ayah merujuk kepada celana tiga perempatnya dan kaus oblong lengan pendek warna oranye.

"He? Iya, gini aja kok." jawabnya sambil berlalu. Dengan menguap.

Seokjin manggut-manggut. "Si Tae jelas ngga dandan ya, Pak."

"He-eh. Emang gitu sih dia."

"Tapi emang udah ganteng sih."

"Iya. Kaya Bapaknya lah."

"Hm... tapi Taehyung ga mirip banget sama Bapak. Gimana dong, Pak."

Namjoon pura-pura menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

(Keluarga Cemara siap-siap berangkat - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Namjoon: (_Literally_ pake _speaker_ yang entah diambil dari mana. Mungkin musola deket rumah) "Udah siap semuanyaaaa?"

Selain Namjoon: "Udaaaah."

Jungkook: (Angkat tangan) "Trus? Kita mau kemana?"

Jimin: (Angkat tangan) "Ke Disneylaaand~!"

Jungkook: (Angkat tangan) "Ke Disneylaaand~!"

Taehyung: (Angkat tangan) "Ke Disneylaaand~"

Seokjin: (Ikutan angkat tangan) "Ke Disneylaaand~"

Namjoon: (Ikutan angkat tangan) "Okee, ayooo kita keee Disneylaaand~!"

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon: (Masih pake _speaker_ musola) "Tapi sayang sekali pemirsa... karena Disneyland terlalu jauh, dengan sangat terpaksa... kita batalkan jalan ke Disneyland. Huuuuuuu... (suara nangis)"

Rombongan haji: "Huuuuuuu... Sayang banget..."

Namjoon: "Sayang banget... Tapi! Jangan! Patah! Semangat! Karenaaaaaa... masih ada tempat keren lainnya buat jalan, pemirsaaaa~ seperti... contohnyaaa?"

Jungkook: (Angkat tangan) "Puncaaaaakkkk~!"

Jimin: (Angkat tangan) "Puncaaaaakkkk~!"

Taehyung: (Angkat tangan) "Puncaaaaakkkk~"

Seokjin: (Angkat tangan) "Puncaaaaakkkk~!"

Namjoon: (Angkat tangan) "Baiklaaaah kalau begituuu... ayo kita keeee Puncaaaaaakkkkk~!"

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon: (Seperti biasa, masih dengan _speaker_ musola) "Tapi sayang sekali pemirsa... karena ongkos kita tidak mencukupi untuk ke Puncak, dengan sangat terpaksa... kita batalkan jalan ke Puncak. Huuuuuuu... (suara nangis)"

Rombongan haji: "Huuuuuuu... Sayang banget..."

Namjoon: "Sayang banget... Tapi! Jangan! Patah! Semangat! Karenaaaaaa... masih ada tempat keren lainnya buat jalan, pemirsaaaa~ seperti... contohnyaaa?"

Taehyung: (Angkat tangan) "Ke kasuuurrr, bobo lagiiiii~"

Taehyung kemudian dikeroyok sebentar.

.

.

.

Seokjin: (Angkat tangan) "Gimana kalo kita ke IKEA, pemirsa?"

Jimin: (Angkat tangan) "IKEAAAAA~!"

Jungkook: (Angkat tangan) "IKEAAAAA~!"

Taehyung: (Angkat tangan) "IKEAAAAA~"

Seokjin: (Angkat tangan lagi) "IKEAAAAA~"

Namjoon: (Angkat tangan) "Ayooo kita keee IKEAAAAAA~!"

.

.

.

.

.

Keputusan akhir: jalan ke Tanah Abang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Iklan)

(Roby sms Bella)

Roby: Bro, gimana ya caranya gue bilang ke bella kalo gue suka ma dia?

Bella: Kamu udah bilang koq Rob :)

Roby: Waduh sorry Bella, maksudnya gw mo sms si gerard

Bella: alesan lu ah, namanya aja jauh dari nama gue :) hihihi... jangan-jangan lu sengaja ngirim ke gue, trus pura-pura salah kirim :P gpp koq, gue ngerti :)

Roby: hehehe, apakah itu berarti kamu juga suka?

Bella: nggak

lalu kemudian Roby bunuh diri.

(courtesy of 1CAK)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Keluarga Cemara di Tanah Abang - Bahasa Gaul Ver.)

Sasisusasisuwawawawawsasisusasisuwawawa - suara keramaian Tanah Abang.

"Tiga serebo tiga serebo tiga serebo~ kaos murah tiga serebo~"

"Boleh kakanya diliat leggingnya~ Tas Chanel asli impor~ impor pabrik Betawi~"

"Yang kangen yang kangen yang kangen~"

"Spatu spatu~ diskon 95 persen~ belah kanan doang tapinye~ ayo dibeli dibeli~"

Rombongan haji cuman manggut-manggut dengerin. Namjoon jadi pengen ikut jualan.

"Rame banget gileee..." Taehyung berkomentar dengan wajah datarnya.

"Iya ihhh panas lagi," Jimin mulai mengeluarkan kipas Hello Kitty-nya.

"Iya yah. Hari Sabtu soalnya." timpal Seokjin.

"Yee... lagian udah bingung kan mau jalan kemana." si Papah ikut menimpali.

"Ya tapi ga Tanah Abang juga kali Paaaahhh..." keluh si bungsu. "Duhhh mana aus lagi. Aer mana aer?"

"Iya nih aus." Taehyung ikut mengiyakan.

"Yaudah, ayuk beli minum," si Papah langsung ga tega. Aus juga sih dianya.

.

.

.

.

.

(Keluarga Cemara udah beli minum ceritanya - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Jungkook: "Duh, susah banget bukanya."

Seokjin: "Sini, aku bukain."

Cekrek. Kebuka.

Seokjin: "Nih."

Jungkook: "Hehe. Maaci Ka Seokjin."

Seokjin: "Iyah sama sama."

Jimin: "Aku juga mau dong Ka Seokjin."

Seokjin: "Boleh."

Cekrek. Kebuka.

Jimin: "Yey, maaci Kaka~"

Seokjin: "Iyah sama sama. Taehyung mau dibukain juga?"

Taehyung: "Gapapa Kak, udah kebuka kok."

Namjoon: "Nih, bukain yang punya aku aja nih."

Para bocah: "Ih apaan si Papah manja banget."

Namjoon: "Dih giliran Papa aja."

Seokjin: (tertawa kecil)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Keluarga Cemara di Tanah Abang - Ga Tahan Panas - Teater Ver.)

Jungkook: "AYAHHHHH"

Namjoon: "YA. PUTRA BUNGSUKU YANG JELITA."

Jungkook: "ANANDA TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI AYAH. ANANDA SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI MENGHADAPI SEMUA INI. INI SEMUA TERLALU BERAT BAGI ANANDA."

Namjoon: "ANAKKU. BERTAHANLAH SEBENTAR LAGI NAK. BERTAHANLAH."

Jimin: "AYAHHHHH"

Namjoon: "YA. PUTRA SULUNGKU YANG BAIK HATI."

Jimin: "ANANDAPUN SUDAH TAK SANGGUP LAGI AYAH. ANANDA TAK SANGGUP LAGI MENGHADAPI SEMUA INI. ANANDA INGINKAN SEGERA KEMBALI KE ISTANA."

Namjoon: "ANAKKU. BERTAHANLAH SEBENTAR LAGI NAK. INI SEMUA PASTI AKAN BERLALU. BADAI PASTI AKAN SEGERA BERLALU, ANAK-ANAKKU. KARENA ITU AYAH MOHON-"

Taehyung: "Ayah."

Namjoon: "YA. PUTRA KEDUAKU YANG TAMPAN."

Taehyung: "Ananda inginkan segera ke toilet Ayah. Hendak pipis."

Seokjin (Narator sekaligus Sutradara): **Cut!**

.

.

.

.

.

(Seokjin as Narator)

_Setelah menyerah akibat kepanasan di Tanah Abang, Keluarga Cemara akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan keluarga bangsawan saja. Kota Kasablanka Yang Agung._

_Namun sesampainya di Kota Kasablanka Yang Agung, penderitaan rupanya belum berakhir. Mereka masih harus menghadapi susahnya mencari tempat parkir mobil._

Jungkook: "AYAHHHHH"

Namjoon: "YA. PUTRA BUNGSUKU YANG JELITA."

Jungkook: "ANANDA TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI AYAH. ANANDA SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI MENGHADAPI SEMUA INI. INI SEMUA TERLALU BERAT BAGI ANANDA."

Namjoon: "ANAKKU. BERTAHANLAH SEBENTAR LAGI NAK. AYAH PASTI AKAN SEGERA MENDAPATKAN TEMPAT YANG PANTAS UNTUK MEMARKIR MOBIL INI."

Jimin: "AYAHHHHH"

Namjoon: "YA. PUTRA SULUNGKU YANG BAIK HATI."

Jimin: "ANANDAPUN SUDAH TAK SANGGUP LAGI AYAH. ANANDA TAK SANGGUP LAGI MENGHADAPI SEMUA INI. ANANDA INGINKAN TUK BUNUH DIRI SAJA."

Namjoon: "ANAKKU. BERTAHANLAH SEBENTAR LAGI NAK. INI SEMUA PASTI AKAN BERLALU. BADAI PASTI AKAN SEGERA BERLALU, ANAK-ANAKKU. KARENA ITU AYAH MOHON-"

Taehyung: "Ayah."

Namjoon: "YA. PUTRA KEDUAKU YANG TAMPAN."

Taehyung: "Izinkan aku sang Putra Kedua Yang Agung menggantikanmu menyetir."

Namjoon: "JANGAN ANAKKU. JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU. AYAH BELUM MENGIZINKAN BAGI KITA SEMUA UNTUK MATI. JANGAN LAKUKAN, ANAKKU."

Taehyung: "Tapi Ayah...! Tidakkah kau melihat penderitaan kami? Tidakkah kau lihat wajah-wajah ini yang tadinya penuh cahaya sekarang tengah bermuram durja? Apa pantas kau berbicara seperti itu pada kami? Apa itu sikap bijaksanamu sebagai pemimpin negeri kami yang tercinta ini? Jika kau tak bisa menemukan jalan untuk kami, minggir dan berikan aku setir mobilnya KARENA KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENGENDARAI MOBIL INI!"

JEDARRRRR.

_Kilatan petir yang dahsyat menghampiri seantero negeri bangsawan yang mengejutkan semua warga akibat murka sang putra kedua karena sang ayah yang tak mengizinkannya menggantikan menyetir. Ya... wajar saja, hal tersebut dikarenakan sang putra kedua belum bisa mengendarai mobil._

_Lalu seketika datanglah cahaya yang terang benderang yang entah datang dari mana, menggantikan awan hitam yang mencekam._

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin: (menghidupkan senter) "Wahai keluarga bangsawan Kim Namjoon yang terhormat... izinkanlah aku, malaikat utusan negeri Surga memberikanmu pertolongan."

Para bocah: "Loh Ka Seokjin bukannya Narator?"

Seokjin: "Oh iya ya."

Namjoon (Narator sekaligus Sutradara pengganti Seokjin secara tiba-tiba): "**Cut! Cut!**"

Para bocah: "Yaaah.. _fail_."

.

.

.

.

.

_Dan akhirnya setelah satu jam berlalu, dengan peluh keringat dan tangis darah yang bersimbah, mereka akhirnya berhasil menemukan salah satu tempat parkir yang lowong, walaupun di bagian paling atas._

_Dan mereka akhirnya hidup bahagia di sana._

.

.

.

.

.

(Sesampainya di Kokas)

"Hhh... Papa laper banget. Makan yuk, semua."

"Iyah, Jimin juga laper banget."

"Jungkook juga!"

"Taehyung juga."

"Seokjin hadir." "Dan laper juga."

"Sip. Mau makan dimana semua?" Ketua geng langsung siap-siap.

"Sushi Tei yuk, Sushi Tei!" Si bungsu langsung mengajukan idenya dengan semangat.

"Ayuk. Mau disana?"

"Tapi bosen." kata Jimin.

"Iya. Bosen." Taehyung mengiyakan.

Jungkook langsung cemberut. "Yaudah kalo pada bosen semua. Mau dimana nih?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil mengelus kepala si bungsu, lalu menoleh ke arah 'tamu'-nya. "Seokjin mau makan dimana?"

"Eh?"

"Iya nih. Ka Seokjin mau makan dimana?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku ngikut Ka Seokjin aja mau makan dimana," kata Taehyung.

"Yaudah. Aku juga ngikut Ka Seokjin. Hehe," si bungsu langsung senyum lagi.

"Oh... hahaha, hm... enaknya dimana ya..." Seokjin jadi malu. "Kalo Fish &amp; Co. gimana?"

Semuanya serentak mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

.

(Keluarga Cemara ngeliat-ngeliat isi Mall - Bahasa Gaul Ver.)

"Pah... beliin Kookie sepatu Pah... sepatu Kookie udah buluk banget... ya Pah, ya? Ya?" si bungsu lagi usaha ngerayu bapake pas masuk SOGO.

"Iya, iya. Kookie mau beli sepatu apa emangnya?"

"Yeee sayang Papa banget deh~ itu, Kookie mau beli yang ituuu" ujarnya sambil nunjuk sepatu Adidas model baru yang warna merah. Ayahnya manggut-manggut aja. Padahal sepatunya di rumah udah segunung.

"Yaudah, beli, beli."

Si bungsu langsung girang.

"Chim sama Tae ada yang mau dibeli, sayang?"

Jimin langsung angkat tangan. "Chim! Chim! Chim ada banget yang mau dibeli! Hehe. Tapi nanti. Ga disini."

"Dimana?"

"Di Etude heheheh" jawabnya sambil terkekeh lucu.

Seokjin langsung menyahut. "Heeeh alat _makeup_?"

"Ish Ka Seokjin ga usah nyebut produk banget dong," bisiknya malu. Seokjin cekikikan aja.

"Yaudah sabi nanti kita ke Etude. Tenang aja Chim."

"Heheyy acik aciik~" si sulung girang juga.

"Tae mau beli ini ya, Pah," kata si tengah tiba-tiba nunjukin ransel RipCurl warna hitam putih sama si bapake.

"Oiyaa tas Tae kemaren udah robek-robek ya," sang ayah mengingat lagi saat kejadian buku-buku yang berjatuhan dari tas Taehyung. Si tengah emang kalo ga penting-penting banget, kalo barangnya belom rusak ampe blong juga ga bakal beli gantinya karena ngabisin duit, makanya si Bapake kadang ga tega. "Ya gapapa, beli satu lagi aja sayang, buat ganti-gantian." "Sama kalo ada celana kamu udah robek bilang ya sama Papa, jangan diem-diem aja."

Taehyung manggut-manggut. Diambilnya lagi satu tas Nike warna biru laut tanpa ragu-ragu. Tadinya doi emang bingung mau milih yang mana. Hamdalah banget karena bapaknya nyuruh beli dua.

Dan dia juga langsung ke kounter bokser cowok. Kebetulan beberapa celananya ada yang robek.

"Nah, Seokjin mau beli apa? Nanti saya bayarin."

"Eh... saya kayanya liat-liat aja deh, Pak, gapapa. Hehe." Seokjin langsung menolak dengan halus.

"Udah gapapa, beli aja kalo ada yang mau dibeli." Namjoon megang pinggangnya, maksudnya biar dorong dia nyari barangnya. (Jangan ge-er dulu neh pemirsa.)

"Yah, tapi kan gaenak atuh, Pak."

"Udaah gapapa gausah sok-sok ga enakan. Anggep aja pacar sendiri."

"Eh... bisa aja nih si Bapak."

"Hehe. Makanya, udah kamu beli aja. Selow lah sama saya. Oke." Namjoon meyakinkan dia dengan nge-_wink_. Seokjin cekikik geli aja liatnya.

"Iya deh Pak kalo gitu. Makasih ya, Pak."

(Trus akhirnya Seokjin dibeliin buku sama doi. Buku masak. Sama celemek warna pink.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Assalamualaikum," sahut Namjoon sesampainya di rumah.

"Waalaikumussalam," jawab Seokjin diikuti oleh ketiga anak laki-laki muridnya.

"Hhh... cape banget." Trio kembar tapi beda itu langsung menghempaskan tubuh di kasur masing-masing sehabis pulang dari jalan-jalan, melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda. Seokjin kembali duduk di sofa. Tadinya rencananya dia mau langsung pulang ke rumah, tapi dilarang oleh Namjoon. Alasannya karena dia sudah janji akan meminjamkan Seokjin komik Kurobas-nya.

Berikut di bawah ini ulasan _flashback_-nya.

.

.

.

(Tadi pas di mobil)

.

.

.

Posisi: Namjoon di depan di kursi supir. Seokjin di sebelahnya. Ketiga bocahnya sudah tidur di baris tengah. (Posisi yang sama dengan posisi mereka pergi tadi.)

Seokjin: "Ee... Pak, nanti saya turunin di simpang tiga Margonda aja ya Pak, yang sebelah rumah sakit."

Namjoon: "Udah gapapa, saya anterin kamu sampe rumah."

Seokjin: "Gapapa Pak gausah, hehe. Nanti Bapaknya repot lagi. Rumah saya kan banyak kelok-keloknya gitu, Pak."

Namjoon: "Gapapa lah, nanti tunjukin aja dimananya."

Seokjin: "Bener nih, Pak?"

Namjoon: "Iya, bener. Kamu ga usah malu-malu lah. Dibilang selow aja."

Seokjin: "Hehe. Yaudah deh kalo gitu. Makasih banyak sebelumnya, Pak."

Namjoon: "Nanti aja deh makasihnya. Kan belum sampe."

Seokjin: "Oh gitu ya, Pak."

Namjoon: "Iya."

Seokjin: "Oh iya. Bapak emang udah tahu dimana rumah saya?"

Namjoon: "Nggak. Makanya nanti saya minta tunjukin sama kamu."

.

.

.

(Ceritanya udah tinggal belok kanan mau masuk ke komplek perumahan Seokjin)

Namjoon: "Oh iya hampir lupa. Saya kan janji mau pinjemin kamu komik Kurobas."

Seokjin: "Oh iya ya, Pak. Kapan-kapan aja kali ya. Bentar lagi nyampe rumah saya soalnya. Hehe."

Namjoon: "Gapapalah. Kamu nginep rumah saya aja kalo nggak." (Langsung muter balik biar Seokjin ngga bisa ngelawan lagi.)

Seokjin: "Eeh... boleh nih, Pak?" (Mau bilang 'nanti aja' tapi udah keduluan diputer balik mobilnya.)

Namjoon: "Bolehlaah. Nanti kamu pake baju saya aja. Muat kok. Langsing 'kan."

Seokjin: "Aduh si Bapak... sensitif loh itu."

Namjoon: "Ooh... haha, sensitif ya."

Seokjin: "Iya Pak."

Namjoon: "Yaudah nih, fix ya, nginep tempat saya. Udah gabisa muter balik lagi nih." (Namjoon alasan)

Seokjin: (Nambah ga enak tapi lebih ga enak lagi buat nolak) "Oh... iya... yaudah deh Pak. Makasih banyak ya, Pak... jadi nggak enak sendiri nih saya."

Namjoon: (Ketawa kzl) "Kamu bikin saya gemes deh. Gapapalah, selow aja. Seriusan."

Seokjin: (Nyerah) "Hahahah iya deh Pak, iya. Saya serius kok tapi makasihnya."

Namjoon: "Iya, saya juga serius pengen ngajakin kamu nginep di rumah saya."

Namjoon: (Buru-buru menambahkan) "Biar saya ada temen gitu, sekali-sekali."

.

.

.

(_Flashback_ selesai)

.

.

.

.

.

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara, ruang kerja Namjoon - Bahasa Suka-suka Ver.)

"Nih."

Namjoon menyerahkan sejumlah komik Kurobasnya dari volume awal sampai yang terakhir diterbitkan. Lengkap.

"Wuaah banyak ya koleksi Bapak." Seokjin menatapnya takjub. Dilihatnya pula lemari di belakang Namjoon yang rupanya merupakan lemari koleksi komiknya.

Mata Seokjin berbinar. Namjoon cekikikan. Seneng banget kayak lebaran liatin tumpukan komik.

"Kamu mau pinjem apalagi? Tinggal ambil aja dari lemari saya." Namjoon dengan senang hati menawarkan. "Yah, ini juga belum seberapa sih," ujarnya lagi dengan niat agak menyombongkan (agak).

Seokjin cekikikan lagi. Cekikikan mulu.

"Saya sebenarnya rada heran kenapa malah Bapak gitu ya yang koleksi kaya begini, bukan anak-anaknya gitu."

"Ya kamu juga kenapa masih suka yang kaya begini?"

"Ya... karena suka, Pak. Hehe."

"Sama dong berarti. Saya juga suka. Ga ada masalah 'kan?"

"Ga ada sih. Hehe." "Malah saya seneng ada orang kaya saya. Udah tua tapi masih seneng kaya begini."

Namjoon manggut-manggut sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu Seokjin. "Iya. Makanya kamu tenang aja. Kita ini senasib sepenanggungan."

"Hehe. Bisa aja nih si Bapak."

"Sabi dong." Ujarnya tersenyum komikal. "Btw mau sekalian DVD-nya ga?"

Seokjin langsung idup radar pas dibilangin DVD. Cuman ya biarin aja deh, ditahan dulu pengennya. Abisin komik dulu. Walau pun udah lama banget pengen nontonin DVD-nya Kurobas. Walau pun udah berkali-kali nonton di internet. Udah di _download_ juga.

Beda sensasi kali ya. Namanya juga _fan_. (For Readers Info, di Kurobas Seokjin biasnya Midorima.)

"Gapapa Pak, komiknya aja. Hehe. Makasih banyak ya, Pak."

Namjoon manggut-manggut aja. Yaudalah, seseneng Seokjin aja.

.

.

.

.

.

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin, di kamar Namjoon)

**Ringkasan**: Ceritanya Seokjin jadinya bobo di kamar Namjoon, gara-gara ga ada tempat lagi. Sebenernya sih tadinya Seokjin maunya tidur sebelah Jimin mumpung dia tidur sendiri dan ada kasur satu lagi di bawahnya. Cuman ya itu. Kamarnya udah dikunci. Dan Namjoon langsung gercep nyuruh Seokjin biar tidur di kamarnya aja. Modus gitu, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui ibarat peribahasa.

Jadilah si Seokjin malu-malu kucing nge-iya-iya-in aja.

Trus dia pake baju dan celananya Namjoon. Yang wangi cowok banget. Wangi Namjoon banget (sengaja diwangiin dulu barusan tanpa sepengetahuan Seokjin). Yang ukurannya dua kali ukuran badan dia. Sedikit ga nyangka kalo dia ternyata bisa (keliatan) kurus juga.

Dan yang jelas, dia nambah malu-malu kucing.

Trus bobonya sebelahan sama si Namjoon di kasur gede muatan dua orang. Malu-malu kucingnya jadi luar biasa.

Trus sekarang Namjoonnya udah tidur. Tapi Seokjin belom. Cuma bisa doa aja semoga hatinya dikuatkan sampe besok.

Bingung sih kenapa dia bisa jadi malu banget kalo udah sama Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

Hamdalah, akhirnya sampai besok pagi hati Seokjin dikuatkan oleh Allah swt. Dia tetep bisa tidur nyenyak. Dia bangun lebih dulu daripada Namjoon. Jadi dia ga usah ngerepotin Namjoon lagi.

Dan ga perlu ngerasa deg-degan lebih lama lagi.

Seokjin bersyukur banget. Lega banget.

Walaupun ujung-ujungnya dia tetep nungguin Namjoon bangun. Bikinin sarapan. Trus udah siap banget mo dianter balik ke rumah.

Tau-taunya Namjoon niatan nganter dia malem Senen aja. Alasannya karena mager.

Seokjin pasrah aja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Tadi pagi, pas Seokjin lagi masak dan Namjoon udah bangun - Bahasa Gaul Ver.) (kebawah-bawahnya udah bahasa gaul semua keknya)

"Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumussalam," Seokjin menjawab dari arah dapur, dengan kostum celemek pink, lagi ngiris-ngirisin bawang segala macem. Yang tadi ngasih salam si Namjoon btw. Abis lari pagi gitu dia.

"Weeee masak apa neh," Namjoon langsung mampir ke dapur dengan badan keringetan. Untung udah lepas sepatu. Trus Seokjin langsung malu-malu.

"Masak nasi goreng aja, Pak."

"Ooooooooooo." Namjoon manggut-manggut sambil ngintip dari belakang Seokjin.

Trus kuping Seokjin langsung merah.

"Jadi ga sabar pengin icip-icip," kata si Bapak. "Tar aja deh, mandi dulu, ga enak bau ketek. Ya ga, Jin. Hehe."

Si bapake berniat sok akrab panggil-panggil 'Jin'. Seokjinnya sih cekikikan aja sambil manggut-manggut.

.

.

.

.

.

(Setelah Namjoon udah mandi, udah masak nasi goreng)

"Enak banget," komentar Namjoon. Belum dicicipin padahal. Tapi udah ngambil porsi seukuran kuli panggul sih.

"Hehe. Bisa aja si Bapak (_trademark_ Seokjin). 'Kan belum diicip."

Setelahnya si Namjoon menyendokkan sesuap dalam mulutnya. Trus manggut-manggut.

"Ini terasa sekali bumbunya pemirsa. Rasa udangnya, kecapnya, dan garamnya menyatu menjadi harmoni yang memanjakan lidah. Maknyuss," komentarnya pake-pake gaya Bondan Prakoso segala, cuman dia lebih _lebay_ lagi. Eh, Bondan... apa sih. Lupa. Pokonya Pa Bondan yang komentator masak itu deh.

Seokjin udah yang ketawa aja ngeliat kelakuan si Bapak kalo lagi waras.

"Btw yang lain pada kemana nih, Pak?" Seokjin merujuk kepada tiga bocah Cemara.

Namjoon sok mikir. "Apa ya. Nonton konser kayanya? Iya deng. Tadi si Tae bilangnya gitu."

Seokjin manggut-manggut. Trus diem. Mikir.

_Nonton konser... lama dong._

_Belom ramenya. Belom ngantrinya. Belom nunggu di venue-nya._

_Trus... bedua aja nih? Lagi?_

Seokjin sambil ngunyah sambil pengen nelen ludah.

Ampe ga sadar kalo diliatin sama Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei."

Seokjin menoleh dengan tampang agak kaget dikit. "Eh? Iya, Pak?"

"Kamu kok kayanya tegang banget." "Kenapa?" Namjoon ngeliatin dia dengan tampang penuh selidik.

Seokjin langsung gugup. "Eh... siapa yang tegang, Pak? Nggak kok. Hehehe." Geleng-gelengin kepala.

Namjoon masih aja ngeliatin dia. Seokjin nunduk aja.

"Takut ya sama saya?"

Deg. Seokjin antara pengen ketawa sama nggak enak.

Takut... bisa jadi sih.

Tapi... bukan takut juga.

Duh gimana ya jelasinnya.

Sebenernya bukan karena Namjoonnya nyeremin ato apa. Yah, kayak yang udah dibilangin tadi. Seokjin tuh entah kenapa kalo sama Namjoon jadi ngerasanya maluuu banget. Jadi salah tingkah sendiri gitu.

Entahlah. Padahal sebelumnya ga gini-gini banget loh. Kenapa ya. Dari kapan ya.

Dari pas di mobil kemaren itu apa ya? Apa pas kapan?

Gatau deh tiba-tiba banget pokoknya.

Duh kenapa sih. Heran loh.

"Nggak kok Pak, biasa aja. Masak takut sih. Hehe."

Seokjin kasih dia senyum meyakinkan walau masih malu-malu. Namjoon masih aja ngeliatin. Abis itu manggut-manggut. Berasa ngerti gitu.

"Tenang aja. Saya ga bakal macem-macemin kamu kok."

Dibilangin gitu, Seokjin nambah gugup. "I- iya, Pak."

"Sebelum waktunya. Hehe."

"Eh?"

"Nggak, saya ngga ngomong apa-apa kok." Namjoon berangkat dari tempat duduk abis ngelap bibir, udah selesai makan. "Boleh saya tinggalin bentar ga? Mo ke warung beli jajan."

"Eh? Oh iya Pak, boleh."

"Tenang aja. Saya bentar doang kok." Namjoon kasih dia senyum.

Kuping Seokjin jadi merah lagi.

"Iya Pak," katanya sambil bales senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Abis itu seharian si Namjoon sama Seokjin duduk-duduk aja di ruang tamu. Ngobrol-ngobrol. Banyak lah yang diobrolin. Sekali-sekali Namjoon ngelawak juga walo kadang garing. Cuman karena gayanya emang kocak, Seokjin jadi ketawa-ketawa aja.

Abis itu deg-degan Seokjin langsung ilang. Dia ikutan ngelawak juga.

Heran yah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin, ceritanya Seokjin udah balik ke rumah - LINE Chatroom Ver. - yang cetak miring omongannya Namjoon)

'_Assalamualaikum saudara Seokjin._'

Seokjin sempet ketawa kecil sebelom bales.

'Waalaikumussalam Pak Namjoon.'

'_Gimana komiknya. Seru ngga._'

'Iya Pak, seru banget. Terimakasih pinjamannya.'

'_Kamu kok masih Pak Pak sih. Udah dibilang nyantai keles._'

'Oh iya, maaf lupa.'

'_Coba panggil nama saya._'

'Ya?'

'_Panggil nama saya._'

'Panggil maksudnya nelpon apa manggil nama tiga kali di kaca kaya di film-film itu Pak?'

'_Tuh kan, Pak lagi. Panggil aja nama saya disini._'

'_Jangan kayak yang di film-film. Saya gak serem kok._'

'Oiya, maaf... anu... Namjoon.'

'Aduh ga biasa Pak wkwk gimana ya'

'_Nah itu iya gapapa. Namjoon aja._'

'_Emang gimana banget ya_'

'Iya... Namjoon... aduh haha gimana banget gitu.'

'_Yaudah biasain aja, gausah malu-malu_'

'Kalo 'anda' aja gimana'

'_Gak. Gak mau anda anda. Aku bukan merek sendal_'

'...itu kayaknya Ando, Pak.'

'_Ya pokoknya gausah Anda, gausah Ando, gausah Pak. Namjoon aja titik. Gapake koma, gapake lama._'

'Oke deh. Namjoon.'

'_Iya. Gitu._'

'Beneran nih Pak, gapapa?'

'_Kamu mau saya kurangin gaji apa dikutuk jadi kodok selama-lamanya?_'

'_Oh iya kamu 'kan ga kerja sama saya ya._'

'Nah iya. Saya ga mau dua-duanya sih... Joon.'

'_Joon wkwk lucu juga_'

'_Jin dan Joon_'

'_Sabi juga_'

'Ya... suka-suka Namjoon lah.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Iklan)

Cewek: Sayang

Cewek: Kamu udah makan?

Cowok: Belum

Cowok: Kamu udah makan?

Cewek: Belum

Cowok: Makanlah

Cewek: Nanti aja, belum laper

Cewek: Kamu duluan aja makannya

Cowok: Kamu duluan aja, nanti sakit

Cewek: Ih bandel

Cewek: Udah kamu aja duluan

Cowok: Kamu aja

Cewek: Kamuu

Cowok: Kamu

Cewek: Ih kamu ajaaa

Cowok: Kamu aja

Cewek: Ihhh kamu ga? Kamu ga?

Lalu mereka berdua meninggal.

(Courtesy of anonymous)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jimin dan sohib di kelas - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Min: "Duh, hari ini deg-degan banget ga sih, dibagiin UTS kemaren?"

Jia: "Yeaaa lebay."

Fei: "Gue sih deg-degan."

Suzy: "Sama. Gue juga."

Min: "Professoressa Jimin kayanya anteng-anteng aja nih. Seratus ni kayanya."

Jimin: "Ih apaan. Gatau nih. Gue kemaren banyak salah deh kayanya. Au ah, ga pede."

Fei: "Hm... sok-sok ga pede taunya _perfect_."

Jimin: "Yeee. W sih aminin aja lah."

Jia: " Btw lu kemaren katenye nonton konsernya Ada Band ye?"

Min: "Ha demi apa? Dih lu sinajong kaga bilang-bilang yeee. Tumben kaga ngaplot di Path."

(Maklum. Ada Band di sini kek emang yang lagi ngehitz gitu.)

Jimin: (Senyum-senyum simpul) "Hehehehehe"

Langsung dinyinyirin lah si Jimin ama geng gosipnye.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah saat-saat pembagian nilai UTS Kimia yang lama dinanti-nantikan. Pasalnya kabar-kabarnya sih buat dapet 70 aja susahnya minta ampun sama si ibu-nye. Mesti sujud bawah telapak kaki dulu kali. Dapet 62,1 aja keknya udah bangga banget gitu. Asal ga remed aja. KKM-nya 62 soalnya.

Udah nih. Ceritanya lagi dipanggil semua maju ke depan buat ambil nilainya.

"Mark Tuan."

"Im Jaebum."

"Park Jinyoung."

"..."

Jimin deg-degan. Ampe udah ga kedenger lagi ibunya manggil siapa.

"Park Jimin."

DEG! Jantung Jimin langsung kelojotan. Pelan-pelan bangkit dari kursi. Si ibu-nya udah ngeliatin dengan tatapan misterius di balik kacamata Harry Potter-nya. Jimin jalan pelan-pelan aja kek Putri Solo.

Sesampainya di meja guru, diambilnya kertas ujiannya. Jalan pelan-pelan lagi balik ke kursinya. Duduk tertib.

Lalu pelan-pelan dilihatnya kertasnya. Sambil nutup satu matanya pake tangan. Mulai ngintip. Tepatnya di bagian kanan atas, di tempat dimana nilai tertulis.

Bismillah. Bismillah. Bis-

Jreng.

.

.

.

.

.

**45.**

Hah.

Apa.

A. P. A.

_45?_

Ah masa? _95_ kali.

Jimin buka mata yang satunya.

Tetep 45. Ga berubah.

Dimajuinnya bener-bener matanya di kertas.

Tetep 45 yang jelas-jelas terlihat. Ga berubah jadi 95.

_Mampus._

_Kurang ajar. Gue merasa dipermainkan._

_Nilai kok gini banget?_

Biasanya Jimin mayan bisa ngerjain. Biasanya Jimin selalu zona aman. Biasnaya Jimin ga pernah remed. Biasanya Jimin...

Jimin berasa pengen nangis. Segalanya mendadak jadi kaya drama.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hhh... keknya gara-gara latihan dance deh nilai kek begini._

Jimin manyun.

Manyunnya jelek. Sampe ga sadar difoto sama geng gosip.

Tiba-tiba dia kepikiran sesuatu.

_Apa... les aja ya ma Ka Seokjin?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jimin di sekolah, lagi nelpon Bapaknya - omongannya Namjoon dicetak miring)

"Halo, Pah?"

"_Halo... Chim?_"

"Lagi apa, Pah?"

"_Lagi ngopi-ngopi cantik aja nih di kantor. Kenapa?_"

"Lagi ga sibuk 'kan? Hehe."

"_Ngga kok. Nanti sibuknya. Hehe. Kenapa sayang?_"

"Ini Pah, kayanya Chim mau les juga deh sama Ka Seokjin."

"_Ooo boleh banget._" "_Kenapa tiba-tiba mau les nih?_"

"Ih Papa ga mau anaknya pinter apa?"

"_Oh iya iya. Bener juga. Biar pinter ya anak Papa semua._" "_Kirain Chim abis kesantet siapa gitu kan._"

"Ih kok serem sih mainnya santet-santetan?"

"_Emang serem ya?_"

"Serem tauk."

"_Oo trus apa dong yang ga serem?_"

"Iih udah ah Papa, Chim mau ngomong gitu aja. Daah!"

"_Oo gitu aja. Yaudah deh. Dadah~_"

"Daah Papa~"

"_Eh, bentar, bentar, Chim._"

"Eh, napa Pa?"

"_Iiih._" "_Dadah._"

"Iiih apaan si Papa?"

"_Abis kamu 'iih iih' mulu dari tadi._"

"Ih dasar ga jelas."

_"Tuh kan ih lagi._"

"Iih yaudah deh, udah nih."

"_Tuh masih pake iih_."

"I- ehm, ehm." "Dah. Udah nih. Udah yah. Daah Papa~"

"_Sip. Dadah Chim~_"

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin's LINE.

You have a new message!

.

.

.

.

.

From: Papa

_'Iiih.'_

"Iiih apaan banget sih si Papa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(abis telponan sama Jimin, Namjoon kepikiran buat nelpon Seokjin - pokoknya yang Namjoon dicetak miring aja ya)

"Halo?"

"_Halo, saudara Seokjin._"

"Oh, si Bapak. Ada apa ya, Pak?" Dalam hati:_Tumben nih ketua geng nelpon._

"_Yah, lupa lagi nih dia._"

"Eh, apanya, Pak?

"'_Kan udah dibilangin panggil nama aja._"

"Oh..." _Oh iya ya._ "Iya ya Pak, hehe. Anu... Namjoon."

Tring. Kuping Seokjin merah lagi.

"_Hehe. Lagi sibuk ga?_"

"Em... nggak kok. Ini lagi makan siang."

"_Ooh... ganggu ga saya nelpon?_"

"Ngga kok... Namjoon."

"_Ehey. Malu ya._"

"Hah? Hahaha... nggak kok." (ketawa ngga enak.)

"_Eheeeey._"

"Eeeh... apa coba ehey ehey."

.

.

.

.

.

_"Btw sejak kapan sih kamu jadi guru les buat anak-anak-anak?"_

"Loh, lupa ya? Kan kamu sendiri yang minta ke aku lewat temen."

"_Oh iya, udah tiga bulan ya_."

"Iya... Namjoon."

"_Hayo. Masih ragu-ragu gitu manggilnya._"

"Iya gimana ya... abisnya emang ga biasa aja gitu..."

"_Biasain dong._"

"Hm... oke oke."

"_Ato sebut nama saya dalem mimpi juga gapapa._"

"Haha... bisa aja nih."

"_Bisa dong._"

.

.

.

.

.

Trus lanjut ngomongin yang ga penting. Dari iseng jadi keasikan. Ampe Seokjin lupa ngabisin makan siangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Iklan 2)

Cewek: Sayang

Cewek: Kamu udah makan?

Cowok: Udah, ini lagi makan

Cowok: Sama mantan aku

Cowok: Hehe

Cewek: Loh?

Cewek: Kok bisa-bisanya makan ama mantan?!

Cowok: Ya mending dia beneran ngajakin aku makan, daripada kamu cuma nanya udah makan apa belum?

(Courtesy of dagelan (et) instagram))

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, Namjoon dan Seokjin makin deket kek wese sama sikatnya. Makin sering kontak-kontakan. Ga cuma lewat LINE, tapi udah telpon-telponan juga. Sering nge-_date_ bedua. Kek si Namjoon ama Seokjin tuh udah sama-sama nyaman aja. Hobinya sama, kesenengannya juga banyak yang sama. Sifatnya juga ada bebrrapa yang sama. Pokonya emang kek udah senasib sepenanggungan lah. Ya ngga sih. Yang jelas udah ngerasa klop aja. Dua-duanya juga walo sibuk tetep sabi aja kalo mau jalan mau kemana. Jadi deh.

Awalnya sih si Namjoon yang selalu inisiatif, tapi lama kelamaan Seokjin juga kadang-kadang yang duluan nge-_chat_, yang duluan nelpon. Yang duluan ngajakin jalan.

Dan dia udah ga malu-malu kucing lagi sama Namjoon. Udah beneran nganggep temen akrab. Udah ngerti busuk-busuknya, waras-warasnya Namjoon gimana.

Belom ada sih pihak-pihak lain di sekitar yang curiga. Nganggepnya wajar aja. Koleganya di kantor nganggep si Namjoon punya temen baru gitu. Secara dia kan emang tipikal bos-bos yang _social butterfly_ gitu lah. Ya ngga se-_social butterfly_ itu juga sih. Yah gitu lah pokonya.

Seokjin sendiri, koleganya di kampus ga ada yang curiga (Seokjin tu ceritanya profesinya dosen di kampus beken gitu. Kerjaannya jadi guru les anak-anaknya Namjoon tu sampingan aja.) Malah beberapa ada yang minta dijodohin sama si Namjoon. Mayan sama duda-duda ganteng tajir gitu, katanya. Seokjin kadang ketawa aja. Belum tau aja dia.

Trus sekarang, ceritanya si Namjoon nge-_chat_ Seokjin lagi. Padahal lagi sibuk.

Seokjin ceritanya lagi ngajar. Trus tiba-tiba hapenya geter-geter di saku.

LINE dari Namjoon.

'_Hei._'

Selesai jelasin materi, Seokjin minta mahasiswanya kerjain tugasnya. Abis itu dia duduk maen hape balesin pesennya Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

'Hei.'

'Kenapa nih?'

'_Gapapa. Kangen aja._'

Seokjin mesem-mesem. Biasa si Namjoon kalo iseng begini emang.

'Eaaa.'

'_Eaaa._'

'_Beneran kok tapi. Hehe._'

'Hemmm.'

'_Kok hemmm?_'

'Gapapa. Pengen hemmm aja.'

'_Heee._'

'Kenapa heee?'

'_Gapapa. Pengen heee aja._'

'Ooooo.'

'_Kenapa ooooo?_'

'Iya. Terus aja ampe lebaran nanya kek gitu.'

.

.

.

.

.

'_Besok kamu ada waktu ga?_'

'Hm... kayanya besok jam tiga sore lowong. Kenapa?'

'_Jalan yuk. Bedua aja._'

''Kan biasanya emang bedua.'

'_Tapi ini tuh emang beneran pengen bedua banget._'

'Ooh. Ada rasa menggebu-gebunya gitu ya.'

'_Iya dong._'

'Hahaha boleh yuk. Mo kemana?'

'_Terserah. Kamu maunya kemana?_'

''Kan kamu yang ngajak. Hehe.'

'_Gapapa. Aku pengen kamu yang nentuin._'

'Oh gitu... oke. Bentar aku mikir dulu mo kemana.'

'_Iya. Jangan lama-lama mikirnya tapi._'

'Kenapa ga boleh lama-lama? Kepunan ya?'

'_Iya kepunan. Kepunan banget.'_

'Hahaha dasar.'

'Yaudah, kita jalan ke PIM aja lah kek biasa. Makan-makan aja.'

'_Okeh. Eh bentar, ini aku nanya aja sih. Nanya aja ya._'

'Iya iya.'

'_Emang kamu ga bosen ya?_'

'Nggak lah. 'Kan sama kamu jalannya hehe. Gombal.'

'_Eaaa. Oke deh. Besok ya._'

'Oke sip.'

'_Mpe ketemu. See you._'

'C u'

'_Dih singkat banget jawabnya.'_

'Biarin hehe. Dadah.'

'_Dadah~_ (sticker bye)'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin di PIM - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Seokjin: (senyum) "Hei."

Namjoon: (senyum) "Hei."

Seokjin: (narik kursi di depan Namjoon) "Udah lama?"

Namjoon: "Ngga kok, barusan aja."

Seokjin: (manggut-manggut) "Udah mesen?"

Namjoon: "Udah. Kamu juga udah aku pesenin."

Seokjin: "Eh iya?"

Namjoon: "Iya. Yang kaya biasa kan?"

Seokjin: "Iya hahaha. Udah hapal ya. Makasiih."

Namjoon: "Yoii."

Seokjin: "Oiyah. Trus, ada apa nih? Ada gosip apa?"

Namjoon: "Hemmmm... ngga kok. Cuman pengen ketemu aja."

Seokjin: (gaya nunjuk) "eeee..."

Namjoon: (ikutan) "eeee..."

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon: "Betewe kamu tuh udah pernah pacaran belom sih?"

Seokjin: "Eeh... privasi yaaa."

Namjoon: "Ooh ga boleh nanya ya. Oke deh."

Seokjin: "Hihiyy langsung ngambek dia."

Namjoon: "Yeee yang ngambek siapa." (Padahal emang agak ngambek.)

Seokjin: "Hehe. 'Kan waktu itu aku udah pernah bilang belom pernah pacaran."

Namjoon: "Ooh... oh iya ya."

Seokjin: "Iya. Lupa ya."

Namjoon: "Iya. Haha. Sori ya."

Seokjin: "Huuu."

Namjoon: "Yaaa... bagus deh."

Seokjin: "Hm? Apanya bagus?"

Namjoon: "Bagus kalo kamu belom pernah pacaran.

Seokjin: "Ih kenapa emang?"

Namjoon: "Iya berarti aku ga perlu repot-repot cemburu sama mantan kamu. Orang ga ada. Tsaah."

Seokjin: "Eaaa mulai lagi dia."

Namjoon: "Hehe."

Seokjin: "Orang aku dari dulu malah pengen punya pacar. Tapi ga pernah kesampean hahaha."

Namjoon: "Yaudah yuk. Sama aku aja."

Seokjin: "Heeeee mulai lagi 'kan. 'Kan."

Namjoon: "Serius. Aku mau kok pacaran sama kamu."

Seokjin: "Iya tapi kalo aku gamau gimana?"

Namjoon pura-pura menangis. Seokjin ketawa aja.

.

.

.

.

.

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin lagi di jalan pulang)

Seokjin: "Betewe kamu main ke tempat aku dong sekali-sekali."

Namjoon: "Oh iya. Boleh-boleh. Aku belom pernah ya ke tempat kamu."

Seokjin: "Iya. Hehe. Kapan-kapan gitu."

Namjoon: "Sekarang aja gapapa. Nginep juga gapapa."

Seokjin: "Eeh? Besok emang ngga sibuk apa?"

Namjoon: "Ngga lah, selow. Nanti tunjukin aja jalannya ya."

Seokjin: "Ih beneran banget ni?"

Namjoon: "Iya beneran."

Seokjin: "Yeee nanti kalo baju aku gamuat di kamu gimana? Trus baju besok ngantor gimana?"

Namjoon: "Yaudah aku sih di rumah kamu pake kaos kutang ama bokser aja gapapa. Baju kantor besok mah santai, udah di mobil ini."

Seokjin: (ketawa bentar) "Yaudah. Bener nih ya."

Namjoon: "Iye. Bener."

.

.

.

.

.

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin udah sampe di apartemennya Seokjin) (ceritanya abis cuci kaki cuci tangan langsung nonton DVD bajakan The Avengers 2 bareng di tipi sambil ngemil) (Seokjinnya sih yang ngemil) (Sibuk ketawa-ketiwi) (Asik banget kek dunia milik berdua yang laen ngontrak) (Abis itu ngobrol lagi ampe sore) (Berasa besoknya gaada kerjaan)

.

.

.

.

.

(Malemnya)

"Masak aps neeeehhh."

Seokjin menoleh. "Masak aps yaaaaa."

Namjoon ngintip dari belakang abis ganti baju. "Weeee enak nih kayanya."

"Iya doong. Hehe. Siapa dulu yang masak."

"Siplaah, ditungguin ya mbak." Namjoon kemudian berjalan ke meja makan. "Ga pake lama ya mbak."

"Iya mas, tenang aja hahaha~"

"Oiya, ini kamu tinggalnya sendirian ya?" Namjoon bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Ga begitu banyak furnitur. Seadanya. Simpel. Tapi tetep enak dilihat.

"Iyah, sendirian aja kok." Seokjin menjawab sambil mengiris cabe.

"Ooo..." Namjoon manggut-manggut. "Berapaan nih perbulan?"

"Eh? Apa?" Seokjin lagi konsen ngiris cabe trus tiba-tiba-

"Aduh!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Namjoon langsung buru-buru berangkat dari meja makan.

"Duh... haha, gapapa kok. Ke-seset dikit."

Namjoon langsung ngeliat jari Seokjin yang berdarah. Jari telunjuk. Tanpa komentar. Mukanya kek udah yang cemas banget gitu. Seokjin senyum-senyum aja.

"Gapapa kok... gausah gitu banget mukanya."

Namjoon pelan-pelan mengangkat tangannya ke bibirnya Menghisap jari Seokjin yang terluka. Ga pake ngomong.

Trus si Seokjin langsung kaget 'kan.

"Eh... udah gapapa kok, beneran..." ujarnya lagi gugup.

Tetep aja ga dilepas sama si Namjoon. Cuman diliatin doang Seokjinnya. Tanpa ngedip.

Lama juga lah diliatinnya.

Kek jalan dari Palembang ke Depok gitu naek angkot.

Seokjin digituin langsung lah mukanya merah cabe giling.

Ya gimana ga jadi salah tingkah coba.

"U- udah kok itu kayanya." Seokjin ga sabar pengen cepet-cepet selesai.

Syukur alhamdulillah akhirnya dilepasin sama Namjoon. Yang abis itu senyum ala pahlawan bertopeng.

"Udah kukasih jampi-jampi, tenang aja."

Walaupun senyum ala pahlawan bertopeng, tetep aja si Seokjin deg-degan.

"Makasih ya."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Yah. Telenovela.

Telenovela dalam Realita.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pas mau bobo) (bobonya sebelahan) (di ruang tamu bentang seprei) (kasurnya Seokjin cuman muat satu orang soalnya) (padahal sih sabi ya)

Seokjin: "Beneran kamu pake itu aja?"

Namjoon: (hanya berkaoskan kutang dan bokser) "Iya gapapa. Adem kok, banyak angin. Hehe."

Swokjin: (antara kasian sama lucu ngeliatnya) (mo minjemim baju tapi ga ada yang muat) "Ga kedinginan apa?"

Namjoon: "Ngga kok. Ntar kalo kedinginan angetin di oven aja."

Seokjin: (ketawa) "Yaudah kalo kamu kedinginan nanti tarik aja selimutnya ya."

Namjoon: "Ga lah. Aku narik kamu aja ntar."

Seokjin: "Yeeee. Sempet-sempetnya. Apa mau aku ambilin sarung aja?"

Namjoon: "Hehe. Nggak ah, nanti kek Bajaj Bajuri."

Seokjin: "Hahaha, yaudah deh. Bobo ya."

Namjoon: "Eh, bentar dong, barengan aja bobonya."

Seokjin: "Ohh haha, yaudah yuk. Satu, dua, tiga." (Mejemin mata)

Namjoon: "Eh, bentar. Bobonya pegangan tangan aja."

Seokjin: "Iih apaan coba haha, udah ah, duluan ya." (tetep nge-iya-in pegangan tangan tapi)

Namjoon: (cengengesan)

.

.

.

.

.

(Besok paginya) (Namjoon &amp; Seokjin berangkat bareng ke kantor masing-masing)

Namjoon: "Makasih ya udah diinepin semalem. Maap ngerepotin. Hehe."

Seokjin: (ngerapiin dasinya Namjoon) "Iya sama-sama. Gak ngerepotin kok. Hehe."

Seokjin: "Dah nih, dah rapi dasinya."

Namjoon: "Sip, makasih. Berasa istri beneran deh kamu."

Seokjin: (mencibir) "Hemm. Kemaren-kemaren pacar. Sekarang istri."

Namjoon: "Hehe. 'Kan sabi dua-duanya buat aku."

Seokjin: (masih mencibir) "Iya iya suka suka aja."

Namjoon: "Hehe. Malu ni ye."

Seokjin: "Yeee GR. Yang malu siapa.

Namjoon: "Ciee... oiya. Kamu 'kan tinggal sendiri nih. Nanti kalo sekiranya ada apa-apa ato gimana, hubungin aku aja. Okeh?"

Seokjin: "Iya, hehe tenang aja. Tengkyuh."

Namjoon: "Hhh... kek berasa cepet banget ga sih?"

Seokjin: "Apanya?"

Namjoon: (gaya sok imut) "Kan masih kangen."

Seokjin: (ketawa geli) "Apaa coba kamu tuh." (mukul bahu Namjoon pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala)

Namjoon: "Serius kok." (Namjoon megang tangannya. Kek ga rela ngelepasin. Digoyang-goyangin tangannya. Lebay.)

Seokjin: (cengengesan) "Yaudah ntar nanti 'kan ketemu lagi."

Namjoon: "Kapan?"

Seokjin: "Yaaaa kapan aja sabi laah. Ih kek berasa ga bakal ketemu lagi aja."

Namjoon: (manyun) "Astagfirullah, jangan gitu ah."

Seokjin: "Hahaha, yaudah yuk, telat nih ntar."

Namjoon: "Yuks, yuks. Eh bentar, bentar. Biar aku bukain pintu kamu. Hehe."

Seokjin: "Yeaaa lebay."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Trus dua minggu berikutnya belum ketemu lagi.

Si Seokjin belum nge-_chat _nge-_chat_ lagi.

Namjoon ngerasa kopong. Manyun seharian.

Ampe ga nyadar pas di kantor dipanggil-panggil.

"Pak."

"Pak."

"Pak Namjoon."

"Astagfirullahaladzim." Si Namjoon kaget. "Oh kamu Jongdae... duh ngagetin aja."

"Elah si Bapak orang udah dari tadi juga dipanggil-panggil," kata si 'belahan jiwa di kantor' ngeles. "Anu Pak, si Dedi tadi nelpon, katanya bla bla bla bla bla (urusan bisnis lah) gitu Pak, besok."

"Ooh, yaudah ntar bilangin si Jamal sama Jupri, jangan lupa bla bla bla bla bla biar besok udah ke- bla bla bla ya. Oke."

"Oke, Pak."

"Sip."

"Pak."

"Ya?"

Jongdae nengok kiri kanan, abis itu lagak orang bisik-bisik. "Bapak kenapa ngelamun mulu? Galau ya?"

Namjoon mencibir. "Sembarangan. Siapa yang ngelamun?"

"Yeee tadi dipanggil-panggil ngga denger."

"Ah, perasaan kamu aja kali."

Jongdae pasang tampang males. "Yaudah deh serah Bapak aja." "Kalo ada apa-apa bilang saya aja ya, Pak."

"Tsaah lagak kamu kek apa aja."

Jongdae cekikikan sambil berlalu.

Namjoon kemudian mengecek iPhone-nya.

Banyak notif. Tapi ngga ada satu pun dari Seokjin.

Zbl. Namjoon niupin poninya.

_Hhhh kemana aja sih dia._

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin belum ketemu lagi - LINE Chatroom Ver.)

'_Uyyy kemana aja ga ngabarin._'

69 menit kemudian.

'Uyyy maaf baru respon. Tadi aku lagi nemenin orang Jepang di kantor.'

'_Heee. Nemenin dalem rangka apa neh_'

'Yeeee mulai deh dia. Ngga kok cuman ngenalin kampus aku aja.'

'Kenapa. Cemburu yah hihi'

'_Hem. Tau aja._'

'Yeeee'

'_Yeeee_'

.

.

.

.

.

'_Aku mau ketemu kamu._'

'Heeee dalam rangka apa nih.'

'_Ketemu aja. Besok ya.'_

'Ih tapi kalo besok gabisa hiksss mau ada acara kampuzz'

'_Hemmmm sibuk mulu neh_'

'Iya neh'

'_Gabisa banget ya_'

'Iyaaaa maaf :('

'Kenapa sih udah kangen banget emang?'

'_Iya. Banget._'

'_:(_'

'Yaudah. Ntar snapchat aja yuk.'

'_Gamau. Maunya ketemu._'

'Yeeee mama tuh sibuk, banyak kerjaan~ kamu ngertiin mama donggg'

'_Abissss mama cibuk mulu. Kan Namjun mau mimik cucuu_'

Namjoon nggak tahu kalo Seokjin lama ngebales gegara ngakak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Akhirnya si Namjoon sama Seokjin ketemu lusanya, gegara si Namjoon kepunan)

Seokjin: (megang tangannya Namjoon) (digoyang-goyangin dikit) "Akhirnya ya setelah sekian lama."

Namjoon: (cengengesan) "Iya."

Seokjin: "Seneng banget mukanya kek lebaran."

Namjoon: "Hehe. Iya dong."

Seokjin: "Yuk, sekarang mo kemana?"

Namjoon: "Pasar Santa yuk. Banyak makanan. Ada jajanan jaman SD juga."

Seokjin: (langsung semangat gandeng Namjoon) "Oke fix kesana."

Namjoon: (ketawa) "Langsung idup ya radar denger makanan."

Seokjin: (Senyum lebar) "Langsung doong~ yuk, _let's go!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Di rumah keluarga Cemara)

"Papa pulaaang~"

"Hemmmm Papa balik malem terus yaaaa hemmmmm~" si bungsu ngeledek pas bukain pintu.

"Hehe. Biasalah, sayang, kerjaan," jawab bapaknya masih masang senyum mesem sambil nyubitin pipi anaknya.

Si bungsu manggut-manggut aja. Paham si kalo bapaknya emang balik malem mulu. Cuman yang bikin aneh tu tiap kali pulang dia cengengesan mulu kerjaannya.

Tiap hari lagi.

Lama-lama curiga juga.

.

.

.

.

.

_TINUT TINUT._

_TINUT TINUT._

"Papaaaaaahhhh hapenya bunyi tuuuuuh~"

"Papah lagi mandi." Taehyung menjawab dari kamar. "Coba liatin aja dari siapa."

Jungkook mem-_pause_ _game_-nya, bersusah payah berangkat dari sofa. Melihat panggilan masuk di iPhone ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi ada panggilan masuk ya, sayang?"

Si Papah langsung ngampirin anaknya abis mandi, basah-basahan pake anduk. Jungkook noleh.

"Iya Pah, tadi ada telpon dari Ka Seokjin."

"Ooh, oke biarin aja." "Dia ngirim pesan di LINE ga?"

"Ngga."

"Yaudah deh, biar Papa kasi pesen ke dia dulu sini."

"Nanti Pah, Kookie mau kepo hape Papah. Udah lama gak kepoin. Hehe." Si bungsu jujur banget sama bapaknya.

"Ooh boleh, boleh." "Nanti kasitau aja ya kalo ada panggilan penting."

"Oke, Pah~"

Setelah melihat ayahnya berlalu buat ganti baju, si bungsu cekikikan. Mulai menginvasi rahasia terdalam iPhone sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

.

(Jungkook keterusan melihat isi _chat_ Namjoon &amp; Seokjin) (geli dikit ngeliat bagian yang agak mesra) (kebanyakan si bapake yang mancing) (ada juga si Kaka yang mancing) (Jungkook cekikikan geli) (Trus manggut-manggut pasang muka puas)

"_Hmm~ panteeeees~"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_#_

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin - LINE Chatroom Ver. - yang dimiringin omongannya Namjoon)

'_Hai, gadis._'

'Hai'

'Apaan gadis-gadis wkwk'

'_Tadi ngapain nelpon?_'

'Ngga, iseng aja miskol'

'_Heee tumben'_

_'Kangen ya_'

'Eaaa GR'

'_Eaaa'_

_'Lagi ngapain nih_'

'Lagi baca komik aja nih'

'Kamu?'

'_Ooh komik apah'_

_'Aku lagi nge-chat aja ama pacar_'

'Hmmmmmm siapa hmmmmm'

'Komik Attack on Titan'

'Serem banget ih Titannya atut'

'_Eaaa GR'_

_'Serem yah'_

_'Sereman Titannya apa sereman aku_'

'Hahahah apa siiii'

'Lebi serem kamu si'

'Hihihihi'

'_Ih gitu ya'_

_'Ngambek ni_'

'Eaaaa'

'Jangan ngambek sayang'

'Nanti ga mama jajanin loh'

'_Hikss mama jahat'_

_'Ngatain aku kaya Titan_'

'Ucucucucu anak mama cian'

'_Hiks Namjun aduin loh nanti ke Ka Seto_'

'Ehhhh ko mamah mau diaduin?'

'Hiksss Namjun jahat sama mamah'

'_Yha kebalik dong'_

_'Jadi kamu yang nangis_'

'Hahaha iya yah'

'Salah'

'_Iya salah_'

_'Btw telpon aku lagi dong_'

'Hemmm kamu aja deh yang telpon'

'Hehe'

'_Kamu dong sekali-sekali_'

'Ih tadi kan udah miskol'

'_Ga mau miskol-miskol doang, maunya telpon_'

'Tapi aku maunya miskol doang gimana dongz'

'_Kalo ga mauz nelponz, nanti aku datenginz_'

'Ah mazaz ziz'

'_Iyaz, ati atiz loz_'

'Pake z banget yah'

'_Iya pake z banget'_

_'Ayo telpon'_

_'Cepetan_'

'Hemm telpon ga yaa'

'_Telpon ga telpon ga'_

_'Cium ni_'

'Ehhh maen cium-cium aja'

'_Ehhh ga boleh dicium ya kaka_'

'Iyah ga boleh'

'Mahal buat dicium-cium'

'_Kalo gitu bolehnya apa kaka'_

_'Disayang boleh ga_'

'Disayangnya pake apah'

'Pake cinta ga'

'_Iya dong'_

_'Cintaku sepenuhnya hanya untukmu_'

'Eaaa nyanyi dia'

'_Ga nyanyi lah, ungkapan dari hati kok_'

'Eaaa dari hati banget?'

'_Udah ah telpon napa_'

'Hahahah iya iya kutelpon'

'Tunggu ya'

'_Iya telpon cepetan_'

'Iya iya ga cabalan anet'

'Cium ni'

'_Bales cium ni_'

'Heee genit ya'

'_Udah, udah, kalo ga ditelpon segera aku cium beneran nanti_'

'Hahahah iya iya, udah mo dipencet ni tombol ijo-nya'

'Angkat ya'

'_Oke sayang'_

_'Lanjut di telpon ya_'

'Iya udah angkat sana wkwk'

'_Hehe iya iya_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(tiga bocah Cemara lagi les sama Ka Seokjin di rumah Cemara)

"Udah semua latihannya?"

"Udah nih Ka, periksain dumz."

"Okeh, aku liat dulu yaa." "Jungkook sama Jimin udah?"

Dua-duanya berbarengan menjawab: "Belom Ka, dikit lagi."

"Ayoooo udah tinggal 5 menit ni yaaa di _stopwatch_ Kaka."

Dua-duanya berbarengan menjawab: "Ih apaan orang cuman disuruh ngerjain kok pake waktu segala?"

"Hehe nanti biar abis ini Kaka kasih hadiah siapa yang selese duluan."

"Lah itu si Tae udah selesai duluan dari tadi?" ujar Jimin.

"Oh iya ya hahaha yaudah fix berarti Tae yang menang yaa, yeee~"

Taehyung berseru dengan wajah datarnya. "Yeee~ apaan Ka hadiahnya?"

Seokjin merogoh tas. "Nih, Kaka bawain coklat Belgia dari temen Kaka~" Mata ketiganya langsung berbinar. Lalu kemudian Jimin dan Jungkook berbarengan berseru:

"I curaaang masa buat Taehyung doang? 'Kan ga dikasih tau siapa cepet ngerjain dia menang~!"

Seokjin cengengesan. "Iya kok emang buat kalian bertiga Kaka kasihnya. Iseng doang kok yang pake _stopwatch_ tadi hehe~ silakan dimakan yaa."

Dua orang bocah itu langsung mengeroyok Seokjin dengan seruan, dan langsung makan juga coklatnya.

"Ka Seokjin nyebelinnya kek Papah banget ih," Jungkook ngomel sambil ngunyah, sekalian nyindir.

Seokjin cengengesan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa pulaaang~"

Ketiga bocahnya berseru di tengah-tengah belajarnya.

"Ciee belajar niye," ujar sang ketua geng menghampiri anak-anaknya, matanya langsung mengerling ke arah Seokjin yang sempat menyapa.

"Halo, Pak."

Namjoon pasang senyum komikal. "Halo, saudara Seokjin."

Seokjin pengen ketawa tapi ditahan.

"Haaah mandi ah, gerah," kata si ketua geng kemudian.

"Tumben Pah, mandi," canda Taehyung.

"Eeee biasanya juga mandi 'kan."

Taehyung manggut-manggut aja. Emang bapaknya abis balik kantor selalu mandi sih.

"Duluan ya Papa." Namjoon kemudian berjalan melewati mereka, kemudian nyentil Seokjin ala orang jahil pura-pura gatau. Yang disentil cuman senyum aja, pengen bales sentilan tapi ya udahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**Penjelasan yang belum terjelaskan**:

Jadi ceritanya 'kan Namjoon ama Seokjin udah sedeket wese ama sikatnya nih. Anak-anaknya juga lama kelamaan nyadar 'kan si bapaknya makin lengket ama guru lesnya, tapi mereka tetep cuek aja, karena nganggepnya kaya yaa wajar lah gitu deket ama guru les sukak ngobrol-ngobrol (kecuali si bungsu sih yang udah emang curiga dan ditambah lagi ngepoin bapaknya. Dan si bapaknya _amazingly_ ganyadar gitu si bungsunya curiga, anteng-anteng aja walopun dikepoin), karena emang awalnya sih Namjoon ama Seokjin sebelum-sebelumnya tuh ga ngeliatin kedeketan mereka dengan anak-anaknya. _Ngedate-ngedate_gitu-gitu tuh mana tau anak-anaknya. Tapiii, lama-lama si Namjoon udah mulai kasitau kalo dia lagi kemana-mana sama Seokjin. Tapi tetep aja (dua) orang anaknya ga curiga sih. Biasa aja.

Udah. Gitu aja dulu. Lanjut deh.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon dan si bungsu Cemara, Jungkook)

"Assalamualaikum~"

"Kumsalam~ dari mana, Pah? Tumben jam segini udah balik?"

"Iyah, tadi papa ngga ngantor, pergi sama Ka Seokjin, hehe." "Kamu emangnya belum tidur?"

(manggut-manggut denger nama 'Ka Seokjin') "Ngga, ini besok ada ulangan." "Butek banget, bahannya banyak gitu. Pusing pala berbi."

"Oh gitu. Bukan lepas pala berbi ya."

"Iya. Bisa juga luntur make up berbi."

"Hm. Apalagi ya." "Hilang otak berbi sabi juga."

"Iyah. Sabi abis."

"Hoho banyak ya. Emang hebat banget si berbi bisa macem-macem kelakuannya." "Yaudah kalo udah butek istirahat aja dulu, sayang. Jangan terlalu diforsir, nanti kecapekan. Ntar malah sakit lagi."

"Iya Pah, dikit lagi kok. Tanggung." (sambil nguap)

"Heeh ampe ngantuk ya." "Yaudah Papa temenin Kookie deh."

"Ish yang ada Papa gangguin aku lagi."

"Ish si Kookie mah jahat ama Papa."

"Biarin wek." "Udah Papa bobo aja. Bentar lagi Kookie juga selesai."

"Bener ni ga mau ditemenin?"

"Bener. Udah, hush, hush, bobo."

"Yaudah deh, Papa duluan yah."

"Iyah. Dadah, Papa." (lambai-lambai tangan)

(bales lambai-lambai) "Dah, sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

(jalan ke tangga) (lambai-lambai tangan) (senyum lebar) "Dah, Kookie."

(bales lambaian tangan bapaknya) "Dadah, Papa."

.

.

.

.

.

(udah nyampe lantai atas) "Kookie, Kookie."

(noleh ke atas) "Ya?"

(lambai tangan lagi sambil senyum lebar) "Dadah."

(mulai males) "Iya, iya, dadah."

.

.

.

.

.

(nongolin kepala dari balik pintu) "Kookie, Kookie."

(kzl) "Iii apa sih Papa? Udah bobo sana."

"Iya. Noleh dulu tapi, noleh."

"Gamau. Pasti dadah dadah gapenting lagi."

"Ngga, ngga. Ada yang mau Papa kasitau nih."

(noleh ke atas lagi, masih dengan tampang kzl) "Hm? Apaan?"

(senyum lebar) (lambai-lambai) "Dadah." (nutup pintu)

Si Kookie cuman bisa istigfar aja sama kelakuan bapaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Seokjin di kantor)

"Jin."

Yang dipanggil menoleh sambil sibuk mengetik dokumen. "Ya?"

"Ada tamu tuh, lagi nunggu di luar."

"Siapa?"

"Gatau, ga nyebutin namanya, katanya sih temen SMA lu dulu."

"Ha? Siapa sih?"

"Auuk. Liat aja sono coba."

"Cewe apa cowo?"

"Cowo. Putih. Kacamata. Ganteng."

Seokjin mulai berpikir. "Cowo... putih... kacamata... ganteng..."

Lalu kemudian terbayang sosoknya di kepala.

"Oooh! Dia ya!"

Setelah itu dirinya langsung _ngeloyor_ ke luar. Tak lupa berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan rekan kerjanya yang sudah memberitahu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

(Seokjin ketemuan ama temen SMA-nya - Bahasa Gaul Ver.)

"Hei."

Seokjin langsung riang gembira liat mukanya, langsung nubruk buat meluk. "Heeeei~!"

Yang dipeluk rada kaget dikit, tapi tetep bales meluk.

"Apa kabaaar?" abis itu Seokjin ngelepas pelukannya, seru sendiri. Sambil ngerapiin poni. "Yaampun udah lama banget ga sih... lagi ngapain kesini?"

"Ngga. Pengen ketemu aja, udah lama 'kan." "Gimana kabar?"

"Baiiik, lagi sibuk aja nih bikin soal UAS hehe. Kamu gimanaa? Baru pulang ya? Gilaa anak S3 Todai hawanya beda banget~"

Temennya cuma senyum tipis. "Ngga lah, biasa aja. Iya, kemaren baru pulang."

"Oo lagi libur yah?"

Temennya ngangguk. "Kamu juga denger-denger udah jadi wakaprodi beda banget hawanya," katanya sambil senyum lagi.

"Hehehe iya ya, makin gendut gitu ya maksudnyaa? Jahat 'kaaan..."

(ketawa kecil) "Eeeh? Kenapa nyambungnya ke gendut?" "Tapi iya sih. Keknya emang rada gendutan."

Seokjin cemberut. "Ih tu 'kaan :("

Temennya ketawa aja.

"Lagi sibuk bikin soal ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya sih, tapi gapapa kok bisa lanjut nanti di rumah hehe, ini kebetulan aja lagi di kampus sekalian nyelesein surat rekomendasi gituu."

"Ooh ngga ngajar?"

"Ngga, hari ini ngga ada jadwal hehe."

Temennya manggut-manggut. "Kalo gitu temenin ke toko buku mau nggak? Bentar aja sih, cuman mau nyari tentang _self-development_ aja." "Sekalian jalan-jalan gitu lah, itung-itung reuni juga. Gimana?"

"Ooh gapapa deh, boleh yuk~ nanti aku izin sama kaprodi dulu yah."

"Sip. Aku tunggu di luar ya."

"Okee, tunggu yaa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon, lagi pengen _refreshing_ sendiri di kafe deket kantor) (mau ngajakin Seokjin keluar tapi dia katanya lagi sibuk)

(Namjoon duduk deket jendela)

(Namjoon mesen kopi sama _cheesecake_ satu)

(Namjoon masang kacamata) (buka hape) (maen LINE POP)

(Namjoon balesin notif BBM sama WhatsApp)

(Pesenan dateng) (Namjoon minum kopi) (liat ke arah jendela)

...tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

(Suara hati Namjoon)

_'Bentar.'_

_'Itu kok kaya Seokjin.'_

_'Seokjin bukan sih.'_

_'Loh.' 'Iya, si Seokjin.' 'Ngapain dia?'_

_'Loh.' 'Bareng cowok?'_

_'Hem. Katanya sibuk.'_

_'Loh.' 'Ngapain tuh mesra banget gandeng-gandengan?'_

_'Loh.' 'Kok ketawa-ketiwi?'_

_'Loh.'_

_'Loh.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Abis itu Namjoon balik sambil cemberut. Sempet diliatin mbak-mbaknya. Karena nyaris ga bayar sih, langsung ngeloyor dari meja lewatin kasir gitu. Sama sekalian ngeliatin muka cemberut jeleknya juga. Jadi malu sendiri dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin, lagi telponan - yang dimiringin omongannya Seokjin (gantian, biasanya Namjoon))

"_Aku pengen beliin kado buat temen aku deh._"

"Hm? Kado apa?"

"_Gatau nih. Antara pengen ngasih dia tas, kalo ga dompet." "Mau kasih sepatu juga sih, tapi takut ga pas ukurannya._"

"Hmm. Temen kamu cowo apa cewe?"

"_Cewe. Cantik loh._"

"Hm. Terus kenapa kalo cantik?"

"_Yaa ngomong aja. Hehe._"

"Hm."

"_Kok 'hmm hmm' aja dari tadi? Lelah ya?_"

"Ngga... pengen 'hmm hmm' aja. Hehe."

"_Hoooh." "Trus gimana yah, menurut kamu aku kasih dia kado apa?_"

"Hmm... antara tas, dompet, sama sepatu ya."

"_Iya." "Gini. Dia itu senengnya ngoleksi tas, tapi kemaren aku liat dompet dia udah agak... em... ini maap loh, aku ga ngatain._"

"Iya, iya. Kenapa? Udah buluk dompetnya?"

"_Iyaaa gitu deh, iya, buluk gitu. Nah tapi kemaren itu dia ngomong lagi pengen sepatu yang di Forever 21 katanya, yang model boots gitu. Oh iya, boots, aku lupa. Bukan sepatu ya._"

"Lah _boots_ bukannya sepatu ya?"

"_Oh? Iya ya. Ya gitulah pokoknya ya." "Trus menurut kamu aku kasih dia kado apa?_"

"Hmm... bentar, mikir." "Dia senengnya warna apa?"

"_Ee... warna pink. Iya, warna pink. Biasalah, cewe 'kan rata-rata senengnya pink-pink gitu emang._"

"Kamu bukannya juga seneng warna pink?"

"_Iya sih. Tapi aku 'kan bukan cewe._"

"Iya makanya."

"_Iya. Kenapa emang?_"

"Gapapa. Mo nge-iya makanya-in aja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalo menurut aku sih... diantara tiga itu mending kamu beliin dia dompet aja."

"_Hmm. Kenapa tuh alasannya?_"

"Karena 'kan kata kamu dia senengnya ngoleksi tas. Otomatis dia pasti banyak koleksi tas dong. Karena itu kedemenan dia, biarin aja dia nambah-nambahin koleksi tasnya sendiri. Lagian dia ngerti sendiri lah yang mana yang mau dia cari. Takutnya malah kamu juga ngasihin tasnya model yang udah ada di lemari dia 'kan. Trus, kalo kamu mau beliin sepatu, tadi kamu bilang takut ukurannya ga pas, 'kan. Nah, karena tadi kamu bilang dompetnya udah buluk, mending kamu beliin dia dompet aja. Gitu."

(Manggut-manggut) "_Ooo iya iya. Dompet aja yah._"

"Iya. Dompet warna pink."

"_Okeh. Dompet warna pink. Sabi, sabi._"

"Iya dong. Sabi banget 'kan idenya. Cemerlang."

"_Iyah, cemerlang banget. Sip sip, tengs yaaa hehehe._"

"Sip, sama sama."

"_Oke deh~_"

"Terus? Apalagi nih ceritanya?"

"_Em... udah, gitu aja sih. Mau nanyain kado yang pas buat temen aja. Hehehe._"

"Hm... gitu doang ni?"

"_Iyaaa gitu ajaaa" "Emang kamu mau ngomong apa?_ (ngantisipasi biar Namjoon ga ngambek) _Hayuk deh hayuk, lanjut._"

"Bener ga ada mau ngomongin yang laen?"

"_Iyaaa bener kok." "Lagi ga ada gosip nihh. Kamu dehhh mana gosipnya~_"

"Hmm. Gitu ya."

"_Iya." "Tuh 'kan 'hmm' lagi._"

(ketawa kecil) "Gapapa, cuman 'hmm' doang, bener."

"_Hem... beneran ni?_"

"Iya, bener."

"_Yaudah." "Kamu gantian dong kasih gosip, masa aku mulu._"

"O iya ya. Aku belum kasi gosip lagi." "Ada sih gosip. Kecil-kecilan."

(_excited_) "_Apa? Apa?_"

(cengengesan) "Biasa, tentang kantor."

"_Oooh, si Jongdae anak buah kamu itu lagi ya?_"

"Iya. (ketawa) Biasalah, di-_bully_ lagi ama supervisor."

(ketawa) "_Abis dia lucu banget sihhh, gemes banget ama dia tuh emang._"

"Hemmmm. Kesengsem neh ama Jongdae, kesengsem?"

"_Iya, kesengsem. Jongdae 'kan unyuh. Hehehe._" (niat maen-maen)

"Hmm. Gitu."

"_Eyyy_ _kamu kenapa sih? Lagi ada masalah ya?_"

"Ngga, ngga kok. Ngga ada apa-apa."

"_Abisan dari tadi kek 'hemm' mulu. Lagi bosen yah? Lagi ga mood?_"

"Ngga kok biasa aja. Hehe."

"_Ih boong. Ga percaya." "Kenapa sayang... bilang dong._"

(langsung deg-degan dibilang sayang) "Ngga lah. Aku gapapa kok." "Cuman... yaaa agak capek dikit."

"_Tuh 'kan cape 'kan. Ga bilang-bilang kalo cape." "Nganggu yah aku telpon?_"

"Ngga... beneran kok, gapapa. Hehe. Tenang aja."

"_Yaudah deh, kamu mending istirahat aja lah ya. Besok aja nanti kita ngomong lagi._"

(langsung ga enak) "Ngga, gapapa kok kalo kamu mau ngomong lagi. 'Kan cuman cape dikit."

"_Cape dikit kamu tuh kedengerannya banyak di kuping aku." "Udah ah besok aja lanjut lagi yah. Daaaah~ tengkyu ya sarannyaa_"

"Yaudah deh. Daah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Namjoon's LINE.

You have a new message!

**From: Seokjin**

_\- Besok aku datengin kamu dehh_

_\- Langsung istirahat aja malem ini. Awas kalo begadang hem_

_\- Ngga usah dibales pesannya yah, besok aja kalo udah baikan. Oke? ^^b_

Namjoon menatap pesan tersebut agak lama. Banyak bayangan yang berkelibat di kepala. Kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Dan tidak langsung membalas pesannya. Langsung tidur nyenyak.

_Huft. Q cedi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4 - FIN

• **Daddy and His Beloved Triplets [ IV ] - Love's Coming II (FIN) ] •**

[ series ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; namjoon ft. jimin, taehyung, jungkook ; namjin ; pg / k+ ]

_Love has come. In its beautiful, welcoming way._

**a/n**: _chapter_ terakhir petualangan cinta Namjoon &amp; Seokjin (nangis)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Edisi Jimin di sekolah, bareng geng gosip - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Min: "Eh tau ga, si Jiyong katanya jadian ama anak baru yang dari Jepang itu, si Kiko?"

Fei: "Ha demi apa? Jiyong ketua kelas 2-B?"

Min: "Iya, tadi gue denger dari anak-anak kelasnya itu Jim (manggil Jimin), kelasnya ade lu, si Taehyung."

Jimin: "Ooo iya iya. Gue juga denger sih."

Min: "Gila ya sabi abis. Si Kiko 'kan anak pejabat apa gitu katanya. Kece lagi."

Jia: "Tapi ngga cocok ah. Jiyongnya 'kan gesrek gitu."

Fei: "Iya. Kenapa mau gitu ya ama kek Jiyong?"

Jimin: "Yee lu pade mah sirik aja si Jiyong dapet barang bagus. 'Kan kalo udah cinta beda ceritanya cuy."

Min: "Iya nih. Kita gosipin orang trus sendirinya gimane."

Jia: "Iya nih. Kapan ya ke-_jombless_-an ini berakhir."

Jimin: "Iya yah. Gue juga kapan ya mengakhiri kejombloan yang menyesakkan dada ini."

Fei: "Eee lu mah sekarang aje ngemeng kek gitu. 'Tar pas udah pacaran pengen jomblo lagi."

Jia: "Iya hahaha kek yang ngomong 'kan."

Fei: "Iye neh. (mulai galau) Udah sebulan neh kaga ada kabar."

Min: "Eaaa masa-masa jenuh e."

Fei: "Eee 'mbarangan lu. Auk nih tapi, w berasa pengen putus aja keknya."

Jimin: "Dih nape lu pengen putus aje?"

Fei: "Auk nih. Abis dianya kek... eh, bukan dianya sih. W juga. Kek... gimana ya. Kemaren-kemarenan tu kek berasa hambar aja. Ga ada yang mulai ngabarin, ga ada yang mulai nyapa, udah macem sebodo aja."

Jia: "Hemmmm penyakit LDR tuh gitu emang."

Fei: "Dan dianya tuh juga keknya w liat-liatin lagi deket gitu ama cewe laen di medsosnya."

Min: "Nahlooo."

Fei: "Entahlah. Tapi w nggak ngerasa yang gimana-gimana juga. Boam lah. Serah dia mau ngapain. Paling ntar kalo dia pulang deh, 'kan seminggu lagi. W bilang aja mau putus."

Jimin: (pukpukin) "Sabar e Fei."

Fei: "Iye. W mah senantiasa sabar selalu. Tinggal menunggu keputusan Tuhan yang terbaik."

Geng gosip: "Eaaaa. Keputusan buat putus ye."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Iklan)

A: Kami dari BNI , Rekening anda terpilih dapat cek 27jt, kode triplle cek anda (02599875) tlp (02130304066) / .

B: Saya ga punya rek BNI.. Adanya BRI, gimana?

A: Oh okey.

Kami dari BRI , Rekening anda terpilih dapat cek 27jt, kode triplle cek anda (02599875) tlp (02130304066).

(Courtesy of anonymous)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Seokjin di kantor) (ngetikin soal buat UAS) (lagi)

(Trus tiba-tiba hapenya bunyi)

.

.

.

.

.

LINE - You have a new message!

(Seokjin baca pesennya) (ngebales)

(Dateng lagi pesennya) (dibales lagi)

(Dateng lagi pesennya) (dibales lagi) (gitu terus sampe akhirnya pesennya bikin Seokjin konsen ngebacanya)

(Trus mukanya bingung)

(Trus mukanya merah)

(Trus bingung mau bales apa)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin lagi telponan - yang dimiringin omongannya Namjoon)

"Heyy, lagi sibuk ga?"

"_Heyy, iya, lagi nganuin anuan nih. Kenapa?_"

"Nanti bisa 'kan aku dateng tempat kamu?"

"_Sabi laah, 'kan aku tinggal nunggu aja. Hehe._"

"Oke deeh, _seeyou_~"

"_Sipp~_"

.

.

.

.

.

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin ketemuan) (di kafe deket kantor tempat Namjoon minum kopi hampir ga bayar kemaren, duduknya di sofa yang bisa nyender - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Seokjin: "Gimana? Udah segeran?"

Namjoon: (senyum) "Udah dong. 'Kan kalo kamu dateng langsung seger."

Seokjin: (ketawa) "Bagus deh kalo gitu."

Namjoon: (cengengesan) "Pesen dulu yuk."

Seokjin: "Yuk. Yang enak disini apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin: "Aku lagi ada gosip banget nih kebetulan."

Namjoon: (langsung idup radar) (keinget yang kemaren) "Gosip apa neh? Kayanya seru."

Seokjin: "Hem. Seru ga ya."

Namjoon: (senyum misterius) "Seru keknya bau-baunya."

Seokjin: (ikutan senyum misterius) "Emang bau apa?"

Namjoon: "Bau ayam keefsi."

Seokjin: (cekikikan) "Bukan bau kasturi?"

Namjoon: "Hmm... kayanya campur bau menyan?"

Seokjin: (ketawa) "Udah, udah, cerita, cerita. Penasaran ga?"

Namjoon: (pasang pose serius) (masang radar lebar-lebar) "Oke, oke. Iya, penasaran banget nih."

Seokjin: (ikutan pasang pose serius) "Nah. Jadi gini ceritanya."

Seokjin: "Tadi itu aku dapet LINE dari temen kantor."

Namjoon: (dalem hati ngomong: '_ooh bukan yang kemaren nih_') (matiin radar) "Hm. Terus?"

Seokjin: "Trus... dia bilang... 'lagi ngapain', gitu."

Namjoon: "Hm. Terus?"

Seokjin: "Terus...-"

Namjoon: "Eh, tunggu, tunggu."

Seokjin: "Iya, iya, kenapa?"

Namjoon: "Temen kantornya cewe apa cowo?"

Seokjin: "Cowo."

Namjoon: (mulai idupin radar lagi) (dalem ati ngomong: '_ooh keknya sesuatu lagi nih_') "Oo. Lanjut. Terus?"

Seokjin: "Terus aku jawab 'lagi ngetikin soal UAS ni' gitu 'kan. Oh iya, si cowo ini tuh yang pernah aku bilangin ke kamu itu loh, yang sekarang lagi di Harvard, lagi ngebimbing mahasiswa yang ikut debat disana. Tau 'kan?"

Namjoon: "Hmm. Bentar. Lupa. Yang mana?"

Seokjin: "Itu loh, yang dosen Politik sekaligus Kepala apaa gitu di departemennya. Yang aku bilang dia itu tergolong temen kantor yang deket sama aku walopun kita ga satu departemen. Inget ga?"

Namjoon: (mikir lagi) (trus kebayang) "Ooh, iya iya, inget."

Seokjin: "Nah, iya, dia itu yang nge-LINE aku tadi."

Namjoon: "Tapi lupa namanya. Haha."

Seokjin: "Yah, yaudahlah pokonya yang itu lah ya. Trus... eh bentar, sampe mana tadi?"

Namjoon: "Ee... sampe yang kamu bilang kamu lagi ngetikin UAS."

Seokjin: "Oh iya. Trus dia bilang lagi 'kan 'ooh lagi sibuk ya, maaf ganggu' gitu. Trus aku jawab 'ngga kok ngga ganggu, selow hehe'. Trus dia bilang 'o gitu.'

Namjoon: "Hm. Terus?"

.

.

.

.

.

(Trus dijelasin lagi deh pesennya ngomongin apa aja, yang kebanyakan ga penting) (maksudnya ga nyampe ke intinya gitu)

.

.

.

.

.

(Nah, ini baru nyampe intinya)

Seokjin: "Ya gitu deh pokoknya. Dia katanya seminggu lagi pulang kesini."

Seokjin: "Trus ujung-ujungnya dia ngomong apa coba."

Namjoon: (radar idup lagi) "Apa?"

Seokjin: "Omongannya tuh yang bikin aku kaget gitu 'kan."

Namjoon: (radar terbuka lebar) "Hm. Ngomong apa dia?"

Seokjin: "Dia ngomong... ya gitu deh, iih malu tau ngomongnya. Pokonya bikin kaget aja tiba-tiba dia ngomong begitu."

Namjoon: (radar kembang kempis) "Yee ngomong aja kali, kenapa malu?"

Seokjin: "Ya abis dia tu ngomongnya kayak... (narik napas)"

Namjoon: (radar hampir meledak) "Kayak apa?"

Seokjin: "...kayak... yaa... dia ngomong sebenernya udah lama... em... (muka mulai merah) nyimpen perasaan gitu gitu deh."

Namjoon: (Radar menyusut perlahan) "Ooo. Terus? Ngajak pacaran?"

Seokjin: (narik napas) (ngomongnya pelan) "Lebih parah lagi."

Namjoon: (radar kembali ngembang sampe hampir meledak) (nada suara meninggi dikit) "Ha? Ngajak nikah?"

Seokjin: (nggeleng sambil senyum geli) "Nggalah. Nurun dikit dari nikah."

Namjoon: (radar kembali menyusut perlahan) "Ooo tunangan?"

(Seokjin ngangguk)

(Namjoon cuma manggut-manggut dengan muka donal bebek lagi males)

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin: "Tuh, kamu aja kaget 'kan?"

Namjoon: "Ya aku 'kan kagetnya kalo dia ngajak kamu nikah."

Seokjin: "Ya sama aja tapi tetep kaget 'kan."

Namjoon: "Iya sih."

Seokjin: "Padahal tuh selama ini biasa aja sikapnya sama aku. Ga pernah yang gimana-gimana. Ga kaya kamu yang kerjaannya ngajakin pacaran trus manja-manjaan gitu."

Namjoon: "Ngga ah, aku ngga manja."

Seokjin: "Yeee apanya yang ga manja hahaha"

Seokjin: (gaya orang udah gatau lagi mo ngomong apa) "Hhh... sumpislah... ga pernah-pernahnya nyangka dia bakalan ngajak tunangan."

Seokjin: "Dan dia bilang nanti pas dia udah balik, kalo aku terima dia, katanya langsung mau dikenalin ke orang tuanya gitu-gitu cobak. Gila ga."

Namjoon: "Hm. Gila juga sih."

Seokjin: "Gila 'kan? Ih benerlah, aku tu ga ngerti banget kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba kek gitu. Heran banget. (sambil gaya lebay ala orang cerita) Masalahnya dia tuh bener-bener kek ga ngasih-ngasih sinyal ato bilang apa gitu sebelumnya. Sumpah. Nih ya, kita tuh kaya temenan bener-bener kaya temenan biasa aja. Ngobrol kaya biasa, ngirim _chat_ ato apa ya biasa aja, ga ada yang gimana gitu lah dari cara ngomong dia ato sikap dia. Trus tiba-tiba gini? Kek... dia ga salah orang 'kan? Kalopun ga salah, ya sukanya aja kapan cobak? _Like, what on the earth... _gitu 'kan?"

Namjoon: "Kamunya aja kali yang ganyadar."

Seokjin: "Ah masasi? Kok aku bisa ganyadar?"

Namjoon: "Yeee malah nanya. Kamu 'kan gitu emang. Jangankan ama dia, ama aku aja yang ngajak pacaran kamu ga mau-mau juga."

Seokjin: "Yeee terus apa hubungannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon: "Trus? Kamu bilang apa jadinya ke dia?"

Seokjin: "Yah... aku minta maaf sama dia, kalo sekarang kayanya lagi ga bisa terikat hubungan gitu. Gitu deh."

Namjoon: "Oh gitu."

Seokjin: "Iya."

Namjoon: "Terus dia bilang apa?"

Seokjin: "Dia bilangnya 'ooh yaudah kalo gitu, maaf ya udah ngagetin tiba-tiba ngomong kayak gini' gitu.

Namjoon: "Ooh. Ngerti ya dia, bikin kamu kaget."

Seokjin: (ketawa kecil) "Iya tuh, ngerti dia."

Namjoon: "Dan kenapa alasannya kamu tolak dia?" (sekalian buat ngorek-ngorek)

Seokjin: "Ya gimana yah, kalo dia tiba-tiba ngomongnya gitu 'kan aku selain kaget ya gasiap juga dong, sementara aku juga dibayangin tuntutan kerja gitu 'kan, pasti ntar kalo mau membina keluarga 'kan, ea membina keluarga banget cie gitu, ya kek... yaa bakal agak keganggu lah fokusnya, terlepas dia udah mapan dan ganteng atau gimana-gimana. Lagian aku juga gatau dia orangnya kaya apa. Ntar yang ada dia malah gimana-gimana gitu 'kan nanti kalo aku maen terima aja. Bikin ga nyaman dan lain sebagainya, dan akhirnya putus. Dan putusnya gaenak. Berabe 'kan."

Seokjin: "Dan yah... gatau deh, aku sekarang emang lagi ga niat aja buat begitu-begitu sama dia. Ea, serem ya 'begitu-begitu'. Yah gitu lah pokonya."

Namjoon: "Ooo. Gitu yah."

.

.

.

(diam sebentar.)

.

.

.

Seokjin: "Tapi sebenernya sih, aku tuh... dulu-dulu juga sempet ada beberapa sih, yang kayak dia ini... hehe. maaf loh baru cerita sekarang."

Namjoon: (manggut-manggut) (dalem ati: '_cukup tau si_') "Hoo. Laku ya."

Seokjin: "Hahaha iya dong."

Namjoon: "Trus kamu tolak semua?"

Seokjin: "Iyah..."

Namjoon: "Hmm... ko bisa gitu? Katanya kamu pengen pacaran?"

Seokjin: "Iya sih... tapiii gimana ya... kaya... aku pengen, tapi aku belom nemu yang bener-bener 'klik' sama aku gitu. Belom nemu yang bisa bikin kaya 'tek' gitu kalo ketemu dia."

Namjoon: "Hmm. 'Tek' gitu ya bunyinya."

Seokjin: "Iya. 'Tek', gitu."

Namjoon: "Kalo sama aku ngerasa 'tek' ga?"

Seokjin: (mukul lengan Namjoon pelan) "Iya. 'Tek' pengen nyambel."

Namjoon: "Yha kenapa sambel."

Seokjin: "Abis kamu kaya sambel. Hehe. Canda kok~"

Namjoon: (hanya mencibir)

Seokjin: "Duh... gimana dong." (gandeng tangannya Namjoon, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundaknya.) "Aku tuh mau banget kek pacaran gitu-gitu, tapi yah..."

Namjoon: (diem aja)

Seokjin: "Apa aku pacaran sama kamu aja yah. Hehe."

Namjoon: (mencibir) "Sepik aja ah."

Seokjin: "Ih jahat dibilang sepik."

Namjoon: "Ya 'kan udah lama aku tawarin tapi kamu gamau."

Seokjin: "Hehe. Iya deh. Aku sama Namjoon aja. Boleh 'kan, bapaknya?"

Namjoon: (senyum ala ala) "Boleh banget lah sayang."

Seokjin tersenyum ceria. Namjoon menunduk ke bawah sebentar sambil tersenyum tipis.

Namjoon melihat ke arah jendela, menghela napas pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin: "Btw tumben nih kamu panggilnya sayang-sayangan. Hihi."

Namjoon: "Emang kenapa? Gaboleh ya?"

Seokjin: "Yaa boleh-boleh aja. Aku cuman nanya aja heheh."

Namjoon: (mencium tangan yang masih digenggem) "'Karena aku emang beneran sayang sama kamu."

Seokjin: (cekikikan geli) "Udah ah."

Namjoon: "Hee. Malu yah."

Seokjin: "Iyalah. Cium-cium tangan kaya anak esde nyalamin mamanya aja."

Namjoon cengengesan aja.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon: "Btw kamu kemaren itu sama siapa sih?" (kebeneran udah penasaran banget ampe ke ubun-ubun, ditanyain deh akhirnya)

Seokjin: "Hm? Apanya?"

Namjoon: "Itu... yang kemaren itu, yang kamu jalan sama cowo."

Seokjin: "Hah? Yang mana?"

Namjoon: "Kamu ga inget kemarenan lagi jalan sama cowok?"

Seokjin: "Ha...? Bentar deh. Jalan... sama cowok..."

(Seokjin mikir)

(Trus kebayang)

Seokjin: "Ooh ituuuu, iya iya aku tau. Ih ko tau si aku jalan bareng cowo? Ngepoin yaa?"

Namjoon: "Iya. Aku 'kan _stalker_ kamu."

Seokjin: "Eeee..."

Namjoon: "Iya jadi kemaren itu aku lagi di koftop deket kantor, terus tiba-tiba ngeliat kamu jalan cowo, trus yaudah deh. Cukup tau. Padahal kemaren diajakin keluar bilangnya sibuk."

Seokjin: (ketawa) "Iyaa maaf, kemaren itu soalnya temen aku itu 'kan dateng, dia baru balik dari Tokyo, trus minta temenin ke toko buku bentar sekalian reunian gituu."

Namjoon: (manggut-manggut ala orang males) "Hemm. Gitu."

Seokjin: "Iyaa gitu. Tapi bentar deh. Jangan-jangan alasan kamu kek lesu kemaren tu gara-gara itu lagi?"

Namjoon: (hanya mencibir)

Seokjin: "Bener ya? (sambil ngangkat telunjuk) (ketawa)"

Namjoon: (masih mencibir)

Seokjin: "Ooh jadi kamu tuh kemaren...?" (ketawa) cieee cemburu yaaaa~"

Namjoon: "Hem. Seneng die, seneng banget liat orang kzl."

Seokjin: (masih ketawa) (gandeng Namjoon lagi) "Lucu banget sih kamu."

Namjoon: (gaya ngomong ngeledek) "Lucu banget si kamuu."

Seokjin: (masih ketawa) (masih gandeng Namjoon) "Yaampuun maaf loh... abis masa aku diemin aja temen baru pulang dari negeri orang..."

Namjoon: (masih masang muka males) "Iya iya, udah."

Seokjin: "Ciee masi ngambek ya?"

Namjoon: "Ngga, biasa aja."

Seokjin: "Eeee..."

Namjoon: "Yang penting dia cuman temen kamu doang 'kan."

Seokjin: "Iya kok, cuman temen SMA ajaa, ga lebih. Eaa~"

Namjoon: "Masih ada ea-nya tuh."

Seokjin: "Ih beneraan, ga percaya amat si."

Namjoon: (hanya mencibir)

Seokjin: "Nggaklah... aku 'kan sayangnya cuma sama Namjoon, hehe."

Namjoon: "Boong ah. Ga percaya."

Seokjin: "Ee harus percaya dong."

Namjoon: "Gamau. Sebelum kita pacaran beneran, gamau percaya omongan manis kamu."

Seokjin ketawa aja.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon: "Tapi... serius nih."

Seokjin: "Apa?"

Namjoon: "Kalau misal... aku yang ngajak kamu tunangan, atau bahkan nikah... kamu terima ga?

Seokjin: "Hem... gimana yaaaa~"

Namjoon: "Serius."

Seokjin: "Eee... serius banget nih?"

Namjoon: "Iya."

Seokjin: "Bentar deh, bentar. Kok tiba-tiba nanyanya gitu sih? Pake-pake mesti serius segala?"

Namjoon menghela napas. Menatap laki-laki di hadapannya tanpa rasa ragu. Menyiapkan diri. Menyiapkan diri mengungkapkan sesuatu yang membludak, yang selama ini tertahan dalam satu penjelasan.

Singkirkan semua yang mengganggu. Inilah saat yang tepat.

Namjoon: "Karena kalo kamu mau tau, sebenernya dari awal aku deket sama kamu, aku memang mau kita jalanin hubungan yang lebih serius dari sekadar sahabat."

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menatapnya sebentar. Lalu kemudian tertawa kecil. Berusaha bebas dari suasana yang mendadak berubah.

Seokjin: "Beneran banget tuh?"

Namjoon: "Serius."

Seokjin: "Ih Namjoon mah sukak banget iseng emang."

Namjoon: "Hadeh... sayang yah, kita ditempat rame kek gini."

Seokjin: "Eh? Kenapa tuh ngomongnya kek gitu?"

Namjoon: "Kalo ga aku bisa cium kamu beneran biar kamu percaya."

Seokjin akhirnya diam. Saat mengucapkan itu, tidak sedetikpun laki-laki itu berkedip. Atau bercanda. Atau tertawa. Atau cengengesan. Atau hal-hal yang tidak serius lainnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Seokjin. Tajam, namun tidak menghakimi. Namun membuatnya seakan dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka.

Dan Seokjin merasakannya. Namjoon seperti orang lain lagi. Seperti saat dia pertama bertemu. Saat dia pertama kali diajak menginap. Saat dia pertama kali tidur di sebelah Namjoon. Saat Namjoon mengisap jarinya yang terluka.

Seokjin deg-degan lagi. Seketika.

Deg-degan yang jauh lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan sesaat dia meragukan ucapannya mengenai sosok ideal yang bisa membuatnya ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara)

"Assalamualaikum..."

1 menit kemudian.

"Kumsalam~" seperti biasa, si bungsu yang membuka pintu. "Papah tumben banget baru pagi pulang?"

"Iya, kemaren lusa Papa nginep di kantor. Nih, Papa bawain kue. Chim sama Tae mana?"

"Chim masi bobo. Kuenya dari siapa, Pah?"

"Dari Ka Seokjin, kemaren banget Papa abis ke tempat dia juga. Hehe."

Si bungsu hanya manggut-manggut. "Oo. Dari Ka Seokjin."

Si bungsu agak lama menatap sang ayah saat ayahnya menghadap belakang. Seperti menilai.

Dan teringat akan misi yang akan dilakukannya.

Inilah saat yang tepat untuk menginspeksi sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

.

(Namjoon &amp; Jungkook - Sidang Terdakwa Ver.)

"Saudara Kim Namjoon."

"Ya, Yang Mulia Ketua Hakim."

"Apakah pernyataan saksi yang menyatakan bahwa anda sedang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan terdakwa Kim Seokjin itu benar?"

"Hmm... gimana ya, Yang Mulia."

"Harap saudara menjawab pertanyaan dengan jelas."

(keder) "I-iya Yang Mulia, saya emang deket kok dengan Seokjin."

"Saudara bisa menjelaskan seberapa dekat saudara dengan terdakwa Kim Seokjin? Apakah hanya sebatas hubungan teman biasa? Atau kerabat? Sahabat? Atau hubungan asmara?"

"Yaa... gimana ya Yang Mulia. Sensitip nih pertanyaannya."

"Harap saudara menjawab pertanyaan dengan jelas."

(keder lagi) "I-iya, Yang Mulia. Hubungan saya dan Seokjin hanya sebatas teman. Eh ngga sih, sohib lah, sohib. Sahabat."

"Baik. Sudah berapa lama saudara menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan terdakwa Kim Seokjin?"

"Hmm... dari kapan ya Yang Mulia... kayanya dari beberapa bulan setelah Seokjin jadi guru les anak-anak saya."

"Baik, terima kasih saudara Kim Namjoon atas pernyataannya. Setelah ini akan ada pengucapan sumpah dari saudara terdakwa dibawah kitab suci Al-Qur'an. Silahkan Ikuti kata-kata dari saya. 'Saya bersumpah.'"

"'Saya bersumpah.'"

"Bahwa penyataan yang saya nyatakan adalah sebenar-benarnya.'"

"Bahwa penyataan yang saya nyatakan adalah sebenar-benarnya.'"

"'Bahwa saya yang sebenar-benarnya adalah penikmat Susu Murni Nasional.'"

"Bahwa saya... ah, Papa ngga suka susu nasional, sayang. Kalo Ultra Milk, iya."

"Yah, si Papah mah."

.

.

.

.

"Serius ni, serius. Sejak kapan sih, Pa?"

"Hm? Apanya yang sejak kapan?"

"Iih gak usah sok-sok jaim deh. Sejak kapan Papa segitu deket ama Ka Seokjin coba."

"Kenapa? Nggak suka ya?"

"Dih, jutek dia."

"Nggak lho, papa serius nanya."

"Siapa yang bilang nggak suka?"

"Jadi kamu suka?"

"Yaaa biasa aja sih sebenernya. Suka, sih. Iya, suka."

"Jadi biasa aja apa suka?"

"Ya pokoknya seneng-seneng aja kalo papa deket Ka Seokjin juga."

"Ooh gitu. Seneng-seneng aja ya."

"Abis dia baik banget sih. Cakep lagi." "Ya nggak, Pa?" (mulai mancing)

"Hmm... ya... gitu deh."

"Cieee langsung merah gitu mukanya!"

"Yeee siapa yang merah mukanya. Kuping kamu tuh, merah."

"Yeee kuping Kookie mah begini dari dulu. Ah, Papa 'sa ae mengalihkan topik." "Beneran nih Pa?"

"Apanya yang beneran?"

"Beneran naksir Ka Seokjin?"

"Kamu tuh ngomong opo toh."

(Dari kamar Taehyung)

"_Kookieeeeeee jadi pergi gaakkkk_"

"Tuh, dipanggil ama Tae. Husssh. Husssh. Saaanaaa~~"

"Apaan sih papa alayyy." "Yaudah deh, pergi dulu yah."

"Mo kemana nih?"

"Mo cabut ama Ka Seokjin. He he."

"Ah masa? Dia katanya lagi ada kerjaan tuh."

"Oooh kok tau banget dia ada kerjaan?"

"Ya 'kan dia ngasih tau papa tadi."

"Cieeee harus banget ngasitau papa?"

"Yeee mang nape? 'Kan kita sohib."

"Cieeeeeeee sohib apa sohibbbb?"

"Sohib lah coy~ udah ah, hati-hati ya perginya. Tas selempangin di depan. Naek motor kan?"

"Iyaa." "Dah papa~"

"Dah~ eh gak _kiss papa_ dulu nih?"

"Ogah, 'dah gede. Haha~"

"Ish sok-sok gede."

"Yauda _kiss_ pipi aja nih, pipi."

"Nah, gitu dong."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Edisi Taehyung di sekolah, dua hari yang lalu)

Tok tok tok.

"Permisi, Bu Melinda."

"Ya, Pak Ridwan?"

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajarnya. Mau nanya, kelas ini tadi ada yang ngeliat gantungan kunci akrilik gambar Doraemon ga pas upacara?"

Seisi kelas bilang tidak.

"Gantungan kuncinya punya siapa, Pak?" tanya Bu Melinda.

"Itu Bu, punyanya si Mamet." "Tadi saya liat dia di bawah tiang bendera, jongkok aja sepanjangan gara-gara gantungan kuncinya ilang. Dia gamau masuk kelas sebelum gantungan kuncinya ketemu katanya."

Seisi kelas bisik-bisik. Ada yang cekikikan.

"Ooh. Trus sekarang Bapak yang ditugasin nyariin ya Pak?" tanya Bu Melinda lagi.

"Iya nih Bu."

"Ooh... yang sabar ya Pak."

"Iya bu, terimakasih doanya." "Ibu sendiri ngeliat ga tadi?"

"Ngga, saya mah abis upacara langsung masuk kelas Pak. Ga liat ada gantungan kunci begitu."

"Oh gitu. Ga ada yang liat semua ya dari sepuluh kelas?" Pak Ridwan menghela napas. "Okelah. Semangat Ridwan, kamu pasti bisa menjalankan amanah ini."

"Semangat Pa Ridwaaaan~" ujar seisi kelas bergemuruh.

"Iya makasih doanya, anak-anak. Duh kerjaannya si Mamet nih ada-ada aja." "Yaudah, makasih ya Bu, makasih anak-anak, silakan dilanjutkan kembali pelajarannya."

Lalu Pak Ridwan berlalu ke kelas lain.

Lalu Bu Melinda sambil megang mistar panjang di tangannya, ngerapiin kacamata.

"Nah, jadi yang ngga ngumpulin pe-er prakarya minggu lalu, harap bediri di depan sambil jewer kuping dua-dua dan angkat kakinya satu ya. Jangan nyender."

Para terdakwa langsung maju ke depan. Taehyung salah satunya.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Bahasa Gaul Ver.)

"Ciee lagi belajar." Ketua geng tiba-tiba nongol di tengah kegiatan les anak-anaknya sambil masang muka jahil. Dan tidak lupa lirik-lirik guru lesnya, tentu saja.

"Halo, saudara Seokjin."

Si guru les senyum-senyum selo aja. "Halo, Pak Namjoon."

"Eeee, biasa panggil nama juga," ledek si bapak.

"Eeee, jangan gitu dong," si guru les langsung malu-malu.

"Eee malu ya," si bapak masih niat ngeledek. Si guru les ketawa ala putri raja aja sambil nggeleng-geleng.

Si bungsu senyam-senyum aja ngeliatnya. Kaka-kakanya ngeliat si bapak ama guru lesnya begitu jadi ikutan ngeledek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Seokjin, esok harinya - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Jungkook: "Ka."

Seokjin: "..."

Jungkook: "Ka."

Seokjin: "..."

Jungkook: "Ka Seokjin."

Seokjin: (baru noleh) "Eh, ya?"

Jungkook: "Duile... lagi sms siapa sih? Seru banget."

Seokjin: "Gak sms, kok. LINE."

Jungkook: "Sama ajalah. Senyum-senyum muluk dari tadi."

Seokjin: "Ngga ketawa-tawa ah. Kamu aja yang siwer."

Jungkook: "Tuh. Ngomong sama aku aja gapake noleh dari hape. Ck ck."

Seokjin: "Iya iyaaa. Nih, noleh."

Jungkook: "Nge-LINE siapa sih, Ka?"

Seokjin: "Bukan siapa-siapa ah, gausah kepo. Itu btw udah semua belom soal-soalnya?"

Jungkook: "Udah. Mau ngumpulin tapi kakanya sibuk maen hape."

Seokjin: "Ooh udah~ tumben hehe. Sip sip, dikoreksi dulu ya. Jimin udah belom? Kalah ye dari Jungkook."

Jimin: "Iih susah tauk. Biarin kalah, wong juga gak dikasih duid kalo selesai duluan."

Seokjin: "Ye... baru mau kaka kasih nih padahal."

Jimin: "Dih curang banget baru ngomong sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Edisi Jungkook di sekolah - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Jungkook: "Young."

Hayoung: (konsen liat laptop) "Hm."

Jungkook: "Menurut lu gue bagusnya potong rambut model apa ya."

Hayoung: "Nape lu tiba-tiba mo potong rambut?"

Jungkook: (maenin-maenin rambut) "Pengen aja, abis udah gondrong kek gini."

Hayoung: "Gondrong apanya dah, lebay."

Jungkook: "Ya 'kan maksudnya udah panjang gitu."

Hayoung: "Yaudah. Botakin aja pusing-pusing."

Jungkook: "Ih Hayoung mah jahat."

Hayoung: "ember."

Jungkook: "Eh btw tadi gue liat Chanyeol dong lagi maen basket. Hihi. Ganteng banget."

Hayoung: "Ooh. Seneng banget ye lu."

Jungkook: "Iya doong, abis dia mirip banget ama bias gue di EXO. Chanyeol oppa... hiksss gakuat."

Hayoung: "Iya sih. Sama lagi namanya."

Jungkook: "Iya makanya."

Hayoung: "Emang selera lu banget ye yang kaya begitu-begitu."

Jungkook: "He-eh, banget. Oiya. Gue keknya mo ngomongin ke Chim ama Tae deh, soal bapak gue ama Ka Seokjin. Omongin ga ya menurut lu?"

Hayoung: "Hmm. Yaudah ngomong aja ke mereka gimana jadinya. Gampang."

Jungkook: "Okelah, besok deh gue coba bilang ke mereka."

_tiba-tiba..._

Bu Darsimah: "Jungkook, Hayoung, ngapain di belakang?"

Jungkook: (langsung gelagapan) "Eh, ngga Bu. Ngga ngapa-ngapain."

Bu Darsimah: "Kenapa? Nonton Music Bank lagi?"

Hayoung: "Ngga, Bu. Nonton _streaming_ konser Katy Perry."

Bu Darsimah: "Ih bagi-bagi dong, yuk nonton lagi sekelas!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Besoknya, Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Sehabis pulang sekolah, para bocah Cemara berkumpul di meja sesuai rencana si bungsu. Si bungsu yang memulai rapatnya setelah membaca basmalah berjamaah.

Jungkook: "Aku tuh udah lama banget curiga, sumpah. Kalian curiga ga sih?"

Jimin &amp; Taehyung: "Curiga paan?"

Jungkook: "Itu, si anu. Si papah."

Jungkook: "Udah nangkep belum maksudnya?"

Jimin &amp; Taehyung: "Apasih? Ga jelas."

Jungkook: "Iiih berarti kalian tu belum curiga namanya!"

Jimin &amp; Taehyung: "Lagian siapa yang ngomong udah curiga?"

Jungkook: "Huu dikirain udah ngerti. Itu tuh, si papah ama Ka Seokjin. Nah, curiga ga?"

Jimin &amp; Taehyung: "Curiga kenapa?"

Jungkook: "Ya ampun, masa masih ga ngeh juga? Mereka 'kan deket banget!"

Jimin: "Emang kenapa kalo mereka deket?"

Taehyung: "Iya. Emang kenapa?"

Jungkook: "Ya 'kan sebelumnya ga sedeket itu?"

Jimin: "Hmm... iya juga sih."

Taehyung: "Iya sih."

Jungkook: "Tu 'kan. Curiga 'kan? Curiga 'kan? Lagian ama mantan-mantan guru les kita yang dulu mana pernah si papa segitunya?"

Jungkook: "Ya emang sih Papa ama tukang cuci aja ramah banget, tapi ama si Ka Seokjin ini kaya ampe deket banget gitu. Sering banget keluar, bahkan sampe pulang pagi. Dan rerata tuh tiap kali aku tanya pasti dijawabnya '_abis dari sama Ka Seokjin_'. Trus ini nih, diem-diem aja ya. Waktu itu 'kan aku pernah tu ngepoin hape Papa, ngepoin _chat_ dia sama Ka Seokjin. Trus kek- ih yaampun mesra banget. Ngomonginnya si ga penting, tapi kaya... gimana gitu. Kek... gimana sih, kek orang pacaran ngobrol gitu loh. Coba, wajar ga tuh?"

Jimin: "Hmm... iya juga sih."

Taehyung: "Iya sih."

Jungkook: "'Kan? Penasaran ga sih kalo Papa sama Ka Seokjin tu ada apa-apa?"

Jimin: "Hmm... iya juga sih."

Taehyung: "Iya sih."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Ya... kalo aku ngeliatnya Papa sama Ka Seokjin emang deket sih. Tapi maksudnya kek, oh, wajarlah gitu 'kan kalo dia deket ama Ka Seokjin. 'Kan Ka Seokjin guru les kita gitu. Tapi kalo misalnya deketnya ampe yang udah ngarahnya beda gitu ya, aku ga masalah sih."

Jimin: "Iya. Dan sebenernya masalah kedeketan Papa sama Ka Seokjin yang sampe begitu banget tuh aku juga diem-diem kek ngerasa aneh juga, tapi ya aku cuek aja, dan aku juga ga masalah. Toh selama ini Papa tetep masih jadi Papa yang kita kenal gitu 'kan. Maksudnya kaya, kedekatan dia sama Ka Seokjin tu ngga mempengaruhi dia jadi buruk ato gimana-gimana juga. Emang sih tetep ada bedanya beberapa sikap-sikap dan tingkah laku dia sekarang, tapi bukan yang jelek, gitu. Ngerti 'kan?"

Jungkook: "Iya sih..."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook: "Dan... yang jelas... semenjak Papa deket banget sama Ka Seokjin..."

Jungkook: "Wajah Papa keliatan lebih gembira."

Jimin: "Asli. Kek, tiap hari seneng mulu gitu 'kan. Cerah ceria gitu."

Jungkook: "He-eh. Ngerasa 'kan kalian?"

Jimin: "Iya sih."

Taehyung: "Iya sih."

Jungkook: "Coba deh. Kalo misalnya nih, ya, misalnya. Papa deket banget gitu ama Ka Seokjin. Trus kayak Papa naksir ama dia. Kalian restu ga?"

Jimin: "Hmm..."

Taehyung: "Hmm..."

Jimin: "Restu-restu aja sih."

Taehyung: "Iya sih. Restu-restu aja."

Jungkook: "Iya sih. Aku restu-restu aja juga sebenernya. Aku suka banget soalnya sama Ka Seokjin. Udah baik banget, sopan, pinter, cakep lagi."

Jimin: "Iya. Aku juga suka. Ngerti, dan enak banget kalo belajar ama dia."

Taehyung: "Iya. Aku juga suka kalo dia udah bawain oleh-oleh dari temennya di luar negeri."

Jimin &amp; Jungkook: "Nah, itu RT keras."

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin: "Yah... wajar sih kalo Papa suka sama dia."

Taehyung: "Iya."

Jungkook: "Iya. Wajar banget. Aku juga kalo jadi Papa sabi lah demen ama Ka Seokjin. Tipikal idaman banget, tsaah."

Jimin: "Iya, sabi."

Jungkook: "Oiya, kedemenan Papa 'kan juga sama persis kek dia tuh, _anime-anime_ begitu. Ya ga sih?"

Jimin: (ketawa) "Iya, iya, bener."

Taehyung: (ngangguk-ngangguk)

Jungkook: (ketawa) "Lucu banget juga kalo misalnya udah ngeliat mereka bedua tu kayak... yang si Papa emang kerjaan jahil aja ama dia dari awal gitu 'kan. Trus Ka Seokjinnya cuman malu-malu ga enak gitu."

Taehyung: (senyum) "He-eh."

Jimin: (masi ketawa) "Iya, iya. Kasian banget emang Ka Seokjin."

Jungkook: "Ih iya tau. Mestinya emang kita tuh kasian ama Ka Seokjin kenapa bisa deket ama Papa."

Ketiga kakak beradik itu serentak tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook: "Trus aku ngebayangin gimana kalo misalnya Ka Seokjin jadi... katakanlah..."

Jimin: "Mama kita."

Jungkook: "Iya."

Taehyung: "Mama."

Ketiga kakak beradik itu serentak terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook: "Kalian inget ga."

Jungkook: "Dulu pas Papa baru pulang dari ziarah kuburan mama."

Jimin: "Iya."

Jungkook: "Kita bilang apa sama dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin: "_Nggak apa-apa._"

Taehyung: "_Papa aja udah cukup._"

Jungkook: "_Iya. Papa aja udah cukup._"

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook: "Jahat ga sih."

Jungkook: "Rasanya kita mengingkari kata-kata kita sendiri."

Jimin: "Iya juga sih."

Taehyung: "Iya sih."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Yah... gapapa lah."

Taehyung: "Demi kebahagiaan Papa, 'kan?"

Jimin: "Iya. Gapapa kalo demi Papa. Kalo Papa bahagia."

Jungkook: "Walau itu berarti... kita mengkhianati Mama?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin: "Kita ziarah yuk ke tempat mama."

Taehyung: "Yuk."

Jungkook: "Yuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Papa pulang~"

Tidak ada suara. Hening. Pintu tidak terkunci.

Tumben sekali. Namjoon menutup pintu.

"Wah... pada belum pulang semua ya tiga superman kesayangan Papa."

Laki-laki itu masih menganggap ketiga buah hatinya superman. Masih menganggap mereka bayi kesayangannya yang berharga, yang mungkin sampai mereka beranjak dewasa. Dan sampai pada waktunya untuk hidup terpisah darinya.

Mungkin.

Ditaruhnya oleh-oleh makanan yang dibawa di atas meja. Kemudian matanya mengarah pada sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan ke ruang tamu, duduk bersandar di sofa. Dirinya menatap ke arah jendela sejenak. Kebiasaannya saat membayangkan segala yang telah terjadi selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu mengambil foto seorang wanita di atas meja bersama ketiga buah hatinya. Wajah yang tersenyum bahagia. Wanita yang dahulu sempat menjadi pahlawannya. Sempat menjadi sandaran bebannya, walau untuk sementara waktu.

Saat menatapnya, dirinya seolah kembali ke masa lalu.

_Chloe._

_Apa kabar?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Ketiga buah hati Namjoon saat ziarah)

Langit sore itu mendung. Ketiga kakak beradik itu mengenakan baju hitam-hitam dengan wajah yang menyorotkan makna yang sama. Si sulung dan si tengah menyapu dedaunan yang hinggap di atas nisan dan kuburan sang ibu, dan setelahnya si bungsu menaruh bunga-bunga.

"Mama..."

"Ini Chim-Chim."

"Ini Tae."

"Ini Kookie."

"Kami bertiga... setelah sekian lama... akhirnya dateng ke rumah mama." "Maaf ya ma, kalo kayanya udah terlambat."

.

.

.

.

.

"Chim-Chim minta maaf ya Ma, kalo dulu Chim selalu bandel, nggak mau denger omongan Mama. Kalo Chim suka bilang Mama pilih kasih."

"Tae juga minta maaf kalo Tae kadang ga pengertian sama Mama."

"Kookie juga Ma. Kookie selalu manja sama Mama. Ngerepotin Mama walopun Mama lagi sakit."

"Kami betul-betul minta maaf ya, Ma."

"Kami... kangen Mama." "Kangen... banget."

"Setiap hari tanpa mama... rasanya sedih." "Tapi kata Papa kami gaboleh sedih. Kami harus kuat walopun tanpa Mama."

"Karena Papa juga sama kaya Mama, sayang banget sama kita." "Dan kami juga harus saling sayang satu sama lain."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oiya, Ma. Kami ada gosip loh." "Ada orang yang lagi deket sama Papah, namanya Ka Seokjin."

"Iya, dia guru les kita, Ma." "Orangnya baik... banget. Pinter, cakep." "Kookie, sama Chim sama Tae seneng banget sama dia."

"Tapi... entahlah." "Kalo mikirin itu... entah kami harus berterimakasih, atau jadi sedih karena dia."

"Kami berterimakasih sama dia, karena udah bisa bikin Papa seneng." "Tapi kami sedih, karena seolah-olah kami mengkhianati Mama, kalo seandainya kami setuju dia sama Papa."

"Tapi Mah, walau seandainya posisi Mama di dunia digantikan oleh dia... Mama tetep selalu ada dihati kita." "Ya 'kan, Ma?"

.

.

.

.

.

Langit sore itu mendung. Mendung yang disusul dengan rintikan air hujan. Menghiasi keheningan yang ditemani oleh kicauan burung.

Ketiga kakak beradik itu merasa ada yang menyuruh mereka duduk berdekatan.

Ketiga kakak beradik itu merasa ada yang memeluk pundaknya.

Ketiga kakak beradik itu merasa. Ada bisikan hangat yang datang. Bisikan yang membuat air mata jatuh tak tertahankan. Di tengah hujan yang kemudian turun dengan derasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Sayangku, kalian tak pernah sekalipun mengkhianati mama. Sebaliknya, Mama sangat bahagia mendengar berita yang kalian sampaikan tentang Papa. Untuk kali ini pun, Mama serahkan kalian dan Papa pada orang yang beruntung itu."_

_"Semoga kalian berbahagia. Mama selalu mendoakan dari sini._

_Jangan khawatir, Mama akan selalu ada di hati kalian."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin, lagi telponan - Bahasa Telenovela Ver. - yang dimiringin seperti biasa omongannya Namjoon)

"Halo... Namjoon."

"_Hei._"

"_Sedang apa._"

"Hanya tiduran di kamar, baca buku. Ada apa?"

"_Yah... ingin mengobrol sejenak saja._"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu._"

"_Anak-anak nampaknya sudah mulai mencurigai hubungan kita._"

"Oh ya? Curiga kenapa?"

"_Yah... kau mengerti maksudku._"

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Seokjin membalas kata-katanya.

"Tidak mungkin mereka sampai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita 'kan." "Yah... lagi pula apa yang mereka khawatirkan?"

Seokjin menyelipkan tawa kecil sat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Dan dari balik telpon, Seokjin merasa laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"_Mereka hari ini mengunjungi makam istriku._"

.

.

.

.

.

"...begitu."

"_Yah... begitulah."_

.

.

.

"Namjoon."

"_Ya?_"

"Apa... aku sudah menjadi penganggu?"

.

.

.

"..._jangan bicara seperti itu._"

Laki-laki itu semesta teringat akan percakapan terakhir antara dia dan sang istri.

.

.

.

.

.

**"**_**Setelah ini... mungkin bisa kau temui... bagian dirimu yang hilang, yang tidak bisa kau temui dariku."**_

_**"Jangan bicara begitu."**_

_**"Aku betul-betul mengharapkannya, kau tahu.**_**"**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku... jadi tidak enak terhadap mendiang istrimu."

"_Seokjin._"

"Maaf, aku hanya tak terbiasa menutupi."

"_Yah... aku suka kejujuranmu itu._"

Seokjin hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

"_Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?_"

"Eh?"

"_Jawabanmu. Jawaban dari pertanyaanku di kafe kemarin._"

.

.

.

"Apakah... tidakkah kau pikir ini salah?"

"_Apanya yang salah?_"

"Aku ini... laki-laki."

"_Jangan membuatku sakit hati dengan berkata begitu._"

"Maaf, bukan begitu maksudku."

"Aku mengerti, tapi... aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus aku, dan... yah, hal lainnya yang tidak bisa kumengerti."

"_Kau ini. Suka sekali memikirkan yang tidak perlu kau pikirkan._"

Seokjin terdiam sejenak. Bimbang. Banyak gambaran berkelebat di benak. Tak beraturan.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, Seokjin._"

"Maksudmu?"

"_Sorot matamu di kafe... kau pikir aku tidak tahu?_"

Seokjin masih terdiam. Masih bimbang. Masih gambaran berkelebat di benak. Tak beraturan.

Namun dia menemukan satu gambaran yang membuatnya lega.

Lalu tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

"Yah... mungkin memang kau sedikit salah paham dengan kejujuranku."

"_Ya._"

"_Terimakasih. Itu membuatku bahagia._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Bahasa Gaul Ver.)

"Heiiii darimana aja sih superman-superman Papa ini? Kok ngga ada yang ngabarin semalem?" Si Namjoon pepaginya langsung ke kamar anak-anaknya, bangunin ketiga supermennya itu rusuh.

Pertama ke kamarnya Jimin.

"Huahh, apaan sih Papa pagi-pagi berisikkkk," si sulung ngeluh sambil narik selimut buat tidur lagi.

"Hayoo, bangun bangun. kalo ga bangun... Papa... KELITIKINNNNN"

"WAH WAHAHAHAHHAHA UDAH PAPA UDAH IYA IYA."

Si sulung fix bangun kek kesetanan. Abis itu diseret ama bapaknya ke kamar mandi, cuci muka sikat gigi.

Abis itu bapaknya ke kamar si tengah sama si bungsu. Si tengah udah bangun gegara berisik di kamar sebelah.

"Ya ampun... siapa sih pagi-pagi udah buka bazaar..."

"Hayo bangun, bangun, sikat gigi. Abis itu icip masakan Papa~"

Trus bapaknya nimpain dua bocahnya yang masih ngantuk. Si bocah-bocah langsung ngaduh kesakitan.

Tapi yang sukses bangun cuma si tengah. Si bungsu pas bapaknya nyeret si tengah ke kamar mandi langsung lari sembunyi ke kamar kakak sulungnya, abis itu dikunci kamarnya.

Si bapak cuman geleng-geleng aja. Gitu tuh penyakit hari Minggu.

.

.

.

.

.

(Naskah Drama Ver.)

Taehyung: "Pa."

Namjoon: "Ya sayang?"

Taehyung: "Ini... nasi goreng?"

Namjoon: "Iyalah, Nasi Goreng Spesial bikinan Papa. Icip dong, jangan dibengongin aja."

Taehyung: (ngecap-ngecap rasa di lidah) "Kok kayak..."

Taehyung: "...nasi goreng?"

Namjoon: "Yee apaan... Papa kira mau ngatain."

Taehyung: "Hehehe. 'Kan ngerjain dulu baru diicipin."

Namjoon: "Heishh, 'sa ae ya kamu. Gimana, Chim? Maknyus? Bravo? Numero-uno?"

Jimin: "Hmm... lumayan."

Jimin: "Tapi agak asin."

Namjoon: "Ooo gitu ya. Papa tambahin garem lagi dong berarti."

Jimin: "Yee tambah asin dong."

Namjoon: "Yee becanda kalee."

Jimin: "'Sa ae nih si papa."

Namjoon: "'Kan ngerjain."

Jungkook: (nongol dari kamar bawa bantal) "Huah... apa sih ribut-ribut."

Namjoon: "Eh, si Kookie bangun juga akhirnya. Sini sayang, cobain masakan Papa."

Jungkook: (langsung melek) "Eh? Papa bisa masak?"

Namjoon: "Eeh jangan remehin bos superman ya. Nih." (nyuapin)

Jungkook: "Ih, asin bangeeettt!"

Jimin: "Nggak segitunya ah, lebay Kookie."

Namjoon: "Masasi? Cobak ah. (cicip) Oh iya sih, keasinan dikit."

Jungkook: "Kebelet nikah niye Papa~"

Namjoon: "Gitu ya? Cieee~"

Jimin: "Cieee sama siapa nih, Pa?"

Namjoon: "Yaaa terserah anak-anak Papa mau sama siapa~"

Jungkook: "Cieee Pak Seokjin yaaa~?"

Namjoon: "Yaa boleh juga sama dia kalo anak-anak Papa mau~"

Jimin: "Boleh banget kok Pa, boleh banget."

Jungkook: "Iya Pa, boleh banget kok. Mama juga gak marah."

Namjoon: "Oya?"

Jungkook: "Serius. Mama restu kok. Kemaren kami udah bilang sama mama."

Namjoon terdiam sejenak di tempatnya. Ketiga anaknya sibuk menyuapkan nasi goreng ke piring masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon, ziarah ke kuburan (mantan) istri)

Namjoon meletakkan rangkaian bunga _lily_ yang baru saja dibelinya di atas nisan bertuliskan 'Chloe Griselle Barnes.' Memerhatikan di atas tanah kuburan yang bersih dari dedaunan kering dan berhiaskan bunga.

Namjoon tersenyum. Memulai komunikasi batinnya dengan sang istri. Walau hanya secara sepihak.

.

.

.

.

.

(Suara hati Namjoon - Bahasa Telenovela)

_Hei._

_Sudah lama ya. Kangen juga._

_Bagaimana surga? Menyenangkan?_

_Yah, pertanyaan bodoh setelah sekian lama belum mengunjungimu lagi. Mohon maaf._

_Yang jelas... aku datang padamu tidak sekadar membawa rindu, tapi juga tunaian janji._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kemarin... anak-anak mengunjungimu, 'kan. Mereka semua pintar. Mereka curiga tentang hubunganku dengan seseorang bernama Seokjin. Terutama si bungsu yang pertama kali menyadari. Dia menyadari kalau kedekatanku dengannya memiliki maksud lain._

_Entahlah. Walau maksud itu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Berproses. Yang tidak tahu kapan awalnya, tapi terasa bagaimana haluannya. Dan kami berdua sama-sama terjatuh._

_Tapi sepertinya aku yang terjatuh lebih dulu. Tapi dia bukannya membantuku berdiri, malah bersedia untuk ikut jatuh bersama._

_Entah mengapa aku bahagia karenanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan sesuai pesanmu. Karena itulah, aku telah menyadari saat kami terjatuh, aku menemukan bagian diriku yang hilang._

_Aku bersyukur._

_Dan tidak lupa sangat berterima kasih padamu. Dan juga dirinya._

_Dan Tuhan yang telah mempertemukan kita semua._

.

.

.

.

.

_Tapi jangan salah paham._

_Bukan berarti aku tak pernah jatuh saat bersamamu._

_Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa ketiga superman kita lahir. Ya 'kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara, Namjoon &amp; Jungkook)

Jungkook dari tadi mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil di atas meja. Ayahnya sendiri sedang membaca koran di sofa memakai kacamata _trendy_-nya.

"Duuh mana sih Ka Seokjin lama bangett."

"Sabar sayang, mungkin lagi siap-siap."

5 menit kemudian. Hape Jungkook bunyi. Lagu AKB48.

LINE - You have a new message!

**From: Ka Seokjin :D**

_Jungkook, maaf ya kaka gabisa dateng hari ini, maaf banget :( gantinya besok yaa, nanti dibawain roti bagel Prancis, janji deh. bilangin ke Taehyung sama Jimin juga yaa, oke? ^^b_

"Yaah Ka Seokjin ga bisa dateng katanya..." "Hiks... tapi pe-er aku dikumpulinnya besok :( Gimana dong :("

"Oh ga jadi dateng?" "Berarti dia jadi dong revisi dokumennya."

"Hm? Dokumen apa, Pah?"

"Nggak, bukan apa-apa. Dia emang udah bilang sama Papa bakal nggak bisa dateng."

Si bungsunya langsung senyum-senyum.

"Bener juga."

"Hm? Apa yang bener juga?"

"Sekarang aku kalo mau tahu kabar Ka Seokjin, tinggal tanya Papa aja ya."

"Hehe. Gitu ya."

"Iya. Hehe."

.

.

.

.

.

"Papah."

"Ya sayangku?"

Si bungsu beranjak dari meja, berjalan ke belakang sofa. Kemudian perlahan memeluk leher ayahnya.

"Kookie sayang... banget sama Papah," bisiknya.

Namjoon tersenyum. Mengelus tangan buah hati yang memeluknya itu, kemudian beralih mencium pipinya.

"Iya. Papah juga sayang banget sama Kookie." "Sama Chim sama Tae juga."

Si bungsu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami tunggu nikahannya sama Ka Seokjin lho, Pah."

"Eeh? Kok tiba-tiba ngomongnya begitu?"

"Udahlah, semua orang juga udah tau kok gimana Papa ke Ka Seokjin. Hehehe."

Namjoon tertawa kecil. Memang sudah bukan waktunya lagi untuk menyembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Emang Chim, Tae, sama Kookie rela liat Papa nikah sama Ka Seokjin?"

"Ya ampun Pah... kami malah seneng loh kalo Papa sama dia." "Kalo sama yang laen baru kami gamau."

"Hehe. Gitu ya."

"Iyalah Papa~" "Ayo, kapan mau nikahannya niih?"

"Ya ga langsung tiba-tiba gitu lah sayang..." "Lagian, kenapa kalian bisa dengan mudahnya bilang setuju kalo Papa sama dia?"

"Ya gimana ya... abis Papa kayanya kalo sama Ka Seokjin seneng banget gitu?"

"Oo gitu ya keliatannya?"

"Iya. Keliatan banget."

"Hmm. Terus?"

"Terus... yaaaaa kami juga seneng banget sama Ka Seokjin." "Dia baik, pinter, cakep, dan... emang cocok kok sama Papah. Karena dia juga keibuan. Tipe Papa banget 'kan hehehe."

Namjoon tersenyum, melihat ke tanah. "Ooh... gitu ya."

"Iya." "Lagian... kami juga ngerti kok Pah...," si bungsu mengeratkan pelukannya, "...walau Papa gak kesepian, tapi Papa butuh 'kan orang yang kayak gitu?"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum, lalu mencium pipi si bungsu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oiya Pah. Pertanyaan Kookie waktu itu belum dijawab."

"Hm? Yang mana tuh?"

"Yang sejak kapan Papa deket sama Ka Seokjin." "Eh, ganti deh pertanyaannya. Kenapa Papah bisa suka sama Ka Seokjin?"

"Hehe. Gimana ya."

"Ayooo gimanaaa ~ gapapa, ga usah malu-maluu~"

"Yah, kalo soal itu sih, Kookie udah tau kok jawabannya."

"Ha? Emang apa? Ga ngerti Kookie ga ngerti, Papa ajalah yang jelasin~"

"Yaa kek yang udah Kookie bilang tadi."

"Apa, yang mana? Yang Kookie bilang Ka Seokjin cakep lalala tadi?"

"Yang jelas... terlebih dari itu, Papa ga salah milih 'kan?"

Si bungsu geleng-geleng sambil senyum. "Ngga lah. Pilihan Papa tepat kok. Aamiin."

"Aamiin." "Tuh, cuma itu kok jawabannya."

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin telponan - _again, with_ Bahasa Telenovela Ver. - yang dimiringin omongannya Seokjin)

"Ya. Bungsuku bilang seperti itu."

"_Begitukah...?_"

"Iya. Begitu."

"_Ya ampun." "Aku tidak yakin dia serius._"

Namjoon hanya tertawa. "Memang sepertinya aku harus merekam kejadian apapun padamu biar bisa dipercaya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu? Apa kau bersedia?"

"Haha, lagi-lagi pertanyaan klasik."

"_Maksudmu?_"

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang kumaksud, 'kan."

"_...ini tidak serius, 'kan._"

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak?"

"_Namjoon, menurutku ini terlalu-_"

"Cepat?" "Yah, terkadang memang keragu-raguanmu itulah yang melemahkanmu."

"_Justru sifat terburu-burumu itu yang terkadang merugi._"

"Oke oke, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk debat kecil-kecilan, 'kan? Lagipula, aku tidak merasa terburu-buru." "Aku punya pekerjaan yang mantap. Kau juga. Tiga bulan, empat bulan bagiku itu merupakan waktu yang cukup lama bagi kita untuk saling mengenal. Anak-anak semua sudah menyetujui. Begitu pula mendiang istriku."

"Dan... harus kuakui aku merasa tidak sempurna bila sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Lalu? Kau meminta kesempurnaan itu dariku?_"

Namjoon terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tertawa lagi. Lebih lepas dari yang barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Well, this is a little bit pathetic, but yes, ma'am._"

_"I need you._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara)

Keluarga Cemara berkumpul di sofa. Ada sesuatu yang telah mereka rencanakan, mereka persiapkan matang-matang setelah berdiskusi panjang. Sesuatu yang menentukan segalanya, di saat yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Sang ayah beranjak dari tempatnya setelah memantapkan hatinya.

"Okeh, udah siap semua 'kan anak Papa?"

Ketiga buah hati kesayangannya berseru, ikut beranjak dari tempatnya. "Siap bosss~!"

Namjoon tersenyum. Menciumi ketiga buah hatinya satu persatu dengan rasa bangga. Jika dia diibaratkan sebagai seorang petarung yang akan melaju memasuki arena, merekalah _supporter_ terbaiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin, di telpon - The Decision Day - di apartemen Seokjin - yang dimiringin omongannya Namjoon)

"_Hei._"

(suara serek abis bangun tidur) "Hei... kenapa... tumben nelpon malem-malem?"

"_Hehe. Maaf ya ganggu. Bentar aja kok._"

"Iyah gapapa... kenapa nih nelpon?"

"_Buka jendela kamu dong."_

"Ha? Buka jendela?"

"_Iya, buka jendela kamar kamu."_

"Ih gamau... serem buka jendela malem-malem."

"_Ngga papa, tenang aja. Ga bakal nyeremin kok._"

"Ga ah takut... kok tiba-tiba kamu nyuruh buka jendela sih? Kenapa emangnya?"

"_Coba buka dulu aja. Kamu seneng kok pasti._"

"Ih iya iya." (Sret, buka jendela sambil takut-takut) "Ih kenapa sih... 'kan ser-"

Abis itu Seokjin kaget bukan kepalang.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin turun dari kamarnya ke luar tanpa memakai sandal, melihat Namjoon yang berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu memang seseorang yang tidak bisa diterka. Tampan, kaya, cerdas, dan berkarakter dari luar. Menyenangkan dan penuh humor-walau kadang tragis-dari dalam. Namun, terkadang juga mampu mengeluarkan aura yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Tapi dari semua itu, walau tidak disangka, dia bisa punya sisi romantis juga. Buktinya saat ini dia tengah berdiri di antara lampu-lampu kecil di sekitar kakinya, yang membentuk hati.

Serta sebuket bunga mawar di tangan.

Dengan itu, segala rasa yang dia rasakan terhadapnya bercampur jadi satu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaampun..." Seokjin masih menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Ini... kamu..."

Seokjin gabisa ngomong lagi. Dia bingung sebingung-bingungnya orang bingung. Bingung gado-gado. Juga malu diliatin orang-orang sekitar apartemennya. Tinggal Namjoon aja yang senyum-senyum.

"'Kan aku udah bilang. Aku serius sama kamu."

Seokjin masih gabisa ngomong apa-apa, tapi akhirnya nurunin tangannya dari mulutnya. Ngeliat lagi lampu-lampu _love_-nya. Ngeliat lagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ngeliat lagi bunga mawar di tangan Namjoon.

Trus ngeliat Namjoonnya. Yang masih senyum liatin dia.

Seokjin diem aja. Melongo. Bengong.

Trus pas Namjoon ngerogoh sesuatu di kantongnya, dia kaget lagi.

Namjoon ngeluarin kotak kecil warna merah. Trus dibuka.

Cincin berlian.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Be my beautiful bride, Kim Seokjin."_

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin yang udah gatau apa-apa lagi cuma bisa meluk Namjoon erat-erat. Nangis di pundaknya.

Gimana lagi sih Seokjin bisa ngeraguin Namjoon kalo udah kaya gini?

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekeliling mereka, banyak orang bertepuk tangan dan berseru. Ada juga yang menitikkan air mata haru. Para jomblo-jomblo bermartabat. Tukang bakso lewat, ikutan tepuk tangan. Penjaja tisu lewat, ikutan tepuk tangan.

Oh iya. Ngga lupa si bocah-bocah keluarga Cemara ikutan terharu sambil ngerekam dari balik orang-orang.

Kedengeran _pathetic_? _Lame_? Ala-ala novel picisan? Bodo amat. Yang penting dua-duanya bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, dan tentu saja. Abis beberapa minggu kejadian itu, Namjoon dan Seokjin resmi nikah. Di Hotel Mulia Senayan. Kece yah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin's Wedding Day - Ucapan Selamat) (Karangan bunga berjejer di depan pintu gerbang. Dari perusahaan macem macem, sampe artis, sampe gubernur bupati presiden lalala lillili sama dari kampusnya Seokjin)

"_Selamat Pa Namjoon, selamat! Oo jadi si kakak ini ya yang digalauin kemaren-kemaren hehehhe sabi abis nih si bapak. Semoga sakinah mawadah warohmah ya Pak, kek grafik bisnis di kantor hehehe_" (- Jongdae, abis itu digaplok Namjoon)

"_Seokjiin my babyyyy, selamattt! Ih gila kemaren padahal bilangnya mau jodohin, tapi ujung-ujungnya diembat sendiri ya hahaha~ canda, beb, candaaa~ semoga jadi keluarga yang bahagia, langgeng, sakinah mawadah warohmah lah yaaa aamiin~_" (- temen kantor Seokjin yang sempet minta jodohin sama Namjoon)

"_Hai. Selamat ya atas pernikahannya. Semoga berbahagia dan langgeng sampai akhir hayat. Doain aku bisa move on dari pengantinnya juga yah. Hehe._" (Temen Seokjin yang waktu itu mendadak pengen jadiin Seokjin tunangan)

"_Hey, Seokjin. Wah, ga ngabarin lagi nih nikah ama Pak Namjoon? Okelah, selamat ya, semoga jadi keluarga bahagia selalu dan langgeng sampai akhir hayat. God bless you two._" (- temen lama Seokjin anak S3 Todai kemaren, identitas masih dirahasiakan)

de el el de el el.

.

(Ucapan dari temen-temen Seokjin buat trio bocah Keluarga Cemara)

"_Jimeeeeen, selamet yeeee punya mama baruuu, cieee~ parah si ga ngomong-ngomong lagi ama geng gosip, yaudah deh gapapaa, yang penting bahagia selalu yee si papah dan si mamah~ trus punya dede baru lagiii hehehe ya pokonya happily ever after lah tjiin, aamiin~_" (geng gosip Jimin)

"_Woy bro, anjir bapak lu nikah lagi bro? Sabi sabi~ selamet ehh gile boleh juga tuh, dosen SNU. Cakep otak, cakep muka, cakep juga tuh hatinye. Ea, sabi sabi. Semoga cakep juga ye hubungannye sampe akhir hayat. Aamiin Ya Allah Ya Rabbal Alamiin. Dari kami, Geng Hamba Allah, Alhamdulillah Luar biasa, Allahu Akbar!_" (- gengnya Taehyung di sekolah. Anggota masih dirahasiakan)

"_Uy bocahhhhh payah e lu ga kasitau kita2 bokap u merit lagiii, selamat yaaa, happily ever after buat om dan... om tantik? Hehehehe GBU_" (Hayoung dan geng gosip Jungkook di sekolah)

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai acara, Namjoon dan Seokjin akhirnya dapat melepas lelah. Tanpa melepas kebiasaan untuk bercanda, tertawa seperti biasa. Namun, senyum yang terlihat tentu jauh berbeda. Jauh bersinar, dan jauh menampakkan cinta yang nyata.

Ketiga buah hatinya kemudian menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum menatap sang ayah dan guru les mereka. Guru les yang tak pernah disangka akan bersanding di sebelah sang ayah tercinta sebagai pendamping hingga akhir hayat.

Kak Seokjin. Kak Kim Seokjin yang mereka kagumi.

Seokjin yang masih merasa malu-malu dengan mereka hanya merasa mampu memberikan senyuman manis.

Dan sebelum dia sempat berkata untuk memecah keheningan, si sulung mendahuluinya dengan memeluknya.

"Selamat datang, _mama_!" serunya.

Seokjin tertegun. Lalu kemudian si anak kedua memeluk sebelah kanannya.

"Halo, ma."

Kemudian disusul dengan si bungsu yang memeluk di sebelah kirinya.

"_Welcome, my super mom!_"

Seokjin tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Membalas pelukan mereka bertiga erat. Menyambut awal yang baru dari segalanya.

"_Halo para superman kesayangan, Chim-Chim, Tae, Kookie."_

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak lupa, Namjoon, laki-laki yang bukan sekadar _role model _belaka lagi untuknya, menjadi pelukan yang menutupi punggungnya, berbisik mesra di telinga.

"_Hello, my beautiful bride._"

.

.

.

.

.

**# end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ epilogue ]**

Suatu hari yang damai nan ramai di sebuah rumah. Rumah yang dikenal dengan sebutan Rumah Keluarga Cemara.

Tiga orang anak bungsu tengah berseru. Di tengah sarapan pagi. Sosok ayah yang membaca koran. Sang ibu yang memasak mengenakan celemek. Tipikal cerita remaja.

"Haaaaa kok mama gituuu?" seru si bungsu.

"Parah sih mama gak mau jadi guru les kita lagi," si sulung menimpali.

"Ehh bentar dulu, mama gak bilang gitu kok." Sang ibu kemudian menenangkan buah hatinya. "'Kan mama cuti dulu bentar, mau nyelesain kerjaan mama di kantor dulu sampe kelar, trus baru deh lanjutin jadi guru les anak-anak mama~"

"Oooooooo~ bilang dong dari tadiii~"

"Yeee orang juga udah mau bilang tapi ga didengerin."

"Trus kalo gitu siapa yang bakal jadi guru les privat kita?" tanya si tengah.

"Oh, soal itu sih beres, mama udah siapin penggantinya." "Orangnya jauh lebih kece dari mama. Lebih pakem ilmunya. Secara Profesor gitu lho. Tapi hati-hati," "Jangan harep bisa bolos dengan mudah dari dia. Hihihi~"

"Iiii tu kan, jahat! Pasti ga enak nih bau-baunya!" anak-anaknya kembali bersahutan.

"Ssst, jangan bilang gitu. Percaya aja sama mama yah. Hehe. Bentar lagi orangnya dateng." "Oh, panjang umur. Itu dia mobilnya."

Si bungsu kemudian mengintip dari jendela. "Wow. Mercy."

"Beneran guru les nih ma?"

"Hehe. Kece 'kan? Ganteng juga loh orangnya." "Chim-Chim juga udah mama daftarin tuh biar les sama dia. 'Kan lumayan, anak-anak mama ntar otaknya pada encer semua kayak dia. Biarin deh bayar rada mahal dikit."

"Emang berapa ma?"

Mamanya tidak menggubris, langsung keluar ke arah pintu, menyapa sang guru les. Dialah si lulusan S3 Universitas Tokyo di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, 25 tahun. Yang berwajah tampan, memakai kacamata, dan berkulit putih. Yang sempat mengunjungi Seokjin di waktu kegiatannya membuat soal UAS.

"Naaah, ini dia anak-anak, guru les baru kalian~" "Hehe, ga usah sungkan gitu loh, bahunya," ujarnya sembari memijit bahu temannya pelan.

Si guru les baru hanya menatapnya sekilas. "Siapa yang sungkan." "Kenalkan, saya Min Yoongi, dosen Program Studi Teknik Elektro Seoul National University. Salam kenal."

Ketiga bocah itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka. Dari perawakannya. Dari cara bicaranya. Caranya melihat mereka...

Sepertinya guru les kali ini... bukan orang yang cukup 'menyenangkan?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# to the sequel ~**

**a/n**: yee hepi ending deh. hamdalah. seneng banget kek lebaran.

yah sebelumnya mau ngucapin makasih dulu buat semua yang udah dateng, dan yang berbaik hati untuk komen, _follow, favorite_, pokonya yang udah dukung cerita ini lah. yoi, tenang aja bagi yang ngomen, diem-diem gini semua komennya aku baca kok. dan sori ya kalo ga kejawab bagi yang nanya haha. yang jelas, tentunya aku apresiasi lah itu semua sebagai salah satu bentuk pembangkit semangat aku hehe. tepuk tangaaan, prok prok. makasih banget, maaf banget kalo _opening, ending_ atau ceritanya keseluruhan ga memuaskan, terkesan maksa, kecepetan, ga kolu dan apalah itu, saya mohon maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya. tapi diatas segalanya, ini fic emang ga akan se-sabi ini tanpa dukungan kalian. eaa. sabi banget?

okeh. apalagi ya. udah deh itu aja keknya. akhir kata, wabillahi taufik wal hidayah, wassalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh. _thank you for liking and supporting this story. 'till next time!_

oh iya, nanti ada sekuel buat lop stori anak-anaknya~ yang pertama YoonMin dulu ya. _see you_~


	5. Sequel 1 (Part 1)

• **Daddy and His Beloved Triplets - Home Tutor [ Special Chapter I ] •**

[ series ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; namjoon ft. jimin, taehyung, jungkook ; **yoonmin** t / r ]

**a/n**: spesial yoonmin. disini mohon maap **yoonginya yang seme, jiminnya yang uke**. tapi ga ngefek banget sih keknya, karena ga yang macem-macem juga, paling kelakuannya doang. ratingnya T tuh buat sisipan 'adegan nganu'-nya Namjoon &amp; Seokjin aja. tiati aja si bikin geli. moga berkah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Saya Min Yoongi, dosen program studi Teknik Elektro Seoul National University. Salam kenal."

Kesan pertama yang ditinggalkan si guru baru memang tidak terbilang bagus.

Pasalnya ketiga trio Keluarga Cemara bisa merasakan kehadiran hawa misterius yang menegangkan darinya.

Hawa yang seakan-akan akan menghantui mereka sehari-hari. Hawa yang meneriakkan intimidasi yang kuat.

Yaa yang diatas lebay sih, cuman mereka kaya ngerasa _'wah ni orang keknya rada gimanaa gitu'_.

Betul. Ketiga trio itu bisa merasakan dari cara si guru menatap mereka. Dari caranya bicara. Dari situ saja mereka merasa seolah sudah dinilai. Jelas, gelar Profesor yang seolah hanya cuma-cuma diraih karena didapatkan di usia yang terbilang muda, yang saat ini ilmunya 'disumbangkan' di kampus di negeri tercinta, Seoul National University. Juga dari sikapnya yang tepat jika disimpulkan dalam satu kata seperti yang dibilang sang ibunda.

Tegas.

Ah, ga asik. Dari cara pengarang deskripsiin dia aja udah ga asik.

Tapi emang tiga bocah itu juga manggut-manggut aja pas dia baru ngenalin diri doang.

Duh, gimana ya jadinya kedepannya kalo sama dia?

Ini si mamah beneran ga salah milih orang 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Emang sih, kebanyakan orang pinter tu punya karisma tersendiri.

Kaya si guru les yang baru sendiri. Dia dari fisik, otak, dan materi udah terjamin. Ibarat kalo di karate, udah sabuk item. Ato dalem Level Profisiensi Bahasa Jepang, udah N1. Ato kalo dalem jabatan di pemerintahan, udah Presiden, atau Kaisar, atau Ratu/Pangeran. Tipikal manusia (nyaris) perfek yang satu sisi dipuja, satu sisi dihujat. Yang satu gara-gara cinta, yang satu gara-gara benci, yang jaraknya tu beda tipis kalo kata orang di dunia nyata.

Tapi dari semua penjelasan di atas, sayangnya ga ada yang nyambung sama yang mau dibahas di bawah.

Eh mungkin ada sih yang nyambungnya kayanya. Coba lanjut dibaca-baca aja lah ya, nyambung apa ngganya.

Emang sih,

Si guru les yang baru itu pinter,

ganteng,

tajir,

_tapi_...

.

.

.

.

.

(Keluarga Cemara ft. Guru les baru, Naskah Drama Ver.)

Ibunda: "Naah, sekarang anak-anak mama udah kenalan semua ama Ka Yoongi~ yee tepuk tangan dulu doong."

Si bungsu: "Apa ih Mamah, gausah kaya Papah deh."

Ibunda: (manyun) "Ih Mama dimarahin."

Si tengah: "Yee... (tepuk tangan)"

Ibunda: "Yee Tae tepuk tangan, seneng deh mama~ oke, sekarang, lanjut. Kita mau ngapain tadi?"

Si sulung: "(tampang males) baru tepuk tangan, belum ngapa-ngapain."

Ibunda: "Oh iya. Oke. Jaadi, abis ngenalin Ka Yoongi, sekarang giliran mama yang ngenalin anak-anak Mama ke Ka Yoongi yaaa karena, kalau tak kenal, maka tak sayang~ setuju gaa?"

Trio bocah: "Setujuuuu."

Ibunda: Yeee~ (tepuk tangan lagi) langsung aja yah. Dari yang paling deket ama Mama dulu nih. Yoongi, kenalin, ini anak bungsu aku yang paling cantik, namanya Jungkook. Dipanggilnya Kookie~" (sambil peluk manis anak bungsunya)

Si bungsu: (senyum cerah) (lambai-lambai) "Halo, Ka Yoongi~" (abis itu kasih tampang cemberut ke maknya gegara ngomongin dia cantik) (maknya cuman cengengesan abis itu cium pipi si bungsu)

Guru les: (tampang _fierce_) "Ya. Salam kenal, Jungkook."

(digituin, si bungsu langsung diem pose anak pramuka latihan baris berbaris)

Ibunda: "Yee~ (jalan gaya putri raja ke anak kedua) terusss, abis itu... anak kedua aku nih Yoon, namanya Taehyung, dipanggilnya Tae. Yang paling cakep nih anak aku yang ini~" (sambil gelayutan manja di tangan anaknya)

Si tengah: (nunduk ala orang Jepang) "Salam, Kak Yoongi. Mohon bantuannya."

Yoongi: (masih dengan tampang _fierce_) "Ya, salam kenal, Taehyung."

Ibunda: "Naaah, (jalan ala putri raja lagi) ada lagi nih Yoon, yang terakhir... anak sulung aku, yang paling unyuh, paling emesh, daaaan paling apa, Tae, Kookie~?"

Si tengah &amp; si bungsu: "Paling GENDUUUD segalaksi bekasi."

(Walau ga ada yang tau gegara lagi ketawa, si guru les sempet senyum kecil dengernya (atau malah saking ga keliatannya mulutnya gerak jadi ga ada yang tau)).

Si sulung: "(cemberut keras) 'Kan mulai 'kan _bully_ lagi 'kan."

Ibunda: "(cengengesan) becanda sayaang, 'kan cuman _intermezzo_ (meluk Jimin seakan meluk panda kesayangan, abis itu dicium pipinya) Nah, dia ini namanya Jimin nih, Ka Yoongi ~ panggilannya Chim-Chim."

Si sulung: (berusaha senyum natural) "Halo, Ka Yoongi."

Yoongi: (seperti biasa tampang _fierce_ masih dipasang) "Salam kenal, Jimin."

Yoongi: "Jimin gendut segalaksi Bekasi."

Langsung lah yang lain heboh dengerin guru les baru ngomong kek gitu. Tinggal Jiminnya yang ngambek masuk kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Abis itu, dengan susah payah Jimin akhirnya keluar kamar dengan bujukan sang mama (gegara disogok oleh-oleh lidah sapi Ostrali aja sih)

Seokjin: "Naah, 'kan udah pada kenalan semua sama guru lesnya yang baru. Sekarang, waktunya anak-anak Mama les sama Ka Yoongi. Baik-baik yaa sama dia, belajar yang rajin. Oke?"

Trio bocah: "Okeee"

Seokjin: "Siip, Mama mau lanjutin kerjaan dulu. Dadah~"

Trio bocah: "Dadah Mama~"

Seokjin: "Betewe Yoongi mau dibuatin apa nii? Teh? Susu? Kopi? Marjan?"

Yoongi: "Kopi aja, makasih ya."

Seokjin: "Oke, gulanya seberapa?"

Yoongi: "Ngga usah pake gula."

Seokjin: "Ehh? Pait banget dong? Emang enak?"

Yoongi: (tampang mahasiswa kritis yang ngeluarin pendapat) "Justru saya ga ngerti kenapa orang rata-rata gabisa minum kopi kalo gapake gula, tapi bisa minum teh gapake gula. Kebanyakan orang cuman punya sensitivitas ke-teh-an, ga punya sensitivitas ke-kopi-an."

Yang laen pas denger dia ngomong kek gitu pengen komentar tapi ga jadi. Bengong aja. Suka-suka.

Seokjin cengengesan aja nge-iya-in trus jalan ke dapur. Udah paham.

Iya sih, guru les baru emang pinter.

Ganteng.

Tajir.

Tapi rada-rada.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pelajaran dengan guru baru dimulai - Bahasa Cerita Jaman Baheula Ver.)

Di bawah matahari menyengat di siang bolong, ketiga pemuda hamba sahaya tengah memulai pelatihan dengan sang pembimbing yang baru. Sang pembimbing alias Panglima Raja negeri seberang duduk dengan jantan di sofa tempat hamba-hamba sahayanya biasa memulai pelatihan (a.k.a kursus mengursus), dengan ketiga hamba sahaya barunya duduk bersimpuh mengharapkan pelatihan yang sama seperti cara pembimbing mereka dulu yang baik hati.

"Keluarkan apa yang telah kalian persiapkan untuk kupertajam oleh tangan ini, wahai hamba-hambaku."

Ketiga hamba sahaya serentak menjawab sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Baik, Tuan Panglima."

Dan menyiapkan apa yang sudah dipersiapkan selama di perjalanan dari balik tas dari karung goni yang mereka bawa.

Masing-masing memiliki benda yang sama, namun berlainan topik bahasan.

Buku-buku pelajaran kelas 3 SMP. Matematika. Biologi. Bahasa Inggris.

Sang pembimbing menatap ketiga benda persiapan yang berbeda dari masing-masing hamba sahaya. Lalu beliau bertanya.

"Wahai hamba sahaya, yang mana yang akan kupertajam untuk kalian terlebih dahulu?"

"Punya Jimin dong, Ka... besok banget nih dikumpulnya. Plis, Ka..."

"Punya Taehyung dulu keknya sabi, Ka."

"Punya Jungkook, punya Jungkook!" Si bungsu heboh selepas akting. "Besok juga Jungkook mau ngumpulnya."

"Ih apaan? Bukannya kamu nanti ngumpulinnya hari Jumat?" Si sulung langsung protes.

"Ih hari Jumat tu libur Cuti Bersama tau! Makanya bapaknya minta besok banget nih biar cepet dikoreksi katanya, hiksss mau nangis :"("

Si sulung mencibir. "Ah kamu kaya gatau Amir aja, dia 'kan tukang ngerjain. Disuruh kumpul hari kamis juga paling tetep kamis depan dikumpulnya," tandasnya.

"Apaan si sok tau? Orang dia sendiri yang ngomong besok dikumpulnya gapake telat-telatan?" Si adek bungsu ngotot.

"Ih ga percayaan banget si? Kamu udah berapa lama emang diajar Amir? Belom setaon juga 'kan?"

"Dih emang kenapa? 'Kan dimana-mana kalo guru bilang ngumpul besok ya besok! Kenapa aku mesti percaya ama kamu?"

"Ih yaudah terserah deh, pokonya aku mau punya aku dulu yang dibahas, baru punya kamu." Jimin langsung menyodorkan bukunya di hadapan guru les baru tanpa babibu sambil senyum lebar. "Nih Ka Yoongi, boleh ko diliat dulu pe-er aku yang halaman ini." Abis itu noleh ke adeknya yang udah masang muka bete keras. "Ngalah dong sama kakak sekali-sekali."

"Ih dimana-mana tuh kakak tau yang ngalah ama adenya! Taehyung! Belain aku dongg, aku dianiaya nih sama si gendut egois," rengek si bungsu goyang-goyangin tangan kakak tengahnya. Si Taehyung cuek aja. Udah biasa ngeliat kaka ama adenya berantem kek Tom&amp;Jerry.

Jimin langsung cemberut dibilangin gitu. "Ih kamu kok jahat si ga pernah sopan sama aku?"

"Ya abis kamu tuh emang sukanya mau menang sendiri aja, dari dulu juga," balasnya dengan masih menggandeng Taehyung. Masih menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya sambil merengek pasang wajah seolah paling ter-_bully_. "Tae... gebukin Chim, Chim jahat ama Kookie..."

Si Taehyung cuman masang muka udah males. "...serah kalian ajalah."

"Iii Tae... ko gitu ama Kookie? Ga kasian apa ama Kookie diterobos mulu ama Chim? Ga sayang lagi apa ama Kookie...?" Jungkook mengeluarkan rengekan pamungkasnya yang (biasanya) mampu meluluhkan _defender squad_-nya kala disakiti musuh bebuyutan dari jaman jebot itu.

Akhirnya Taehyung hela napas aja. "Yaudah, suit sana, suit."

"Gabisa, pokonya Chim duluan." Jimin tetep ga peduli, gamau bangkit dari posisi melukin mejanya.

"Ih apaan Chim alay gendut se-Bekasi, aku duluan tau ih," akhirnya dia kek ngedorong kakanya gitu dari depan meja, frontal. "Ya Ka Yoongi, ya Ka Yoongi...? Masa mau sih ngerjain pe-er orang egois kaya dia?"

Sang pembimbing terdiam. Mencopot mahkota palsu dari kertas manggis emas yang entah datang darimana, lalu memasang wajah _killer_-nya.

Lalu berkata.

"Pelajaran tidak akan saya mulai kalau masih ribut seperti Pasar Tanah Abang."

.

.

.

.

.

Ujung-ujungnya si majikan pilihin pe-ernya hamba sahaya sesuai urutan yang paling pertama lahir. Si Jimin. Seneng banget kek lebaran abis itu dianya. Yang si bungsu cuman pasang muka bete kenceng.

"Oke, sebelum memulai kegiatan kita hari ini, ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya sampaikan selama kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung."

Ketiga bocah langsung diem di tempat dengerin guru les barunya ngomong kek gitu. Langsung ngerasain bau-bau ga enak.

"Pertama. Saya hanya mengizinkan keterlambatan untuk mengikuti kursus selama 30 menit. Lebih dari itu silakan anda semua belajar mandiri."

Glek. Semua nelen ludah.

"Kedua. Saya hanya mengizinkan ketidakhadiran anda semua, atau dengan kata lain tidak mengikuti kursus selama tiga hari dengan alasan yang mendukung. Alasan karena malas ataupun dalam keadaan tidak mendesak lainnya tidak diperkenankan. Dan jika sudah lewat dari tiga hari, saya akan mempertimbangkan sanksi di kemudian hari."

Glek. Semua nelen ludah lagi.

"Ketiga, selama kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung, dilarang membuat kegaduhan atau keributan seperti di Pasar Tanah Abang."

Glek. Semua nelen ludah lagi, cuman kali ini pengen ketawa dikit.

"Keempat, ini yang paling penting." "Tanamkan profesionalisme pada diri anda masing-masing. Jika saya sebagai guru les telah memberi anda aturan main, harap ikuti. Saya pun akan bersikap profesional terhadap anda, membimbing, memberi pengetahuan dan memfasilitasi anda dengan sebaik-baiknya." "Kenapa ini dibutuhkan? Karena semakin anda dewasa, jalan bagi anda semua akan semakin luas dan jika anda tidak mampu menempatkan diri anda dan menjalankan tugas anda dengan baik, _that's the dead end_."

Glek. Semua nelen ludah ampe kerasa tenggorokannya ngilang. Berasa mo dihukum gantung. Ya ngga sih, lebay. Antara ngerti ngga ngerti gitu beliau ngomong apa.

"Bagaimana semua, setuju dengan perjanjian?"

Yang laen diem. Pengen ga setuju, tapi ntar dibogem. Bogemnya bentuknya dia ga mau ngajar.

Yaudah deh, iyain aja biar cepet. Demi Mama lagian. Yang katanya 'udah bayar agak mahal dikit'.

"Setuju, Ka."

"Baik, itu saja. Harap kita semua bisa berkoordinasi dengan baik dengan saya mulai saat ini dan ke depannya, terimakasih."

Glek. Semua nelen ludah buat yang terakir.

Sumpah.

Emang sih guru les yang baru pinter.

Ganteng.

Tajir.

Tapi beneran bikin pengen gantung diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik, hari ini kita bahas Matematika BAB 5, Bilangan Berpangkat." Guru les akhirnya resmi memulai kegiatan les sembari mempelajari isi buku dalam satu dua tatapan, kemudian langsung memberi komando.

"Kerjakan halaman 57, Pilihan Ganda nomer satu sampe dua puluh sama isian nomer satu sampe sepuluh, saya kasih waktu satu setengah jam dari sekarang."

Si bungsu langsung komplain. "Ko banyak banget si kaaa?"

"Banyak? Ngga juga," ujarnya sambil merapikan kacamata. "Yang penting kerjain aja semuanya dulu, soal ngerti ga ngerti belakangan. Kalo udah selesai, baru kita bahas. Jangan kebanyakan ngeluh."

Si Jungkook reflek diem.

Yha menurut ngana hari pertama les langsung digituin.

Si Jimin cekikik aja. Langsung dipelototin ama ade bungsunya. Jimin bales jebil. Taehyung langsung dengan gaya antengnya ngerjain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ka Yoongi, kalo ini mestinya digimanain ya, Kak?" Si bungsu nanya di tengah-tengah waktu pengerjaan soal.

Si guru les baru yang sedang membaca novel tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari bacaannya. "Hm, yang mana."

"Yang inih."

"Yang mana."

"Yang ini lohhh." Jungkook sambil nunjukin yang mana-nya sambil gemes.

"Yang mana." Si guru les tetep santai aja baca.

Si bungsu mulai kzl. "Iiih, yang iniii, Pilihan Ganda nomer tujuh. Coba liat dulu deh Kakanya tuh."

Baru deh si guru les noleh ke dia, ke soal yang dia tunjuk tepatnya. "Gitu. Yang jelas ngomongnya biar saya tau yang mana." "Mana sini saya liat."

Jungkook cemberut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalo yang ini pake rumus apa ya kak." Giliran si Taehyung yang nanya.

"Yang mana." Yoi, belom dibilangin yang mananya dengan tepat belom mau noleh si guru lesnya.

"Isian nomer lima."

Langsung abis itu dia noleh, neliti soalnya.

"Ini gerak jatuh bebas 'kan. Kalo yang ditanyain tingginya pake rumus apa."

"Ee... _Bla bla_, Kak." (dia ngomongin rumus gaibnya ye)

"Nah itu ngerti. Yaudah masukin aja."

"Tapi ga ngerti mau masukin angkanya gimana, Kak."

"'Kan tadi saya udah bilang, kerjain dulu semuanya ngerti ga ngerti. Kalo udah selesai, baru dibahas."

Taehyung manggut-manggut aja, dilewatinnya soal yang tadi. Ngerjain nomer yang laen.

Sementara si Jungkook udah liatin guru lesnya dengan tatapan males. Jimin masih tetep usaha ngerjain soal, cuek bebek ama lingkungan sekitar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selesai nih, Kak." (Taehyung)

"Aku juga selesai, Ka." (Jungkook)

"Jimin belom Ka, dikit lagi."

"Oke, mana coba saya liat. Jimin waktunya tinggal sepuluh menit ya."

"Yongkru bro~" jawab Jimin santai, angguk-anggukin kepala. Dia ngerjainnya sambil dengerin lagu soalnya.

"Hm... punya kamu kok banyak kosong, Jungkook?"

"Abis banyak yang aku ga ngerti," ujarnya sambil memajukan bibir bawah.

"Hm, oke. Taehyung... yang tadi dilewatin ya. Sama pilihan ganda nomer 2, 5, sama 7... sama esai nomer 9."

Taehyung manggut-manggut.

"Oke. Kita tunggu Jimin selesai dulu. Nanti baru saya bahas dari Pilihan Ganda."

.

.

.

.

.

(ceritanya Jimin udah selesai)

"Jimin... kamu ga bisa jawab nomer 2, 4, 5, 7, 11, 15, sama isian nomer 6 dan 9 ya."

"Iya Ka, ga ngerti soalnya hehe," jawabnya sambil cengengesan.

"Oke, udah selesai semua, ya. Kita mulai bahas dari soal yang paling mudah dulu, Pilihan Ganda Nomor 2. Perhatikan penjelasan saya baik-baik."

Dalam hati Jungkook: _mudah palelu._

"Jadi gini."

.

.

.

.

.

(Hamba sahaya setelah dicerahkan)

"Ooooo gitu ya Kak ngejawabnya." Si bungsu manggut-manggut mantep. "Ngerti, Kookie, ngerti."

"Bagus. Taehyung udah paham?"

"Udah, Kak." Si tengah ikut-ikutan manggut-manggut.

"Jimin gimana?"

"Iyah, ngerti kok." Si sulung juga ikutan manggut-manggut. "Mudah banget ternyata. Hehe."

"Mudah kan." Si guru les menggulung lengan kemejanya, masih dengan gaya _killer_-nya. "Jangan bilang susah dulu sebelum usaha."

Iya sih pinter.

Ganteng.

Tajir.

Tapi ngeselin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Iklan)

Gebetan: Besok kan kamu ultah, mau minta apa? apapun akan ku kabulkan

Aku: Minta kamu menghilang dari hidupku boleh?

(Courtesy dagelan (et) instagram)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Keluarga Cemara - Les dengan guru baru hari ke-II)

"Hei, Ka Yoongi." Jungkook menyapa guru les barunya dengan senyuman.

"Oh, selamat sore, Jungkook," balas Yoongi dengan wajah tegasnya seperti biasa. "Mana kakak-kakakmu?"

"Chim- eh, Jimin lagi ada latihan _dance_, Taehyung masih di... oh, tuh, udah di tangga."

"Oh, Jimin tidak bisa hadir?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Ngga, Ka." "Dia emang gitu sih. Dulu aja les sama Mamah sering ga ikut juga gara-gara latihan _dance_."

Yoongi diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Oke. Kali ini mau bahas apa?"

Bersamaan dengan dia bertanya, Taehyung datang dengan membawa buku Fisika. Jungkook mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Inggris-nya seperti biasa.

"Oke. Mau yang mana dulu dibahas?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Seokjin dan Taehyung)

Tok tok tok.

"Samlekum, Ma."

Seokjin menyahut dengan posisi lagi nyender di bantal sambil baca buku. "Waalaikumussalam, sayang."

"Lagi baca ya Ma."

"Iya, baca komik."

"Oo komik apa Ma?"

"Kurobas, hehe."

(**Note**: _fanboy session ahead, brace yourselves._)

"Ooh. Tae juga baca tuh." Taehyung duduk di tepi kasur, samping ibunda. "Ini yang volume berapa?"

"Yang Seirin tanding ama Rakuzan. Seru bangettt huhu Akashi ganteng banget. Sedih Mama."

"Oo Mama seneng Akashi?"

"Ngga, senengnya sama Midorima hehe. Tapi Mama seneng juga sama Akashi, abis dia perfek banget sii huhu gabisa Mama gakuat." "Tapi Mama seneng juga si sama Aomine, _badboy Ace-_nya Mama hehe, gakuat juga tuh ama dia." "Eh tapi Kise lucu juga sih. Eh tapi Kuroko juga lucu. Bayi Mama, hehe."

"Ya semua Kiseki no Sedai dong berarti." "Eh ngga deng, kecuali Murasakibara."

"Murasakibara seneng juga koo. Tapi ga seseneng ama kek yang laen si. Gimana ya, kek... dia tu yang paling terakhir Mama senengnya di Kiseki no Sedai. Gitu deh. Tapi dia lucu kook, badan gede tapi males-males kek anak-anak tapi keren."

Taehyung manggut-manggut. "Banyak ya kesenengan Mama."

"Iya, banyak." "Mama juga kalo selain Kiseki no Sedai suka sama Uncrowned Generals juga. Sukanya sama Mibuchi hehe."

"Oo. Yang lain?"

"Yang lainnya juga Mama seneng, abis kereen. Kiyoshi, Kotaro, sama Nebuya. Cuman sayang sii Hanamiya-nya jahat, bukan tipe Mama banget." Mamanya jebil. "Banyak banget yah kesenengan Mama." Terus nyengir dia.

"Iya. Sekalian aja ama yang kokoh-kokoh jualan ramen."

"Hee emang ada kokoh-kokoh jual ramen?"

"Gatau deh coba liat aja di komiknya gimana."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalo Tae seneng siapa di Kurobas?"

"Aomine, _of course_." Taehyung menjawab dengan mantap, ngangkat-ngangkat alis.

"Oo. Keren ya. Sama kaya Papa dong. Papa seneng Aomine juga."

"Oo Papa seneng Aomine juga ya Ma?"

"Iya." "Bukan seneng sama Akashi ya Tae?"

"Gatau sih. Senengnya ma Aomine aja. Keren banget soalnya." "Akashi mah banyak banget yang seneng. Cewe-cewe di sekolah yang nonton Kurobas pada senengnya ma Akashi semua."

"Oiya? Emang perfek sih dia. Ganteng, pinter, anak bangsawan, basket level Emperor lagi. Huhu gakuat lagi 'kan." "Mama kalo ga ketemu Papa mau deh nikah ama dia."

"Yee dia 'kan kartun doang."

Mamanya nyengir kuda aja. "Iya si." "Tetep tapi kalo disuruh pilih Papa apa Akashi, emm... agak mikir dua kali gitu ya. Yaaa keknya lebih ke Akashi sih." Abis itu Maknya ketawa ngomong kaya gitu. Anaknya cuman mencibir dikit aja.

"Yaudah, suka-suka Mama."

"Hehe, canda loh, candaa."

"Iya, iya." "Kookie juga senengnya Akashi tuh. Gegara merahnya doang sih."

"Oo, emang tuh si Kookie. Senengnya merah-merah." "Kookie si gadis berkerudung merah."

Gentian Taehyung yang nyengir kuda.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chim, Chim? Seneng siapa dia?"

"Ga ada. Dia ga ngikutin Kurobas." "Tapi kalo disuruh pilih dia milihnya Izuki."

Si Mamah langsung ketawa. "Oh demiapa?"

"Iya. Lawakannya kocak katanya." "Ga sih, kalo dari Kiseki no Sedainya dia milih Kise. Unyu soalnya katanya."

"O gitu." "Tipe Chim banget lah ya."

"Iya. Chim banget. Tipe-tipe gatel."

Maknya ketawa aja. "Tapi Kise ga gatel tuh."

"Iya, maksudnya Chim-nya doang yang gatel."

Trus mereka bedua ketawa bentar ngegosipin si sulung. Yang digosipin dari jauh langsung bersin.

.

.

.

.

.

(_end of fanboying Kurobas session, finally._)

"Betewe Mama belom tidur?"

"Belom, Mama nungguin Papa pulang hehe."

Taehyung manggut-manggut.

"Tae mau nanya, Ma."

"Hm? Nanya apa sayang?"

"Mama bisa tau sama Ka Yoongi darimana?"

"Ooh, dia itu temen Mama dulu waktu SMA. Temen akrab, hehe."

"Ooh pantes." "Kok dia udah profesor masih mau jadi guru les, Ma?"

"Hmm… panjang ceritanya."

"Awalnya 'kan Mama tuh cuman cerita ama dia, karena lagi sibuk proyek kayanya Mama ga bisa ngajarin anak-anak Mama les. Dan lagian kalo misal anak-anak Mama les di luar tuh Mama pikir kaya kurang efektif gitu loh walaupun tempatnya bagus. Kaya, orangnya rame dan waktu konsul sama pengajarnya juga cuman dikit gitu, ga sepenuhnya fokus ke kita. Jadi Mama pikir mending privat aja." "Cuman Mama pusing mikirin siapa guru lesnya, karena temen-temen yang lain pada sibuk semua 'kan. Akhirnya dia mau deh nawarin diri buat jadi guru les yang baru."

"O gitu. Emang dia ga sibuk juga?"

"Yaa... sebenernya sih kalo mau dibilang sibuk apa ga-nya Mama tau sih dia jadwal padet. Dan Mama juga kaya awalnya ga enak gitu 'kan mau minta waktu dia, tapi dia bilang gapapa karena cuman buat tiga bulan dan biayanya terserah Mama. Karena dia ga mikir kerjaan _'ah cuman sekadar guru les'_ gitu ngga, yang penting dia bisa ngajar dan istilahnya nanem semangat buat maju gitu loh. Keren 'kan dia." "Dan karena kita udah temenan lama dan kalian tu anak-anak Mama, jadi ya gitu, dia tetep mau gantiin Mama sementara waktu hehe."

Taehyung manggut-manggut.

"Emang dia keknya keren gitu ya Ma."

"Iya dong, Ka Yoongi 'kan dari SMA-nya emang udah pinter. Kaya Papa hehe."

"Emang Papa gitu ya, Ma?"

"Loh emang Papa ga pernah cerita ya? Dulu dia 'kan di SMA sering ikut debat Bahasa Inggris, menang lagi. Pernah berapa kali ikut olimpiade gitu juga katanya, dapet perak satu, emas satu."

"O iya?"

"Iya. Trus pas kelas tiga nilai UN-nya paling tinggi se-daerah kategori IPA."

"Widi."

"Trus masuk kuliahnya dia beasiswa di universitas negeri dan _double degree _di Jerman." "Abis itu S2-nya juga beasiswa di Yale, Amerika. S3-nya karena Papa udah punya biaya sendiri, dia tetep pake beasiswa tapi ga _full, _di Oxford, London. Keren 'kan Papa kamu?"

Taehyung takjub denger penjelasan soal prestasi Bapaknya yang ga disangka, walopun ada beberapa hal yang dia ga ngerti, tapi karena kedengerannya keren banget gitu, kek 'olimpiade', 'beasiswa' trus 'di Amerika, London' gitu di kuping jadinya dia takjub aja.

"Oh? Papa dulu gitu ya ternyata?"

"Loh Tae gatau ya?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Ga pernah cerita malah dia dulu tu gimana-gimana."

Seokjin ketawa aja. "Makanya, Mama juga baru tau lengkapnya pas Mama diceritain ama temen dia. Payah si ga cerita-cerita lagi dia emang."

Taehyung 'O' bulet panjang dulu sebentar.

"Iya. Payah si Papa ga pernah cerita-cerita dia jaman dulu. Cukup tau aja."

"Hehe. Belum waktunya aja kali."

"Iya." "Ngga nyangka aja Papa bisa gitu," lanjutnya. "Kirain emang dari lahir agak rada-rada gitu ampe sekarang."

Seokjin ketawa, memaklumi komentar blak-blakannya yang lucu.

"Papa diem-diem emang gitu tuh. Menghanyutkan."

"Iya emang."

Seokjin kemudian menutup komiknya, mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Nanti Tae jangan mau kaya mereka dong, harus lebih hehe." "'Kan sekarang Tae udah kelas tiga nih, mau masuk SMA. Nanti kalo udah SMA ga terasa tuh mau mikirin kuliah dimana. Makanya dari sekarang Tae belajar yang rajin, sekolahnya yang semangat. Ya sayang?"

"Iya Ma."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi kalo Taehyung mau jadi supir bajaj gimana, Ma?"

"Yaah jangan dong ntar Mama nangis ni."

"Hehe. Becanda kok, Ma." "Kalo Tae jadi pembalap gimana?"

"Hm... balap mobil? Motor?"

"Motor, kaya Valentino Rossi."

"Ooh, boleh, tapi Tae harus kudu juara 1 di kelas dulu yah hehe."

"Yah. Susah dong."

"Ngga susah dong, kalo usaha hehe."

"Hm. Iya sih." "Tapi kenapa kalo Tae mau jadi pembalap mesti juara kelas dulu?"

Mamanya mengelus kepala si tengah lagi dengan sayang.

"_Because_ _nothing worth having comes easy_, sayangku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Tae ga jadi pilot aja?"

"Pilot?"

"Iya, yang nyupirin pesawat. 'Kan ada tuh sekolah pilot yang bagus, nanti Mama sekolahin Tae disana."

"Hmm... boleh deh. Ditampung dulu idenya."

"Oke. Ditampung dulu ya."

"Iya." "Sekarang mau jadi pilot buat diri sendiri dulu. Hehe."

Mamanya senyum manis banget denger omongan anaknya kek gitu.

"Cium dulu anak Mama paling ganteng."

Si tengah membiarkan ibundanya meraih pipinya untuk dicium kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Keluarga Cemara - Les dengan guru baru hari ke-III, udah selesai)

"Oke, sampe sini aja dulu pelajaran kita kali ini. Terima kasih." Yoongi meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja dengan kedua kakak beradik yang sudah terlihat _worn out_. Yang satu peregangan, yang satu nenggelemin kepala di atas meja.

"Hh... selesai juga. Makasi Ka Yoongi~" kata Jungkook seusai peregangan.

Taehyung ngangkat mukanya bentar buat ikut ngucapin makasi.

"Makasi Ka Yoongi."

Plek, abis itu nenggelemin palanya lagi.

"Ya, sama-sama," ujar guru les mengangguk dan beranjak dari sofa.

Sampai berakhirnya pelajaran, Jimin kembali tidak hadir. Kali ini Yoongi tidak menanyakan alasannya, tapi mulai memberi peringatan khusus dalam catatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Edisi Namjoon &amp; Seokjin telponan - Seokjin yang nelpon duluan - R19+) (langsung ijo mata liat yang 19+ 19+ gitu ye ga)

"_Halo._"

"Halo, Papah... lagi apa?"

"_Hei, Mamah... lagi nyelesain kerjaan aja, kenapa?_"

"Oo... masih di kantor ya?"

"_Iya sayang, masih di kantor."_

"Kamu kapan pulang sih? Katanya jam setengah sepuluh udah nyampe rumah."

"_Iya ni, bau-baunya bakal lembur deh, mau nangis._"

"_Padahal pengen banget pulang._"

"Ih kemaren lembur, sekarang lembur. Katanya yang hari ini besoknya bisa dianuin lagi?" (reflek ngomel)

"_Yaa gimana ya keknya emang mau lembur sekarang biar besok ga rempong gitu."_

(manyun) "Jadi kamu malem ini ga pulang lagi?"

"_Pengennya sih pulang, tapi yah..._"

"Huu bete ah."

"_Iya nih eteb parah._"

"Parah ih tiba-tiba lembur." (maen-maenin pita baju tidur ala ala cewe ngambek)

(Namjoon ketawa kecil) "_Hehe, udah kangen ya?_"

(diri dari tempat tidur abis itu kunci pintu kamar) "Banget." (trus nganuin bantal buat jadi senderan, nyender)

"_Hehe. Kangen banget banget?_"

(masih maenan pita baju tidur) "Banget banget."

"_Hehe. Bangetnya segimana_?"

(niat mancing) (seneng banget kalo udah kek gini) "Mhm... segimana ya..." (mulai suaranya bisik bisik manis manja) "...tebak dong segimana."

(mulai deg-degan) (takut ga fokus ama kerjaan) (ngetuk-ngetuk pulpen di atas meja, biar santay) "_Hm... lagi ga bisa nebak nih._"

"Gamau. Harus tebak dulu."

"_Hm... harus nebak banget ya?_"

"Harus dong."

"_Hem... segimana ya..._"

"_Se...luas tembok negeri Cina?_"

(ngerang pelan) "Nggak gitu ah nebaknya."

(makin deg-degan) (tapi tetep usaha kalem) (masih maenan ngetukin pulpen) "_Trus gimana dong nebaknya_?"

"Gimana ya..." (mulai mancing) "Tebak dari kalo misalnya aku kangen kamu, aku bakal ngapain."

(nyeringai) (ngerti banget maksud-maksud tersembunyi istrinya) (naro pulpen di atas meja, nyender di kursi, balik duduknya ngebelakangin meja) "_Hmm... gitu ya._"

(nyeringai cantik) "Iya. Cepetan dong tebak."

(mulai ngedalemin suara) "_Harus cepet-cepet banget ya?_"

(deg-degan denger suara lakinya begitu) (gigit telunjuk) "Iyalah... harus."

(ngebayangin macem-macem) "_Kalo ngga cepet emang kenapa?_"

"Kalo ngga cepet... ngga maju-maju jadinya."

(nyeringai) (makin bisik-bisik) (suara makin dalem) "_Hm? Apanya yang ga maju...?_"

(ketawa seksi) "Apa yah... gatau ah..."

(nahan keras biar ga kepancing) (bales ketawa pake suara rendah) "_Kok gatau? Harus tau dong._"

"Ngga mau... kamu belum nebak aku ngapain soalnya." (pelan-pelan nganuin rambut ke atas, pelan-pelan ngebuka tali baju tidur)

(ngerapiin posisi tempat duduk) (mulai ngerasa ngga nyaman) "_Kamu lagi dimana emang?_"

(matanya kelap kelip gegara 'semangat menggelora' godain suami) (pelan-pelan ngelebarin kerah baju tidur, ampe bahu keliatan semua) "Di kamar ajah... sendirian. Nungguin kamu."

"_Hm... sendirian, yah._" (gantian telunjuknya yang diketukin di lengan kursi)

"Iya sayang... _sendirian_." (narikin tali baju pelan-pelan, ampe bajunya kegeser ngeliatin setengah dada)

"_Trus... sekarang ngapain?_"

(pelan-pelan ngangkat baju tidur sampe atas puser) "Rasanya tadi aku minta kamu tebak, deh..."

"_Oh iya... tebak ya._"

"Hu-um..."

"_Kalo misalnya aku nanya trus kamu jawab, gimana...?_"

"Hu... cupu deh, nanya-nanya." (pelan-pelan... silakan dibayangin sendiri pelan-pelannya ngapain yah)

"_Biar cupu tetep seneng 'kan._"

"Iya dong, tetep suami aku."

"Ayo sayang, tebak."

"_Oke... oke. Sabar dong, cantik_."

"Ga bisa... lagi ga bisa sabar."

"_Ho... lagi gabisa ya._"

"Hu-um... ga bisa."

"_Yaudah... gampang sih nebaknya._"

"Hm...? Yakin gampang?"

"_Yakin dong..._"

"_Aku tebak... kamu lagi mikirin aku._"

"Mm... okey..."

"Mikirin kamu yang gimana...?"

"_Mikirin aku yang lagi beduaan sama kamu_."

"Mhm... terus...?"

"_Terus... apa dong."_

"Terus... sambil mikirin kamu aku ngapain...?"

(ene neh, ene dea neh)

_"Hmm... tangannya tuh kayanya kemana-mana tuh..._"

(ketawa seksi lagi) (lebih seksi dari yang tadi) "Hm... kemana emang tangannya...?"

"_Kemana aja deh... yang bikin kamu seneng._"

"_Sambil bayangin itu tangan aku yang kemana-mana._"

(Abis itu Seokjin gigit bibir, mendesis) (trus ngehela napas panjang) (ngehelanya kek yang mancing banget gitu) (Namjoonnya susah payah nahanin biar ga kepancing) (kerjaannya belom selesai soalnya) (tetep sih dari tadi udah kepancing sebenernya) (kepancing banget, ngerti banget) (trus ujung-ujungnya dimatiin telponnya pas Seokjinnya lagi 'maen sendiri') (kasian deh) (tinggal kebayang-bayang aja Namjoonnya, pengen cepet-cepet balik ke rumah)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Keluarga Cemara - Les dengan guru baru hari ke-IV)

Yoongi masih menunggu kehadiran Jimin di absen-nya dia di hari keempat ini. Seperti kemarin pula, tidak ditanyakannya alasan Jimin tidak ikut kepada kedua adiknya. Berkali-kali dirinya melihat jam tangan.

Dan sampai akhir jam les berlangsung pun Jimin tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

Yoongi menaruh tanda 'peringatan terakhir' di catatannya.

_Next time for confrontation._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jimin di sekolah, satu minggu setelah dia ga masuk les - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Jimin: "Cuy, kata Ka Taemin hari ini latian lagi ya?"

Minhyuk: "Iya, barusan dia nge-Line gue. Soalnya minggu depan dia bilang ada acara, jadi pindah jam ke hari ini."

Jimin: "Hm... berarti gue bolos lagi dong." (dalem hati harap-harap cemas)

Minhyuk: "Ha? Bolos apaan lu?"

Jimin: "Itu, les privat di rumah."

Minhyuk: (manggut-manggut) "Oo."

Jimin: "Yaudah deh gapapa, ntar gue bilang aja besoknya ke guru les gue."

.

.

.

.

.

(Keluarga Cemara - Les dengan guru baru hari ke-V - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Yoongi: "Jimin hari ini tidak hadir lagi?"

Jungkook: "Iya, Ka. Latian _dance_ lagi paling."

Yoongi mengangguk, menghela napas. Sesuai dugaan. Terlihat dari kalimat Jungkook yang tidak merasa yakin dengan alasan ketidakhadiran kakaknya, Yoongi kemudian berniat melancarkan sesuatu.

Yoongi: "Boleh saya minta kamu hubungi kakak kamu?"

Jungkook: "Eh? Boleh, Ka. Sekarang?"

Yoongi: "Iya, sekarang juga."

.

.

.

.

.

(Jimin ditelpon Jungkook - yang cetak miring omongannya Jimin)

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Kookie? Kenapa?_"

"Uy, kamu ditanyain ama Ka Yoongi tuh, kemana?"

(langsung deg-deg ser) "_Ooh... bilang ke dia lagi latian dance, Kookie, maaf. Tadi dikabarinnya mendadak banget sama instruktornya, gitu._"

"Oh..." Jungkook melihat ke arah Yoongi. "Tu, Ka Yoongi denger 'kan."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Oke, terimakasih. Kita lanjutkan lagi belajarnya."

.

.

.

.

.

(Abis itu pas Jimin balik ke rumah pas Magrib)

"Assalamualaikum~"

Setelah melepas sepatu, Jimin berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Dari jauh terlihat guru lesnya duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku.

'_Eh, Ka Yoongi masih disini?_' bisiknya pelan.

Jimin berjalan ke arahnya dengan gaya anak-anak diem-diem mau masuk kelas.

Jimin memberikan senyum semanis mungkin pas udah depan dia.

"Halo, Ka."

Si guru lesnya menoleh, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa, tapi dalam hatinya bicara. Yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Kamu yang namanya Jimin ya?"

Jimin dalam hati heran. Ni orang kenapa nanya.

"Iya Ka Yoongi. Kenapa?"

Guru lesnya lalu melepas kacamata, menaruh bukunya di atas meja, menunjuk kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Duduk."

Jimin mulai harap-harap cemas. Berasa dipanggil guru BK.

Apalagi pas ditatap guru lesnya _face-to-face_.

"Kenapa kamu sering bolos?"

Jreng. Jimin langsung ke-_gap_. Tadinya dia siap mau ngomong, eh pas ditanyain _to the point_ kek gitu langsung beda rasanya.

"Ooh, iyaa Kak, soalnya aku ada latihan nge-_dance_." Jimin langsung ga enak hati, ngomong sambil nunduk, suaranya ngecil dikit. "Maaf kalo kemaren-kemaren ga ngabarin, tapi aku udah bilang ke Kook- eh, Jungkook kok, Kak."

Guru lesnya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Buat?"

"Itu... buat _perform_ acara di GBK."

"Oh, gitu." "Lain kali kalo kamu ada halangan ga masuk les telpon ya. Ini nomer saya," ujarnya kemudian memberikan kartu namanya dari kantong baju.

Jimin ngangguk pelan. "Iya, Kak."

"Yaudah, saya mau tanya itu aja. Saya pulang dulu, permisi."

"Oh, iya Kak, silakan. Mau dianter ke depan?"

"Gapapa, terimakasih."

Jimin manggut-manggut aja di tempat dengan tampang lugu.

"Dadah, Ka Yoongi~" ujarnya melambaikan tangan. Padahal ga niat tapi tiba-tiba aja tangannya mau ngelambain.

Guru lesnya hanya menganggukkan kepala. Jimin ngeliatin dia dari keluar pintu, keluar pager sampe masuk mobil sampe bener-bener blas dari rumahnya.

Kek langsung ngerasa gimanaa gitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Iklan)

Temen: Gimana? Target penjualan oke? Konsumen pada ambil apa..?

Aku: alhamdulillah

pada ngambil hikmahnya aja bro

(Courtesy of dagelan (et) instagram)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Les dengan guru baru hari ke-VI)

Sudah 30 menit kegiatan berlangsung. Jimin, lagi-lagi, tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya. Dan belum memberi kabar.

Yoongi siap-siap akan memberi si sulung itu tanda silang di _checklist_ beberapa saat sebelum kemudian _handphone_ Yoongi bergetar.

Satu sms masuk.

Dari nomor tidak dikenal.

_'Kak, aku izin ngga ikut les ya, mau latihan __dance__ hehe makasih Kaak'_

\- Jimin'

Setelah membacanya, Yoongi memasukkan kembali _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku.

"Siapa tuh Ka Yoongi?" Si bungsu kepo.

"Ngga, cuman sms iseng Mama minta pulsa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Les dengan guru baru hari ke-VIII)

Kemarin Jimin resmi mendapatkan silang di _checklist_ Yoongi. Hari ini pun, Jimin kembali tidak hadir. Juga seperti biasa, ketidakhadirannya dikabarkan lewat sms.

Selalu setelah membaca pesan dari Jimin, Yoongi hanya menutup kembali _handphone_-nya tanpa berniat membalas.

Malah dia sudah membuat rencana konfrontasi yang kedua kalinya untuk si sulung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Kata Mutiara)

"_Jadikan masa lalu_

_menjadi_

_masa bodo._"

(Courtesy of Meme Cak Lontong)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Konfrontasi Yoongi ke Jimin gegara dia absen mulu, di teras Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Bagian 2 - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Yoongi: "Park Jimin."

Jimin: "I-iya Kak." (dalem hati: _aduh kenapa lagi nih gua salah apa dibeginiin lagi_)

Yoongi: "Ini udah yang ketujuh kalinya kamu ga masuk, ya."

(diem lima detik)

Yoongi: "Bisa kamu bilang alasannya?"

Jimin: "Iya Kak, maaf, aku emang sibuk latihan _dance_." (dalem hati: _perasaan kemaren udah ngabarin deh_) (mukanya udah yang mengkerut dikit gitu)

Yoongi: "Oke. Tapi saya tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari kamu, padahal dari awal sudah saya sampaikan dengan jelas untuk mengabarkan saya."

Jimin: "Ee... bukannya kemaren-kemaren itu udah aku sms kakanya yah?"

Yoongi: "Kan saya bilang telpon saya, bukan sms saya. Kamu belum lupa 'kan."

Jimin: (mulai kzl) "Ko mesti pake nelpon segala?"

Yoongi: "Supaya saya bisa jelas denger kamu beneran latihan atau tidak."

Jimin: (nambah kzl) (dalem hati: _njir_ _ga percayaan banget sik?)_ "Ih kok lebay si? Emangnya sms aja ga cukup apa buat ngabarin?"

Yoongi: "Saya ini bukan ibu kamu. Saya guru les pengganti ibu kamu. Kalau saya bilang kamu kabari saya lewat telpon, lakukan saja sesuai dengan apa yang saya katakan. Ngga susah 'kan begitu aja."

Jimin: (naik tensi seriusan) "Ko kamu nyebelin sih?"

Yoongi: "Saya bukannya membuat diri saya jadi menyebalkan. Saya hanya berusaha membuat agar saya dan kamu bisa profesional menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Lagipula sudah saya katakan di awal pertemuan 'kan. Mari bersikap profesional."

Jimin: (mencibir banget) "Emang cuma masalah beginian udah bisa dibilang profesional?"

Yoongi: "Tentu. Karena seringkali dalam dunia profesional, masalah kecil seperti ini diabaikan. Kita tidak menyadari sebagian besar masalah-masalah besar itu terkadang timbul dari hal seperti ini. Ini contoh kecil saja yang sudah dilakukan. Miskomunikasi. "

Jimin: "Ya tapi ga perlu segitunya juga kali. Lagian 'kan kemaren aku udah jelas-jelas ngabarin ke kamu, dan aku yakin pesannya pasti nyampe."

Yoongi: "Saya tidak ingin maksud saya untuk memperingatkan kamu disini beralih jadi suatu ajang debat kusir yang hanya menghabiskan waktu. Satu pernyataan saja dari saya; Saya hanya minta kamu untuk menghormati peraturan yang saya buat, bukan membantah."

Jimin: "Gini ya, sekarang gausah ngebahas masalah profesional ga profesional deh. Ga ngerti tau aku, apa yang kamu omongin tu aku ga ngerti. Perkaranya 'kan cuma sekadar ngabarin 'kan? Dan yang jelas tiga hari kemaren tuh aku _**udah jelas-jelas ngabarin**_. Ngerti ga sih? Aku buang pulsa aku cape-cape tuh, buat nge-sms-in, ngabarin ke kamu ke lewat sms. Dan kalo kamu ga percaya nih, liat nih, di hape aku udah ke-_sent_." (ngegas nunjukin bukti)

Jimin: "Tuh. Persetanlah mau nelpon apa sms yang penting aku udah ngehubungin kamu dan itu sendiri sebenernya udah cukup 'kan? Dasar kamu aja yang ga ngebuka, ga ngebales. Kamu kali yang ga profesional, ngga ngehargain aku sebagai murid."

Yoongi: "Tolong kamu pahami bahwa saya disini tidak membicarakan bagaimana cara kamu menghubungi saya, karena yang jelas terjadi disini adalah miskomunikasi. Kalau saya bilang kamu telpon, ya telpon. Kalau saya minta kamu sms, baru sms. Bedakan."

Jimin: (mau ngelawan lagi, tapi guru lesnya belum selesai ngomong)

Yoongi: "Dan kenapa saya terkesan sangat menekankan hal ini terhadap kamu? Karena kamu sebelumnya sudah tiga kali membolos tanpa memberi saya kabar. Saya bilang sekali lagi, saya sudah katakan dengan jelas sebelumnya bukan aturan main saya? Dan kamu dan adik-adikmu sudah setuju dengan itu 'kan? Tapi saya sudah berbaik hati memberikan kamu tiga kali kesempatan, dan baru sampai ke-empat kalinya, saya mengajak kamu berbicara tanpa tekanan. Dengan begitu, seperti yang kamu nyatakan sebelumnya, siapa yang tidak menghargai siapa disini?"

Jimin: (ke-_gap_) (dalam hati bener juga) (tapi tetep gamau kalah)

Jimin: "Yang jelas kamu tuh bukan Mama aku."

Yoongi: "Ya memang saya bukan ibu kamu. Tadi saya sudah bilang."

Jimin: "Ya makanya ga usah sok atur-atur. Aku gak suka. Kamu tuh cuman guru les aja. Bukan guru sekolahan. Stop lebay."

Yoongi: "Baik. Saya sebagai guru yang masih mentolerir sikap kamu yang sudah tidak profesional dan tidak menerapkan cara bicara yang baik, memaafkan kamu di kesempatan kali ini. Saya harap untuk berikutnya hal yang seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi."

Jimin: (udah kelewat emosi) (diri dari kursi dengan gusar) "Dasar alay!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seru ya debat capres barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# to be continued**

**a/n**: yeeee dipotong dulu ah fic-nya. tunggu sabtu malem (yha tinggal berapa menit lagi si) kalo ga minggu malem deh ya, byee.


	6. Sequel 1 (Part 2)

• **Daddy and His Beloved Triplets - Home Tutor [ Special Chapter I - II ] •**

[ series ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; namjoon ft. jimin, taehyung, jungkook ; **yoonmin **; t / r ]

_He's professionality freak. Unbelievably annoying. How i loathe him to the moon and back._

_And the worst part is, lately he's been driving me insane._

**[ WARNING ]** **scene gatel pasangan terasoy 2k16.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Semaleman Jimin cemberut aja di rumah. Keluar kamar gamau, mandi gamau, ampe makan pun gamau. Yang biasanya sekali mamanya manggil dari bawah trus ngambil porsi dua piring sekali makan. Si Mamah jadi khawatir.

Baru pas Mamanya bilang kalo dia bakal ninggalin mereka buat liburan ke London aja kalo Jimin ga mau keluar kamar, dia akhirnya mau keluar.

Dengan tampang kusut yang udah kusut banget, duduklah dia dengan gaya ngambek di sofa depan. Mamanya langsung sedih.

"Chim-Chim kenapa sayang...?"

Jiminnya diem aja. Abis itu Mamanya duduk sebelah dia.

"Ii jelek banget ah mukanya kaya gitu, gasuka Mama," dicubitnya pelan pipinya sama si Mama. "Bilang dong, kenapa sik?"

Jimin masih dieeem aja. Mukanya masih jeleeek aja. Seokjin menghela napas.

"Chim a... gitu a sama Mama. Ikut ngambek nih tar Mama."

"Aku gak suka sama guru les baru."

Baru akhirnya dia mau ngomong.

Abis itu dateng si bungsu. Masang muka bete kaya si Jimin, tapi ga sejelek Jimin sih.

"Sama. Kookie juga ga suka."

"He... kok bisa gitu?" Mamanya minta si bungsu duduk sebelah dia. Duduklah dia dengan gaya ngambek kek Jimin. Trus abis itu dateng juga si Taehyung, duduk dengan jantan di sebelah adik bungsunya. "Tae gimana? Ga suka juga?"

"Biasa aja. Malah enak belajar sama dia. Cepet ngerti," jawabnya santai.

"Tuh... Tae aja biasa aja sama dia. Chim sama Kookie kenapa ga suka?" Mamanya sambil gantian nyisirin rambut anaknya pake tangan.

"Abis dia nyebelin banget," jawab Jimin.

"Iya." Jungkook ikutan.

"Lho... nyebelin kenapa?"

"Tau. Cuman gara-gara aku ga ngabarin dia lewat telpon kalo aku ga masuk les langsung dibilangin 'ga propesional ga propesional' 'udah saya bilang telpon, bukan sms' 'turuti aturan main saya'. Ndasmu. Orang udah jelas jelas sms dia, dasar dianya doang tu gamau nanggepin. Sok banget jadi orang. Sok propesional. Makan tu propesional dodol. Hish. HIIIIHHH SEBEL BANGET CHIM SAMA DIA SUMPAH."

Seokjin sempet ketawa ngeliat ekspresi mukanya Jimin. "Ya... Ka Yoongi mah emang gitu sayang, orangnya. Dia emang harus ditelpon kalo buat ngabarin. Mama pernah juga tuh digituin sama dia, tapi ya cuman gitu aja sih."

"Ih kenapa gitu banget sih? Setres apa dia tu?"

"Hush, gaboleh kaya gitu. Yaudah lain kali kalo Chim mau izin, kabarin aja, telpon, dia pasti ngerti kok. Ya?" Mamanya yang bijak memberi nasehat. Jiminnya masi manyun.

"Iya tau Mah. Ka Yoongi tuh dari awal aja udah nyebelin, banyak banget peraturannya." Jungkook abis itu nimpalin.

"Iya. Dasar idup penuh peraturan. Makanya jadi kaku kaya gitu." Jimin masih gatel mulutnya pengen ngatain.

"Ee... mulai lagi 'kan. Gaboleh gitu loh, gaboleh loh. Nanti ga Mama kasih oleh-oleh lagi nih."

"Yaudah, gini deh... 'kan orang itu macem-macem, sayang. Tinggal kitanya aja yang punya cara ngadepin dia gimana. Kalo Ka Yoongi maunya gitu, yaudah turutin aja. Lagian dia 'kan tujuannya baik, ngebuat anak-anak Mama jadi pinter, 'kan?" Mamanya kemudian membelai kepala kedua anak manisnya itu. "Coba kalo Tae deh, Mama mau denger kenapa Tae bisa biasa aja sama Ka Yoongi?"

"Iya tuh. Kenapa Tae bisa biasa aja?" tanya si bungsu. Yang ditanya garuk leher bentar.

"Yaa gimana ya. Emang enak kok belajar sama dia. Cepet ngerti. Ilmunya pakem."

"Tuh... Tae aja bilang gitu, masa Chim ama Kookie bisa sebel?"

"Kookie rewel sih, makanya diomelin mulu sama dia. Chim juga jarang masuk, makanya dia negor," ujar Taehyung.

Dua-dua adik kakaknya langsung menyahut tidak setuju. "Apaan ih Tae, dianya juga nyebelin gitu kok."

"Ganteng-ganteng nyebelin," kata Jungkook lagi.

"Ganteng darimana? Kayak kokoh-kokoh Glodok gitu." Jimin langsung sewot. Kebawa kesel.

"Ih ganteng tau. Mobilnya aja Mercy." Jungkook langsung ijo matanya.

"Bodo amat. Kalo dianya kaya gitu sih males." Jimin masih tampang bete tapi abis itu pegang perut. "Huf, ngomongin dia jadi laper. Masak apa hari ini, Mah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Seokjin &amp; Yoongi - di Starbucks - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Seokjin: "Iya, anak aku bilang gitu tuh, Yoon."

Yoongi: "Hmm. Gitu."

Seokjin: "Emang kamu ada masalah apa sih sama Chim-Chim?"

Yoongi: "Jimin?"

Seokjin: "Iya, Jimin."

Yoongi: "(nyeruput minuman bentar) Yah... cuman gini doang sih."

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin: (udah ngerti dengerin ceritanya Yoongi) "Oh... gitu..."

Yoongi: "Iya, gitu doang sebenernya. Ga penting emang." (ketawa kecil)

Yoongi: (nyeruput minum lagi) "Ya... sebenernya iseng doang sih. Abis dia lucu." (ketawa pelan)

Seokjin: "Yee... Yoongi mah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin: "Tapi bentar deh, aku mau nyoba ngasi pendapat boleh ga?"

Yoongi: "Bolehlah, silakan."

Seokjin: "Gini loh... aku bukannya ngebela anak-anak aku, tapi keknya kamu bisa sedikit kurangin ke-_strict_-an kamu, karena menurut aku itu ga terlalu penting kalo dalem les... menurut aku, sih."

Yoongi: "(ngangkat alis) (manggut-manggut) Iya sih. Tapi aku _pure_ cuman pengen biar mereka tuh ga setengah-setengah aja."

Seokjin: "Iya sih... tapi kaya, mungkin kamu bisa kasih semangat aja, bukan hal yang malah jadiin mereka jadi kayak... gimana ya, jadi kaya ngeluh karena sikap gurunya yang ga enak atau gimana gitu, karena 'kan mereka mungkin udah cukup stres gitu ama tekanan di sekolah, trus abis itu ketemu kita lagi bahasin soal-soal."

Seokjin: "Maksudnya kek baiknya kita nyemangatin gitu 'kan, becanda-becanda... ga perlu yang gimana-gimana juga."

Seokjin: "Lagian mereka kan masih SMP tuh, belum jadi mahasiswa S2. Mereka ya kaget lah pastinya."

Yoongi: (ketawa pelan) "Tipikal kamu banget emang, guru yang keibuan."

Yoongi: "Tapi emang mereka di sekolah gak pernah ketemu guru _strict_? Cuman gara-gara kita guru les kita jadi ga bisa menanamkan nilai-nilai disiplin untuk memperkuat mental mereka sebagai bentuk lain memberikan semangat?"

Yoongi: "Lagipula karena mereka itu anak-anak temen aku, dan waktu aku sama mereka tu cuman sebentar jadi aku pengen bersungguh-sungguh aja ngajarin mereka."

Seokjin: (senyum) "Iya, ngerti kok, ngerti. Aku makasih banget dengan kemauan kamu yang kayak gitu. Tapi menurut aku cara kamu terlalu keras kalo mesti kasih peraturan kaya gitu."

Seokjin: "Yaa ini cuman saran aku aja loh."

Yoongi: "Hahaha oke, maaf, maaf. Mungkin aku emang perlu ngurangin ya."

Yoongi: "Karena kamu sebagai orang tua mereka yang udah minta ke aku dan yah, ini masih namanya kursus ya."

Yoongi: "Aku emang orangnya yah... kek susah kalo 'kendor' dikit gitu loh, mesti terstruktur, punya aturan, terkadang ambisius dan yaaa kadang suka kebawa suasana sendiri. Ngerti lah 'kan kamu."

Seokjin: "Iya, iya, gapapa. Ngerti Yoongi banget kok, selowww. Tarik napas, tarik napas."

Yoongi: (tarik napas)

Yoongi: "Hahahaha segitunya ya."

Seokjin: "Gapapa ayo lagi, tarik napas lagi, tarik napas lagi."

Yoongi: "Hfff... eh, jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan. Ga enak sama suami."

Seokjin: (langsung reflek lepasin tangannya) "Eeh, oiya hahaha maaf, kebiasaan."

Seokjin: "Ngomongin suami... jadi kangen deh sama dia."

Yoongi: "_Ehem_."

Seokjin: "Hehe... kenapa 'ehem' coba."

Yoongi: "Gapapa, pengen 'ehem' aja. Pakabar Pak Namjoon?"

Seokjin: "Baik kok... masih kek model dia yang lama aja." (ketawa)

Yoongi: (ketawa kecil) "Oh... masih kaya Pak Namjoon banget ya."

Seokjin: "Iya... masih kaya Namjoon banget."

Seokjin: "Dulu dia yang sering kangen sama aku, sekarang malah aku yang jadi gitu." (ketawa ala tuan putri)

Yoongi: (senyum) "Gitu ya."

Seokjin: "Iya... dia abisnya lembur mulu sih sekarang."

Yoongi: "Yaudah gapapa gandeng, bayangin aku jadi Pak Namjoon aja."

Seokjin: (gandengin) "Maso ya kamu."

Yoongi: (gaya nunjuk) "Eee..."

Seokjin: (ketawa) "Tu 'kan bisa becanda juga. Kek gini aja coba kalo sama anak-anak aku, pasti seneng mereka ama kamu."

Yoongi: "Ngga ah, udah terlanjur _cool_."

Seokjin: (ketawa bentar) "Iya sih. Emang kamu _cool _abiez."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin di dapur - Naskah Drama Ver. - 19+)

Namjoon: (meluk Seokjin dari belakang) "Masak apa, sayang...?"

Seokjin: (lagi motong-motongin sayur) "Hm... masak apa yaa~"

Namjoon: "_Aapa apa apanya dong~ apanya dong~_" (cium leher Seokjin)

Namjoon: (suara berubah dalem) "Kamu wangi banget."

Seokjin: (lagi ga pengen dipancing tapi kepancing dikit) "Hm... terus?"

Namjoon: "Wanginya mancing."

Seokjin: "...kamu jangan mulai dong."

Namjoon: (masukin tangannya ke dalem celemek istri) (bisikin pake suara dalem) "Aku lepas celemek kamu boleh ga...?"

Seokjin: (berusaha fokus) (nahanin tangan suami bentar) "Ngga mau."

Namjoon: (tangannya gatel masuk ke dalem baju kaos istrinya) (bisikin pake suara lebih dalem lagi) "Kalo aku lepas baju kamu gimana...?"

Seokjin: (geserin tangan Namjoon keluar) "Ey... nanti dong, jangan sekarang."

Namjoon: "Pilih satu deh."

Seokjin: "Yaudah, lepas celemek."

Namjoon: "Lepas celemeknya sambil _kissing_ tapi."

Seokjin: "Gamau, nanti keliatan anak-anak."

Namjoon: "Yaudah lepas celemeknya sambil _kissing_ trus aku gendong ke kamar."

Seokjin: "Iih terus masakannya gimana?"

Namjoon: "Yaudah, _kissing_ aja."

Seokjin: "Hu... bilang aja kalo mau nyium si."

Namjoon: "Hehe. Iya, minta ciumnya."

(Seokjin senyum, abis itu balik badan, naro dua-dua tangan di pipi Namjoon, trus miringin kepala nyium bibirnya. Lakinya kesempatan banget ngelepas tali celemek di belakang, mijet punggung istrinya sambil lanjut _french kiss _(ulala). Abis itu tangannya kesempatan banget turun ke bawah mijet pantat istrinya, trus digigit lidahnya sama Seokjin pelan. Suaminya ngaduh.)

Namjoon: "Aw, sakit. Ko digigit?"

Seokjin: "Nakal si. Nanti aja makanya lanjut lagi, sabar dong." (nge-_wink_)

Namjoon manyun. Seokjin cengengesan.

Kerjaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara - les dengan guru baru hari ke sekian)

Ceritanya Jimin seminggu ini niatan rajin les dulu, ngga latian _dance_ demi ngenakin perasaan guru lesnya. Sekarang udah masuk hari ke-3 di minggu ini dia les.

Trus Jimin ceritanya ngerjain soal 'kan. Trus gabisa. Pas nanya ke guru lesnya, ga dihirauin, disuruh ama dia kerjain aja sebisanya, ga usah manja dulu pake nanya-nanya. Sebel lah dia digituin.

Trus pas abis ngerjain, gurunya komen kenapa dia ngisinya dikit banget. Jimin jawablah karena dia banyak ga ngerti soalnya. Diomelin lah lagi dia, kenapa ga ngerti, makanya rajin les biar ngerti, gitu gitu deh. Mana dia banyak salah jawabnya. Ngomel lagi lah si guru lesnya. Jimin cemberut aja dengerin. Dalem hati ngatain dia kaya emak-emak.

Trus Jimin jadi mikir. Yoongi emang cerewet banget kalo sama dia pas les. Tapi giliran ama dua adeknya ngga. Ama Kookie paling cuma dua-tiga kali. Apalagi sama Taehyung, jinak banget.

Lah sama Jimin udah kek fardu ain. Tiap apa-apa diomelin mulu.

Jimin manyun.

_Curang banget sih._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jimin ke Mall, masuk ke Keefsi, kelaperan abis pulang latihan nge-_dance_)

"Mbak, aku pesen ayam yang paha atas dua yah, pake nasi satu, sama kentang yang Large, sama krim supnya satu."

(Mbaknya mencetin semua pesenan makanan Jimin) "Baik, minumnya apa Kaka?"

"Minumnya mau Milo satu sama Aqua satu."

(mencet-mencet) "Baik, diulang lagi ya Kak, pesanannya... (ngulang lagi nyebutin)" "Ada lagi tambahannya Kakak?"

"Itu aja Mbak."

"Oke, pesanannya ditunggu ya."

.

.

.

.

.

(duduk di arah pojokan bawain nampan pesenan dia tadi) "Hh... cape banget." (kipas-kipas) (berangkat bentar buat cuci tangan, sekalian ngambil sambel sama sedotan)

(abis itu jalan) (liat ke arah depan)

Lalu kemudian muncul satu sosok yang dikenal. Di meja kasir lagi mesen.

Jimin memicingkan matanya. Ga pengen percaya tapi pengen liat bener apa ga tu orang ama dugaan dia.

Trus pas orang itu balik badan sambil bawain nampan.

Jreng.

Mata mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Loh... _kamu?_"

Sosok itu menjawab setelah menaruh nampannya di sebelah mejanya Jimin. Dalam hati Jimin mengeluh.

"Nama saya bukan kamu. Min Yoongi."

Jimin masang tampang bete kek kemaren. "Bodo amat. Ngapain kamu disini?"

"Kenapa? Ngga suka saya ada disini?" sosok itu balik tanya, bikin Jimin nambah sebel.

Jimin diem aja, mutusin buat mulai makan. Orang dia dari tadi udah laper banget. Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin sebentar.

"Kalo gitu saya pulang aja deh." Sosok itu kemudian membawa nampannya dan berdiri dari meja sebelah Jimin.

"Eh... kenapa jadi beneran mau pulang?" Jimin reflek megang tangannya.

"Oh... gajadi nih ngusir saya?"

Jimin balik masang tampang bete lagi, langsung lepasin tangannya.

"Yaudah sana, hush!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ujung-ujungnya si Yoongi tetep duduk sebelah Jimin makannya. Jimin jadi agak ga napsu makan dikit. Dikit, yaa cuman lima persen lah.

Yoongi: "_By the way_ kamu makannya banyak juga ya."

Jimin: (kzl) "Iya, aku makan sebakul emang. Kenapa? Ga suka?"

Yoonginya cuman senyum-senyum aja.

.

.

.

.

.

(Jimin &amp; Yoongi, abis dari Keefsi) (Jiminnya dibayarin makannya ama Yoongi) (Jiminnya ngga jadi bete banget, bete setengah) (tapi tetep kzl)

hati Jimin: _Kenapa jadi jalan bareng dia gini._

Jimin ama Yoongi jalaan aja dari tadi ngider-ngider, ga masuk toko ga masuk apa. Dua-duanya juga cuek. Satunya emang males mulai ngomong, satunya emang lagi asik ngeliat pemandangan aja.

"Gimana sekolah?"

Oh, akhirnya si guru les yang mulai pembicaraan.

"Biasa aja," jawab Jimin datar.

"Latihan _dance_-nya?"

"Lancar-lancar aja."

"Nilai-nilai kamu?"

"Kamu bisa ga sehari aja gausah ngomongin nilai?"

"Lho perasaan baru hari ini saya nanyain kamu soal nilai?"

Jimin geserin bibir ke kanan a.k.a manyun. "Cape tau dengernya."

"Gitu." "Yah saya nanyain nilai kamu 'kan wajar. Saya guru les kamu. Pingin tau perkembangan nilai kamu gimana. Ningkat atau netep ato malah nurun."

_Cih. Itu lagi diungkit._

Jimin cemberut lagi. Yoongi noleh.

"Yaudah deh, saya ganti topik."

.

.

.

.

.

Abis itu diem aja dua-duanya lima menit kemudian.

Hati Jimin: _Katanya mau ganti topik. Gimana sih?_

.

.

.

.

.

Udah jalan lima belas menit, udah masuk toko buku, udah masuk toko tas toko maenan segala macem trus jalan lagi, tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

Hati Jimin: _Ini orang apa maunya ya. Ngomong apa kek gitu._

_Ih masak diem-diem aja sih._

_Ih gasuka ah kek gini, kek apa aja._

"Kamu... dulu sekolah di mana sih?"

Oh, akhirnya Jimin yang memulai pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

.

Trus akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil ngobrol walopun cuman basa-basi doang. Walopun Jimin masih bete tapi ngga bete-bete banget sih. Seneng juga ada orang nemenin dia jalan.

Jimin tu emang dasarnya cepet akrab sama orang. Senengnya nyerocos, jadi walo sama Yoongi sekalipun dia bisa aja kalo mau ngobrol pecah sebenernya.

Abis itu pas masuk toko baju, Jimin mulai nanya-nanyain cocok apa ngga bajunya di dia, keliatan gendut apa ga. Trus pas Yoongi niat becanda bilang dia pake baju apa aja tetep keliatan gendut, Jimin langsung ngambek. Tapi ngga ngambek beneran.

Trus bisa-bisa aja gitu dia senyum-senyum, ketawa-ketiwi ama guru lesnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Abis itu Jimin masuk FunWorld, pake ngajakin guru lesnya masuk, gandengin tangannya.

"Kamu mainannya emang masih yang macem gitu?" komentar Yoongi pake muka ngejek.

"Ih kenapa emang? Seru tauu, yuk maen yuk~" ujarnya narikin tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi ngehela napas. "Dasar anak-anak."

Dibilangin 'anak-anak', bete lah si Jimin.

"Yaudahsih kalo kamu gamau," ujarnya jalan sendirian ke FunWorld. Tapi sempet noleh dulu ke Yoongi. Mukanya udah yang sebel lagi aja.

"Iya, emang aku anak-anak. Puas kamu?"

Abis itu ngeloyor dia ke dalem FunWorld gaya ngambek.

.

.

.

.

.

Abis itu nongol lagi orangnya.

"Mau masuk ga?" tanyanya sekali lagi ke Yoongi yang di luar. Yoongi diem aja.

"Ih, dasar sok dewasa!" Serunya bete abis itu dia jalan ke dalem lagi. Kali ini ga pake nongolin diri lagi.

Akhirnya Yoongi masuk sambil ketawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih manyun. Manyunnya jelek. Gegara keseringan liat si Jimin manyun juga lama-lama Yoongi jadi seneng liat mukanya manyun.

Pas lagi maenan nyapit boneka, Jimin 'kan ga ketangkep-tangkep tuh. Gemeslah dia. Dan si Yoongi sibuk komentar.

"Hayo, hayo... jatoh..."

Plek, jatoh. Jimin nyoba lagi.

"Yaa... emang bisa nangkepnya cuman gitu doang?"

Plek, jatoh. Jimin nyoba lagi. Udah keluar asep dari idungnya.

"Nah lo, nah lo, gimana tuh, mau ngambil yang pink apa yang biru? Kok gaada yang nyangkut?"

Plek, emang ga keambil sama sekali. Keluar asep semua dari idung, kuping, ama kepalanya Jimin.

Diprovokasiin gitu, ya betelah si Jiminnya.

"Yaudah nih, kamu aja sana maen!" serunya memberikan semua koin ke tangan Yoongi ampe jatoh-jatoh.

Abis itu ngeloyor lagi. Yoongi sempet ketawa cekikik ala cowok, seneng banget maenin Jimin.

Yoongi jadi niat maen sekali. Nyoba masukin koin.

Maen... maen...

Jreng.

Plek.

Drerereret.

Ketangkep satu boneka anjing warna putih, lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang duduk mangku muka di tangan.

Orang tuh tadinya dia niat dateng kesini buat makan. Trus maen bentar, abis itu balik.

Trus gara-gara guru lesnya yang nyebelin itu tiba-tiba plek dateng tanpa angin tanpa ujan ketemu, dia jadi males.

Padahal tadi sempet seneng sih.

Tapi dia emang nyebelin sih.

_Hhhhh._

Tapi-

"Maaf ya, dari kemaren saya buat kamu kesel terus."

Buset. Jimin sempet kaget dikit ngeliat Yoongi udah di belakangnya aja.

Jimin cuma maling muka.

"Emang kamu tu ngeselin," gumamnya. Yoongi cengengesan aja, denger dia si Jimin ngomong apa.

"Nih, buat kamu."

Trus ngasih boneka yang tadi dia menangin. Jimin sempet diem bentar. Mata pelan-pelan jadi kelap-kelip, tapi ditahan banget ekspresi mukanya biar ga keliatan seneng.

Tetep diambilnya sih bonekanya. Boneka yang dia incer soalnya.

"Tengkyu," ucapnya pelan ngeliatin ke bonekanya, ga ngeliat ke Yoonginya.

Yoongi senyum lagi.

"Sama sama, Jimin." "Trus mau main apalagi nih kita?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Betewe bonekanya mirip sama kamu. Gendut."

Trus dilempar lagi bonekanya oleh Jimin ke Yoongi. Langsung bablas dia jalan cepet. Yoongi ketawa aja.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah puas makan. Udah puas maen. Udah puas seneng-seneng.

Akhirnya Jimin pulang, dianterin ama Yoongi naek mobil. Dalem hati Jimin sempet bisik: _Oh gini rasanya naek mobil mahal._

Di tengah jalan dua-duanya diem aja tapi, ga ada yang mulai ngomong. Jiminnya juga udah cape soalnya.

Trus pas nyampe depan rumah.

"Oke, sampe sini aja ya."

Jimin ngangguk. "Makasih ya."

"Iya sama-sama, istirahat ya."

Jimin senyum tipis, ngangguk, ngelepas _seatbelt_. "Iya, Kak."

hati Jimin: _cie 'Kak' banget?_

Trus pas mau buka kunci pintu.

Klekek. Klekek. Klekek.

Gamau dibuka pintunya.

"Duh, susah banget 'mbukanya."

"Oh, pintu yang sebelah itu memang agak susah dibuka." Yoongi lalu melepas _seatbelt_-nya, membuka pintu. "Sebentar, saya bukain dari luar."

Klekek. Klekek.

Cekrek.

"Nah, silakan, Jimin," ujarnya kemudian.

"Uh, makasih." Jimin malu-malu keluar.

Yoongi senyum lagi tepat depan muka dia. "Sama-sama. Sampai ketemu besok. Jangan bolos ya."

"I-iya Kak, Insya Allah."

hati Jimin: _cie 'Kak' lagi._

Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar 'Insya Allah'-nya Jimin. "Okelah, duluan ya."

"Iya, hati-hati ya Kak."

hati Jimin: _yaudahlah kalo dia lagi ga ngeselin panggil 'Kak' aja._

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin pas udah buka pager, nyampe teras rumah:

_Ih, si jantung sembarangan. Kenapa malah deg-degan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Besoknya pas jam les sama Ka Yoongi)

Walau kemarin berkata 'Insya Allah', Jimin ternyata menepati janjinya.

Ya... dia sebenernya pengen les tu selaen ga enak udah bolos mulu tapi emang karena Ka Yoongi (ternyata) ga senyebelin yang kek yang dia kira pas ditegur sama dia kemaren, jadi kali ini dia rela bolos latihan _dance_ dulu.

Yah, dia juga sebenernya kalo ga buat lomba ato _perform_ acara jarang kok, bolos bolosan. Cuman karena waktu yang tinggal bentar lagi, yaudah deh mohon maap.

Namun diatas itu, ada hal yang lebih penting.

Ada satu hal yang (sedikit) merisaukan hatinya kali ini.

Yoongi tidak seramah kemarin.

Jimin mencoba untuk mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Tapi tidak diberikan sambutan. Guru lesnya tetap memfokuskan matanya pada sebuah buku _self-development_ yang dibacanya dari terakhir ketemu.

Walaupun Jimin juga usaha biar ga keliatan sengaja ngeliatin, tetap saja laki-laki itu tidak berpaling. Pas Jimin ajak-ajakin ngomong juga malah sikapnya kek jutek pas awal kenalan gitu.

Jimin jadi ngerasa agak gimanaa gitu.

_Ada masalah ya? Apa gimana?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Udah ni Ka," Taehyung menyodorkan hasil kerjanya dengan guru les. Barulah saat itu dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Oh. Oke. Diperiksa dulu."

Jimin kembali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Yang dipandang tetap bergeming.

"Hmm. Jadi materi tentang pesawat sederhana kamu udah lumayan ngerti ya." "Tapi kalo menurut saya lebih baik kamu pakai rumus yang ini karena akan lebih mudah." "Dan juga untuk yang nomor sebelas harap hati-hati karena..."

Tapi... memang sih kalau dipikir-pikir.

Khusus hari ini Jimin memperhatikan dari cara dia mengajar. Cara dia membagi, memberikan fokusnya. Cara dia saat diajak bercanda oleh Jungkook, atau saat Jungkook dan Taehyung melontarkan tebak-tebakan di tengah pelajaran.

Guru les itu tersenyum sama seperti saat dia tersenyum dengannya kemarin.

Mungkin memang benar jika dia sebenarnya orang yang menyenangkan.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba abis ngejelasin.

Jreng.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Deg._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Jimin? Udah selesai?"

"Ee... belom kok, Kak."

"Oh. Yaudah, silakan lanjut."

"Ee... anu Kak, ini... mau nanya yang ini."

"Yang mana."

"Ini... Nomor 11 Pilihan Ganda."

"Oh... mana sini saya liat."

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu lagi.

Selama 1 detik.

.

.

.

.

.

_Deg._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loh._

_Kenapa deg-deg mulu sih?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin lagi telponan - yang dimiringin omongannya Namjoon - 19+ Ver.)

"_Hey, cantik._"

(senyum) "Hey."

"_Ih ko ga dibilang ganteng._"

(ketawa kecil) "Yaudah, hey ganteng."

"_Nah, gitu dong._"

"_Lagi ngapain?_"

"Lagi di kantor aja nih."

"Kamu?"

"_Iya, lagi di kantor juga._"

"_Di kantornya lagi ngapain?_"

"Lagi nyelesein kerjaan aja..."

"_Ooh... ga ngajar?_"

"Iya, nanti jam 4, masih lama."

"_Ooh, kuliah malem ya._"

"Iya."

"Kamu lagi sibuk ya?"

"_Ngga nih, lagi istirahat bentar._"

"Ooh..."

"Lagi rame ga?"

"_Hm? Ngga, ini lagi di ruangan aku doang. Kenapa?_"

"Main tebak-tebakan yuk."

"_Tebak-tebakan? Bolee._"

"Tapiii rada mancing sih~" (maenin dasi)

"_Oo... pantes... gamau ketauan yaa._"

"Sst, diem dong."

_"Iya sayang, tenang aja."_

_"Kamu emang seneng banget ya mancing-mancing._"

"Hehe. Iyalah, main pancing-pancingan enaknya sama kamu."

"_Hmm... gimana kalo kita main pancing-pancingan?_"

"Iya sayang, 'kan aku nawarin tebak-tebakan yang mancing ke kamu."

"_Oh iya hehe._"

"Huu. Cium ni."

"_Mana sini ciumnya._"

(Pake suara _kissbye_ yang seksi banget)

"_Yihuy, pake bibir yang atas ato yang bawah tu?_"

(Seokjin mulai kepancing) (ngerapetin kaki) "Hmm... maunya yang mana?"

"_Maunya yang atas ketemu yang bawah._"

(Ketawa pelan) "Nakal ih."

"_Eaa... padahal aku ga bilang apa-apa tapi kamu bilangnya nakal, eaa..._"

"Ih itu tu jelas banget tau."

(nyeringai) "_Hm? Jelas darimananya coba jelasin._"

"Udah ah, mulai aja yuk. Aku tanya nih ya."

"Oke, _bring it on._"

.

.

.

.

.

"_**You stick your poles inside me. You tie me down to get me up. I get wet before you do. What am I?**_"

(Namjoon ketawa dari seberang)

"_Kamu mancing banget sih._"

(ketawa kecil) "'Kan udah aku bilang tadi."

"Tapi jawabannya ga semesum pertanyaannya loh."

"_Amasa?_"

"Iya suer."

"Ayoo tau ga jawabannya apa?"

"_Aduh... susah juga ya. Apa dong._"

"_Yang ga mesumnya ya._"

(ketawa pelan) "Iyalah, jawabannya ga semesum yang kamu pikirin."

"_Apa dong? Yang ada di otak aku cuman yang mesumnya soalnya._"

(gigit bibir) "Tebak dulu ah."

"_Kalo aku bisa jawab hadiahnya apa?_"

"Hmm... ada ga yaa hadiahnya..."

"_Ada dong, harus ada._"

"_Kasih hadiahnya kaya yang di soalnya ya._"

"Eeh... maksudnya?"

"_Eissh... pura-pura gatau._"

"Hmmm apa deh kamu."

(ketawa ngejek) "_Hayoo malu yaa_"

Seokjin ketawa dikit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana? Udah tau belom?"

"_Hh... auk deh. I have no idea_."

"Yee... _**if you get your mind out of the gutter, you may be able to answer it.**_"

"_Show me the way, then._"

"_**Answer it first. Randomly is okay.**_"

"_Duh... apa ya._"

"_Hem... bentar._"

"_Tadi gimana pertanyaannya?_"

"(diulangin lagi pertanyaannya sama Seokjin) Gitu."

"_Hmm... stick your poles... get wet before you do..._"

"_Emang apalagi dong yang bisa gitu kalo bukan 'itu' jawabannya? Haha_"

(cekikikan) "Hmm... nyerah nih?"

"_Hmm..._"

"_Iya deh nyerah, nyerah, hahaha_"

"Okey... jawabannya itu... jreng jeng jeng jenggg... siap-siaap..."

"_jreng jeng jeng jenggg..._"

"Jawaaabannya. Adalaaah~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tendaaa~"

Langsung abis itu si Namjoon ketawa.

.

.

.

.

"_Gila sih, sabi juga ya pertanyaannya._"

"_Next, sayang, next. Seru nih._"

"Hehe, seru 'kaan. Lagi yah."

"_Okeh, apalagi._"

"Hm... bentar. Oh, ni bagus ni."

"_**A finger goes in me. You fiddle with me when you're bored. The best man always has me first. What am I?**_"

"_Ow... ow, sayang, ow..._"

"Ehh kenapa nge-oww laa?"

"_The best man has to be me, right...?_"

"Yaampun... kamu mah. Udah ah, malu nih. Coba dijawab aja hayo."

"_Hehe... oke, oke. Asik banget deh godain kamu._"

"Kamu juga asik banget digodain."

"_Yihuy..._"

"Yihuy..."

"Ayo, tau ga jawabannya?"

"_Hm... bentar dulu sayang, mikir dulu. Sabar... dikit lagi masuk kok._"

"Hmm... iya, cepetan masukinnya makanya..."

"_Eee... genit ya... minta cepet-cepet..._"

"Eee... genit ya... maen masuk-masuk aja..."

"_Ea... masuk keluar masuk keluar gitu ya._"

"Namjoon, udah ah, ga enak ngomonginnya."

"_Hehe, maaf sayang, kebablasan ni mulutnya._"

"_Abis kamu mancing si._"

"Iya, iya... trus jawabannya apa?"

"_Oiya, jawabannya ya..."_

"_Jawabannya... itu, anu, selai roti~ eaa_"

Kali ini giliran Seokjin yang tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaudah aku kasi yang terakhir ni ya, terakhir."

"_Ehhh cepet banget? Ntar dulu dongg._"

"Yee... nanti kerjaan ga selesai, nanti aja kita lanjut di rumah, oke? Hehe."

"_Hmm... yaudah deh, aku nurut aja_."

"Iya doong, harus nurut Namjoon sama Mama~"

"_Iya deh asal Mama bahagia aja Namjoon mah rela._"

"Cieee~ okeh, langsung aja yaah... bentar..."

"Oh, ini. (ketawa) Ini jawabannya ga jelas banget."

"Gapapa deh tapi, biar seru. Hihi."

"_Apa tuuu... yang seru..._"

"Apa yaaa... ini nih."

"_**Do you know why (sex is) called sex?**_"

(nyender di kursi) "_Hm... i wonder why..._"

"_Because it's merely samenleven or something?_"

"Kok samenleven?" (samenleven: kumpul kebo)

"_Iya, karena kalo ngga pake love, cuman sex doang namanya, bukan make love. Iya 'kan?_"

"Apasih kamu gajelas deh."

"_Hehe iya nih maaf gajelas ya._"

"Iya emang."

"_Trus jawabannya apa?_"

"Hmm... mau tau banget jawabannya?"

"_Mau dong..._"

"Yakin ga mau ditebak dulu?"

"_'Kan tadi udah nebaknya._"

"Eh? Emang apa?"

"_Yang tadi, yang make love make love tadi._"

"Ah ngga ah ga nyambung, kasih jawaban yang lebih relevan lagi coba."

"_Yee apa dong yang relevan._"

"_Apa perlu dipraktekin biar jelas? Hehehe~_"

"Hmmm mulai 'kan dia."

"_Hehehe nanti yah di rumah praktekin._"

"Hmmm iya deh seseneng kamu aja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyerah nih, nyerah?"

"_Iya deh, nyerah aja nyerah, biar selesai hahaha._"

"Huu cupu ah."

"Okeee, jawaaaabannya. Adalaaah~"

"_Jreng jeng jeng jeng~_"

"Jreng jeng jeng jeng~ ehem."

"_Widih, pake ehem dulu ya._"

"Iya, soalnya seru nih jawabannya."

"Siap-siap ya."

"_Wew... okey._"

"_**Because it's easier to spell than 'ahh'... 'ohh'... 'ngh'... 'aww'... or whatever.**__"_

"Udah itu doang jawabannya. Ga jelas ya."

Namjoon sempet diem sebentar ngumpulin tenaga, sambil ngucap sekali-sekali. Sampe ketawa dikit. Pasalnya istrinya mendesahnya ngena banget. Kalo ga kuat iman udah lemes kali dia pengen cepet-cepet pulang.

"_Hmm ternyata itu jawabannya._"

(mendesah lagi) "Mhm... gitu deh."

(nyeringai) "_Kamu kayanya lagi semangat banget ya._"

"Hm? Iya dong... semangat banget kalo buat mancing kamu."

Namjoon ketawa aja ngelus dada. Seokjinnya seneng gitu bisa ngerjain.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Gimana, gimana?_"

"Hm? Apanya yang gimana?"

"_Mau denger suara kamu lagi sayang, yang kaya tadi._"

"Hmmmmm nakal ah, gamau."

"_Eee... sekali lagi aja, sekali lagi._"

"Emang kenapa sih? Kek ga biasa denger aja."

"_Hehehe mau aku jadiin nada dering hape._"

"_Atau nada alarm keknya mantep. Biar kebangun banget._"

"Jahat... matiin ni telponnya ni."

"_Becanda sayang, 'kan biar seksi._"

"Cuma buat alarm kamu mah ga perlu nada sih."

"_Apa?_"

"Tau deh, perlu apa yahhh~"

"_Ee... apa nih, bikin penasaran aja._"

"Nanti aku praktekin ah hihi"

"_Ee... apa sih, kasitau dong._"

"Mau banget dikasitau?"

"_Hem... tapi kayanya aku ngerti._"

"Apa?"

"_Itu 'kan, yang atas ketemu bawah._"

"Huu baru nyambung, cupu ah."

"_Asik banget, ditunggu ya prakteknya._"

"Bayar loh praktek aku."

"_Pake apa bayarnya?_"

"Emm... apa yah enaknya..."

Terus lanjut deh ngomongin macem-macem bentar sebelum dua-duanya nutup telpon. Ga lupa Seokjin _kissbye_ seksi. Namjoon cuman minta dikuatin aja ampe malem ntar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Balik lagi ke Jimin &amp; Yoongi)

Abis yang kemaren-kemaren itu entah kenapa, frekuensi Jimin ketemu secara kebetulan ama Yoongi tuh jadi kerasa makin lama makin sering. Ya ngga sering juga sih, tapi kek berapa kali lah gitu dalem seminggu, adaa aja pokonya. Entah Yoonginya yang ketemu Jimin di jalan, ato Jiminnya yang ketemu dia dimana.

Contohnya, pas lagi di jalan mau ke tempat dia latihan _dance_.

.

.

.

.

.

(Naskah Drama Ver.)

Yoongi: "Lho, ada Jimin ya."

Jimin: "(kaget) Astaga. Oh, kamu. Duh, kirain siapa."

Yoongi: "Nama saya Min Yoongi."

Jimin: "(ga peduli) (tampang jutek dikit)"

Yoongi: "Yuk, bareng ke rumah kamu." (ngajakin kebetulan karena ada jadwal les)

Jimin: "Ngga, aku ga balik ke rumah."

Yoongi: "Loh, emang kamu mau kemana?"

Jimin: "(diem bentar) (ngejawab gapake liat muka Yoongi) Tempat latihan _dance_."

Yoongi: "O... untung banget kita ketemu ini. Ketauan deh mau bolos lagi."

Jimin: "(merengut) Yaudahlah, gajadi. Les aja."

Yoongi: "Loh gajadi latian?"

Jimin: "(jutek) Mau aku bolos lagi?"

Yoongi: "Ya terserah. Paling saya kasih hukuman kerjain soalnya dobel."

Jimin: "(nambah jutek) (males mau nanggepin) (tapi gajadi ke tempat les, ngikutin Yoongi jalan dari belakang)

Yoongi cuman senyum seneng aja.

.

.

.

.

.

Atau pas lagi di jalan mau balik ke rumah.

(Jodha Akbar Ver.)

Jimin: "Anu... kakanda?"

Yoongi: "(noleh) (abis itu senyum) Oh, adinda Jimin. Kebetulan sekali."

Jimin: "(senyum rada ga iklas) Ya. Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Yoongi: "(senyum) Betul. Darimana hendak ke manakah dinda?"

Jimin: "Dari sekolah hendak ke rumah, kakanda."

Yoongi: "Oh begitu."

Yoongi: "Bila berkenan, maukah adinda berjalan beriringan bersama kakanda?"

Jimin: "Tentu dinda berkenan, kakanda."

Abis itu dua sejoli jalan bareng ke rumahnya Jimin. Kebetulan lagi ga ada jadwal les, jadi si Yoongi cuman ikut jalan aja. Tadinya Jimin mau naek angkot, taunya si Yoongi bawa mobil diparkir di toko sebelah. Jadi dianterin deh dia pake Mercy-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan yang lebih heran lagi, pas dia lagi di warung sayur.

(Upin Ipin Ver.)

Jimin: "Ashalamualaikum, Upa!"

Upa (yang jualan maksudnye): "Waalaikumussalam... nak Jimin. Nak beli ape ni?"

Jimin: "(cengengesan) Yang biase la, Upa."

Upa: "Oo... yang biase. Tunggu sebentar."

(ngambilin barang 'yang biasa' maksudnya Jimin)

Upa: "Ni... bayam satu ikat dan jagung satu bungkus."

Jimin: "Baiklah. Ni duitnye, Upa." (ngasi duitnya)

Upa: (nerima duit) "Trime kasih. Ade lagi yang nak dibeli?"

Jimin: "Emm... ape la ye..."

(Kemudian datanglah seekor, eh, sesosok makhluk tampan)

(Terus Jimin noleh)

(Kagetlah dia) (kaget mulu emang kalo ngeliat dia)

Makhluk tampan: "Selamat siang, Upa."

Upa: "Oh, selamat siang nak Yoongi. Ape kabar ni? Sibuk?"

Yoongi: "(senyum) Yaa macam biase la, Upa."

(Trus si Yoongi noleh ke Jimin)

Yoongi: "Oh, ade si Jimin rupenye."

Jimin: "(tadinya males negor) (tapi ga enak depan si Opa) (senyum rada ga iklas) Nah iye, ade Kak Yoongi."

Upa: "Oh, saling kenal kalian bedue?"

Yoongi: "Iye la, Upa. Dia teman dekat Yoongi."

Jimin: "(ngerutin alis ampe mukanya juga ngerut) (dalem hati: _OemJi HellooOW? Maksud ngana 'temen deket?_')

Upa: "Oo begitu. (ketawa kecil) Sempitnye dunie ni."

Yoongi: "(ikutan ketawa kecil) Benar tu."

Yoongi: "Benar tak tu, dik Jimin?" (senyum)

Jimin: "(ngangguk) betu, betu, betul."

.

.

.

.

.

Gitu deh. Bisa-bisanya, gitu ampe ketemu di warung sayur segala. Kek... entah emang lagi kebetulan ato disengaja.

Hm. Tapi kalo disengaja kek... ngapain juga e.

Hm. Tapi heran sik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Kata Mutiara)

"_Semua akan terasa indah_

_kalo ada duitnya_."

(Courtesy of (et) instagram)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jimin lagi di sekolah - Naskah Drama Ver.)

(Geng gosip Jimin lagi ngakak ngikik di kantin) (biasa gosipin orang)

Minhyuk: "(megangin perut) Anjir si Min ga ngerti lagi gue."

Min: "(ngakak) Ya abis emang gitu tau gayanya tadi. Gue aja geli liatnya."

Jimin: "(abis ketawa) Kocak banget sumpah."

Jimin: "Hadeeh... eh btw udah jam berapa ni _guys_?"

Fei: "(abis ketawa ngeliatin jam) Jaaam... empat."

Jimin: "Oh udah jam empat? (siap-siap) Yaudah deh, w balik dulu yah."

Min: "Yelaah cepet amat, bentar lagi deeeh."

Minhyuk: "Iya nihhh mo ngapain emang?"

Jimin: "W disuruh pulang cepet nih ama Mamih hari ni~ maap yaa."

Min: "Ciee anak Mamih yaaa."

Jimin: "Iyaa anak Mamih tersayang. (masukin tangan ke tali ransel)"

Jia: "Ihik."

Jimin: "(Bediri dari tempat duduk) Dah _guys_, duluan yaaa~"

Geng gosip: "Dadaaah~"

(Jimin jalan ke pintu gerbang) (nyapa temen pas sepapasan) (jalan lagi)

(Tiba-tiba)

.

.

.

.

.

(Sesampainya di pintu gerbang)

(Jimin ngeliat satu orang) (bediri nyender di pintu depan Mercy sambil lipet tangan di dada)

(Langsung diem di tempat pas orang itu ngeliat dia)

.

.

.

.

.

_Loh._

_Kok._

_Ngapain dia disitu?_

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi: (senyum) "Hei."

Jimin: "Loh... kamu."

Yoongi: "Sudah saya bilang, nama saya Min Yoongi."

Jimin: (ga peduli) "Ngapain kamu disini?" (udah kek bawaan aja gitu, negor guru lesnya sambil jutek, padahal lagi ga sebel)

Yoongi: "Saya disini jemput kamu."

_Hah._

Jimin kaget beneran dengernya.

_Jemput?_

_Seriusan?_

Jimin: "He...?"

Yoongi: (senyum) "Ngga apa-apa. Tempat tinggal saya ngga jauh dari rumah kamu. Ayo."

Jimin cuma diem di tempat. Ga abis pikir.

_Ni orang. Selalu. Ga ada angin ga ada asep ga ada ujan tiba-tiba nongol gatau darimana._

_Trus tiba-tiba nongkrong depan gerbang bilang mau jemputin. Heh._

_Like... why? Gitu._

_Aneh banget._

_Emang tau darimana doi sekolah w?_

_Tau darimana doi w pulang jam segini?_

Jimin jadi beneran curiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Apa jangan-jangan... Yoongi tuh sengaja buntutin?_

(Eh, ngga buntutin deng, tapi kek... tau aja kemana dia pergi gitu.

Emang sih pola jadwalnya Jimin tu ga ribet. Pagi sekolah. Sore pulang. Pulangnya les, kalo pas hari dia les. Kalo ga langsung pulang, latian _dance _dulu ampe magrib, abis itu pulang. Kalo laper abis latian, mampir ke Keefsi. Gitu. Pas _weekend_ paling, doi sekali-sekali jalan. Kalo ga ya di rumah doang, nyampah. Nonton tipi, ngemil. Gemukin badan.)

_Iya tuh, bisa jadi si Yoongi tau jadwal w. Nyari tau w lagi dimana dan kemana. Ya abis..._

_Ih tapi ngapain juga sik._

_Ishhh, Jimin kok GR banget jadi orang._

_Yaa abis... kek, masak kebetulan mulu kalo ketemu gitu 'kan. Trus ini? Kek... apaa coba maksudnya._

_Sebenernya ga mau GR dulu sih, cuman yaaa bisa jadi 'kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi: (membukakan pintu mobil) "Hei... ngelamun aja. Mau naik nggak?"

Jimin diem aja. Antara mau nolak dan nggak.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya dia tetep masuk mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya bunyi laju mobil yang terdengar. Hening.

Jimin menghela napas. _Lagi-lagi._

Jimin melihat ke arah jendela. Melihat sekitar.

Kemudian dirinya terpikirkan lagi. Kali ini bukan tentang kecurigaannya terhadap laki-laki yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya itu yang membuntutinya.

Melainkan tentang sikapnya yang suka berubah.

_Dia nih... kalo pas lagi ketemu di luar... kek biasa aja bawaannya. Bisa ketawa. Bisa senyum. Bisa normal. Kek tadi._

_Tapi giliran pas lagi les aja. Jutek. Sok cool. Bawaannya sewot._

_Hhhh. Maunya apa coba._

Jimin kemudian melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengerut. Memerhatikan sosoknya dari samping.

Penampilannya yang seperti biasa. Memakai kemeja. Kacamata. Jam tangan. Pandangan mata serius ke depan. Tangannya gerakin setir mobil.

_Hmm_.

Fokusnya lalu beralih ke wajahnya. Kulitnya putih. Bersih.

Bulu matanya panjang.

Bibirnya tipis. Merah.

_Hmmm_.

.

.

.

.

.

_Deg_.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ih tuh 'kan. Kenapa deg-degan lagi sih?_

Sadar sedang dipandang, laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

Jimin reflek mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela. "Ngga, gapapa."

"Panas ya? Idupin aja AC-nya kalo panas."

"Ng-ngga panas kok beneran. Gapapa."

"Oh ya? Tapi muka kamu merah gitu."

"Eh iya?" Spontan Jimin kaget. Mengambil cermin kecil yang dia bawa di tas. Trus ngaca. Sekalian rapiin poni.

_Ih. Kenapa mesti merah di saat-saat kek gini coba._

"Sepi banget ya." Yoongi berkomentar di tengah-tengah suasana. "Denger lagu aja deh."

Jimin sempat menoleh sebentar. Hanya melirik Yoongi menghidupkan pemutar musiknya sekilas, lalu menatap ke arah jendela lagi.

Lantunan lagu romantis terdengar kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih melihat ke arah jendela. Di wajahnya masih terlihat semburat merah.

_Duh kenapa lagunya gini lagi._ _Ga ada lagu laen apa._

_Duh cepetan pulang aja Ya Allah plis._

Jimin jadi baper sama lagunya.

Tidak menyadari laki-laki di sampingnya sempat menatap ke arahnya sesaat setelah melambatkan laju mobil. Lebih dari sepuluh detik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Kata Mutiara)

_Jodoh itu gak mungkin ketuker._

_Kesalip mungkin._

_Ketikung mungkin._

_Ditinggal kawin mungkin._

(Courtesy of dagelan (et) instagram)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Jimin lagi les sama Yoongi)

Hari ini, kebetulan Jimin kursus bersama Yoongi tanpa ditemani kedua adiknya. Taehyung menginap di tempat temannya, sedangkan Jungkook belum pulang menemani Seokjin belanja bulanan, sekalian jalan.

Disitu Jimin sebenarnya merasa kesal. Kenapa dia tidak diajak, malah ditinggal sendiri dengan laki-laki yang bersikap seolah acuh ini di depannya? (Betul, lagi-lagi sikapnya berubah.)

Alasannya ternyata karena Jimin sudah berkali-kali bolos, dan Mamanya menerima permintaan guru les untuk 'menahan' Jimin untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini.

Disitu Jimin merasa kekesalannya menjadi bertambah dua kali lipat.

Begitulah nasibnya saat ini. Tengah berkutat dengan soal-soal Fisika yang membuat pusing kepala. Pelajaran yang paling dibencinya.

Hhhh... membosankan. Benar-benar membosankan.

Saking bosannya, beberapa menit dia lalui dengan menaruh kepala di meja sambil meniup poni, menggambar, melihat _handphone_, melihat kuku, dan kegiatan tidak berfaedah lainnya.

"Hei."

Si guru les memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Jimin reflek kaget sedikit, memegang pensil.

"Iya, Kak?"

"Kamu udah ngerjain sampe nomor berapa?"

Jimin menggosok dagu dengan pensil. "Emm... nomer 5, Kak."

"Pilihan Ganda?"

"I... yah."

Yoongi menatap gambar yang dibuat di buku Jimin, lalu melihat buku yang dia baca lagi.

"Fokusin dulu kerjaan kamu. Waktunya tinggal 30 menit lagi."

Jimin memajukan bibir bawahnya. Lelah.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Yang memang ingin dia sampaikan pada laki-laki di depannya itu.

Sesuatu yang bikin dia penasaran dengan reaksinya sehabis ngasitau itu ke dia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak, mau tau sesuatu, nggak?"

Si guru les diam saja.

"Kak."

Masih diam saja.

"Kak... noleh dong."

"Waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi, Jimin. Kamu bisa beritahu sesuatu itu nanti setelah pelajaran hari ini selesai."

Jimin mengerutkan wajahnya. Niup poninya kzl.

Gajadi penasaran deh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak."

Tak ada respon.

"Kak."

Tak ada respon lagi.

"Kak. Jimin mau nanya."

"Hm."

"Ini... yang nomer 8 gimana yah."

"Kerjain dulu."

"Ngga, Ka, Jimin cuman mau nanya bener apa ngga kalo-"

"Pokoknya kamu kerjain dulu sebisanya, ntar aja nanya-nanyanya."

Jimin mulai jengkel. "Kenapa sih? Aku 'kan cuman mau nanya bener apa ngga-nya aja?"

"Saya bilang kerjakan dulu sebisanya, nanti kalau sudah baru kita bahas."

Jimin narik napas aja. Lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin akhirnya menyerah. Hanya beberapa soal yang bisa dia kerjakan. Sisanya _bye_.

"Udah nih, Ka."

"Oke, sebentar. Taro aja disitu."

Kemudian Yoongi memeriksa tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin. Udah berapa kali saya bilang untuk menjawab soal model ini bukan seperti ini caranya?"

Jimin yang tadi duduk rapi memajukan kepalanya, melihat ke arah soal yang ditunjuk guru lesnya.

"Ee... emang gimana tuh Kak, caranya."

"Masak kamu lupa lagi?"

"I... ya, Kak. Hehe. Maap. Jelasin lagi dong, Kak."

Laki-laki itu menghela napas, menjelaskan sekali lagi dengan Jimin.

"Ooo... pake yang itu ya, Kak."

"Iya, jangan dilupain dong makanya. Perhatiin bener-bener, trus coba dilanjut lagi selesai ini biar nempel di otaknya."

Jimin manggut-manggut aja. "Iya Kak."

"Jangan 'iya Kak iya Kak' aja. Awas kalo besok lagi saya liat kamu masih ngerjainnya kaya gini." "Ini juga yang nomer ini, kenapa kek gini ngerjainnya?"

Jimin diem aja. Merengut.

_Terus aja iya, terus. Ngomong apa lagi._

"Ini lagi, nomor tiga, soal segampang kek gini aja kamu ga bisa. Nomer lima juga. Enam. Kemaren udah dijelasin bulet-bulet, tetep aja ga ada yang bener."

_Iya, teruus. Anggep aja yang diomongin lagi mudik._

"Dari kemarin juga kamu selalu banyak salah, baik Fisika ato Matematika. Gimana ini? Ngapain aja kamu selama ini di kelas? Di les? Yah di les juga bolos aja bisanya emang."

Jimin masih dieeem aja. Masih berusaha sabar.

Si guru les terlihat lelah menceramahi menghabisi waktu, memutuskan untuk mengambil buku yang dibacanya. Namun, tetap memberikan komentar penutup.

"Yah kalo kek gini sih ga usahin remedi lagi, mohon maaf. Kamu naik kelas aja saya ga yakin kalo kek gini ceritanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tersentak. Benar-benar terpukul dengan komentar yang tajam tersebut. Merasa ingin menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ya Tuhan... parah banget._

_Kok dia ngomongnya jadi gitu banget sih?_

_Emang aku sebodoh itu apa...?_

Jimin menggigit bibir. Masih berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah menyempiti dadanya. Dilihatnya sosok laki-laki itu yang diam membaca buku. Seperti tidak merasa bersalah.

_Kenapa dia nyebelin banget sih?_

_Aku padahal cuman mau nanya, Ya Allah... emang salah banget ya aku nanya dikit aja?_

_Kenapa sih dia...? Di luar baek, tapi dalemnya kaya gini...? Aku berasa salah terus, diomelin terus._

_Sebenernya gasuka apa gimana sih dia sama aku tuh?_

Sambil mengeluh dalam hati, Jimin masih berusaha menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Hanya saja bukannya dia semakin lega, malah rasanya semakin lama semakin sesak, setelah sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

_Ato sebenernya yang kemaren baek-baek itu cuman bullshit aja?_

Jimin tiba-tiba merasa emosinya sudah berada di ambang batas. Tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Bapernya udah tingkat planet Mars.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya gimana aku bisa kerjain kalo ga ngerti sama sekali bahan yang dikasih?" Jimin mendorong buku pe-ernya, dengan air mata yang menetes. "Kamu tuh beneran mau ngajar apa ga sih? Apa susahnya ngejawab pertanyaan murid yang kesusahan?"

Guru lesnya kemudian menatapnya. Tajam. Jimin tidak kalah balas menatapnya tajam. Menatapnya dengan emosi yang dipenuhi oleh amarah. Ingin menelannya bulat-bulat, dengan air mata yang menyusul membasahi pipi.

"Kenapa? Ga suka?" "Mestinya aku yang ga suka sama kamu, tau!"

"Seenaknya bilang kerjain sebisanya kerjain sebisanya, ya kalo anak murid tetep gabisa ya diterangin aja ga ada salahnya 'kan, gausah jadi guru yang sok _killer_ berusaha bikin pinter! Orang bego yang ga bisa diharepin kaya aku jangan kamu samain sama otak kamu yang super itu dong! Ganyampe!"

"Gini semua apa lulusan S3 Todai? dosen SNU? Gini cara ngajarnya? Pelit bagi ilmu padahal udah dibayar mahal?"

(Jimin ngomong kek gitu padahal ga tau bayaran guru lesnya berapa sebulan, cuman si Mamah 'kan pernah bilang 'agak' mahal, jadi yaudah. Yaa satu setengah juta sebulan, mayan juga 'kan.)

"Ato kamu jangan-jangan jadi guru les tu cuman buat ngerjain anak orang aja? Buang waktu aja? Hah?" "Jawab aja kalo berani!"

Jimin terengah-engah. Puas melampiaskan emosinya. Yoongi masih menatapmya tajam. Bergeming. Memerhatikan wajah Jimin yang memerah. Terisak. Sambil menyeka air matanya sesekali.

Kemudian Jimin terkejut bukan main saat laki-laki itu membanting buku yang dibacanya, lalu memukul meja.

Dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jimin sampai terasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan anak itu selain membelalakkan matanya.

"Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya saya peringatkan kamu untuk berhenti bersikap tidak profesional terhadap saya, Park Jimin," bisik laki-laki itu di depan bibirnya. "Hanya satu kali lagi ini terjadi sampai kesabaran saya habis. Tolong jaga agar saya tidak sampai menyakiti kamu."

Sekonyong-konyong saja. Tidak sedikitpun amarahnya yang tadi tersisa. Ocehannya yang tidak pikir panjang. Seketika bibirnya, sekujur tubuhnya kaku di tempat. Bayangan tentang laki-laki itu yang bersikap baik padanya pun menghilang entah kemana dari benaknya.

Karena tidak sedikitpun Jimin merasakan hawa itu darinya saat ini.

Seolah dia berada dalam keadaan transisi yang berbalik sejauh 180 derajat.

Mata lelaki itu masih mengarah tepat di pelupuk matanya. Masih tajam menatapnya. Tanpa berkedip. Kemudian menyipit.

Jimin sampai tidak menyadari bahwa tatapannya sempat beralih ke bibirnya sekilas.

"Kamu ngerti apa maksud saya kan?"

Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat.

"Bagus." Laki-laki itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil buku yang terjatuh di lantai, dan mengemas barangnya. "Untuk hari ini sampai sini dulu, jam segini saya ada urusan. Permisi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Iklan)

(Gigi lagi di konser di lapangan tembak)

Arman: "PANAS... PANAS... PANAS... BADAN INI"

Arman: "PUSING... PUSING... PUSING... PUSING..."

Yang nonton: "PALA BARBIE!"

(Courtesy of dagelan (et) instagram)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Jimin sedang berada di sekolah. Sedang belajar. Matanya melihat ke depan, ke arah guru yang sedang menjelaskan.

Namun jiwanya saat ini sedang tidak di sekolah. Begitu pun matanya yang seolah menatap dinding kosong.

Masih terbayang jelas di benaknya peristiwa kemarin. Bagaimana dirinya yang tidak dapat menahan perasaan kesalnya. Bagaimana sikap guru lesnya yang benar-benar membuatnya kaget, lebih kaget dari kaget-kaget saat dia bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengannya di berbagai tempat.

Benar-benar dalam sekejap, Jimin merasa skakmat.

Drama banget lah pokoknya.

Jimin ngelamun. Sampe kelas selesai. Untung dia ga dipanggil gurunya maju ke depan ngerjain soal. Lagi cuek sama dia.

Jimin baru bener-bener sadar pas bel istirahat bunyi. Jadi laper mikirinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah jalan Jimin pulang sekolah.

Tetep aja kepikiran yang tadi. Masih baper.

Hhhh. Jimin coba narik napas hembuskan. Nyoba nenangin diri.

_Kek ga ada hal lain yang lebih penting buat dipikirin aja. Huh._

Tapi...

tetep aja Jimin kepikiran.

Dibanting buku.

Digebuk meja. Untung si aman, ga ada yang pecah.

Diliatin deket-deket.

Duh rasanya tuh. Kek, ulala gitu.

Gabisa dijelasin pake kata-kata.

Trus.

Gimana ya kalo abis itu sikapnya bener-bener berubah.

Kalo dia bener-bener marah sama Jimin... trus ga mau ngajar dia les lagi. Cuman dia doang tapi, ga sama adek-adeknya.

Yah. Jangan gitu juga sih. Ntar Jimin ga ada bulan-bulanan yang mo dikejer kalo ada tugas numpuk.

_Tapi 'kan doi bilangnya 'hanya satu kali lagi ini terjadi sampai kesabaran saya habis', gitu._

_Berarti sekali lagi boleh marah dong._

_Yha._

_Nambah masalah lagi nyet namanya._

Hhhh. Cape Jimin. Pusing pala Jimin.

Yaudahlah pulang, pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi...

Sumpah ya.

_Kemaren tu kek... goosebump banget. _(Jimin sok-sok aja ngomong '_goosebump_' gegara geng gosipnya sukak banget ngomongin itu. Padahal ya inggrisnya mah cetek dia, mohon maap).

_Dia banting buku. Gebuk meja._

_Trus._

_Iya, diulang lagi yang tadi._

_Trus..._

.

.

.

.

_Deg._

.

.

.

.

_Loh._

_Kenapa deg?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Yaelah. Orang dia cuman deketin muka doang. Kenapa mesti pake 'deg' segala ih._

_Dasar jantung sableng._

.

.

.

.

.

_Ya tapi..._

_Tetep aja sih._

_Mukanya deket banget._

_Kek... yaampun._

_Deketnya tuh deket... yang bener-bener deket, kek... deket... yaaa gimana sih yang deket ampe deket banget gitu?_

.

.

.

.

"AAAAH auk deh lepas ni pala Jimin ni LEPAS NI?!"

Jimin sampe ngeremes-remes rambut, dikirain gila sama orang-orang sekeliling. Untung si ganyadar.

Trus.

_Bang Toyiiip... bang Toyiiip... kenapa ga pulang pulaaang..._

Tiba-tiba hape Jimin bunyi.

Tet.

_Oh. Ada sms._

_Dari...?_

Tet.

**From: Ka Taemin**

_Hei, BigHit-ers yang ngga ada matinya! Makasih banget atas performance-nya yang keren banget di Stadion GBK, terbayar sudah kerja keras kita selama 6 bulan ini yaa, selamaat ^^_

_Hari ini kita kumpul yuk di BigHit jam 4 sore buat evaluasi, sekalian ngomongin rencana ke depan selanjutnya. Ditunggu yaa ~ Kamsahamnida!_

Jimin abis itu nepok palanya sambil mangap.

_Oh iyaaa. Rapat eval. Lupa._

_Duuh males banget tapi mau kesananya sekarang. Gimana yah._

_Duh pengen cepet-cepet balik ajah kayanya. Hiks._

_Eh._

_Tapi... bentar._

Ekspresinya berubah. Berubah jadi diam. Teringat sesuatu.

Jimin menutup _handphone_.

_Bener juga._

_Kemaren 'kan aku padahal mau ngomongin soal ini ke dia._

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin jadi kepikiran lagi.

Manyun lagi.

Gila sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat dia latihan _dance_. Pun berlawanan dari jalan ke KFC.

Nyeselin idupnya yang penuh drama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# to be continued**


	7. Sequel 1 (Part 3 - FIN)

• **Daddy and His Beloved Triplets - Home Tutor [ Special Chapter I - III (FIN) ] •**

[ series ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; namjoon ft. jimin, taehyung, jungkook ; **yoonmin** ; t / r ]

_He's professionality freak. Unbelievably annoying. How i loathe him to the moon and back._

_And the worst part is, lately he's been driving me insane._

_Not that it's a bad thing, tho..._

**a/n: **part terakirnya yoonmiin~ yeeeeeee. mohon maap ye dipost-nya ternyata hari senen, ya maklumlah orang sibuk, lagi UAS. doain sukses ye, aamiin.

kali ini bener-bener ada sik, yoonmin yang rada nganu. yaaa dikit aja nganunya, ga banyak-banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara)

Sudah lima hari sejak kejadian fenomenal itu berlalu.

Dan si Jimin si udah _move on_. Katanya. Iya, katanya doang udah _move on_. Katanya dalem hati.

Cuman kenyataannya keknya ampe sekarang kek ga _mood_ gitu ngapa-ngapain.

_Kenapa sik? Orang dia yang salah, kenapa gue yang kepikiran? Dodol._

_Iya 'kan, dia yang salah 'kan? Ngomel-ngomelin Jimin terus langsung kek gitu._

_Alay._

Trus Jimin tetep diem aja di kursi. Mangku muka.

Sampe si Mama notis dari balik dapur.

"Chim, makan dulu yuk, sayang."

Teus abis itu Mamanya rada takjub dikit.

Boro-boro semangat nobrok ke meja makan. Nge-iya-in.

Si Jimin bilang apa coba.

Gini katanya (tetep sambil mangku muka):

"_Iyah, duluan aja Ma._"

Langsung ngibrit maknya lari ke tempat dia, diraba jidatnya. Si Jimin langsung rewel.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh iya. Satu lagi.

'Kan sudah lima hari sejak kejadian fenomenal nan dramatis itu berlalu.

Trus si Yoonginya ga dateng-dateng ngajar.

Nambah galau 'kan si Jimin.

Trus dia iseng tanyain tu ke si Mamah.

"Mah, Ka Yoongi ko ga dateng-dateng yah."

"Ooh, Ka Yoongi hari ini sampe minggu depan ga bisa ngajar, ada urusan penting katanya."

Gitu kata Mamanya.

Jimin cuman manggut-manggut.

"Ooo sayang banget." "Padahal Chim lagi pengen rajin."

Gitu kata si Jimin. Gaya doang.

Nah dia 'kan sekarang ceritanya lagi makan nih.

Trus udah ngambil dua piring. Lauk udah tiga perempat, nasi udah seperempat (iya si Jimin banyakinnya lauk emang kalo makan).

Tapi.

Dia diem aja. Ga nyuapin nasinya.

Melamun bentar.

Trus abis itu pas dia nyadar, langsung nyuap.

Mamanya melirik lagi ke arah anak sulungnya. Tapi langsung ke-_distract_ sama dua anaknya yang kesenengan gegara ga ada Kak Yoongi. Sama keteokan di pintu depan, si Papah baru balik kerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Iklan)

A: "Ngerokok sehari berapa?"

B: "Sebungkus"

A: "Sebungkus berapa?"

B: "16 ribu"

A: "Ngerokok udah berapa lama?"

B: "3 tahun"

A: "Lu tau ga berarti seminggu lu ngeluarin 112 ribu, sebulan kirakira 448 Ribu dan kalo udah tiga tahun 525.600.000 dan lu udah bisa dapet satu Mobil ato rumah?"

B: "Lu ngerokok?"

A: "Nggak"

B: "Mobil lu mana?"

(Courtesy of akun di Path)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jimin pas Yoongi ga dateng-dateng lagi ke rumah)

Udah tiga minggu.

Iya, udah tiga minggu banget ni si oom-nya ga dateng-dateng ke rumah. Si oom-nya tu maksudnya guru lesnya gitu. 'Kan udah oom-oom, udah 25.

Katanya cuman minggu kemaren-kemaren ama minggu depannya.

_Mana?_

Hhhh. Gatau deh. Si Jimin tu antara lelah, antara seneng (dikit) gegara waktu istirahatnya jadi banyak gitu. Dan lega juga karena ga ketemu soal-soal ngeselin buat dikerjain.

Tapi.

Ya.

_Tapi_.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya tapi itu. Tetep baper.

Dia jadi bingung. Plus nambah ga enak.

Ini si guru lesnya mpe ga masuk tiga minggu tuh kenapa banget sik? Marah banget apa sama Jimin? Gasuka banget? Alergi sama Jimin? Gatel? Sariawan? Batuk?

"Miiinum OBH~" ujar Jimin _out of blue_.

Tu 'kan. Rada rada 'kan.

Jimin mikirin guru lesnya ampe jadi begitu tu.

"AaaaHHHHH TAUK DEH SUKA-SUKA DIA AJA."

'Suka-suka dia aja' tapi tetep aja.

Kzl 'kan.

Trus Jimin megang hape sambil manyun, naro kepala di atas bantal guling.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenernya bingung juga si.

Kenapa dia bisa jadi kepikiran banget. Walopun udah berusaha dibiarin.

Kek... gegara si guru lesnya ga masuk, trus 'kan keadaannya jadi gantung gitu.

Jimin yang awalnya kesel kek gamau liat muka dia tapi gegara dianya gitu ya.

Gimana ya.

Bingung juga.

Selalu deh kalo kepikiran tu ujung-ujungnya pasti bingung sendiri

Padahal kalo dia kepikiran sesuatu tuh ga pernah yang ampe segininya banget. Ampe dipikirin mulu. Bangun tidur kepikir. Mandi kepikir. Sekolah kepikir. Nge-_dance_ kepikir. Boker kepikir. Lebay.

Kenapa ya?

Yha malah ditanyain lagi. Orang juga bingung jawabnya gimana.

Tuh bingung lagi 'kan.

Hhhh.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bentar._

_Apa telpon aja ya. 'Kan ada tuh nomernya._

_Ih ngapain. Ogah. Dimana-mana cowo kali yang gerak duluan._

_Loh._

_Kamu emang cewe, Chim?_

_Ngga Ya Allah, nggaaa, Chim becanda, Ya Allah. Beneran, itu semua hanya khayalan Ya Allah, bukan maksud Ya Allah, Ya Allah, Ya Allah, Yaaaaaa Allaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..._

.

.

.

.

.

Deng.

Jimin setres.

Setres maksimal.

"Ihhhhhhh kenapa siiiiiiikkkk itu muluuuuuuukkkkk yang ada di otakkkkkk? Beteeeeeeeee tau nggaaaaaaaa~"

Gitu dia ribut-ribut sendiri di kamar. Gulung-gulungan di kasur. Megangin kepala.

Deng.

Jimin telentang.

Deng.

Jimin tengkurep.

Deng.

Jimin _push-up_.

Deng.

Jimin _rolling_ depan _rolling_ belakang.

. .

.

.

.

.

Sumpah.

Sumpah Jimin kenapa si.

Ih kenapa sih Jimin? Gila ya? Masuk angin ya?

Aneh banget deh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Abis KEMANA SI DIAA?"

"SEKESEL ITU APA SAMA AKU HAAA?"

"SEKESEL ITU BANGET AMPE GA NONGOLIN MUKA HAAAA?"

"YA GA USAH SEGITUNYA JUGA KALI, DASAR JOK VESPA."

Kali ini si Jimin ribut-ribut sendiri depan kaca sambil gayanya lebay ala eptipi. Ampe ga sadar si Taehyung buka pintu ngeliatin dia gegara berisik. Si Taehyung geleng-geleng liat kakanya lagi sarap. Trus abis itu ditutup lagi pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

(Naskah Drama Ver.)

Trus abis itu dibuka lagi. Si Taehyung lama-lama jadi cemas ama kakaknya. (Jangan salah, gitu-gitu dia orangnya perhatian. Cie.)

Taehyung: (tutup pintu, jalan ke tempat tidur Jimin) "Ngapain sih."

Jimin: (noleh) (mukanya berubah progresif dari bete ke manyun) "Taeeeeee~" (trus meluk adeknya) (palanya ditenggelemin di dadanya)

Jimin: "Keseeeeelllllll, kesel banget Chim :("

Taehyung: (puk-pukin punggung kakaknya) "Kesel kenapa?"

Jimin: "Kesel..."

Taehyung: "Iya, kesel kenapa kamu."

Jimin: (diem bentar)

Jimin: "Kesel... sama orang."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Aku tau sama siapa."

Jimin: "(dongak ke muka adeknya) Siapa?"

Taehyung: "Ka Yoongi 'kan."

Jimin cuma diem. Nenggelemin mukanya lagi di dada adeknya. Sekalian keenakan gitu.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Kalo diem berarti iya."

Jimin masih dieeem aja.

Taehyung: "Yaudah, bener berarti."

Taehyung: "Kesel kenapa kamu sama dia."

Taehyung: "Hemm. Bentar. Kayanya aku tau."

Jimin: "Kamu sebel gara-gara diomelin dia 'kan."

Masih tuh si Jiminnya bungkem. Bungkem sambil manyun.

Taehyung: "Yaudah, kalo diem bener berarti."

Jimin: (monyongin bibir) "Sebel ah, Tae sok tau."

Padahal emang bener sih.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya si gendut mau ngomong, mau cerita panjang lebar ke adeknya soal kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya dia sama Yoongi. Taehyung sepanjangan kakaknya cerita manggut-manggut doang, tapi tetep didengerin si.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pas Jimin udah selesai cerita)

Taehyung: "Hmm... gitu."

Jimin: "Iya... gitu."

Jimin: "Chim bingung banget ampe sekarang. Chim bingung yang mestinya yang marah tu siapa, mestinya yang kesel tu siapa. Chim bingung ama sikap dia yang kek gitu tu. Gatau deh Chim udah pusing aja mikirin. Dan entah kenapa ampe sekarang kepikiran terus, kek ganggu banget gitu padahal, ya gitu deh. Ga penting."

Jimin: (hela napas panjang gegara capek ngomong) "Tuh ampe ga ngerti lagi Chim mo ngomong apa."

Taehyung diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia ngasi komentar.

Taehyung: "Kalo menurut aku sih dia aslinya baik kok."

Jimin: "Ha?" (langsung ga setuju dengernya)

Taehyung: "Tadi kamu sendiri 'kan yang bilang dia kek kalo di luar dia ramah banget, mau ketawa mau senyum ampe dianterin pulang."

Taehyung: "Ya... jujur dia ga pernah kek gitu ke aku soalnya. Makanya 'kan aku pernah bilang, mungkin dia kek gitu ke kamu gegara kamunya rewel ato emang pernah bikin dia sebel secara ga sadar."

Jimin: "Iya tapi emang aku pernah ngapain dia siiiih sampe dia mesti gituuuuu? Maling duitnya ngga. Guna-gunain dia ngga. Nyantet dia ngga."

Jimin: "Apa aku santet dia aja ya."

Taehyung: "Hush jangan."

Taehyung: "Aku ngerti kalo sifat kamu blak-blakan, ngeliatin kalo ga suka, tapi mungkin itu juga yang bikin dia agak gimana jadinya sama kamu."

Jimin: "...gitu ya."

Taehyung: "Menurut aku sih."

Taehyung: "Sama yang kamu bolos kemaren."

Jimin: "Yaelah 'kan yang masalah itu udah _clear_ lah, masak masih mau dianuin juga?"

Taehyung: "Yah... gatau juga sih. 'Kan menurut aku."

Jimin: "Hikssssssss gimana donggggg..."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Kalo saran aku sih mending kamu coba ngomong baek-baek aja ke dia. Kenapa dia mesti gitu di saat les kalo emang dia bisa ngomongnya baik-baik, gitu."

Jimin: (nunduk manyun) "Hmm... gitu ya."

Taehyung: "Iya."

Jimin diem bentar.

Masih diem.

Abis itu.

"HUHUHU KESEEEEEELLLLL KENAPA IDUP AKU JADI BEGINI YA ALLAAAAH."

Merengek di ketek adenya.

Terus si Taehyung lanjut dengerin kakaknya ribut sendiri. Sesekali kalo si Jimin minta peluk, dipeluk. Minta kipas, dikipasin. Ampe kakaknya lega.

Perhatian banget ya si Tae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Pagi-paginya pas berangkat sekolah.

Muka ngantuk. Rambut berantakan kek nyari sinyal wifi. Mata item di bawah. Lemes.

Jimin tepar. Tepar gegara gila-gilaan semalem di kamar. Tereak-tereak di kamar mandi, nyanyi-nyanyi, sampe senam kebugaran. Ampe ga bobo mpe jam empat ditemenin si adek ganteng (ga si abis itu Taehyung bobo jam 12 di kasur Jimin, ga kuat lama-lama. Ntar ikutan gila). Ampe maknya cemas kalo-kalo semalem sempet diculik genderuwo.

Jiminnya cuman nyengir aja.

Tapi hamdalah abis itu dia jadi lega beneran. Udah lepas semua bebannya kerasa. Udah ga keingetan lagi. Ya bismillah jangan sampe sih, udah kapok dia.

Paling 'tar di kelas tinggal bobo cantik pas pelajaran Amir.

.

.

.

.

.

Emang sekolah tu ga asik banget. Jimin dan anak-anak sekolah pada umumnya udah paham banget sebenernya. Cuman kali ini si Jimin ngerasa kaya hari dia paling nganggur di sekolah.

Pelajarannya bikin bosen. Temennya banyak ga masuk. Kantin lagi pada tutup, entah kenapa bilangnya lagi pada mudik.

Yaudah.

Mending balik deh.

Ngga, si Jimin ga cabut. Emang udah waktunya balik.

Trus dia mikir. Hari ini ada latihan ga ya. Latihan _dance_.

Hati Jimin terkena bisikan setan: _Ah, kali-kali bolos ah. Wqwq._

Yaudah. Kali ini dia baru beneran cabut.

Biasa, ke 'bangsal' Keefsi.

Ke Keefsi mulu ya. Tauk deh gimana keadaan kolesterol.

.

.

.

.

.

Emang kebetulan tu datengnya selalu di saat-saat kebetulan. Entah siapa yang punya _quote_ di samping.

Kayak sekarang ini.

Si Jimin ceritanya lagi makan.

Trus pas lagi makan.

Keselek.

Keselek batu es. (Untung masih batu es ye, bukan gypsum.)

Keselek batu es gara-garanya 'kan gini.

Dia duduk di arah-arah deket jendela. Ga samping jendela banget, tapi kek nengah-nengah yang bisa liat jendela gitu lah.

Nah trus pas dia makan 'kan, sambil luar tu keliatan semua gitu.

Trus.

Pas di sela-sela dia ngeliat itu.

Ya.

Udah bisa nebak belom.

Udah? Belom?

Kalo udah hamdalah, tapi kalo belom kita balik lagi deh ke _quote_ sebelumnya. Kebetulan tu datengnya selalu di saat-saat kebetulan.

Tapi sebenernya belom selesai si _quote_-nya.

Kebetulan tu datengnya selalu di saat-saat kebetulan. Lanjutannya: tapi kadangan rasanya kek berasa bukan kebetulan.

Kek berasa disengaja aja.

Nah, kaitannya si Jimin sama kata kebetulan tu apa ya.

Ya kayak yang udah lalu-lalu aja.

Dia selalu ketemu sama guru lesnya entah dimana tempatnya. Di saat-saat yang ga terduga. Berasa kebetulan, tapi sebenernya ngga.

Berasanya, gitu.

Terus. Intinya.

Kebetulannya kali ini tu kejadian lagi.

Jimin ketemu lagi sama guru lesnya.

_Akhirnya... nongol juga si jok vespa, setelah sekian lama ga ngeliat mukanya._

Iya, ada sih perasaan kaya gitu.

Cuman kalo sekarang beda, karena.

Selain Jimin bukan ketemu di dalem Keefsi, tapi tepatnya ngeliat di luar jendela, si guru lesnya ga lagi sendirian.

Tapi jalan bedua.

.

.

.

.

.

(nurani Jimin)

_'Bentar.'_

_'Itu kok kaya dia.'_

_'Dia bukan sih.'_

_'Loh.' 'Iya bener, dia.'_

_'Akhirnya... nongol juga si jok vespa, setelah sekian lama ga ngeliat mukanya.'_

_'Ngapain tuh dia?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'Loh.' 'Bareng cewe?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'Hem. Sapa tuh ye.'_

_'Loh.' 'Ngapain tuh mesra banget peluk pinggang?'_

_'Loh.' 'Kok ketawa-ketiwi?'_

_Loh?_

_Loh..._

_Kok..._

_Kok gitu...?_

.

.

.

.

.

(Kebetulan mirip kek Papanya ya _scene_ dia nangkep gebetannya jalan ma yang laen. Karena Jimin anak Papa sih.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jimin di sekolah besok-besokannya)

Sialan emang. Kadangan adaa aja orang-orang tu sial, kalo saatnya dia emang mesti sial. Gatau lagi tu _quote_ dari mana, sial juga.

Si Jimin padahal udah susah payah ngelupain orang. Udah susah payah ampe nangis darah nangis berlian (ga si lebay).

Nyatanya.

Pas ngeliat yang dia pikirin jalan ama yang laen.

Malah.

.

.

.

.

.

Eee.

Bentar.

Malah apa.

_Ngambek?_

_Kesel?_

_Ga suka?_

.

.

.

.

.

"...terus kenapa emang kalo dia sama cewe?" (Jimin ngomong sendiri)

"Iya. Terus kenapa?" (ngomong sendiri lagi)

"Ngambek? Kesel? Gasuka?" (ngomong sendiri lagi).

Tu 'kan. Kambuh lagi 'kan penyakitnya. Ga jelas.

"Ah, udahlah cape, cape, udah, udah. Selesai. _Bye_."

Trus dia nenggelemin muka di meja.

Yaudah deh.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di otaknya Jimin)

_Yaudah._

_Kalo emang ga kenapa-napa, yaudah._

_Yaudah kalo dia jalan sama cewe, yaudah. Pacaran juga yaudah, serah dia, bukan urusan gue juga. Ngapain pusingin? Badan-badan dia, mau-mau dia._

_Emang kita siapa?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Iya tuh._

_Emang kita siapa? 'Mpe berminggu-minggu ga dateng ke rumah. Ya jelas dia mentingin pacarnya lah daripada kita. Emang kita siapa? Cuman murid bego yang bandel, gamau dengerin omongan, yang ga bisa PROFESIONAL._

_YA JELAS DIA MENTINGIN PACARNYA LAH, HELLOOOWW?_

_Heh._

_Bagus. Bagus emang. Lulusan Todai keren banget lah, ga ngerti lagi._

_Anjir._

_Anjir._

_Kesel banget gue._

_Gue dipermainkan selama ini._

_Udah bagus-bagus punya niat mo ngomong baek-baek._

_Hih._

_Maap maap aje w mo negor dia lagi._

_Bodo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"IHH KENAPA JADI GINI SIKK?!" (Jimin udah tahap gila sendiri, sambil ngacak rambut ga karuan.)

"Kenapa Kak...?" Mbak-mbak Keefsinya jadi aga takut liat kecebong kesetanan. Si kecebong cuman nyengir pete.

"Ehe. Ngga."

Abis itu dalem hati Jimin mutusin gamau langsung balik. 'Tar galau lagi kek semalem.

Merencanakan untuk jalan ke Mall. Mau maen aja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Niatnya si gitu, mau maen.

Cuman pas diliat kartu FunWorld-nya udah abis saldo, udah deh. Males dia ngisi-ngisi.

Yaudah deh jalan-jalan aja, ngider.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh ngga deh, gapapa maen bentar.

Bentar aja.

Biar ngelepas esmosi.

Trus Jimin beli saldo lima puluh reben.

.

.

.

.

.

"NEHHHHH RASAIN LU YOONGI ALAY." Pukul. "MAKAN. " Pukul.

Ceritanya sekarang si Jimin lagi maen pukul tikus. Ngibaratin si tikusnya si Yoongi. Puas banget mukulin sambil ngoceh-ngoceh. Ampe keluar keringet.

"ASEM LU YE, DAH KAGA NGABAR-NGABARIN W KALO UDAH PUNYA CEWE. KETEK LU."

"UDEH BAEK-BAEK INI YE NIAT W MO NGOMONG AMA ELU TAR." Pukul. "EEEE ENAK-ENAK LU DEPAN MATA W..." Pukul. "JALAN BEDUA AMA CEWE." Pukul.

"NGAJAK BERANTEM LU HAH." Pukul. "NEH, MAMPOS LU, MAMPOS." Pukul, pukul, pukul.

Boam mo diliat orang banyak kek mo gimana kek. Biarin malu. Yang penting hati senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelar maen, Jimin bingung nih mau kemana. Mau ke Department Store gitu-gitu lagi gabawa duit. Lagian kalo kesono keknya enakan ma bonyok, menurut dia. Setuju sih.

Trus dia ngider, ngider doang. Liat-liat sekali-sekali. Liat orang pake topi keren, jadi pengen. Liat orang lagi nyoba-nyoba mobil, jadi pengen. Ngeliat jilbab jadi pengen pake juga. Ngga sih.

Trus ujung-ujungnya dia masuk ke toko buku. Tumben aja. Sapa tau ada buku bagus. Buku gambar, gitu misalnya. Atau mewarnai. Ngga juga sih. Ya buku-buku biasa aja. Komik, ato novel kece gitu. Novel Raditya Dika.

Pokonya dia masuk sono aja.

.

.

.

.

.

Mayan sih. Ternyata di toko buku ada juga jual tas ransel yang bagus.

Jimin lagi nyobain tas ni sekarang. Jangan dibayangin tas-tas berbi sih ya. Tas-tas biasa aja macem Jansport gitu-gitu.

Lalu. Di tengah pencariannya akan tas.

Ada yang manggil.

Dari jauh. Sejauh berapa langkah kaki doang si.

"Chim-Chim!"

Jimin langsung noleh. Suaranya rada familiar. Manggilnya Chim-Chim.

Kalo bukan Papa Namjoon,

Mama Seokjin,

Tae,

ato Kookie.

Berarti.

Yoi. Om-om temennya Papa Namjoon. Yang dulu suka bawain mereka makanan sama beliin maenan.

Om Hoseok.

Om Hoseok yang dari dulu awet muda. Karena selalu menebar senyum. Alias cengiran.

.

.

.

.

.

(Naskah Drama Ver.)

Jimin: "(senyum lebar) Eh, om Hoseok. Lagi ngapain Om?"

Hoseok: "Lagi nungguin temen aja nih. Chim lagi ngapain?"

Jimin: "Ngga, cuman jalan-jalan aja. Hehe."

Hoseok: "Ooh. Lagi _refreshing_ ya?"

Jimin: "Iya nih, hehe. Butek ama pelajaran sekolah."

Hoseok: "Ooh gitu, butek ya kek penangkaran lele."

Jimin: "(ketawa) Iya Om."

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok: "Sekarang lagi sibuk ngapain aja nih, Chim?"

Jimin: "Yaa paling sekolah, Om. Latian _dance_. Gitu-gitu aja, hehe."

Hoseok: "O gitu... cie masih tetep latian jadi _dancer_ profesional ya."

Jimin: "Iya doong. (Denger kata 'profesional' dia jadi keinget sama sosok yang lagi ga pengen diinget. Agak kepancing dikit kek sedetik gitu dianya, tapi abis itu selow) Om sendiri sibuk apa nih?"

Hoseok: "Hmm... sibuk kerja aja."

Jimin: "Oo. Lancar gitu ya Om bisnisnya."

Hoseok: "Iya dong, alhamdulillah. Subur kek eyang Subur."

Jimin: "Hehe. Sabi tu Om."

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok: "Mana ya... temen Om kok belum dateng-dateng."

Jimin: "Temennya lagi dimana Om?"

Hoseok: (liat jam) "Katanya sih udah deket sini." (Nyari-nyari)

Jimin: "Hoo..." (ikutan nyari-nyari padahal gatau orangnya yang mana)

.

.

.

.

.

Trus temen yang ditunggu Om-nya akirnya ketemu sepuluh menit kemudian.

Hoseok: "Oh, itu dia temen Om, hei!" (ngelambai ke temennya)

Jimin ngeliat juga.

Trus dia langsung kaget.

Selalu, selalu banget.

Kenapa sik. Heran banget Jimin tu dari jaman jebot.

Ga di otak.

Ga di kenyataan.

Ga disini, ga disana.

Dimana-mana ada _dia_.

Kek ikan sapu-sapu aja.

Trus pas Om-nya lagi lengah.

Jimin mulai berhitung. Menjalankan suatu rencana mutakhir. Rencana yang super brilian. Yang sekelibatan muncul di otaknya.

Dari tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Hoseok: "Nah... Chim, kenalin nih temen Om, lulusan Todai lho-"

Jimin: "MAAPIN OM, CHIM KEBELET MO KE WESE, DADAH!"

Hoseok: "-lho, Chim-Chim?"

Jreng.

Yang mau dikenalin udah kabur.

Yang mau dikenalin sempet ngelirik. Tau kemana arah si bocah gendut yang dia kenal pergi.

Diliatinnya aja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Hoseok &amp; temennya, yang disinyalir guru lesnya Jimin, Yoongi)

Yoongi: "Yang tadi itu kenalan?" (pura-pura ngga tau aja yang tadi itu Jimin)

Hoseok: "Yah, dia anaknya temen gue, si Jimin namanya."

Yoongi: "Ooh."

Yoongi: "Siapa tadi lu panggil dia? 'Chim-Chim'?"

Hoseok: "Oh, itu panggilan imutnya. Panggilan sayang, hahaha."

Yoongi: (manggut-manggut) (ngebayangin si Seokjin manggil dia dengan nama yang sama) "Anak temen lu yang mana?"

Hoseok: "Itu, Namjoon. Kim Namjoon, (ngomongin jabatannya Namjoon) di (ngomongin instansi tempat Namjoon kerja). Tau ga?"

Yoongi: "Oh, iya tau. Pak Namjoon."

Hoseok: "Iya. Jadi si Namjoon tu dulu seangkatan gue pas SMA, temenan ampe sekarang. Dulu dia 'kan sebelum nikah ama istrinya yang sekarang ini, pernah nikah ama cewe campuran Inggris-Jerman, temen kuliahnya dulu, tapi udah lama meninggal. Anak-anaknya tiga orang kembar cowo tu 'kan dari dia sama cewe itu."

Hoseok: "Nah, yang tadi itu satunya, anak pertama. Yang pertama lahir, maksudnya. Beda sepuluh menit doang si umurnya kata bapaknya, haha."

Yoongi: "Hoo."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi: "Btw istrinya sekarang 'kan temen gue SMA."

Hoseok: "Iya, iya. Si Seokjin."

Hoseok: "(baru kaget, telat) Ooh dia temen SMA lu?"

Yoongi: "Yoi. Sohib kentel."

Hoseok: "(ketawa) Gile, sempit emang dunia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin, lagi di Pasar Baru - Rating Biasa) (jangan nangis ye kalo ngga 19+)

Ceritanya suami istri keluarga Cemara lagi jalan ke Pasar Baru. _Hunting_ makanan gitu katanya. Iye, namanya doang si _hunting_, hunting es potong. Es potongnya legendaris gitu katanya. Padahal mah biasa aja. Ya gitulah kerjaan, dateng ke Pasar Baru cuman mo beli es potong.

Trus mataharinya terik juga. Padahal udah cukup sore.

Seokjin: (ngipas-ngipas pake tangan) "Panas ga si?"

Namjoon: "Iya panas banget."

Seokjin: "Iya 'kan? Kipasin Mama coba, Pah."

Namjoon: (ngipasin bininya pake tangan)

Seokjin: "Yeee mana keluar anginnya kek gitu."

Namjoon: "Ya namanya juga usaha, Mah."

Seokjin: "Iyain aja deh. Papah bawa kipas Mama ga?"

Namjoon: "Yah, ga bawa kipas Disney-nya Papa."

Namjoon: (ngeluarin sesuatu dari tas) "Yaudah pake ini aja."

Pake kipas maenan super kecil gambar Doraemon yang walopun ditiup cuman hawa kentut semut.

Seokjin: (manyun) "Gamau pake itu ah. Pake duit aja."

Abis itu Seokjin dibeliin batagor sama suaminya. 'Panas' maksudnya Seokjin tu artinya laper. Kelakuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Kembalinya guru les _killer_ ke Rumah Keluarga Cemara)

Akhirnya.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama si guru les ngga masuk-masuk, nongol juga dia.

Hem.

_Terus kenapa?_

_Seneng?_

_Bangga?_

Jimin dalam hati mencibir kek gitu.

Padahal emang seneng. Dikit.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjangan les berlangsung, Jimin udah yang dieem aja. Ga nyerocos apa-apa. Ga pake jahil nanya-nanya ato petakilan yang mancing kejengkelan gurunya.

Jimin ngerjain soal aja kek anak baik-baik.

Ke guru lesnya juga dia biasa aja. Pas waktunya ngumpulin apa yang udah dikerjain ya ngasihin aja. Dengerin dia ngomong ya dengerin aja.

Entah, kek udah ilang napsu aja gitu.

Napsu buat ngomong ke dia. Napsu buat kesel-keselan.

Napsu buat galau-galauan.

Males galau-galau. Udah capek Jimin setres di kamar, di FunWorld, dimana-mana. Udah capek batin.

Lagian masih kecil maennya udah galau-galauan aja. Udah musingin orang kek berasa ga nginjek bumi. Mo jadi apa.

Sutralah.

.

.

.

.

.

Pas udah selesai les pun udah, si gurunya pamit, ga ngomong apa-apa ke si Jimin.

Kek nganggep yang udah terjadi itu ngga pernah kejadian aja. Pura-pura gatau.

Trus dia pulang kaya biasa aja, udah.

Abis Jimin nutup pintu, dia langsung ke meja makan, ngemil gulai yang belom abis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Iklan)

**Tips Aman dari Begal Motor**

1\. Gunakan helm berstandar SNI yang kuat.

2\. Gunakan jaket.

3\. Pakai Sepatu.

4\. Jangan lupakan Penutup Wajah.

5\. Pake pengaman dengkul dan siku.

6\. Maksimalkan gaya seperti anak club motor (biasanya begal berpikir ulang jika melihat gaya club motor)

7\. Setelah semua dipakai lengkap, naiklah angkot.

(Courtesy of anonymous)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Satu minggu kemudian)

Sumpah ya.

Sumpah.

Ada banyak hal yang Jimin ga ngerti. Selain Fisika dan Matematika yang emang udah wallahu alam kenapa bisa ada di dunia. Selain berat badan dia yang wallahu alam juga kapan bisa ideal (menurut dia) (padahal perutnya dah mayan jadi) (jadi kek kue pancong) (ngga deng, jadi ada _abs_ gitu)

Dia lagi ga ngerti sama yang sekarang lagi kejadian ini.

Jimin bener-bener ga ngerti.

Ga ngerti banget. Bangetnya tuh gabisa dijelasin dengan kata-kata (ya biasalah si Jimin emang lebay).

Kenapa ya.

Gimana ya jelasinnya.

Pasalnya dia 'kan sekarang tu lagi jalan.

Ngga, ngga jalan kaki. Jalan di dalem mobil. Mobil yang bejalan.

Dalem mobil siapa?

_Nah._

Ya siapa lagi sih orang terdekat di sekitar Jimin yang punya mobil selain Papahnya.

Sama itu, satu lagi.

Iya, yang bikin dia ga ngerti banget itu.

Si guru lesnya.

Kek Jimin ga ngerti banget kenapa dia bisa kek gini lagi. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba naek mobil dia. Mau-mau aja gitu dianterin mpe rumah.

Kek kesihir aja ma nenek sihir. Nenek sihir yang mana gatau juga.

Dan kalo diinget-inget.

Ini persis kek kejadian awal dia dijemput guru lesnya di sekolah pertama kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi Jimin jadinya gak biasa lagi sikapnya. Dia jadi lebih hati-hati. Hati-hati ngomong, hati-hati jaga perasaan. Udah ga bisa ngomel sembarangan. Takut gurunya nanti benar-benar marah. Kasian mamanya yang sudah berusaha bayar mahal-mahal demi kemajuan anaknya. Cie gitu.

Kek tadi pas dia kaget di sekolah liat tampang guru lesnya diri depan pintu Mercy-nya. Ga nyadar aja dia diliatin orang.

Jimin ati-ati banget ngomongnya jadinya pas dia ngajakin masuk ke mobil.

Trus sepanjang jalan diem aja. Kek biasa. Ga ada yang mulai.

Sampe guru lesnya ngeliatin Jimin.

"Kok diem aja?"

Trus nanya kek gitu dia.

"Ng... gapapa."

Jimin bingung mau jawab apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenernya kalo mau nanyain yang soal kemaren-kemaren gitu bisa aja loh. Bisa banget.

Ini mumpung momennya mendukung. Lagi bedua aja. Lagi ga ada yang liat.

Widih, kek mo ngapain aja. (padahal seneng gitu 'kan kalo mereka bedua ngapa-ngapain)

Tapi rasanya kek Jimin ngga enak. Ngga enak aja mau mulai ngomongnya. Walopun pas dibelakangnya Jimin kek dah sok aja mo bikin dia mampus gitu-gitu. Udah nyiapin hati dan perasaan dan segala tete benge buat ngonfrontasiin.

Tapi pas udah ketemu empunya udah, lempem.

Yaaaa gimana ya.

Abisnya ntar jadinya bakal kaku gitu. Apa gimana.

Ya gitu deh.

Yaudahlah ya.

_Bye_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

Jreng. Tiba-tiba si guru lesnya nanya sambil noleh ke dia. Pelan-pelan ngendarain mobil.

Jimin sempet noleh ke dia.

"Ngga, gapapa."

(Hati Jimin: _kenapa si dia nanya-nanya mulu._)

.

.

.

.

.

(Bahasa Telenovela Ver.)

Lelaki itu kemudian secara tidak diduga perlahan memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan. Melepas kacamata yang menempel di wajah.

Jimin tidak paham dengan situasi saat ini. Sekaligus merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Terasa beberapa saat setelahnya lelaki itu mendekatkan diri ke arahnya.

Jimin tidak ingin menoleh. Dia tahu sebabnya hanya dengan melihatnya dari kaca jendela.

Dia tahu sebabnya jika dia menolehkan wajahnya.

Saat-saat itu terulang lagi.

Saat dimana wajah laki-laki itu dan wajahnya seakan tidak berjarak.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kamu takut dengan saya...?"

Jimin merasa seolah udara mendadak panas. Lelaki itu seperti berbisik di lehernya. Suaranya terdengar halus. Membuat seakan debaran jantungnya terdengar jelas di telinga.

"Ng-nggak..."

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya. Laki-laki itu melihatnya. Melihat dengan jelas kecemasan anak itu terhadapnya.

"Hei."

Laki-laki itu kemudian memegang tangannya.

Jimin memejamkan matanya. Berharap pada Tuhan untuk mempercepat jalannya waktu.

Dan apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu selanjutnya membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Lelaki itu mencium pipinya. Membisikkan kata-kata yang walaupun dia tak ingin mengakuinya, membuatnya lega.

Dan bercampur aduk dengan perasaan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan sikap saya yang kemarin."

.

.

.

.

.

Anak itu diam saja. Tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Seperti tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menjawab.

Di saat yang sama, tembang di radio yang sama seperti waktu itu berputar.

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

.

.

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Seperti bagaimana adanya hukum gravitasi tentang apel yang terjatuh dari pohon. Atau bagaimana huruf dan angka bisa bersatu dalam persamaan aljabar. Atau berat badannya yang tak kunjung ideal.

Juga tentang dirinya yang mampu memaafkan laki-laki disampingnya tanpa basa-basi.

Dan merasa senang karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cie gitu.

.

.

.

.

.

(Balik ke Bahasa Gaul Ver.)

Abis suasana romantis yang mendebarkan, _mood_-nya balik lagi ke pas biasa. Biasa aja, ga ada yang gimana-gimana.

Tetep si tapi kesisa romantisnya dikit-dikit. Ya masih ada dong namanya ya.

Ya gitu deh. Yang jelas Jiminnya udah ga kesel lagi ama gurunya. Kek diem-diem seneng aja. Diem-diem.

Trus akhirnya dia berani ngajak dia ngomong lagi.

"Kamu temenan ya sama Om Hoseok?"

"Yah... dia rekan di Universitas Tokyo."

"Kamu pacaran sama dia?"

Jreng. Jimin langsung tembak asbun. Gurunya ngernyit.

"Hah?"

"Bener ya?"

Jimin sembarangan aja sih nanya. Iseng pengen tau.

"Siapa yang bilang saya pacaran dengan dia?"

"Oh. Nggak ya. Hehe."

Jimin cuma nyengir.

_Emang aku yang lebay ya kayanya. Haha._

Emang, ndut, emang.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tapi._

_Kalo sama cewek yang waktu itu gimana?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm? Kamu bilang sesuatu?"

"Eh? Ngga kok. Ngga bilang apa-apa."

Jimin berasa ke-_gap_ pas guru lesnya nanya kek gitu. Dalam hati cemas.

_Kok dia ngomong gitu._

_Jangan-jangan... dia bisa baca pikiran orang?_

_Gawat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Hamdalah. Syukur Alhamdulillah.

Abis itu Jimin ngerasanya seneng aja. Eh, ngga aja. Banget. Seneng banget.

Seneng gara-garanya guru lesnya jadi ga jutek lagi ama dia. Ga di luar aja di ramahnya, tapi pas les juga. Jimin nanya, dia langsung jawab. Ngajarinnya lembut, gapake ngegas. Jimin ngebanyol, dia senyum. Ketawa. Ampe dua adeknya juga jadi agak curiga ngeliat mereka berdua tiba-tiba akrab. Tapi cuek aja si. Mungkin Jimin udah tobat, pikir mereka. Ya kek berasa Jimin doang gitu yang bikin masalah. Emang 'kan dari dulu Jimin di-_bully_ aja kerjaannya.

Trus guru lesnya juga jadi makin sering jemput dia balik sekolah. Mamanya jadi tau trus ngucapin makasih banget ke sohib kentelnya itu. Yang dimakasihin selow selow _cool_ aja. Bilangnya emang udah kewajiban, gitu. Kewajiban sebagai seorang supir. Ngga sih, becanda.

Gara-gara itu juga semuanya kek jadi indah aja di mata Jimin. Dia rajin masuk les. Rajin belajar. Semangat nge-_dance_. Satu yang berubah bagus, jadi ngefeknya ke semua.

Alhamdulillah banget. Kenapa ga dari dulu aja gitu ya. Ah. Kerak telor.

Yaudahlah, yang penting Jimin sukses bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah.

Karena keknya Jimin udah akrab sama guru lesnya.

Mereka juga jadi sukak ngobrol di medsos. Ya walopun cuman dalem hal kabar-kabaran aja, ato nanyain soal pelajaran. Lewat sms gitu. Dan karena Jimin udah punya LINE-nya dia, jadi lewat LINE hubunginnya kalo hape gurunya ga di-_off_.

Kadangan juga ngobrolin yang laen si. Macem-macem. Guru lesnya tipikal yang cepet banget kalo bales. Kalo ga dia lagi sibuk ato udah bobok ato lagi mandi, kilat aja keknya dia ngetik balesan _chat_-nya Jimin.

Berasa cuman nge-_chat_ ama Jimin doang. Cie. GR.

Manalagi dia kalo di _chat_ suka pake emot senyum. Stiker-stiker, emoji-emoji lucu gitu.

Kadang kalo udah kek gitu.

Jimin diem-diem seneng.

Diem-diem senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Iklan)

Saat SD: Harus belajar di rumah, di sekolah, di tempat les, dll

Saat SMP: Belajar di sekolah dan di rumah saja

Saat SMA: Belajar itu hanya di sekolah

(Courtesy of anonymous)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jimin di Rumah Keluarga Cemara)

Assalamu'alakum, pemirsa di mana pun anda berada.

Saya hari ini datang membawa kabar gembira, atau kabar-kabari, atau _hot gossip_ dari artis kita. _Dancer_ gendul kita tepatnya.

Jadi saat ini _dancer_ kita bernama Park Jimin sedang kangen, saudara-saudara. Kangen dengan seseorang.

Coba tebak dengan siapa pemirsa.

Tepat sekali. Kangen dengan guru lesnya. Wow. Menakjubkan sekali bukan. Sticker LINE Syahrini pun kalah menakjubkan. Ea. Sotil.

Yah... gitu deh pokonya dia sekarang lagi kangen. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kangen aja, gitu. Kangen dihubungin. Kangen di-LINE. Kangen di-les-in. Kangen dimarahin. Eaa... yang terakhir ngga sih. Jiji gitu.

Jiminnya ya... kek yang dulu-dulu aja. Sukak bingung-bingung tai.

Bingung dengan semua yang udah terjadi.

Kek... cepet banget... gitu ya semua bisa berubah.

Kek guru lesnya yang galak tiba-tiba jadi jinak.

Dari yang marahan bisa jadi akrab.

Trus bisa-bisanya dia dari benci setengah mati tiba-tiba jadi ngerasa kangen gitu. Bisa-bisanya banget.

Kek... perubahan yang sedemikian cepetnya itu ada apa-apanya ga sih.

Ada sebabnya ga sih.

Jimin penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlebih lagi Jimin penasaran banget. Dari dulu.

Kenapa kok bisa dia segitunya dengan guru lesnya.

Segitunya tuh kenapa.

Ya segitunya aja.

Segitunya bisa mikirin masalah dia yang kemaren ampe mabok. Takut kalo misalnya guru lesnya benci ama dia. Mikirin cewe yang jalan ama guru lesnya pas dia di Keefsi itu.

Dan sekali lagi, segitunya dari benci setengah mati bisa jadi seneng. Bisa jadi kangen.

Iya tau, sampe sekarang aja Jimin bingungnya. Dan mungkin sampe lebaran taun depan.

_Kenapa?!_

_Why?!_

.

.

.

.

.

_Hem..._

_Coba deh._

_Coba aja seandainya gue ga pernah berantem sama dia._

_Seandainya gue orangnya kalem. Seandainya dia ngga nyebelin._

_Mungkin gue bakal bener-bener seneng sama dia._

_Mungkin kita udah jodoh kali dari lama._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Eh._

_Eh._

_Kok kesitu mikirnya?_

_Kok langsung 'j-o-d-o-h' banget?_

_Tu 'kan alay._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tunggu._

_Bentar._

_Kalo ngutip kata-katanya si Min._

_'Kan benci itu beda tipis dengan cinta.'_

_Hayo Chim... jangan-jangan..._

_Jangan-jangan selama ini naksir e... naksir e lu ama die..._

_Njir. Doi udah tua kali. Agak nyadarlah kalo mo seneng-senengan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi... sabi sik._

_Loh._

_Loh?_

_Kok bisa-bisanya ngomong sabi?_

Jimin keprok-keprok jidat.

Bener-bener dah si Jimin kadang-kadang.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tapi._

_Tapi..._

_Bisa jadi sih._

_Sabi sih._

_Abis..._

_Dia 'kan pinter._

_Ganteng._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Eh, ganteng?_

_Bukannya kek kokoh-kokoh Glodok?_

_Ih, ngga tau. Dia sebenernya emang ganteng si._

_Apalagi pas lagi nyetir._

_Kacamataan._

_Lengan kemejanya digulung._

_Hem._

_Oke._

_Udah, ga usah dibahas._

_Trus, tajir._

_Tapi._

.

.

.

.

.

_Tapi..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hhhhh..._

.

.

.

.

.

_Tapi bikin capek._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Bahasa Telenovela Ver.)

Hari ini, sesuai jadwal, Jimin akan dijemput oleh guru lesnya walau dia tak ada jadwal mengajar.

Jimin merasa senang.

Sangat senang.

Karena kekangenannya akhirnya terobati.

.

.

.

.

.

(Naskah Drama Ver.)

Yoongi: "Udah lama nunggu?"

Jimin: "(senyum) ngga, kok."

Yoongi: "Siplah. Yuk, naik."

Ada satu hal yang kali ini luput dari kesadaran mereka. Setelah bagaimana orang-orang di sekitar melihat mereka menjadi terbiasa.

Teman-teman Jimin yang sudah lama penasaran diam-diam mengintip dari balik dinding pintu gerbang.

Yah, biarlah. Mereka juga hanya ingin tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben sekali jalanan hari ini sepi."

Jimin mengangguk. "Tumben juga sepertinya kamu mau lewat sini."

Laki-laki disampingnya tersenyum. "Saya ingin memperlihatkan kamu sesuatu. Mumpung jamnya masih sore."

Anak itu jadi penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahuinya, anak itu hanya tertawa lepas.

Ternyata hanya sebuah kedai makanan biasa. Kedai makanan yang hanya dibuka pada pukul tiga hingga enam petang.

Namun kedai itu tidak menjadi biasa ketika Yoongi menunjukkan jalan ke arah belakang.

Dimana terdapat kebun bunga yang luas dan indah. Dan sungai kecil dengan air jernih di bawahnya.

Dan makanannya yang luar biasa enak.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai menyantap hidangan, mereka berdua sempat mengobrol sebentar. Banyak hal yang membuat canda tawa lahir di sela-sela obrolan santai tersebut. Sesekali Jimin mengambil foto, atau Yoongi yang mengambilkannya untuknya.

Ketika hari semakin menginjak petang, keduanya menikmati pemandangan kebun bunga yang memanja mata. Keheningan yang damai menyelimuti. Angin yang sejuk.

Jimin dalam hati sangat berterima kasih padanya telah mengajaknya ke tempat ini sepulang sekolah.

Dan di sela keheningan yang damai itu pula akhirnya anak itu memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan segala hal padanya. Menyatakan segala hal yang selama ini tertahan dengan susah payah dalam nuraninya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jujur... aku kadang-kadang suka bingung dengan sifat kamu."

"Awal-awalnya aku ngerasa kamu tuh orangnya emang _strict_, tapi yang kek ya... biasa aja."

"Tapi kenapa lama-kelamaan aku ngerasa kamu emang nyebelin banget. Dengan sikap kamu yang pengen aku profesional dan segala macem."

"Dan yang aku heran kenapa cuma aku, kenapa kamu ga segitunya sama ade-ade aku."

.

.

.

"Tapi setelah kita ketemu di luar... aku ngerasanya kamu beda banget. Bedaaa banget kaya kalo kita lagi les."

"Dan jujur aku seneng banget kalo sikap kamu ke aku selalu kaya gitu." "Sayangnya ga selalu."

"Dan aku jujur setelah kamu marahin aku yang kedua kali itu aku jadi sedih."

"Walaupun sebenernya aku ngerti aku salah. Tapi kamu ga mesti kaya gitu 'kan. Kamu ga mesti bilangin aku yang macem-macem sampe bikin aku... yah. Gitu."

"Aku... sedih aja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan ujung-ujungnya aku selalu jadi bingung mikirinnya."

"Sebenernya kamu tuh yang mana...?"

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai. Pertanyaannya selesai sampai di situ.

Walau sebenarnya masih ada pertanyaan lainnya.

Pertanyaan sebenarnya yang tak berhasil diutarakannya.

_Sebenernya kamu ke aku tuh gimana...?_

.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu hanya diam mendengar semua penjelasannya.

Memberinya satu senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gitu ya."

Laki-laki itu kemudian mendekat ke sampingnya, meraih tangan kanannya.

Saat yang tepat untuk memberinya jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kamu terkadang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada diri saya..."

...inilah sosok saya yang sebenarnya untuk kamu."

Laki-laki itu mencium punggung tangannya. Menatapnya tepat di kedua bola mata anak itu yang lugu.

"Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri saya sekali lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar dengan tip tambahan, laki-laki itu dengan sedikit tidak sabar menggandeng tangan Jimin kembali masuk ke mobil di bagian belakang. Mengunci pintu, melepas kacamata, duduk menempatkan Jimin di pangkuannya dengan nyaman dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Tindakan yang tentu menghadirkan ketertegunan dengan penuh tanya dari anak laki-laki itu.

Dalam hatinya tengah merasakan euforia bahwa saat ini, saat yang telah ditunggunya sejak lama akhirnya bersedia datang padanya. Euforia yang terpantul lewat kilatan matanya. Lewat senyumannya yang melengkung tajam.

Anak itu seakan melihat sisi pria ini yang lain lagi.

"Saya Min Yoongi. Dosen program studi Teknik Elektro Seoul National University. Usia 25 tahun."

Anak itu hanya diam di tempatnya. Merasakan dirinya tengah diteliti secara sempurna. Selalu, di saat dia terpojok kekuatannya seakan-akan diambil oleh entah siapa. Seakan-akan mengizinkan lelaki di hadapannya berbuat apa saja.

"Saya adalah orang yang tertutup." Laki-laki itu menatapnya intens, menangkup wajahnya yang merona. "Saya tidak ingin saat saya menjamah seseorang menjadi tontonan gratis bagi publik."

Begitu katanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya, mencium bibir anak itu dengan segala perasaan. Tinggallah si anak yang bukan main terkejutnya, namun karena tak bisa melawan, juga lama- kelamaan ciumannya terasa semakin menuntut, akhirnya dia merelakan dirinya menyerah.

"Setiap orang memiliki sisi gelap, begitu juga saya," ujarnya dengan bisikan halus di bibir dan sorot mata yang membuat lutut anak laki-laki di hadapannya perlahan melemas. "Anda tidak akan menemukan sosok saya yang tenang dan berwibawa ketika mencurahkan perasaan yang sudah lama saya pendam."

"Begitu juga saat saya berhasil mengecup bibir seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah lama saya incar."

Laki-laki itu kembali mengecup bibirnya, kali ini menyertakan lidahnya, masih menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya yang terpejam, tanpa sedikitpun merasa tabu. Menikmati lenguhan kecil yang terdengar dari bibir anak laki-laki itu.

Dia kemudian beralih mengecup dagunya. Menggigit pelan lehernya. Anak itu terengah, susah payah menerima sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Terasa asing, namun tubuhnya dengan mudah saja menerimanya. Mencengkram bahunya saat laki-laki itu mulai menjilati lehernya.

"Yoo-_Yoongi_..."

Laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum.

Memberi kecupan terakhir di lehernya.

Berusaha kembali pada dirinya yang tenang.

Dirinya yang seperti kata anak itu, disukai olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya adalah laki-laki yang bahagia dengan cara yang sederhana."

"Salah satunya ketika orang yang saya sayangi akhirnya berhasil menyebut nama saya."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Salam kenal, Chim-Chim._"

.

.

.

.

.

Anak itu hanya diam. Diam di tempatnya memeluk laki-laki itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahunya.

Mungkin selanjutnya hal yang akan terus berputar di pikirannya adalah bagaimana laki-laki yang sempat dibencinya setengah mati ini akhirnya berterus terang menyatakan cintanya padanya barusan.

Dan dirinya yang tersadar kalau hatinya barusan pun akhirnya berterus terang mengutarakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**# afterwards**

(Cetak tebal: Jimin) (balik ke Bahasa Gaul Ver.)

"**Trus... kita sekarang...**"

"**Apa?**"

(senyum) "Emangnya kurang jelas ya?"

"**Ya... gataulah. Kamu pikir aja.**"

"'Kan kamu udah jadi punya saya."

"**Hu. Ngaku-ngaku aja.**"

(tertawa kecil) "Terus kamu mau kita jadi apa sekarang?"

"**Gatau. Terserah kamu aja.**"

"Yaudah, _fix_ berarti."

Bocah itu menyesal karena tidak pernah berhasil menyembunyikan malu-malunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kenapa aku?**"

"Apanya?"

"**Kenapa bisa suka sama aku?**"

"Hm... mungkin panggilan alam."

"**Ih kok gitu? Berarti pas kamu liat aku bawaannya mau boker gitu**?"

(tertawa) "Kok bisa gitu ngartiinnya?"

"**Abis kamu bilang panggilan alam 'kan. Jadi gitu aku ngartiinnya.**"

"Bisa juga ya gitu."

"**Bisa lah.**"

.

.

.

.

.

"**Terus, kenapa? Coba yang serius jawabnya.**"

"Hm... kenapa kamu nanya kayak gitu?"

"**Abis... kamu ga ngerasa malu apa, suka sama anak kecil gendut, bego, jelek kaya aku?"**

Laki-laki itu tertawa. Bocah itu seperti biasa menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"**Seneng... seneng banget 'kan kamu dengernya.**"

"Hahaha... maaf, maaf." "Tenang aja, saya orangnya ga masalahin faktor usia ataupun fisik kok."

"Lagian jangan keburu hilang percaya diri."

"Saya itu lemah dengan tipe yang manis dan menggemaskan."

"**Tuh apaan, katanya ga liat fisik**," bocah itu berkomentar namun tidak melihat ke arahnya. Antara merasa sebal mendengarnya dan memang tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merona. Laki-laki itu susah payah menahan keinginan memeluknya.

"Dan yang jelas, yang bikin saya terkesan dari kamu itu..."

"...sikap kamu yang berani melawan saya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena selama ini belum pernah ada yang bersikap seperti itu ke saya."

"Termasuk Mama kamu."

.

.

.

.

.

"...**maaf sih kalo itu.**"

Bocah itu kemudian merasa tidak enak, menunduk malu.

"**Abis aku orangnya emang spontan. Ga mikir kalo ngomong.**"

"Gapapa. Saya suka sikap kamu yang kaya gitu."

"Yah, kadang-kadang saya suka aja kalo kamu marah sama saya." "Saya jadi mau buat kamu lebih gasuka lagi."

Lalu si bocah itu terdiam.

Pikirannya langsung melayang ke insiden-insiden yang lalu.

Dilihatnya wajah pacarnya. Tersenyum jahil.

Dan dia semesta tersadar.

.

.

.

"**Jadi... yang kemaren-kemaren kamu tu cuman ngerjain aku aja?**"

Laki-laki itu tertawa. Bocah itu langsung jengkel.

"**Tuh 'kannnn dasar ga sopan, ngerjain anak orang!**"

Laki-laki itu tertawa makin keras.

.

.

.

.

.

"_After all, i can feel it right from the beginning._"

Yoongi menatap bocah manis itu cukup intens. Yang ditatap kebingungan.

"**Ha? Kamu ngomong apa sih?**"

.

.

.

.

.

"**Btw yang kemaren itu siapa?**"

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"**Yang malem-malem kamu pergi bedua bareng cewe itu.**"

"Oh yang itu?" Dirinya sempat tertawa sebentar, mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh bocah itu.

"Dia mamanya temen dari temen saya yang di Jepang, minta anterin ke toko langganan tempat saya buat jas untuk acara nikahan anaknya."

"**Eeh?**"

.

.

.

.

.

"**Btw kamu ga usah lagi deh pake 'saya saya' gitu kalo sama aku.**"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"**Ga enak aja dengernya. Kek lagi ngomong sama siapa aja.**"

"Okelah. Aku coba."

"**Nah gitu.**"

"**Ato ngga pake 'sayang' aja. Hehe.**" "**Eh ngga usah deh, alay.**"

"Gapapa, sayang."

"Eh beneran?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Wajah bocah itu memerah lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara, beberapa hari kemudian - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Jimin: "Dah, Chim pergi dulu ya." (nyalim mamanya)

Seokjin: "Iya sayang, hati-hati ya." (cipika-cipiki Jimin)

(Si sulung jalan ke pager, senyum cerah gandeng pacar)

Seokjin: (nyahut dari jauh) "Dadaaah, hati-hatii~ Jagain Chim aku ya Yoon~"

(Yoongi mengacungkan jempol dan mengangguk mantap) (dua-duanya lambain tangan abis itu masuk mobil)

(Dari dalam rumah keluar si bocah bungsu Cemara yang sempet ngintip)

Jungkook: "Idididididih, jadi sekarang Ka Yoongi sama Chim nih?"

Seokjin: (senyum jahil) "Kayanya yaaa~"

Jungkook: "Curang ih Chim. Tau aja barang bagus."

Seokjin: "Gapapa Kookie, nanti 'kan dapet gilirannya."

Jungkook: (manyun) "Iya, tapi masih lama. Huh."

Seokjin: "Yeee sabar dong. Semua 'kan butuh proses."

Jungkook: "Cie proses banget."

Seokjin: "Iyadong, ada prosesnya."

Trus tiba-tiba si Tae ikutan nongol keluar. Manggut-manggut ngeliatin kakanya ama guru lesnya bedua.

Taehyung: "Hoo... baru ngerti."

Taehyung: "Jadi ternyata Ka Yoongi jutekin Chim-Chim selama ini tu karena caper."

Taehyung: "Emang selera orang beda-beda ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin: "Tapi Mama setuju banget Chim ama Yoongi. Hihi."

Jungkook: "Hem... kenapa tu?"

Seokjin: "Chim 'kan manis-manis manja gimana gitu. Imbang ma Yoongi yang kalem dan berwibawa."

Jungkook: "Manis-manis manja kek lagu dangdut."

Seokjin: "Hehe. Iya sih."

Taehyung: "Tapi kasian Ka Yoongi nraktir dia makan."

Pada ketawa semua dengernya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin: "Yah, yang penting sekarang Chim seneng 'kan, ga ngambek-ngambekan lagi."

Seokjin: "Lagian Chim udah dijamin bahagia lah sama dia."

Seokjin: (hela napas) "Hhhh ngeliat mereka... mama jadi inget masa muda."

Jungkook: "(mencibir) Mulai deh Mamah ketularan alaynya Papah."

Seokjin: "Iih Mama ga alay kelesss. Udah ah, masuk yuk. Mama mau masak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# epilogue**

(Jimin &amp; Yoongi - lagi nge-_date _di restoran) (Si Yoongi-nya sempet diliatin mbak-mbak pelayan) (gegara ganteng) (sama mas-masnya juga) (ga si)

"Silakan, menunya."

"Makasih, Mbak." Yoongi menyerahkan menunya pada sang pacar. "Nih, mau pesen apa kamu."

Jimin mengucapkan 'makasih' pelan. "Buat kamu mana?"

"Gapapa, satu aja. Gih, duluan pilih."

"Hmmmm mesen apa yaahh..." Jimin lalu membuka menunya, memerhatikan ilustrasi makanan dan minuman dengan sesama, mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan telunjuk. "Enak semua ni kayanya."

"Gitu yah." Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Gapapa kamu pesen aja yang banyak."

Jimin cuma nyengir. "Hehehe. Malu ah pesen banyak-banyak."

"Gapapa, sayang." Yoongi membelai rambut kekasihnya halus. Dilihatnya wajah manis itu sebentar, kemudian mencium pipinya. Kekasihnya tidak menghiraukannya, tapi dalam hatinya terasa deh-degan.

"Sama aku mah gak usah malu-malu," katanya lagi.

"Iya tapi malu sama orang tau," bisiknya. Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan.

"Hehe, maaf. maaf." Yoongi mengusap pipi bocah itu, mencuri kesempatan untuk mencubitnya kilat, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Dah, aku ke toilet dulu. Titip hape yah."

Jimin menyahut, masih terfokus pada menu. "Oh, he-eh."

Setelahnya memanggil pelayan.

.

.

.

.

.

Selagi nunggu pesenan, Jimin jadi ga ada kerjaan. Sempet liatin hapenya bentar tapi ga ada notif. Mo maen game bosen.

Trus Jimin ngelirik ke arah hape pacarnya.

_Ada yang nganggur nih._

_Gimana kalo liatin ini aja._

Plek. Dipegangnya hapenya.

_Yes, ga pake password lock_. _Baguz._

Tetotetotet.

Jimin langsung tancap gas ngepoin. Ofkors.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama, liatin _chat_ LINE. Biasanya dari _chat_ kita bisa lihat ada hal yang mencurigakan.

Tapi isinya kebanyakan bapak-bapak sama info beasiswa. Ada juga _chat_ Rakuten. Info Zodiak.

Jimin nyengir. Bisa ada akun beginian juga dia.

Lanjut. Kita lihat sms, Kakao, BBM, Twitter, Path, Instagram, sms, e-mail, YM, mirc, Friendster, apalah itu.

Apakah ada yang mencurigakan?

Hamdalah tidak ada. Masih bapak-bapak dan info beasiswa. Dan kebanyakan ga di apdet.

Lanjut. Kita coba lihat kontak.

Apakah ada yang mencurigakan?

Masih sama seperti yang di atas. Rata-rata namanya diawali dengan 'Pak' 'Bu' dan 'saudara' 'saudari'.

Hati Jimin: _'Saudara' 'saudari' kek mo pidato aja_.

Hamdalah ga ada yang aneh-aneh.

Tep. Pas Jimin ngeliat kontaknya.

Namanya ditulis _'Dulce J'_.

Jimin langsung manyun. _Ih, emang Dulce Maria?_

Trus diganti ama dia namanya jadi 'Jimin Malik' (niruin namanya Zayn Malik gitu ceritanya) (iyain aja si Jimin, iyain).

(nb. Dulce : bahasa Italia yang artinya 'manis')

.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang karena Mr. Pacarku, Guru Lesku belum datang karena yah mungkin lagi boker di Dubai, mari kita lanjut ke _notes_-nya.

Yak. Kita lihat... apakah ada yang mencurigakan?

Hmm...

Ada notes.

Notesnya cuman satu.

Tapi judulnya narik perhatian banget.

'_Top Secret Treasure_.'

Hmm...

Mencurigakan.

Jimin jadi penasaran.

Pelan-pelan.

Tet.

Dibukalah sama dia.

Tet.

Kebukalah notesnya.

Abis itu pas baca isinya.

.

.

.

Jreng.

Mukanya langsung merah.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Top Secret Treasure:_

**06.00** Bangun (dibangunin mamanya, tapi kadangan ga mempan. Kalo udah kek gitu biasanya mamanya masang alarm biar dia biar bangun sendiri. Abis itu baru dia bener-bener bangun pas bunyi alarm ke-5)

**06.30** Berangkat sekolah (kadang dianter sama adenya, kadang sama bapaknya, kadang naek angkot sendiri)

**07.00** Sekolah

**14.30** Pulang sekolah

(...dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.)

Ya gitu. Gimana si Jimin mukanya ga merah, orang firasatnya emang bener kalo Yoongi ternyata nyimpen jadwalnya.

Disimpennya dalem hape.

Trus dinamain _top secret treasure_ lagi.

Sampe sedetil itu lagi.

Heran.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya yang baru balik dari WC Dubai dateng.

"Lama banget, eeknya di Dubai ya?" sentil pacar gendutnya. Yang disentil ketawa aja.

"Ngga, di New York aja tadi numpangnya."

Jimin manggut-manggut nge-iya-in. Iyain aja biar cepet.

Hape pacarnya masih di tangan dia. Trus Jimin inget lagi yang tadi.

Trus malu-malu gitu. Untung si Yoongi ganyadar.

Abis itu Jimin ngeliatin pacarnya. Lama juga. Ampe pesenannya dateng.

Trus pacarnya GR diliatin.

"Kenapa?"

Ditanya begitu, Jimin cuma senyum.

"Nggaaa, gapapa. Hehe."

Trus digandeng pacarnya seneng.

"Eee..." pacarnya nge-eee sambil gaya tunjuk. "Yuk sayang, makan dulu. Ntar aja gandengnya, pas di jalan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# sneak peek for the next chap**

(Sesi interogasi singkat antara pengarang dan Kim Taehyung - Sidang Terdakwa Ver.)

"Jadi, saudara Taehyung." "Untuk _chapter_ edisi depan, dikabarkan bahwa anda memiliki (pip) kepada (pip). Apakah itu benar?"

"Hm... gimana ya, Yang Mulia..."

"Mohon untuk menjawab pertanyaan dengan jelas, saudara."

"Saya malu bilangnya, Yang Mulia."

"Harap menjawab pertanyaan dengan jujur, saudara."

"...iya deh... bener kok itu, Yang Mulia."

"Baik. Lalu sejak kapan anda memiliki (pip) tersebut, saudara?"

"Entah sejak kapan, Yang Mulia. Yang jelas...

...saya anggep dia lebih dari sekadar adik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**# to the sequel ~**

**a/n**: yoi, dah ketebak 'kan buat sekuel depannya siapa. sip kalo gitu _thankyou so much, till next time!_


	8. Sequel 2 (Part 1)

• **[ Daddy and His Beloved Triplets [ Special Chapter II - part 1 ] **•

[ series ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; namjoon ft. jimin, taehyung, jungkook ; **taekook/vkook** ; pg / k+ ]

_"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas..._

_aku mencintainya lebih dari seorang adik."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**Uraian singkat**:

Cerita ini dimulai ketika Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook sudah menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMA. Ketika Yoongi (sudah) memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan Jimin dengan alasan agar Jimin sudah sah jadi miliknya dan tidak diganggu gugat oleh pihak lain (padahal cuman gara-gara Yoongi-nya aja yang ga sabaran mentang-mentang udah mapan). Ketika Namjoon dan Seokjin kabar-kabarnya ingin mengadopsi anak lagi tapi tidak jadi karena 'bayi-bayi' mereka belum apa-apa sudah cemburu (kecuali Taehyung yang tetep _stay chill, nothing matters beside kebelet vivish._)

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka baju basketnya, menyisakan singlet putih yang penuh oleh peluh. Matahari saat ini sepertinya bersikap tidak ramah di waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Setelah meminum beberapa teguk air, dia berpamitan pada teman-temannya, yang terhormat geng Hamba Allah dan bergegas pulang.

Dan mengirimkan pesan di media sosialnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah LINE yang juga sponsor _fanfic_ ini (boong) kepada seseorang.

'_Aku sudah sampai._'

Sent to 'Kookie'.

Setelahnya menarik gas motornya. Yang bensinnya hamdalah sudah diisi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Tumben lama." Adik kecilnya menunjukkan wajah sebalnya, kebiasaannya jika sesuatu tidak berjalan seperti keinginannya. Kakaknya terlambat menjemput. Betul, dia memang anak manja. Bawaan anak bungsu pada umumnya. _Gitu._

Taehyung _nyengir_ seperti biasa.

"Maaf, tadi main basket dulu."

Jungkook balas manyun seperti biasa. "Yaudah, yuk pulang."

"Yuk. Naik."

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di tengah jalan)

"Tae."

"Hm?"

"Abis pulang kamu harus mandi sebelum masuk kamar."

"Siap, Bos."

"Pake Reksona."

"Siap, Bos."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adenya bilang gitu karena si Taehyung mengeluarkan hawa-hawa asing-bau matahari. Emang si bungsu tu agak-agak _cautious_ sama hal-hal yang begitu-begitu. Maklum, _princess_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

# **Taehyung's Diary**

_Not the typical_ 'Dear diary' bla bla sik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Hari Minggu) (Taehyung ceritanya lagi jaga rumah, nonton tipi) (papa mamanya lagi ada kerjaan di luar, kakak adenya lagi jalan)

_"MAKANAN?"_

_"IYA!"_

_"JAGORAWI?"_

_"BUKAN!"_

_"BOGOR!"_

_"EE... DEKETAN DIKIT! DIKIT LAGI!"_

_"DUH... DEPOK, DEH, DEPOK!"_

_"Nah, IYA! IYA!"_

_"MARGONDA?"_

_"IYA! IYA! IYA!"_

_"MI AYAM PAJAR!"_

_"YEAAAAAA!"_

Iyo, si Taehyung lagi nonton Eat Bulaga. Ga ada kerjaan. Ga ada PR. Udah nyapu. Ngepel. Nyuci piring. Aer udah penuh. Atep bolong udah dibenerin. AC bocor udah dibenerin.

Iyo, si Taehyung di rumahnya semacem OB merangkap teknisi. A.k.a tukang bersi-bersi plus reparasi. Sukarela. Sebenernya si bokap nyokapnya sih udah bilangin mo nyari pembantu ama tukang benerin rumah aja, karena ya gak tega lah ya masa anaknya begitu gitu, gitu. Cuman ya maunya si Taehyung bae jadi gitu. Karena banyakan 'gitu'-nya, mending ganti 'gini' deh. Gini si bocoran singkat skenarionya.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

(Waktu Taehyung nyemen lantai depan rumah) (Papah Joon dan Mamah Jin menghampiri dengan wajah muram durja)

Papah Joon setengah berjongkok, menepuk pelan pundak kanan anaknya.

"Sayangku Taehyung yang tampan dan baik hati," ujar sang Papah.

Mamah Jin juga ikut setengah berjongkok, menepuk pelan pundak kiri anaknya.

"Sayangku Taehyung yang tampan dan baik hati," ujar sang Mamah.

(Yoi, Jin dan Joon.)

Sang anak-Taehyung-menjawab, "Ya Papah. Ya Mamah."

.

Lima menit berlalu.

.

Papah Joon dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca kemudian berkata, "Mengapa kamu menjadi seperti ini, Nak...?"

Mamah Jin dengan mata yang juga mulai ikut berkaca-kaca ikut berkata, "Mengapa kamu menjadi seperti ini, Nak...?"

(Si mamah mah ngikutin aja si papahnya ngomong apa dan ngapain.)

Taehyung perlahan menyeka keringatnya, meletakkan adukan semen, dan menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan yang mencoba meyakinkan.

.

Lima menit berlalu.

"Pah."

Taehyung meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di lutut sang Papah.

"Mah."

Kemudian meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di lutut sang Mamah.

"Kemarin. Saat Taehyung berkelana mengelilingi kota kita."

"Banyak sekali Taehyung temukan gambaran peristiwa yang menyedihkan yang Taehyung temukan di kota, yang seringkali luput dari mata kita."

"Yang seringkali luput dari mata kita seperti kehidupan gelandangan yang rumahnya sebatas bawah kolong jembatan."

"Gerombolan pengemis kecil yang meminta haknya dengan pengguna lalu lintas."

"Serta kejadian yang menimpa pengendara Go-Jek."

"Dan masih banyak lagi, yang tak bisa Taehyung sebut satu persatu, peristiwa yang menyedihkan di kota kita yang Taehyung temukan, yang seringkali luput dari mata kita."

(Ngomongnya ngulang-ngulang gitu sih, demen.)

.

.

Lima menit berlalu.

.

.

Sang Papah dan Mamah tak kuasa menahan air mata yang terjatuh di pipi. Menutupi sesenggukan dengan telapak tangan.

"Dan akhirnya, Pah."

Taehyung menggenggam tangan kanan Papahnya.

"Mah."

Kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Mamahnya.

"Sejak saat itu."

"Taehyung akhirnya menyadari."

"Bahwa..."

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu.

.

.

Papah dan Mamah hanya sanggup berkata dengan genangan air mata yang membasahi. Menatap wajah anaknya yang sayu. Begitu sedih.

"Bahwa, Nak...?"

Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya sebentar. Merenungkan sekali lagi segala yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Berterimakasih dan bersyukur atas segalanya. Apapun yang telah terjadi. Yang telah membuatnya hingga menjadi sosok seperti ini. Begitu banyak memori. Kenangan. Pilihan. Keputusan. Yang telah terjadi. Yang telah dijalani.

Dan inilah keputusan pentingnya yang terakhir.

Mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Dengan tatapan mata yang meyakinkan. Kepada kedua orangtuanya tercinta.

Dengan hati yang sudah memantapkan keinginannya.

"Semoga Papah dan Mamah bisa mengerti."

"Bahwa Taehyung ingin menjadi Mang Aspal merangkap teknisi di masa depan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Guntur menghantam. Disusul petir. Kilat. Banjir. Tanah longsor. Kabut asap. Gempa bumi.

Bunyi sirene ambulan. Alarm mobil polisi. Bus DPR DPD depan rumah. Tentara Nasional Indonesia yang menjalankan barikade di sekeliling kediaman. Tentara U.S. Army ikut mengawal. Suasana riuh. Papah Namjoon dan Mamah Seokjin dibawa ke tandu. Dimasukkan ke dalam mobil ambulan. Segala jenis media massa; TV, internet, radio, koran dsb. sibuk menyiarkan kejadian tersebut dalam sekejap di seluruh dunia.

Taehyung menatap ke arah perawat yang menggotong kedua orangtuanya ke dalam mobil ambulan.

Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengaduk semen. Dengan khusyu'.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Syuting 'Keluarga Cemara The Movie' selesai.

**Pesan Moral**: Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi Mang Aspal ataupun teknisi ataupun merangkap keduanya atau apapun, selama pekerjaan itu halal. Hanya saja manusia terkadang (agak) kurang mampu menerima kenyataan.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Gitu deh ceritanya. Inspiratif sekali ya.

Trus sekarang nonton tipi aja si bocah. Garuk-garuk pantat. Kerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bosen ga si.

Bosen banget. Kebayang aja kalo misalnya ga ada orang di rumah. Yang lain pada sibuk. Orang komplek lagi pada bobo. Orang warkop lagi mudik. Poskamling istirahat. Hari Sabtu, Minggu gitu. Wik-en.

Palagi pas akhir bulan. Kantong kering, paket internet kering, cucian basah gegara ujan. Stok Indomi, Popmi abis. Gas abis. Tapi sidang Jessica sianida ga abis-abis.

Bosen parah lah. Tingkat mampus.

Trus Taehyung karna udah kepalang bosen, niatan nelpon temen-temennya aja. Geng Hamba Allah.

Free Call, gitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lah, pas di Free Call temen-temennya lagi pada nge-DWP. Iyo, gewl. Ngga si, sebenernya temen-temennya lagi pada remed UTS Kimia gitu. Hari Minggu remednya biar nampol. Cuman si Taehyung doang yang (mayan) pinter gitu di gengnya, efek les ama pacar kakanya, si guru les ganteng. Makanya libur. Tinggal buat status aja di BBM ama LINE:

"_Dear Hamba Allah-ers yang dirahmati Allah swt. selalu,_

_salam buat Mami Hani tercinta_."

Potonya meme kodok ijo lagi senyum yang suka mangkir di Twitter akir-akir ini.

Tinggal temen-temennya aja nyuri-nyuri kesempatan ngambil henpon komenin status doi:

"_Tay uga U_."

"_Untung ganteng_."

"_Anak Yth. Big Boss Namjun_."

Gitu-gitu. Si Taehyung nyengir bae.

Tapi gegara libur ini jadinya bosen parah.

Ya cuman garuk-garuk pantat ae lah si Taehyung.

Kubur gua jadi tai dah, idup begini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trus akhirnya si Taehyung pas udah matiin tipi.

Masuk kamar.

Gulingan atas kasur.

Denger lagu di hape pake _earphone_.

Liatin langit-langit.

Bengong.

Ngelamun lah dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung kadang-kadang suka mikir.

Kadang kalo lagi sendirian ga ada kerjaan begitu, dia sukanya mikir.

Mikir apa aja. Entah penting ga penting.

Tentang dia abis ngapain aja gitu, misalnya. Yang kemaren dia jemput adenya sambil bau ketek. Yang kemaren salah satu anggota Geng Hamba Allahnya si Sungjae hormat bendera 3 jam ma Pa Kepsek gegara lupa nyirem taneman depan kelas. Yang kemaren kupingnya gatel dengerin kakaknya telponan manis manja ma pacarnya.

Dan banyak lagi.

Trus perutnya tiba-tiba bunyi.

Trus doi kepikiran buat _delivery_ KFC. Pake Go-Jek mumpung masih tarif per 25 km 10 ribu.

Hm. 2 _pieces_ ayam original paha atas sabi uga. Plus sup ayam goceng. Plus perkedel 2. Plus nasi. Plus Mocha Float.

Udah ngiler aja bawaan.

Tapi sebelom itu,

telpon Big Boss Papi Namjun dulu. Minta transfer duit. Ofkors.

Sibuk lah jari tangannya tat tit tut nge-LINE bapaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Taehyung nge-LINE bapaknya) (yang ditebelin omongannya Taehyung, yang dimiringin omongannya Namjoon)

"**Pa, Tae minta 100 mo delivery gojek**"

(2 menit kemudian)

"_Oke sayang._"

"_Laper ya_."

"**Yoi udah konser lambung.**"

"_Wah konser Bon Jovi ya_"

"_Update uga si kaka_"

"**Udah selese kali Pah**"

"_Ooh udah ya_"

"_Bentar lagi Papa balik nih. Tar Papa beliin aja yah kalo ga._"

"_Tapi jemput mama dulu._"

"**Jemput Mama lama ga Pa**"

"_Nggak lah, ini Mama katanya bentar lagi selesai kok._"

"_Tunggu ya sayang._"

"_Bisa di pause bentar ga tu konser d'Lambungznya_?"

"**Ga bisa Pa, uda setenga jalan**"

"_Oo.. baik Mas, ini yang mau pesen KFC ayam paha atas 2 plus sup ayam yang kek di catetan itu ya?_" (si Bapak emang udah khatam juz Pesenan Delivery ayat KFC anaknya)

"**Iya Pak anter ke kompleks pesona cemara pondok indah no. 7 y, yang deket sop duren**"

"_Ok Mas. Ga pesen sop durennya sekalian?_"

"**Gak Pak, usus saya ntar ikutan konser metal abis makan duren**"

"_Hehe OK lah kalo begitu Mas. Ditunggu ya ordernya. Saya otewe :)_"

"**Ok Pak gepe-el ya otewenya**"

"_Yoi Mas Ganteng. Terimakasih atas pesanannya, ditunggu order berikutnya :)_"

"**Samasama Pak gojek yang lebi ganteng**"

"**Ditunggu banget pesanannya**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah kisah Ayah dan Anak dalam perjuangannya _order delivery_ KFC. Semangat yang patut ditiru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balik lagi ke lamunan.

Taehyung liat langit-langit lagi.

Mikirin sesuatu lagi.

Ampe ngantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh._

Taehyung baru inget.

Ada nih. Ada.

Yang sekarang lagi dia pikirin banget.

Kek dari banyak pikiran yang udah dia pikirin selama ini.

Ada satu hal yang bener-bener ganggu pikiran dia akhir-akhir ini.

Tentang adik kecilnya.

Adik bungsunya.

Yang lagi jalan ama kakaknya. Di PIM. Lagi maen taruhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Jimin lagi jalan bedua bareng Jungkook, lagi tumbenan akrab - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Tumben lah ini pokoknya lagi akrab jalan bedua. Pake gandengan lagi. Baju samaan, beda warna aja. Jimin biru, Jungkook merah. Warna paporit. Tulisan **'We Are So Cool**.' Dari tadi senyam senyum. Maklum, duit jajannya lagi dilebihin, gegara si Jimin menang lomba _modern dance_ di Kemang. Si Jungkook juga, gegara dapet nilai gede pelajaran Bahasa Inggris sama Pak Amir. Seneng.

Dan sekarang lagi keliling-keliling aja ngiterin mall andalan, PIM. Sambil senyam-senyum. Ketawa ketiwi.

Jimin: "Kookie!"

Jungkook: "Uy!"

Jimin: "Yuk maen DDR!"

Jungkook: "Yuk!"

Jimin: "Yang kalah traktir Chatime yah?"

Jungkook: "Oke, _sapa takoot_?"

Jimin: "Dua kali yah?"

Jungkook: "OH nantang ni?! Legoh!"

Jimin: "Buat seminggu yah?"

Jungkook: "Ih enak aja! _Eh tapi_ mayan si kalo aku menang ditraktir Chatime seminggu."

Jungkook: "_Eh tapi_ 'tar kalo aku kalah... ih gamau ah. Sehari ini aja maunya."

Jungkook: "Eh tapi boleh deh. Mayan sih. Eh tapi, eh tapi~" (geleng-geleng ngeselin) (abis itu ketawa seneng)

Jimin: "(mencibir) iya gitu aja terus mpe mabok."

Jungkook: "Mpe aku diajak nge-_date_ ama Tony Stark?"

Jimin: "Ampe aku nikah ma Yoongi."

Jungkook: "Cih."

Jimin cengengesan bae. Si alay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Taehyung, masi edisi jaga rumah)

Taehyung ceritanya masi ngelamun. Iya, ngelamun ampe ngantuk.

Sekarang lagi bayangin dia ngerjain kakaknya. Yang dia ngabisin setenga bekalnya. Yang dia nge-_hack_ LINEnya ampe bikin pacarnya salah paham. Dan tak terhitung sudah kejahilan-kejahilan lainnya.

Iya, dia diem-diem jahil orangnya. Jahil parah. Apalagi sama kakaknya.

Disitu dia ketawa sendiri. Ngomong sendiri juga demen sik.

Kek kata orang 'kan orang-orang pendiem tu biasanya emang ada aja yang disimpen. Nyimpen yang aneh-aneh gitu lah. Ya sebenernya setiap orang tu punya sisi aneh masing-masing si, ya nggak. Tanpa terkecuali. Kek yang sepecah Channing Tatum, gitu-gitu. Mana tau doi masi bobok bareng maminya. Gak ada yang tau kan.

Biasa emang kalo si Taehyung ketawa tu kalo ga sendirian ya depan temen-temen gengnya aja. Ato pas ngerjain kakaknya, si Jimin. Ato pas komik yang dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya _update_ juga. Doi emang hemat senyum si. Kalo orang bilangin dia sok _cool_ gitu-gitu ya bukannya disengaja juga. Dari lahir aja melongo diem, ngga oek-oek. C00l.

_Oh iya, inget-inget komik, cek __update__-annya dulu ah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woh! Komatsu... punya Gourmet Cell?"

"Mampus Capture Level Eight Beast 6000an."

"Ya Allah 'PAIR' anunya si Bambina..." (cekikikan)

"Ya Allah si Zonge kembaran pacarnya Bambina."

"HAHAH Bambina tai."

Taehyung sekarang lagi baca komik di _free manga reading website_. baca Toriko. Komik tentang makanan tapi ala ala Songoku gitu lah.

Tapi abis baca udah. Ngelamun lagi.

.

.

.

Oh iya. Tadi keknya udah bilang ya.

Dia lagi kepikiran adek bungsunya.

Yoi, si Jungkook.

Si Jungkook yang lagi pecah akir-akir ini. Pecah banget. Pecah yang lagi kemana-mana pecah.

Karena...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

# **Taehyung's Diary - to be continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jimin-Jungkook's Date) (dengan taruhan yang berakhir dengan kekalahan Jungkook)

Puas ditraktir Chatime sama adeknya yang ngga puas a.k.a manyun-tapi ga manyun lagi pas abis dibeliin _action figure_ Iron Man-Jimin ngajak duduk bentar. Lelah abis keringetan nge-DDR.

Jimin: "Makasi yaa buat Chatime seminggunya~"

Jungkook: "Makasi ugaa buat Iron Man-nyaa~"

Abis itu dua-duanya senyum-senyum lagi kek kesambet. Sama-sama seneng.

Trus abis itu Jimin ngeluarin henpon. Inget belom balesin LINE sang patjar.

Diem-diem Jungkook kepo. Nyongolin kepala pelan-pelan dari balik bahu kakaknya.

Ampe lubang idungnya kebuka lebar. Mulutnya mewek kebawah. Ngepoin _chat_ ABG gemesh sama om-om ganteng menggelitik bulu hidung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Chat LINE Yoongi &amp; Jimin) (yang ditebelin omongannya Jimin, yang dimiringin omongannya Yoongi)

"_Lagi apa?_"

"**Lagi jalan aja nii sama dede Kookie hehe**"

"**Kamu?**"

"_Oo asik ya jalan_"

"_Aku lagi nyiapin bahan buat ngajar aja_"

"_Hehe_"

"**Ooo**"

"**Buat kuliah ya?**"

"_Iya sayang_"

(_Seoltang sent Chim2x a photo_.)

"**Ooo**"

"**Widiih seru tu keknya**"

"**Mau aku bantuin?**"

"**Hehe**"

"_Ea bantu apa nih_"

"**Bantu doa dong hihi**"

"_Hahaha tks, __doain ya sayang_"

"**:3**"

"**Tapi ada imbalannya~**"

"_Eeh ada imbalannya ya_"

"**Iya dong, ga gratiss**"

"_Aduu apa dong bayarannya_"

"_Cinta dan kasih sayang?_"

"**Ih alayy**"

"_Hahaha_"

"_Alay ya_"

"_Maaf deh_"

"_Yaudah kalo gitu seneng2 aja sama Kookie ya_"

"**Ehh nanti duluu**"

"**Kan masi kangen hiks**"

"_Hehe kangen ya_"

"(_emoji hug_)"

"_Nanti malem aku telpon, sayang_"

"**Hmm** **oke deeh**"

"**Kamu mangat yaa belajarnyaa (?**"

"**Eehh apa tadii**"

"**Nyiapin bahan buat kulia yaaa**"

"**(emoji forget)**"

"**(emoji fighting)**"

"_Hehe_"

"_Iya sayang_"

"_(emoji thanks)_"

"_(emoji kiss)_"

"**Hihi**"

"**Byee lovee"**

"**(emoji love you)**"

"**See youuu tonite**"

"**(emoji kiss)**"

"_Bye, sweetie_"

"_Love you so much too_"

"_See ya_"

"_(emoji kiss)_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pas awal nge-_chat_ ampe selesai, Jimin nyengir udah kek apa aja.

Yoi. Saat-saat kek begitu, yang dimana Jimin nyengir segede kapal selem, disitu Jungkook manyun selebar landasan pesawat.

Iri ceritanya. Iri dengki. Dendam kesumat.

Ga deng, ga segitunya.

Ya iri sih, iri. _Ya _siapa sih yang ga iri sama orang pacaran? Sama cowo ganteng nan mapan lagi. Mesra lagi.

"_Yaelah Dede… sekolah dulu aja yang bener, baru mikirin pacar-pacaran_." - (kata jomblowan/wati _butthurt_ sejenis) (suara hati sih, tepatnya)

.

.

.

Kebetulan Jungkook ada satu pertanyaan buat kakaknya si pakar kecinta-cintaan itu.

_Bagaimanakah rasanya berpacaran, kakanda?_

Jadilah ditanyain ama dia.

Udah, terus dijawab sepanjang jalan Anyer-Panarukan gimana indahnya lika-liku asmara abege tanggung dengan orang dewasa; pake premis 1 dan 2 dimana Yoongi tu cowok idaman sedunia dan Jimin cinta Yoongi dulu sekarang dan selamanya, kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik cuman satu kalimat doang:

"_Pacaran boleh, ena-ena jangan."_

Udahlah ga nyambung, ga mendidik lagi.

Jungkook yang sebel jadinya cuman masang prinsip:

**Premis 1: JIMIN BISA PACARAN.**

**Premis 2: ORANG LAIN JUGA BISA PACARAN.**

**Premis 3: KENAPA KIM-TITISAN FIRDAUS-JUNGKOOK INI NGGAK?!**

**Kesimpulan: KOOKIE MAU CARI PACAR!**

Catet baik-baik tuh ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

# **Taehyung's Diary II**

Yak, izinkan kami memperkenalkan Geng Kebesaran tokoh utama kita Kim Taehyung di chapter kali ini, Geng Hamba Allah, yang sudah beroperasi 2 taun di SMA Pelita Harapan. Anggota resmi 7 orang. Sebut saja Kim Taehyung. Yook Sungjae-yang paling karib dengan doi. Lalu si kembar Jo Youngmin-Jo Kwangmin, Choi Jonghyun a.k.a Changjo, Moon Jongup, dan yang terakhir sama pecahnya fisiknya dengan Taehyung, anak gewl yang baru masuk pas kelas pertengahan kelas 2, Oh Sehun. GGS lah. Ganteng Ganteng Sengklek.

Sekilas info, Taehyung punya panggilan kesayangan di gengnya. "**Mpi'**." Dicetuskan pertama kali oleh Sungjae, pada tahun 2013, karena ada satu anggota boyband hiphop BTS namanya V mirip banget mukanya ama doi, gitu. Dan nama tersebut banyak mengalami masa perplesetan yang panjang dari "Kunyuk", "Duncul", "Pi", hingga akirnya jadi "Mpi'."

Dan kali ini, Geng Hamba Allah yang terhormat bakal banyak muncul di cerita untuk menghibur hari-hari anda. Selamat menikmati, Opera van Hamba Allah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Taehyung lagi bareng gengnya di kantin, abis selesai pelajaran Pak Ridwan.

Lagi pada makan tu semua.

Taehyung juga lagi makan.

Tapi pikirannya ga ke makanan doang. Ke yang laen juga.

Ke adek bungsunya, gitu. _Iya, masih_. Masih banget. Makin parah malah.

Sebenernya ada sih, alasan Taehyung jadi kepikiran adeknya banget.

Gara-garanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Geng Hamba Allah, di kantin)

_Ada banyak sisi di satu meja isi 7 orang._

_Di satu sisi_:

Kwangmin: "Ka, pentol baso lu berapa?" (ngintip)

Youngmin: "Tujuh."

Kwangmin: "_Okfine_ si abang cuman ngasi gua enem." (langsung gerak jalan balik ke abang bakso) (minta tambah pentol dua)

_Sisi lain_:

Jongup: "Woo, pentol baso gua tujuh."

Sehun: "Gua tujuh juga ea."

Jongup: "Ea. (_high-5_ dengan Sehun) Ntap, bro."

_Sisi lain_:

Sungjae: "Anjrit baso gua pentolnya cuman lima."

Sungjae: "Kaga ada yang isi kejunya lagi."

Sungjae: "Lu berapa cuk... (langsung ngintip punyanya Taehyung) OYY kok lu bisa tujuh?!"

Taehyung: (khusyuk nyeruput kuah) "Ape."

Sungjae: "Ah gabisa gini lah lu, curang! Gabisa, gabisa." (ngunyah) (nyoba nusuk satu pentol basonya si Tehyung pake garpu) (tapi gagal) (udah keangkat duluan piringnya ma Taehyung)

Taehyung: "Norak lu. Minta sono ma abangnya elah."

_Begitulah. Banyak sisi yang tercipta yang membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna._

_Okfix tagline_ ganyambung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kwangmin: "Si Amir pecah banget tadi ditegor Hani."

Changjo: "Kenapa doi?"

Kwangmin: "Gara-garanya doi ngambil gorengan lima yang dibayar tiga."

Kwangmin: "Taunya emang abang gorengannya utang duit rokok sebatang gitu ama si Amir."

Youngmin: "BAHAH goblok."

Sungjae: "Parah tu, mak lu emang. Curigaan aja."

Sehun: "Mak lu kali."

Jongup: "Oh iye. (ngunyah) Gua (ngunyah) lupa ngasi tau (ngunyah) peer Amir (ngunyah)..."

Changjo: "Ujan lokal cuy, ujan lokal."

Jongup: "HAHAH (nutup mulut) sori sori."

Taehyung: (makan dengan khusyuk)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan...

"TAEEEE."

Hampir seisi kantin noleh. Ngga termasuk yang punya nama. Orang lagi konsen makan bakso.

"TAEEEE."

Ini semacem manggil tai kering ya. '_Taeee…_', gitu.

Sehun: (konsen makan bakmi juga, ga noleh) "Sape noh, Pik, manggil."

Yang punya nama tetep khusyuk dengan baksonya. Nanggung, suapan terakir.

"TAEHYOOOOONGGGG. Dih si budek."

Akirnya pas selesai nyeruput tetes terakir kuah baksonya dan mengucap alhamdulillah, si Taehyung baru noleh, nyipitin mata.

Oh. Ternyata adenya yang unch unch.

Jarak pandang 10 meter. Arah jam 12. Lagi kacak pinggang. Jalan ke tempat dia.

Abis itu Taehyung nyeka mulut, diri dari kursi, jalan dikit ngampirin si dedek.

Taehyung: "Kenapa?"

Jungkook: (nyodorin tangan dengan gaya _sassy_) "Mana iPod Kookie."

Taehyung: "Oh..." (ngerogoh saku)

Taehyung: "Nih."

Abis itu si dedek langsung balik badan, trus pergi. Jalan bareng temen-temen gengnya.

Si Taehyung juga balik lagi konsenin baksonya. Piring kedua, maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungjae: "Sape?"

Taehyung: "Ade gua."

Sungjae: "Ooh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungjae: "Hah?! Ade lu? Si Jungkook?" (telat kaget)

Taehyung: "Iye. (ngunyah) (tanpa noleh) Nape?"

Sungjae: "Buseet. Baru mo wa omelin lu kaga ngemeng-ngemeng punya gebetan baru. Taunye si Kookie..."

Sungjae: "Kirain siapa... gitu."

Sungjae: "Makin cakep Pik, dede lu. Dede ntet."

Youngmin: "W juga ngirain siapa tadi."

Youngmin: "Ade lo dah gede bae."

Changjo: "Bening bro." (baru liat bentuk asli si Jungkook)

Kwangmin: "Leh uga Pik. Ea."

Taehyung: (tampang '_who you_')

Sehun: "Sapa tu namanya?" (suka inget muka orang, tapi ga inget namanya)

Sungjae: "Jungkook, Jungkook."

Taehyung: "Rahasia perusahaan woi."

Sehun: "Oh... si Jungkook Jungkook itu... yang ditaksir si Myungsoo. Adenya si Mpi' rupanya."

Taehyung: (langsung stop ngunyah) (noleh) "HAH? Siapa naksir ade gua?"

Sungjae: "Yee langsung sadar lu dari bakso."

Youngmin: "Myungsoo, Myungsoo."

Sungjae: "Si pecah kelas 3, anak band. Vokalis. Gatau gua nama band-nya apa, lupak."

Sehun: "Yoi, doi kabar-kabarnya naksir ma si Jungkook, Pik."

Youngmin: "Tiati ae lu, pacarnya anak jendral. Posesip. Urusan ade lo kalo doi ampe ketauan selingkuh, haha."

Jongup: "Yeaaa uda punya pacar..."

Sungjae: "Yoi, si Krystal. _Daddy's little princess_."

Youngmin: "Yeaaa mampos."

Taehyung: "Oh. Doi langkahin mayat gua, sabi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disitu Taehyung kepikiran.

Iya, itu salah satu alasan doi kepikiran adeknya.

Firasat dia udah mulai ga enak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soalnya.

Taehyung, ya... selain sebagai kakak yang walaupun dari luarnya cuek, tapi dalemnya perhatian luar biasa dan penuh cinta kasih. Dia cemas dengan semakin pecahnya si adek, yang mengakibatkan munculnya bibit-bibit yang tidak menyenangkan (Taehyung yakin dengan si Myungsoo yang sepecah itu bisa naksir ma adenya, di luar sana juga pasti banyak yang nancepin mata ke dia) (bukan GR si).

Dia cemas banget karena.

Dia juga...

Ehm, gimana ya. Agak _personal_ sih sifatnya ini.

Hm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung juga ngerasa... ya...

Bisa dibilang... ngerasanya agak beda gitu sama adeknya.

_Hayo. Bedanya maksudnya apa ni._

Beda... yaaa, beda aja gitu rasanya.

Udah lama sih, sebenernya.

Ihik. '_Udah lama_'. '_Sih, sebenernya_'.

Dan Taehyung ga tau sejak kapan dia bisa begitu.

Dia sayang, _sayang_ banget sama adeknya. _Cinta_, ya jelas, cinta. Iya lah. Namanya juga kakak.

Tapi... ini tuh beda.

Ya ngomong 'beda' aja terus mpe Depok ujan duit. Aamiin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Taehyung tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas..._

_dia mencintai adiknya lebih dari sekadar seorang 'adik'._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wah parah si yang barusan.

_Parah._

Disitu Taehyung istigfar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bentar deh.

Sepecah apa sih si Jungkook. Sampe berasanya pecahnya kek kemana-mana lebay gitu.

Mpe kek tiba-tiba udah banyak aja yang naksir doi. Ya ga banyak juga si, wong (yang ketauan) baru satu.

Ya sebenernya ga ada yang salah si, dengan orang-orang naksir adenya. Atau dengan temen-temennya naksir adenya. Atau siapapun naksir adenya.

Toh Taehyung juga ga nyalahin. Emang adenya cakep (bukan maksut sombong) (tapi emang nyombong).

Tapi... emang sih.

Taehyung juga jadi sering merhatiin adenya. Gegara temennya ngomong gitu. _Nggak_, sebenernya sebelum temennya ngomong gitu pun, dia emang udah ngerasa ada perubahan gitu sih ngeliat Jungkook yang sekarang. Sengaja ga sengaja aja gitu. Pas adenya lagi ngapa-ngapain, iseng-iseng lah dia perhatiin.

Perhatiin... dari atas ke bawah.

Emang sih.

Si Kookie kek. Makin gede makin jadi. Dibandingin dia yang dulu. Yang bayi banget. Yang mesh emesh. Chu luchu. Pengen dicubit.

Dia udah makin cakep sekarang.

Kulitnya makin bersih. Makin tinggi juga. Badannya makin berisi.

Uhuy.

Dan, ya pastinya,

Mukanya makin bening. Makin...

_Uhuy._

Gitu deh.

Apalagi pas dia senyum.

Pas dia bobo.

Pas dia manyun.

Pas dia ngeles.

Walopun pas dia diem aja tuh udah kayak...

_Nah_, disitu Taehyung elus dada istigfar 33 kali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disitu juga dia nanya dalem hati pas subuh subuh nonton Mamah Dedeh di Indosiar:

_Mah,_

_boleh ga sih sama adek kandung sendiri begini?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**# Taehyung's Diary - to be continued**

Udah selese nih ngomongin Taehyung.

Sekarang giliran dari _point of view_-nya Jungkook. Jungkook's Diary gitu.

Jungkook yang udah berubah.

Dari bayi Kookie jadi Jungkook yang kebelet pengen punya pacar. Ya namanya juga abege. Masa-masa pubertas. Pencarian jati diri.

Sekarang dalem masa-masa pencariannya yang begitu betewe, si Jungkook punya hobi baru.

Demen ngaca.

Iyo, jadi makin peduli penampilan. Peralatan lenong udah kek kakaknya, si Jimin. Macem ibu pejabat. _Lipbalm _ini._ Lipbalm_ itu. _Foundation_ ini. _Foundation_ itu. (iya, _Foundation_.) Krim kaki ini. Krim kaki itu.

Mandi biasa berasa bertapa. 40 menit. Pas wik-en plus luluran. Spa. Ngangetin kaki.

Dan, tidak lupa juga _workout_. Biar kek woco woco seksi-seksi tjantik, gitu. Keren kan idupnya.

Parah si. Buat apa semua itu? Jelas semua itu dilakukan demi Jungkook-titisan Firdaus-ini menjadi semakin tjadeest. Tjakepnya tsadeest.

Dan juga tentu saja keinginan terselubung; _menarik perhatian... siapapun agar tertarik padanya._

Gatel kan.

Walaupun kalo boleh jujur sebenernya ga usah rempong kek gitu pun dia udah cakep. Sayang si orang cakep tu suka ga nyadar kalo dia cakep. Jadi kalo dicakepin ya makin cakep. Mo marah kan. Ngeselin emang obrolan soal cakep-cakepan ini.

Makanya kakanya si Taehyung yang begitu aja khilap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita coba balik ke Taehyung lagi deh bentar, kupas dikit soal D'Ganteng Taehyung. Kalo Jungkook D'Cakep. Ya beti-beti lah maknanya, intinya sehat buat mata, adem buat hati. Sabi banget. Iya, Sebenernya sabi banget si tu bedua kalo mau dipasangin. Cuma ya itu.

Yaudah, sok fokus Taehyung dulu.

Taehyung ya. Dia tu sebenernya kalo boleh jujur... susah banget menaruh perasaan suka sama orang. Banget. Gitu kan, suka liat di akun-akun Goldar yang betebaran di timeline LINE, kalo Goldar AB tu kebanyakan sifatnya unik. Karena apa? Ya kek ada campuran A sama B gitu yang bertolak belakang, kek orang goldar A gimana, yang goldar B gimana. Jadi begitulah.

Trus kenapa jadi ngomongin golongan darah si. Centil deh.

Tapi... Taehyung kalo udah sekalinya suka... _wah_. Dunia bukan digandain Dimas Kanjeng lagi. Kebelah pake pedang Musa.

Artinya... ga bakal lepas ampe ke ujung dunia lah tu sosok yang beruntung. Uhuy.

Kalo belum ada pengganti yang baru buat ditaksirin, gabakal tobat. Gabakal _move-on_. Mo dikasih Dian Sastro apa Raline Shah juga.

Ya sebenernya dia tu belum pernah juga maen maenan naksir-naksiran, baru sekali ini aja gitu. Kalo yang naksir doi mah banyak, tapi kek dianya bodo aja. Cuek.

Dan naas bin hamdalahnya, sekalinya dia menaruh perasaan... yah. Gini, deh.

_Ama dedenya sendiri :")_

Luar biasa.

Sejauh ini belum ada yang tau si. Selain diri Taehyung sendiri.

Masih rada ngeri gitu dia kalo rahasianya yang satu ini kebongkar.

Makanya.

Si Taehyung bawaannya berasa makin tua aja. Makin setres.

Yoi, Taehyung yang se-_laidback_ itu bisa setres juga kok. Namanya juga manusia.

Dan bakalan makin setres... dengan apa yang bakal menyambut dia setelah ini.

_Problem's on the way_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Kata mutiara)

"_Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan._

_Jangan terlalu dalam meratapi masalah,_

_Ingatlah! Tuhan menciptakan mu lewat 2 manusia yang bersenang-senang._"

(courtesy of dagelan(et)instagram)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jungkook, lagi di sekolah, bareng sama geng-geng tjantiquenya di kantin)

Yein: "Si Joy kemana?"

Hayoung: "Ke wese tadi, bareng Tia."

Yein: "Ooh."

Halla: "Dih... gua laper banget. (elus perut) Belom makan tadi pagi." (ambil dompet)

Hayoung: "Yaudah sono makan."

Halla: "Iya, ini mo mesen. Titip yak."

Hayoung: "Iya."

Sujeong: "Btw _guys_, gua ada _hot gossip_."

Yein: "Apa, apa."

Hayoung: "Apa, apa."

Sujeong: "Bentar, bentar, tunggu si Halla balik dulu."

Yein: "Ih apasih, sekarang ngga."

Sujeong: "Ntar dulu. Lo semua harus tau."

Sujeong: "Ini bikin gua gedek banget."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Halla udah balik bawa pesenan makanan) (langsung pada siapin kuping dengerin gosipnya Sujeong)

Sujeong: "Oke."

Sujeong: "Tadi si kucrut bilang gini coba pas gue masuk kelas, _'Jir lu kok ga ngajak gue nonton Bon Jovi sih? Gue udah nunggu-nungguin dari kapan tau pengen ngajak lu nonton. Parah ih._'" (Si kucrut: bahan gosipan mereka masa kini, cowo nyebelin gitu yang naksir Sujeong, yang sksd parah sama dia)

Jungkook: "Hah demi apa doi ngomong gitu?"

Hayoung: "Demi apa, demi apa."

Halla: "Anjir, anjir."

Sujeong: "Demi, demi. Trus gua nanya kan, 'ih kok lu tau gua nonton?' gitu. Trus dia bilang, 'Iya kan kemaren lu pergi ma temen-temen lu. Kan lu demen ama Bonjovi.'"

Hayoung: "Njir. Terus, terus?"

Sujeong: "Trus gua udah kek yang '..._shit man_' gitu kan, trus gua bilang, 'tau darimana lu gua demen ma Bonjovi?' Trus dia bilang apa cobak."

Yein: (cekikikan) "Apa, apa."

Sujeong: "Dia bilang 'iya kan gue kepoin IG ma blog lu kemaren.'" (dengan tatapan meyakinkan) (diem bentar)

Sujeong: "Anjir ga."

Trus langsung pada heboh se-meja.

Yein: "Gila si fix udah doi ama si Sujeong mah."

Sujeong: "Ih mit amit njir. Lu aja."

Jungkook: "(ketawa pelan) Cie Sujeong."

Halla: "HAHAHA cie Sujeong."

Sujeong: "Diem lu pada."

Hayoung: (ketawa) (abis itu ngeliat ke arah Jungkook) (abis itu terus aja ngeliatin Jungkook)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayoung: "Bentar deh."

Hayoung: "Semua liatin Jungkook coba, semua liatin Jungkook."

(Trus pada liat Jungkook semua).

Jungkook: (bengong) "Heh? Apasih? Kenapa?"

Hayoung: (mangku dagu) "Ini gua doang yang ngerasa apa emang lu makin cakep, Kook?" (nyipitin mata)

Jungkook: (makin bengong) "Ha?"

Hayoung: (mata nyipit) "Nyet lu cakepan deh. Seriusan."

Halla: "Iyak. (manggut manggut) Dari kemaren-kemaren tauk. (balik makan)_Shiny_ banget."

Jungkook: "Ih apaan?"

Sujeong: "Iya, iya. Kek... apasih. Bersinar aja gitu. Cieh."

Sujeong: (jentik jari) "Totok wajah."

Jungkook: "Apaan si, ngga ah. Aku ga kenapa-kenapa juga."

Yein: "Iya ih. Makin gadis aja lu."

Jungkook: (ketawa) (nabok pelan bahunya Yein) "Apa si..."

Sujeong: "HAHAHA Jungkook menggadis."

Halla: "_'Menggadis'_."

Sujeong: "Tapi iya sih. Lu cakepan, serius."

Hayoung: "Gua bilang kan."

Halla: "Cie malu."

Yein: "Cie."

Yein: "Tu gayanya aja udah menggadis tu liat, duduknya... posenya…" (muka jail)

Jungkook: (muter mata) "Hem..." (padahal cuman nyilang kaki doang)

Hayoung: "Cie malu malu..."

Sujeong: "Tanda tanda dapet gebetan, ya nggak."

Hayoung: "Cie... gebetan."

Jungkook: (makin _shy shy cat_) "Apa sih ah, udah lah."

(dalem hati Jungkook: '_Aamiin Ya Allah datangkanlah sosok gebetan ideal-Mu pada Kookie._')

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas dua jam ngobrol, balik tuh geng tjantique.

Si Jungkook ceritanya balik sendirian, naek bis sekolah yang disebut BiKun. Kenapa BiKun? soalnya warnanya kuning, jadi namanya Bis Kuning, disingkat BiKun.

Ga penting ya. Okelah.

Jadi, Jungkook naek bis karna kakanya si Taehyung lagi ga bisa jemput, ada _sparing_ futsal katanya.

Trus nunggulah dia depan halte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bentar, bentar.

Keknya… diem-diem...

…ada yang ngeliatin Jungkook tu, dari jauh.

Cowo.

Cakep.

Dia ga sendirian. Bareng temen-temennya. Kek ngomong-ngomong sesuatu gitu. Sambil senyum-senyum. Ketawa-ketawa. Ngeliatnya ke arah Jungkook. _Probably_ ya ngomongin si Jungkook si.

Trus.

Si cowo itu akhirnya jalan.

Jalan lurus. Dari tempat dia diri.

_Ke tempat...?_

Oh. Lurus terus.

Ke halte, berarti.

Bener.

Dikit lagi mo ke tempat si Jungkook soalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya.

Setelah dia sampai.

Duduklah dia sebelah Jungkook.

Yang kebetulan emang sendirian di halte.

Enak ya, ketiban duren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(si Jungkook kipas-kipas pake tangan) (ceritanya kepanasan) (aus) (mo ngambil minum dari tas) (pas udah keambil...)

(suara botol minum jatoh)

Jungkook: "Eh..."

(ada cowok di sebelahnya) (langsung nunduk ngambilin botol minumnya)

(dikasihnya botol minumnya ke Jungkook) (sambil senyum)

(Jungkook diem bentar) (abis itu)

Jungkook: (senyum) "Makasih."

(Cowok itu ngangguk)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(diem-diem Jungkook penasaran) (sama cowo di sebelahnya) (cakep soalnya)

(tapi dia diem aja) (nunggu kalo-kalo dianya kek ada yang mo ditanya, gitu kan)

(nurani Jungkook: '_tunggu aja deh. kalo sampe 10 menit dia ga buka obrolan, baru Kookie lepas gengsi buat nanya duluan_')

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(9 menit 59 detik kemudian)

(Jungkook udah noleh, mulutnya udah mo ngomong) (eh)

(taunya cowo itu juga noleh ke dia, mo ngomong juga) (barengan gitu ceritanya)

(trus mereka seliat-liatan bentar)

(trus cowo itu senyum lagi)

Cowo itu: "Kamu dulu." (pose mempersilakan orang)

(Jungkook langsung malu-malu)

Jungkook: "Ee..." (garuk pipi pake telunjuk pelan)

(trus bingung)

(dan akirnya dia bilang)

Jungkook: "Kamu dulu deh." (senyum polos)

(cowok itu ketawa pelan) (dalem hati Jungkook: '_Hiks ganteng :'(_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cowok itu: "Kalo mau ke arah stasiun, naik bikun yang garis merah apa biru ya?"

Jungkook: "Oh, kalo mau ke stasiun bisa dua-duanya kok, nanti kan soalnya arah balik bikunnya kesana lagi."

(Jungkook ngomongnya lembut banget btw) (kek putri keraton gitu) (kalo malunya udah keluar)

Cowok itu: "Oh, gitu."

Jungkook: "Iya :)"

Cowok itu: "Oke, makasih ya."

Jungkook: "Sama sama :)"

(nurani Jungkook: '_senang membantu anda, mas ganteng :) :) :)'_ )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cowok itu: "Oh iya."

Jreng. Noleh lagi Jungkook. (nurani: '_mo nanya apa lagi ni si ganteng_') ('_nama? umur? alamat rumah? pls tanya :(_')

Jungkook: "Ya, kenapa?"

Cowok itu: "Kamu... anak kelas 2-A kan?"

Jungkook: (nurani: '_HIKS KOK TAU'_) "Iya. Kenapa?"

Cowok itu: (senyum) "Gapapa. Kenal sama Ilay?"

Jungkook: (ngernyit dikit) (mikir) "...Ilay?" (miringin kepala dikit)

Cowok itu: "Kyungjae, Kyungjae."

Jungkook: (langsung inget) "Oh Kyungjae... yang rada bule-bule gitu ya?"

Cowok itu: "Iya, yang rada bule-bule."

Jungkook: (manggut-manggut) "Kenal, kok, kenal. Tapi ga terlalu deket ^^;"

Cowok itu: "Oh. (ngangguk) Dia temen aku."

Jungkook: (nurani: '_baiklah, teman yang pecah'_) "Oo..." (manggut-manggut)

Cowok itu: "Oh iya, kita belum kenalan." (nyodorin tangan)

Jungkook: (gembira) (campur gugup) "Oh iya. Hehe." (nyodorin tangan)

Cowok itu: "Myungsoo."

Jungkook: (nurani: '_hiks tangannya halus_') "Jungkook." (senyum termanis)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abis itu bikunnya dateng. Bikun warna merah.

Trus si_ princess_ di-_escort_ gitu oleh Pangeran Myungsoo untuk naik ke bus dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Trus duduk sampingan bedua.

Lanjut cerita-cerita.

Dengan Jungkook yang masih malu-malu.

Dan luar biasa gembira, tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malemnya.

Pas Jungkook cek IG:

**kim_msl started following you.**

Jungkook nyengir segede kapal selem.

.

.

.

.

.

Trus pas Jungkook cek LINE:

_1 new friend_

Pas dibuka:

**Myungsoo Kim**

_Start chatting with your new friend now!_

Cengirannya segede landesan pesawat.

Landesan pesawat didobelin.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Trus langsung di _chat_ ama si ganteng.

Nyengirnya udah segede Jakarta.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dan _you know what_.

Besoknya si senpai ganteng ngajak doi jalan. Langsung. Makan bakso.

_That escalates pretty quick._

.

.

.

.

.

_Ati-ati aja si tapi ya, si Jungkook._

_Tu anak orang 'kan udah digebet ma anak orang ya. _

_Just saying sih. Tiati aja._

_Haha! _

-(nurani jomblowan/wati _butthurt_) (maksudnya ngomongin Myungsoo yang udah ama si Krystal) (_bismillah aja ya, Dede cantik_) (seengganya prinsip idup kamu udah (akan) tercapai).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Jungkook karna lagi hepi, seharian _cengengesan_ terus.

Sekarang juga lagi _cengengesan_. Sambil ngetikin di _chat wall_-nya doi ma si gebetan.

Ngintip yuk.

.

.

.

.

.

(Chat menggelitik bulu hidung antara Jungkook dan 'Kak' Myungsoo - yang ditebelin si Jungkook, yang dimiringin Myungsoo)

**Hai ka**

**Jadi ga mo jalan hari ini?**

**Hehe**

(ceritanya mastiin janjian cus hari ini) (biasalah kalo soal makan gratis doi ogah kompromi)

_Jadi dong hehe_

_Maaf ya aku lupa ngabarin_

**Hehe gaapa ka**

**Mau jam berapa?**

_Pas jam makan siang aja_

_Tar aku jemput ya_

**Oke ka hehe**

**Ditunggu loh hehe**

Gini lah kalo ngomong ma gebetan. Banyak 'hehe'-nya.

Langsung lah si bungsu cus dandan ria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Myungsoo pesen dua piring sama satu minum. Jungkook satu piring dan isinya dikit doang sama minum. Biar ga dibilang makannya banyak gitu. Sekalian mo makannya ala ala ratu Inggris, pake _manner_ biar anggun. Sekarang aja doi duduknya tegap, mata lurus menatap lawan bicara, kedua tangan diletakkan rapi di atas meja, kedua kaki dirapatkan.

Padahal cuman ditraktir di warung bakso malang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang bedua lagi ngobrol aja. Banyak lah yang diomongin. Sambil si Myungsoo ngasih tatapan dan senyum 'membunuh'-nya ala ala bikin ciwi-ciwi meleleh. Jungkook gamau kalah, ngasih senyum gemay sama kalo ketawa nutupin mulut kek Ayu Soraya.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook ngeliat dari punggung Myungsoo. (Jungkook duduknya ngadep ke luar)

Kek ada yang liatin dari jauh.

Dari balik tiang.

Bukan apa-apa, abisnya Jungkook ngerasa kalo orang itu ngeliatnya bener-bener ke arah dia sama Myungsoo duduk.

Keknya cewe gitu.

_Siapa ya._

_Ck, bodo amat ah._

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar rintik-rintik. Bakso uda dateng, anget-anget. Sama es teh dua biji. Adem.

Trus makan deh tu bedua. Sambil ngobrol lagi. Sambil Jungkook jalanin misi 'makan ala ratu Inggris'.

Tapi tetep kan doi waspada ma yang tadi.

Sesekali ngeliatin ke belakangnya lagi.

_Mana ya yang tadi._

Menit satu.

.

Menit dua.

.

.

Menit tiga.

.

.

.

_Oh._

_Keknya udah ga ada._

_Baguslah._

.

.

.

.

.

Tep. Pas Jungkook ga sengaja liat.

Eh nongol lagi.

Rupanya bukan di tiang yang tadi. Uda pindah tempat.

Makin deket.

Kali ini makin jelas.

Bener, cewe yang ngintipin.

Perasaannya jadi ga enak.

_Serem ga si._

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook: "Kak."

Myungsoo: "Ya?" (asik nyeruput mihun)

Jungkook: (muka-muka curiga) "Kok... keknya ada yang ngintipin kita yah daritadi."

Myungsoo: "Oh iya?" (masih asik ngunyah bawang goreng)

Myungsoo: "Ngintipin gimana?"

Jungkook: "Itu... cewe." (kek ngasi kode lewat mata aja)

Jungkook rada kaget dikit pas tu cewe sembunyi lagi. Nyadar kalo ngerasa diliatin.

Myungsoo noleh ke belakang.

Myungsoo: "Ga ada tuh."

Myungsoo: "Perasaan kamu aja itu. Hehe."

Myungsoo: "Yuk, makan lagi."

Jungkook cuman senyum gemay aja. Baru nyadar si Myungsoo dah mo abis dua piring, doi masih sisa tiga pentol bakso. Perutnya sempet bunyi keroncongan. Untung ketutupan suara berisik orang-orang di dalem.

Sapa suruh sok-sokan makan gaya bangsawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah selesai traktirnya. Ngobrol-ngobrol manisnya. Udah seneng banget hati. Udah kenyang perut.

Trus dianterin lagi ampe depan rumah. Komplit.

Myungsoo: (buka kaca helm pas gebetan udah turun dengan anggun) "Gimana baksonya tadi? Ganteng?"

Jungkook: "(ngernyit alis dikit) 'Ganteng'?"

Myungsoo: "(ketawa kecil) Enak, maksudnya."

Jungkook: "Ooh. (ikutan ketawa Ayu Soraya) Iya, enak banget, Kak. 'Ganteng' banget. Hehe."

_(hati Jungkook: jelas dong palagi makannya bareng Myungsoo Lerman)_

Jungkook: "Makasih banyak ya Kak."

Myungsoo: "Iya, sama-sama."

Myungsoo: "Kapan-kapan jalan lagi, yuk."

Jungkook: (udah yang sorak sorai dalem hati) "Boleh, Kak. Hehe."

Myungsoo: (senyum merobek kantong)

Jungkook: (senyum semanis madu) "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Kak."

Myungsoo: (senyum menawan hati) "Duluan ya." (nutup kaca helm) (idupin motor)

Jungkook: (senyum unch unch) "Iya, Kak." (lambai-lambai tangan)

Jungkook melongo cantik bentar. Mukanya bersinar cerah. Matanya kelap-kelip.

Yoi, baru ngerasain nge-_date_ ma cowo cakep. Kek mimpi aja. Lebay.

Abis itu buka pager sambil senyam-senyum.

Si gelo.

.

.

.

.

.

_But_ doi gatau kalo abis itu si Myungsoo diem-diem dihadang mobil tengah jalan.

Doi diem aja. Udah siulan aja mulutnya pura-pura gatau. Sebenernya tau banget mobilnya siapa.

Trus keluar cewe yang tadi ngintipin mereka. Cewe cantek. Gaya karismatek. Aura menarek.

Azeek.

Tanpa babibu dia nyeret Myungsoo ke dinding terdekat.

Myungsoo dikasi senyum sinis. Trus ditampar bolak balik.

Sama '_beloved ice princess_', Krystal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jungkook bersama kesayangan d'tjantique gengs di kantin abis pulang sekolah - Konferensi Meja Bundar Ver.)

Semua udah duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing di satu meja bundar kantin. Siap dengerin berita fantastis dari temen yang paling menggadis diantara yang gadis, Jungkook. Ofkors, geng gosip jadi komplotan pertama yang musti banget tau _hot news_ sejagat raya Galaksi Bima Sakti eneh.

Hayoung: "Baiklah."

Joy, Sujeong, Yein, Halla: (tampang Meriam Bellina serius) Apa _hot gossip_ yang akan diinformasikan kali ini, saudara Jungkook, selaku moderator?"

Jungkook: (tarik napas ala pinces Syahrini)

Jungkook: "Baiklah, saudari sekalian yang terhormat."

Jungkook: "Kali ini saya akan sampaikan berita penting yang sangat penting untuk disampaikan kepada saudari sekalian."

Hayoung, Joy, Sujeong, Yein, Halla: "Baiklah, saudara."

(Kedengeran bunyi piano samar-samar)

Jungkook: "Berdasarkan peraturan pemerintah nomor togel 007 lulus sensor kasir Alfamaret perihal berita penting yang sangat penting untuk disampaikan."

Jungkook: "Bahwa."

Jungkook: "Saudara Kim Jungkook Melati Sukma Ayudewi Kusumawati Harum Mewangi Sepanjang Hari."

Jungkook: "Akan memyampaikan informasi mengenai."

Jungkook: "Mengenai..."

Hayoung, Joy, Sujeong, Yein, Halla: "Mengenai apa kah, saudara?"

(bunyi piano makin gede) (makin ngejreng)

Jungkook: "...mengenai..."

Hayoung, Joy, Sujeong, Yein, Halla: "Mengenai _apa kah_, saudara...?"

(tambah bunyi bas ngejreng) (tambah bunyi drum) (suling bambu) (rebana)

(Semua tampang makin serius) (genggeman kepalan tangan makin keras) (otot-otot muka ikut ketarik keras)

Jungkook: "...EHEM."

Hayoung, Joy, Sujeong, Yein, Halla: "_EHEM apa, Saudara...?!_"

(Semua udah nahan napas) (muka udah merah) (keringetan) (urat-urat udah keluar)

Jungkook: ".._.me_..."

Jungkook: "...ngenai..."

(Semua udah teriak) (dikit lagi meledak)

Hayoung, Joy, Sujeong, Yein, Halla: "_MENGENAI APA KAH ITU, SAUDARA...?!_"

Jungkook: (ikutan teriak) "..._**ME**_..."

Jungkook: "..._**NGENAI**_...?!"

(diiiikiiiiiiTTTTT lagi peca-)

Jungkook: "...silakan tuntaskan setoran yang tertundanya dulu, saudari sekalian."

Kelima gadis serempak ngibrit ke toilet. Taunya emang pada kompakan mo boker. Tadi abis makanin rujak laletan sebrang sekolah soalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook: "Oke, kali ini serius."

Jungkook: "Yang mau aku kasitau ke kalian itu."

Jungkook: "Adalah."

Hayoung, Joy, Sujeong, Yein, Halla: "_Adalah...?_"

Jungkook: (senyum meyakinkan ala Sophan Sophian)

Jungkook: "Kemarin aku abis nge-_date_."

Hayoung, Joy, Sujeong, Yein, Halla: (serempak pasang gaya Cut Keke: mata membelalak. mulut bentuk 'O' gede.) (abis itu komuk terharu pengen nangis bombay) "Akhirnya... gadis kita sudah dewasa."

Jungkook: "Sial."

Jungkook: "Tunggu dulu tapi. Ada yang lebih fantaztiz."

Sujeong: "Pake 'z' ya. Fantaztiz bet keknya."

Jungkook: "Ya dwonc." (senyum Sophan Sophian melebar)

Jungkook: "Dan kalian tau aku nge-_date_ sama siapa?"

Hayoung, Joy, Sujeong, Yein, Halla: (gebug meja, muka dimajuin) "Siapa. SIAPA."

Jungkook: (senyum Sophan Sophian makin lebar)

Jungkook: "Sebutin nama-nama cogans di sekolah kita."

Hayoung, Joy, Sujeong, Yein, Halla: (pose mendadak sesak napas)

Hayoung: (kipas-kepas lebay) "Gila, gila, udah cogan maenannya. Gakuat, gakuat."

Joy: (ikutan kipas-kipas lebay) "Gakuat langsung disuruh sebutin nama-nama cogan."

Sujeong: "Namanya diulang dua kali. _'Nama-nama'_, bukan _'nama'_ doang."

Halla: (noleh ala sinetron) "DEMIAPS SEMUA COGAN?"

Yein: (ikutan noleh ala sinetron) "DEMIAPS SEMUA COGAN?"

Jungkook: "Yee ga semua juga kali, lebay. Maksudnya ditebak aja siapa diantara merekanya, gitu."

Hayoung, Joy, Sujeong, Yein, Halla: "Ckckcckckckckck."

Jungkook: "Iiiih udah ah cape, langsung aja."

Jungkook: "Aku nge-_date_ sama Kak Myungsoo."

Jungkook: "Kim Myungsoo kelas 3D."

Seketika guntur menghantam. Disusul petir. Kilat. Banjir. Tanah longsor. Kabut asap. Gempa bumi.

Bunyi sirene ambulan. Alarm mobil polisi. Bus DPR DPD depan kantin. Tentara Nasional Indonesia yang menjalankan barikade di sekeliling ruangan. Tentara U.S. Army ikut mengawal. Suasana riuh.

Tinggal Jungkook ngernyit keras liatin temen-temennya terkutuk jadi batu.

.

.

.

.

.

Joy: "..._shit man_."

Yein: "Gilaaaaaa lu gila."

Halla: "'_Kak_' Myungsoo."

Halla: "'_Kak_'."

Halla: "Udah sih. Pecah aja semua, pecah."

Hayoung: (berdecak-decak sambil geleng-geleng) "_Bye_ dunia. _Bye_."

Jungkook: (mesem-mesem dikit)

Sujeong: (melongo doang) (ngedip-ngedipin mata) (sambil mikir)

(hati Sujeong: _Kim Myungsoo kelas 3D?_)

_doi bukannya...)_

.

.

.

.

.

Sujeong: "Btw _guys_."

Sujeong: "Sori yah, sorii banget."

Sujeong: "Bukan apa-apa, tapi _sori banget_."

Yein: "Kenapa, Kak?"

Hayoung: "Kenapa, Kak?"

Joy: "Apa beb"

Jungkook: "Apa beb"

Sujeong: "Hmm..."

Sujeong: "Sori banget ni, soriiii banget ni Kook, sebelumnya."

Halla: "_Whyyy_"

Jungkook: "Iyaaa _whyyy?_"

Sujeong: "Jangan kaget ya, Kook."

Sujeong: "Jangan sedih."

Sujeong: "Plis."

Jungkook: (curiga) "He...mm... _okay_...?"

Jungkook: "Kenapa, bilang aja kenapa."

Sujeong: "Tapi janji jangan sedih."

Jungkook: "Iyaaaa ih bilang aja ada apa."

Hayoung: "Hayolo apaan..."

Yein: "Eaaa apaniiih"

Joy &amp; Halla: (menyimak dengan khusyu)

Sujeong: "Itu... em..."

Sujeong: "Setau gue nih ya... setau gue."

Sujeong: "Mohon maap kalo sekiranya gue salah."

Sujeong: "Bismillahirrohmanirrohim."

Sujeong: "Itu... _si Myungsoo bukannya udah punya cewe ya?_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini, semua kecuali Sujeong terkutuk jadi batu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Oke.

Minggu kelabu telah berlalu.

Minggu dimana terjadi insiden tragis.

Insiden tragis Kim Jungkook si gemay kinyis.

Insiden digebet pertama kali, pertama kali juga patah hati.

Hhh.

Gini ya rasanya.

Jungkook megangin dadanya. Pose akting cowo korea di MV lagu galau. Diremes bajunya. Sambil mulut mewek.

Sakit, euy.

_Ternyata ku bukanlah yang pertama._

_Dan bukanlah yang terakhir baginya._

_Ku adalah yang tengah-tengah._

_Si tengah yang memendam duka._

_Oleh harapan palsu si ganteng pembawa malapetaka._

.

.

.

.

.

_Tapi, kawan._

_Tapi._

_T-a-p-i._

_Kookie tahu yang kek gini ga ada gunanya._

_Kookie tahu yang kek gini ga bisa selamanya._

Jungkook kemudian melepas perlahan remasan tangannya di bajunya. Menurunkannya kembali ke posisi semula.

Pose Omesh abis mandi junup. Mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Alis berkerut penuh semangat. Menepuk nyamuk yang menyengat di telingat.

_Kookie harus move on._

_Karena kalo Kookie ga move on._

_Jadilah kek bunyi satu quote bijak di internet:_

**"Hidup itu kalo ga move on,**

**ya ga bakal gerak."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayang seribu sayang.

Jungkook belum bisa _move-on_ sekarang.

Karena tiba-tiba sajang.

Ada SMS masuk di handphone-nyang.

SMS yang setelah dilihat siapa pengirimnyang.

Jungkook melayang meregang nyawang.

.

.

.

.

.

087891011xxx

_Halo, Jungkook adenya Taehyung. Ini Krystal, Myungsoo's gf._

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi karena Jungkook kuat.

Jungkook yakin dia kuat.

Maka Jungkook berusaha kuat untuk bacain apa isi pidato presiden yang didapat.

Mari kita simakt.

_"Sorry before kalo gue tiba2 hubungin km kek gini. Don't worry gue gaakan labrak ato apa, cuma mo say thanks aja setelah sekian lama gue bs gebukin tu tampang cowo sialan. Not that I'm jealous, u know, gue cuman g suka kelakuannya yg ngerasa paling cakep di dunia. Yes, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia tebar pesona n yes kita pacaran cuman sekadar status. I don't love him or anything. Plis cuman bokap gue yg lebay mo jodoh2in ama yg katanya tampan rupawan, terhormat n terpelajar? Oh well. You better eat that shit."_

(dalem hati Jungkook): _...oke Kak._

_"Intinya sih cuman mo ngasitau, kalo kamu digodain, JANGAN PERCAYA._

_Itu aja. Maaf udah ganggu waktunya. Bye :)"_

(hati Jungkook):_ ...oke Kak :")_

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengelus dada. Memejamkan mata.

Merasa tenang setenang-tenangnya.

Lega selega-leganya.

Rupa-rupanya.

Si Kakak cuma mau bilang gitu aja.

Alhamdulillah ya.

_I feel free_.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun sayang seribu sayang.

Jungkook belum bisa tenang sekarang.

Belum bisa lega sekarang.

Karena tiba-tiba sajang.

Masih ada tulisan dibawahnya yang belum kebacang.

Tulisan yang setelah dibacanyang.

Membuat kening mengernyit sekeras batu karang.

.

.

.

.

.

_p.s. apakah kamu sebagai adik berkenan memperkenalkanku pada kakakmu, Kim Taehyung lebih dalam?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok-besoknya si Jungkook ngasitau ke geng d'tjantiquenya.

Cuman bisanya pada melongo akut.

Komentar terakhir Sujeong:

"Sesama pacar sama aja. Tukang seleweng."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# to be continued**


	9. Sequel 2 (Part 2)

• **Daddy and His Beloved Triplets [ Special Chapter II - part 2 ] •**

[ series ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; namjoon ft. jimin, taehyung, jungkook ; **taekook/vkook** ; t / r ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Sekarang, hari ini, di sini. Di tempat ini.

Ceritanya Geng Hamba Allah yang lagi pada istirahat abis maen basket. Pendinginan. Minum aer. Meres keringet di baju.

Trus duduk di pojokan. Ngegosip. Yang digosipin macem-macem. Kepsek pas di musola solat pake sarungnya bawahan mukena pink. _Beloved_ Miss Hani Marhani ketangkep boncengan motor hadep belakang. Sepupu Sungjae di-_bully_ gegara ngelamar jadi polisi keterimanya jadi polwan. Becanda aja. Sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

Rame. Kecuali si Taehyung yang lagi ngelamun.

Lagi bingung. Bingung kenapa hidupnya selalu bikin bingung.

Ga si, bingung soal seputeran adeknya aja. _Always. _Tanpa kenal lelah.

Taehyung jadi pengen ngomongin. Pengen curhat ke browan-browannya ini soal dedeknya. Cape juga rasanya mendem-mendem. Berasa nahanin boker.

Doi pengen katakana jujur ke browan-browan senasib seperjuangannya.

Soal perasaan dia yang sebenernya ke dedeknya. Apa yang mestinya dia lakuin dengan dirinya yang naro rasa yang asing, entah bagaimana aneh, namun begitu dahsyat, begitu hebatnya, begitu spektakuler, sehingga membuat rasi bintang Skorpion di galaksi Bima Sakti membentuk simbol cinta sejati yang abadi, yang takkan pernah lekang oleh waktu terhadap dedek kecilnya yang cantik jelita ayu nan rupawan, Kim Jungkook, umur 16 tahun lahir pada tanggal 1 September 1997 di Cilegon, sekarang kelas 2C SMA Pelita Harapan, yang telah menjelma menjadi satu sosok ulala cetar membahana harum mewangi sepanjang hari jika ditelaah menurut teori cinta alakazam Dr. Ir. H. Dedi Korbuset Singodimedjo HarimodiJendelo KampuangnanJauhdimato, S.D., S.M.P, S.M.K, PizzaHutDelivery di bulan kabisat pada tanggal 29 Februari 2016 yang diperkirakan akan datang suatu keajaiban yang sangat-sangat ajaib sehingga membuat seluruh masyarakat Indonesia merasa ajaib dengan keajaiban yang ajaib tersebut.

Cape 'kan. Panjang lebar kali bagi emang. Makanya.

_Gimana ya kirakira ngomonginnya ke mereka._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Taehyung masih mikir keras. Masih _loading result_ "gimana cara curhat terbaik buat curhat soal dedenya ke Hamba Allah-ers" di 'Taehyung-Search' punya otaknya.

\- Taehyung WiFi -

_Connecting to server..._

(0.0001 Kbps.)

.

.

.

.

.

(0,000000000000,1 Kbps.)

.

.

.

.

.

(-0.0000000000000,00,0,0,0,,,-1 Kbps.)

.

.

.

.

.

_Connected_.

(999999999 Mbps.)

_Search result for_ "gimana cara curhat terbaik buat curhat soal dedenya ke Hamba Allah-ers":

"**Dibicarakan baik-baik saja secara musyawarah mufakat, Insya Allah berkah..."** \- open link: WeWeWgombal(dod)HartaTiTiPantuhan:/taehyungprimbon(dod)com/2025/1/cara-curhat-terbaik-di-dunia(dod)html?

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung merasa bangga. Bangga sekali. Terharu luar biasa.

Kim Taehyung memang makhluk paling jenius di dunia, Ya Allah. Alhamdulillah.

Lalu doi sujud sukur di lapangan. Gengnya ikutan nyolatin.

Abis itu dengan khusyu doi curhat tentang isi hati yang terdalam soal isi hatinya yang terdalam tentang curhat soal isi hati yang mendalam tentang isi hati yang terdalam- oke, terus aja ampe Alam mbah dukun _upgrade_ poni pinggir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Taehyung &amp; Sungjae di sekolah)

Sungjae: "Sampis si Changjo. Dikata nungguin gua nyetor. Eh dikadalin gua."

Taehyung: "Cengeng lu. Ke toilet minta temenin."

Sungjae: "Nih, kaca." (ngasi upil)

Taehyung: (senyum ganteng) "_Gentleman_ ga mungkin cengeng, bro."

Sungjae: (nyipitin mata)

Taehyung: "Apelu?"

Sungjae: "HEA!" (lemparin tikus maenan dari dalem kantong celana)

Taehyung: "HUWASTAPIRULOHALHAJIMNAUJUBILAHIMINSAIPULJAMIL! REPOBLEK ENDONESAAAHHHH,,,, TOLONGEN GUAH REPOBLEK ENDONESAH,,,,, SELAMETIN IDUP GUAHHH"

Si Sungjae yang dah ngibrit cuman ngakak gede sambil ngerekamin peristiwa sakral Taehyung kesetanan.

Trus di-_upload_ di _snapchat_.

Captionnya: _'cowok ganteng (emot love)'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Sate ayam 20 tusuk ya Pak. Pake lontong."

Taehyung: "Sama tongseng kambingnya 1."

Taehyung: "Minumnya es jeruk sama aer putih dua."

Taehyung: "Bayarnya minta ama dia ya, Pak." (nunjuk)

Taehyung: "Sampe seminggu kedepan."

Sibapak tukang sate: "Iya, Mas."

Sibapak tukang sate: "Tapi, Mas..."

Taehyung: "Apa, Pak?"

Sibapak tukang sate: "Gimana bayarnya kalo orangnya diiket kebalik di pohon gitu...?"

Taehyung: (lirik males ke arah Sungjae yang udah naas)

Taehyung: "Tenang aja, Pak. Sikat aja dompetnya di kantong."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungjae: (nangis bombay) "Jahat lu, Pik. Morotin simpenan gua COC-an di warnet bulan depan."

Taehyung: (sibuk lepasin iketan Sungjae) "Sapa suruh lu jejelin gua makhluk terkutuk."

Taehyung: (Sendawa panjang depan idung Sungjae)

Sungjae: (reflek nutup mulut) "TAIY LU, PIK."

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi abis itu Sungjae-nya digendong di punggung ampe depan warung sate tadi.

Kesian doi belom makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungjae: "Btw, Pik." (sambil ngunyah tusuk sate terakir)

Sungjae: "Sori banget ni, soriiii banget sebelumnya."

Taehyung: "Nape lu."

Sungjae: "Jangan kaget ye, Pik." (nelen tusuk sate terakir) (abis)

Sungjae: "Jangan sedih." (minum aer)

Sungjae: "Plis."

Taehyung: (mulai ngerasa hawa-hawa gaenak berhembus) "Nape."

Sungjae: "Janji dulu ama gua. (lap mulut) Jangan kaget."

Taehyung: "Ck, iye. Iye."

Sungjae: "Jangan sedih."

Taehyung: "Iye, monyong. Cepetan, apaan."

Sungjae: (hela napas ala pinces Syahrini)

Sungjae: (natep sohibnya dalem-dalem)

Sungjae: "Lu tau ga sih rumor-rumornya ade lu mo ditembak?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# tapi boong.**

kita flashback dulu nih. jelasin kebenaran sosok siapa yang digosipin mo 'nembak' si Kookie.

iya, beneran ada orangnya. bukan sekadar gosip.

dan bukan si ganteng (tapi ketauan) _playboy_ tingkat dewa Myungsoo. itumah _so yesterday_. ada lagi, ofkors. gila ya. gitu sih kalo cakep emang. kesel ya. sama sih.

yaudah, langsung aja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# flashback**

Oke.

Minggu tenang sudah berlalu.

Minggu dimana masa-masa konspirasi antara 'bawang merah' _princess_ Krystal dan 'bawang putih' Jungkook yang sebenernya ga konspirasi sama sekali, cuman gayanya aja sok pengen nyebut 'konspirasi'.

Dan.

Dengan berakhirnya minggu tenang tersebut.

Minggu yang tidak tenang dengan tidak dikhawatirkan akan datang kembali.

Akan datang kembali di sisi kiri kursi lapangan basket SMA Pelita Harapan Cilegon. Di area kelima gadis cantik yang sedang menikmati es krim Woles yang baru, es krim _sandwich_ gambar komik lucu yang (katanya) enak dan bikin _author_-nya sendiri galau karena belum kesampean nyicip.

Dan satu sosok gemay inisial 'JK' yang menikmati es krim Magnyum _almond_ favoritnya dengan khusyu.

Kali ini _author_-nya beneran galau ngidam es krim.

Dan kenapa jadi ngomongin _author-author-_an. Siapa sih si '_author_' nih, gatel banget pengen ngeksis.

.

.

.

.

.

(Geng d'tjantique di bawah pancaran sinar matahari siang menjelang sore - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Jungkook: "_'Ganteng'_ banget ya. Panas-panas gini makan es."

Halla, Yein, Sujeong, Joy, Hayoung: "Asli."

Sujeong: "Apalagi kalo beneran ada cowo ganteng."

Sujeong: "Mampir kesini gitu."

Hayoung, Yein, Halla: "Asli."

Jungkook: "Cowo gantengnya si Chanyeol, gitu ya."

Yein: "Kedemenan lu ya."

Halla: "Chanyeol EXO gitu ya."

Jungkook: "Asli."

Hayoung: "Tak ada Chanyeol EXO, Chanyeol SMA Pelita Harapan tercinta pun jadi."

Hayoung: "Ye ga."

Jungkook: "Erte."

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenernya yang si Chanyeol SMA Pelita Harapan tu juga lagi maenan basket si dari jauh.

Si kapten klub basket idola wici-wici. Dan woco-woco.

Si ganteng.

Si ganteng yang ganteng banget.

Di mata keenam- eh, kelima gadis. Dan satu gemay.

Hhh.

Makan es krim sambil liatin cowo ganteng maenan basket tu rasanya.

Adem banget dunia.

Setuju ga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian.

Kehebohan yang menggantikan ketenangan itu pun benar-benar tiba.

Entah kenapa dari jauh.

Ada cowok yang ketangkep curi-curi pandang ke arah kelima gadis dan satu gemay ini.

Cowok ganteng. Sebut saja 'Arjuna'.

Nah si Arjuna ini ada di antara kerumunan yang lagi maenan basket tu.

Udah pada heboh 'kan tu enam kencur gemay.

Trus yang bikin heboh lagi.

Si Arjuna ngasih senyum ke mereka.

Udah nahan histeris aja pada. Mo sok _cool_ sulit. Adanya sih ayan.

Dan tu kerumunan maenan basket kek ketawa-ketawa 'ada maksud' gitu liatin si Arjuna.

Kek dorong-dorongin si Arjuna, trus ngomong-ngomong apa gitu sambil mukanya nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah enam kencur gemay kek cacing kepanasan gara-gara ke-GR-an.

Terus.

Si Arjuna beneran jalan.

Dengan gaya gantengnya.

Yoi, jalan ke arah enam kencur.

Okesip, serempak pasang pose Marylin Monroe syariah lah mereka. Rapihin rambut. Kencengin tali beha. Duduk sopan. Pasang senyum sambil nunduk.

Udah deg-degan ni jantung pada.

Karena udah nggak diragukan lagi.

_That pair of _Air Jordan merah udah di depan mata.

Si Arjuna udah beneran bediri depan mereka.

Dengan pose gantengnya.

Perlahan-lahan, mereka mendongak berjamaah.

Serasa dapet siraman cahaya surga semua mukanya.

Subhanallah.

.

.

.

.

.

Arjuna: "Hei."

Yang di-hei-in entah siapa, yang bales dadah-dadah sambil jawab "hei" enem-enemnya.

Si Arjuna ketawa ganteng aja.

Sayang banget.

Cuman satu yang di hei-in.

Dan dia adalah.

_Of course_.

.

.

.

.

.

Arjuna: "Kamu Jungkook 2C, 'kan?"

_Of course_ si gemay paling 'menggadis.'

Oke. Kali ini si gemay rasa gaenak sama kelima temen cantiknya yang udah noleh ke dia sambil serempak masang tampang lesu.

Arjuna: "Adenya Kim Taehyung 2B?"

Jungkook: (sempet mikir kenapa harus eksis atas nama kakaknya) "I... iya. Kenapa...?"

Arjuna: (ketawa santai ganteng) (tersipu ganteng)

Arjuna: "Sabtu besok ada waktu, nggak?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ada bunyi gemuruh gede.

Serem.

Bunyinya gini:

_"TELEN BAYGON SEKARANG GA, KOOK?! TELEN GA?! SEBELUM GUA YANG NELEN?!"_

Untungnya gemuruh gituan cuman Jungkook yang bisa denger.

Gemuruhnya berasal dari nurani kelima temen cantiknya.

Yang cuman bisa masang senyum ga iklas pas si Arjuna nawarin dia nonton bedua.

Cuman dia.

Yaiyalah, namanya bedua.

Sulit mo ngucap mana yang paling bener. Antara Alhamdulillah ato Lahawla kuwwata.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pesan cerita:** Jangan nangis belum dikasitau si Arjuna (yang kabar-kabarnya mo 'nembak' Kookie) siapa. Silakan kembali melanjutkan bacaan dengan tenang ke bawah. Siapa tau dapet bocoran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# ea tapi boong, **_**end of flashback**_** kok. **_**lets go **_**balik ke obrolannya Taehyung-Sungjae.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Trus.

Denger dede kinyisnya mo di-'tembak' gitu.

Coba, gimana reaksi si Kakak.

.

.

.

.

.

Gini aja kok. Gapake segala bencana alam kiamat-kiamatan kek yang sudah-sudah.

Taehyung: "...HAH. SIAPA YANG MO BUNUH ADE GUA? SIAPA?!" (ngayuhin piso ke Sungjae)

Sungjae: (kaget) "BUSET. Bukan ditembak yang begono, dodol. Ditembak, itu, '_ditembak_.'"

Taehyung: "HAH?!" (masih ganyantai)

Sungjae: (kzl) (lemparin piso maenan) "DITEMBAK, MEMBLE. KATAKAN CINTA, CINTA." (gaya Cupid nembak manah) (tapi gagal)

Taehyung: "...oh. 'Ditembak'." (nyantai lagi) (ikut meragain Cupid nembah panah) (setengah hati) (jadi males)

Taehyung: "Emang ada yang mo nembak ade gua?"

Sungjae: "Masih nanya lagi lu?"

Taehyung: "Ya serius si gua nanya."

Sungjae: "Kesian si lu. Ade lu cakep-cakep sia-sia lah dilestariin di kandang gitu aje."

Taehyung: "Bagusan dilestariin di tangan penembak maksud lu?"

Sungjae: "Nah, pinter."

Taehyung: "Muka elu si we punahin."

Sungjae ngakak bae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Seriusan betewe ada yang mo nembak ade gua?"

Sungjae: "Kapan njir gua boong ama elu."

Taehyung: "Tunggu. Si 'Myungsoo' 'Myungsoo' itu bukan?"

Sungjae: "Bukan. Itu udah lewat. Ada lagi yang laen."

Taehyung: "Hah." (nganga)

(hati Taehyung: _'udah lewat'._

_Berarti udah telat gua baru tau dede gua (akhirnya) udah (pernah) disabet orang._

_Berarti gua gatau kalo Kookie yang kemaren pergi tu kemungkinan besar-_

_ck, ah, udahlah. Basi._)

Taehyung: "Oke, siapa lagi sekarang."

Sungjae: "Gua denger-denger si anak _band_. Itu dah kalo ga salah, (jentik jari) anak EX-9. Iya, iya, doi anak EX-9."

Taehyung: "Oo... EX-9..."

Sungjae: "Yoi. Katenye ye. Gua denger-denger."

Taehyung: "EX-9 kek KW-an EXO EXO gitu e?" (gayain DJ ga jelas)

Sungjae: "(ngakak _swing_-in pundak Taehyung) Goblok."

Taehyung: "Pengen tau gua yang mana orangnya." (gaya sengak)

Sungjae: "Wess. Kakak gahar."

Taehyung: (geleng-geleng) "Sori. Soal ade gua ga bisa santai." (muka sok_ cool_)

Sungjae: "Wess... selaw bro, ada gua."

Taehyung: (ketawa ngeledek) "Yang ada abis duluan ade gua ama lu."

Sungjae: "Anyingg."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah. Akhirnya mereka melaksanakan rencana siaga 1; ngintipin kegiatan EX-9 dari kaca. _Fail_, emang. Muka doang gaya herkules belom sunat, sok preman. Kejeduk jendela lagi.

Berikut ulasan singkat nan berfaedahnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Bro."

Sungjae: "Oy."

Taehyung: "Ceritanya ini ampe kapan ngintip-ngintip bego selesai?"

Sungjae: (masi sibuk nyongol-nyongolin kepala) "Tar dulu, coy."

Sungjae: "NOH, akirnye target utama kite dateng."

Taehyung: (kaget lebay) "MANE, MANE."

Sunghae: Tuh, tuh, lo liat yang lagi megang _mic_. Yang tadi baru masuk." (dorong leher Taehyung)

Taehyung: "_Mana, mana_."

(Taehyung ikutan nyelonjorin kepala) (menyaksikan sosok 'musuh' di masa depan) (sempet ketonjok dinding bentar) (lagi)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Parah." (sambil elus kening)

Sungjae: "Parah 'kan tampangnye. Kalah lu."

Taehyung: "Parah. Mesti gua datengin tu kepret."

Sungjae: "Beuh, serius lu?"

Taehyung: "Kapan gua ga serius?"

Sungjae: "Wess. Kemon bro, gua kawal."

Sambil ala-ala James Bond rapihin dasi narik pelatuk pistol, Taehyung dan Sungjae siap labrak pintu ruang _band_.

.

.

.

.

.

Pas di depan pintu udah ada yang ngebuka, langsung kompak pura-pura gatau balik badan gerak jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh tiba-tiba ketangkep basah oleh Sehun. Dia yang buka pintu soalnya.

Sehun: (Mastiin tampang-tampang kriminal yang keknya doi kenal akrab)

Sehun: "Oy Pik, Jae! Ngapain lu bedua?"

Sungjae: (gaya kek baru nyadar ada yang manggil) (nyengir dari jauh) " Oy, Hun!"

Taehyung: (ikutan noleh kek nyadar ada yang manggil) "Oy."

Sehun: (gestur ngajakin orang) "Sini dah lu pada!"

Taehyung ama Sungjae nurut aja. Masih sok _cool _masuk ke dalem ruang_ band._

Sehun: "Kenalin dulu neh... temen wa..."

Sehun langsung nunjuk ke arah 'musuh masa depan'-nya Taehyung. Sehun emang dah lama temenan ma anak-anak gewl Pelita Harapan eneh, tapi sitolol Taehyung baru nyerna kalo emang beneran tu bedua rada sohib. Kuper begitu emang.

(hati Taehyung sambil melongo liatin: _Oh_. _Ini_. _Si bahlul_.)

Walo kesimpen dalem hati, Taehyung cuman bisa kesel liat si doi dari deket.

Antara kesel jeles bayangin doi ama dede kesayangannya.

Dan kesel jeles ama tampangnya.

Makin kesel jeles ama tampangnya pas doi kasih Taehyung senyum ganteng.

Nambah kesel pas doi nyebutin namanya.

Kek yang sering banget didengungin sama dedenya di rumah. Kalo doi lagi nonton EXO.

"Chanyeol."

_Yoi. Si Arjuna yang ngajakin Kookie gemaynya nonton. Tepuk tangan dulu, semua._

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Taehyung." (dalem hati '_nyess_')

Sungjae udah pengen ngakak liat sohibnya masang komuk ramah maksa.

Sehun: (mencibir) "Empik, Empik. Ga usah sok sok nge-Taehyung lu."

Taehyung: (ketawa ga enak) (dalem hati pengen nabok Sehun) "Sabi lah mo panggil gua Taehyung, apa Empik."

Chanyeol: (ketawa) "Oke, oke."

Chanyeol: (narik kursi plastik dua biji) "Duduk bro, duduk. Jangan sungkan-sungkan."

Taehyung: (ketawa sungkan) "Oh, oke, bro." (duduk sungkan)

Kedengeran jelas di kuping Taehyung cekikik Sungjae yang ngeselin. Dari tadi banget tu sebiji kutu beras minta dijitak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

('Hamba Allah' LINE Group Chat, malemnya)

**Sungjae**

_Kampret si Taehyung_

_Ngintipin sohibnya si Sehun, Chanyeol anak band_

_Yang katanya nargetin adenya si Kuki_

_Kuki Kuki melati_

_Belakang sih parah parah_

_Kepret kepret_

_Pas ketemu muka be like: iya ampun Kak maap-gua remah tai kuda, lu bongkahan emas museum Balaputeradewa_

**Changjo**

_Shit_

**Kwangmin**

_Goblok, gua lagi sakit gigi_

**Changjo**

_Lu mendadak homo ya Pik_

**Youngmin**

_"Bigot kamu! Bawa2 homo!"_

_Pik plis seganteng apa doi di mata lu :(_

**Sehun**

_Fak pecah_

_Sori bro, jangan slek ye ma temen wa_

**Jongup**

_Sampahhh_

**Taehyung**

Brengsek si Sungjae

Sampahan mana ama gaya mo ngenalin ke gua

Abis itu ngintip-ngintip kampung dari jendela

Bisa lu jelasin

Gua chill kok Hun ke sohib lu :)

**Jongup**

_Lu bedua si anying_

_Si Chanyeol fix ma ade lu, Pik?_

**Sungjae**

_Gua denger-denger si lagi persiapan kawin lari, Jong :)_

_Cus konfirm, Hun. Bener ga_

**Taehyung**

Langkahin mayat gua, gua bilang

Stop tai Jae

**Sungjae**

_Gua bukan Tai _

_Tapi Bukan Tai Biasa_

**Youngmin**

_Anyink BeTeBeh_

**Changjo**

_Dan yang terbaik… selamanya bersama…_

_Akan kubagikan, bintangku demi cin…tamu…_

**Jongup**

_Anjing apal lirik_

**Sehun**

_Hahaha ngerti gua prasaan lu, Pik_

_Sori banget soal sohip gua_

**Taehyung**

Woles, Hun. Gua ga mangsa orang

Asal doi ga mangsa ade gua :)

**Sungjae**

'_Asal doi ga mangsa ade gua :)'_

_HAHAY!_

**Kwangmin**

_Dede lu makmur lah Pik ma sekelas Chanyeol_

_Pergaulan luas_

**Youngmin**

_Yoi, Pik. Ditraktir green sands tiap minggu_

**Kwangmin**

_Green Sands :)_

**Sungjae**

_Green Sands :)_

**Taehyung**

Pots kesgnerb, knijn

Cara bacanya dibalik aja ya kak

**Jongup**

_I hev e pen_

_I hev en epel_

_Cara bacanya pake cengkok ya kak_

**Kwangmin**

_^ a.k.a Dangdut PPAP _

**Sungjae**

_Yat_

*emoji tai*

**Youngmin**

*emoji tai*

**Changjo**

_Tytyt_

**Kwangmin**

_Tytyt_

**Sehun**

_Berhenti untuk menyampah semuanya_

_Tytyt_

**Taehyung**

Tugas woy tugas

**Sungjae**

_Apa itu tugas?_

**Youngmin**

_Tugas (n.) semacam pemanggil setan-setan gatal yang demen bikin jomblo kesurupan keinget mantan._

**Jongup**

_Eaaa mantan_

**Kwangmin**

_That mantan joke #soyesterday_

**Sehun**

_UTS woy UTS_

**Youngmin**

_Hufty :(_

**Changjo**

_HA999999x_

**Jongup**

_Tawa2 lu, mikir_

**Youngmin**

_Ini untuk dipikirkan, bukan untuk ditertawakan_

**Sungjae**

_nulis post it depan meja blajar: hufty Chanyeol :( sampah masarakat :( Fook Yew_

_#Taehyung2016belike #KegiatankuHariIni #FookYew2016FoodChallenge #NantikanFookYewDiKotamu_

(note: Fook Yew = nama tempat makan masakan chinese di GI)

**Changjo**

_HAHAHAFOOK! #ketawasambilmikir_

**Sehun**

_HAHAHAFOOK! #ketawasambilmikir_

**Kwangmin**

_HAHAHAFOOK! #ketawasambilmikir_

**Youngmin**

_HAHAHAFOOK! #ketawasambilmikir_

**Sungjae**

_HAHAHAFOOK! #ketawasambilmikir_

**Jongup**

_HAHAHAFOOK! #ketawasambilmikir_

**Taehyung**

Hiks grup sampah :( Fook Yew All :(

**Sungjae**

*stiker Cony Brown pelukan*

_we love you, Pik_

**Jongup**

*stiker Cony Brown pelukan*

_we love you, Pik_

**Sehun**

*stiker Cony Brown pelukan*

_we love you, Pik_

**Changjo**

*stiker Cony Brown pelukan*

_i xxx you, Pik_

**Taehyung**

Ku juga xxx kamu

**Changjo**

*stiker Aliando besuara yang "ah kamu~"*

**Taehyung**

*stiker Syahrini goyang lingker*

**Sehun**

_Bobo aaah_

**Youngmin**

_Bobo aaah_

**Sungjae**

_Bobo aaah_

_Nite, Pik_

_Mimpi indah with Kang Chanyeol_

**Taehyung**

Nite, Jae

Nite all

Mimpi indah with beloved Hani tercinta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Kelasnya Jimin, lagi pelajaran bahasa Jepang - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Sensei: "Oke. Sekarang kita bahas angka-angka dalem bahasa Jepang. Buka halaman 20."

Murid semua: (pada bukain halaman 20) (ada yang masih rogoh tas) (ada yang pura-pura gatau liatin punya temen sebelah, gabawa buku)

Sensei: "Ayo, coba baca sama-sama yang bagian atas. Satu apa, satu."

Murid-murid: "_Ichiii_."

Sensei: "**Ichi**. Bukan '_Ichiiii...'. _Tidak pakai dengung."

Murid-murid: "_Ichi_."

Sensei: "Ya. Dua?"

Murid-murid: (tetep latah) "_Niiii._"

Sensei: "**Ni**, ya, bukan '_Niiiii_...'. Gak pake dipanjang-panjangin begitu. Ulang lagi. Dua?"

Murid-murid: "_Ni._"

Sensei: "Hm. Tiga?"

Murid-murid: "San."

Sensei: "Sa**ng** ya, pake 'ng'. bukan 'san'."

Murid-murid: "_Sang._"

Sensei: "Hm. **Sang**, ya. Sang-kar burung. Bukan san-tet."

Murid semua: "Ya, Senseii."

Sensei: "Hm. Inget aja kode cara bacanya: _burung yang disantet_, jadi:** Sang**."

Murid semua: (hening) (usaha keras pahamin logikanya si sensei)

Sensei: "Entah burung siapa yang disantet, ya."

Murid semua (yang cowok): (kompak nutupin resleting) (bedoa bukan punyanya yang disantet)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rumah Keluarga Cemara - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Sabtu siang menjelang sore.

Hari Sabtu yang kek hari Sabtu biasa.

Papah Joon dan Mamah Jin lagi kondangan.

Jimin lagi nge-_date _sama wowok gantengnya, Kak Yoongi.

Cuman ada Taehyung sama Jungkook di rumah. Ga ngapa-ngapain. Boboan aja di kamar. Maen hape. Nonton tipi. Baca komik. Belom mandi. Mager.

Ga ada yang tumben.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu.

Ada deng yang tumben.

Walopun Taehyung emang belom mandi.

Dedenya tadi udah mandi pagi.

Sekarang doi lagi ngelenong. Biasa, dandan.

Abis itu berantakin kamar. Ceritanya bingung milih baju. Sama _outfit_ tambahan yang cocok. Ngaca sana-sini. Baju ga jauh beda model padahal. Merah semua lagi.

Ujung-ujung pake kaos merah sama jaket item kesayangan.

Trus pake _beanie_.

Gaya standarnya.

Abis itu langsung caw ambil tas, hape, _charger_, lalala.

Sebelumnya ga lupa balesin _chat_ di grup geng d'tjantique yang udah bejibun '_INGET-INGET GUE KALO LU DICIPOK KAKA KETUA BASKET_' deesbe deeste.

Trus dibales 'AAMIIN' gede sambil ketawa sama doi.

Abis itu bhay, ga diberesin lagi kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung yang dari tadi mo nanyain tapi mager, karena udah penasaran, ditanyain juga.

Taehyung: "Mau kemana?"

Jungkook: "Pergi."

Taehyung: "Sama?"

Jungkook: "Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung sebenernya tadi udah mo meledak, tapi gajadi. Tetiba urat emosinya mager mo meledak. Serba mager emang idupnya.

Ngga si, tepatnya doi berusaha _stay cool _aja. Ngga langsung maen tembak ngelarang dedenya jalan. Manggut-manggut jaim aja.

(dalem hati: _Sip banget, Bahlul_ (ngomongin Chanyeol). _Sekali tembak langsung sigep ye lu._)

Taehyung: "Jalan kemana?"

Jungkook: "Ih, kepo banget."

(hati Taehyung: _Oh. Oke. gua dibilang kepo._

_Sebagai kakak yang baik hati nanyain dedenya darimana hendak kemana sama anak orang, gua dibilang 'k-e-p-o'._

_OKE. 'KEPO'. OKE._)

(Yoi, idup lagi urat emosinya si Taehyung.)

Taehyung: "Mau dianter nggak?"

Jungkook: "Nggak usah, nanti dijemput sama dianter balik ama dia kok."

(hati Taehyung: _Oh... Nanti dijemput ya. Dianterin balik juga._

_Hmm. Gitu._

_Oke. Gua ga dibutuhin lagi. Oke. Cukstaw._)

Taehyung: "Jangan sembarangan ya."

Jungkook: "Iya ih, ngaco. Dah!"

(hati Taehyung:_ Oh. Sekarang ngaco. Abis 'kepo', sekarang gua dibilang 'ngaco'._

_Ngaco. 'N-G-A-C-O'._

_Dosa apa sih idup gua, hah? DOSA APA?! HAH?!_)

Taehyung: "Yaudah, dah. Hati-hati."

Jungkook: "Iya dadahhh~"

Si Taehyung sensitipnya udah kaya Ahok ditinggal Jokowi nyalon presiden. Gitu kalo doi udah jeles.

(nurani Taehyung yang sudah menyerah: _Bismillah aja lah. Semoga dede gua ga dimacem-macemin. AAMEEN YA ROBBAL ALAMIN._)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jungkook's _date _with Chanyeol - Bahasa Cerpen Ver.)

Rencana untuk pergi menonton film berdua dengan gebetan baru telah tersampaikan.

_Mood _dari rumah yang sudah baik, sekarang jadi makin membaik.

Setidaknya itu yang Jungkook rasakan sekarang.

Er... bukan 'setidaknya'. Atau sebatas _mood_ yang membaik. Karena kalau pergi berdua saja dengan _gebetan _eksis berwajah tampan rasanya melahirkan kesenangan batin yang WAOW. ULALA.

Ya. WAOW. ULALA. Itulah yang Jungkook rasakan sekarang.

Apalagi ketika berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Dan ya, diantar dengan mobil mewah.

Begitulah. Anak muda.

.

.

.

.

.

(Jungkook nge-_update _Path-nya)

15.45

**Kim Jungkook Watching: Star Wars: The Force Awakens at XXI Plaza Indonesia with Park Chanyeol.**

"**:)"**

_Hayoung loved you with Chanyeol_

Hayoung commented: tjie movie date

_Sujeong loved you with Chanyeol_

Sujeong commented: tjie saturdate

_Joy loved you with Chanyeol_

Joy commented: tjie saturdate movie date

_Halla loved you with Chanyeol_

Halla commented: tjie saturdate movie date

_Yein loved you with Chanyeol_

Yein commented: tjie saturdate movie date

(hati Jungkook: _okesip ku diceng-cengi berjamaah_

Jungkook commented: mav yah kencur-kencur kesayangan, inilah takdir Tuhan

_Namjoon frowned at you with Chanyeol_

Namjoon commented: subhanallove anakku

Namjoon commented: ingatlah dibalik berdua, selalu ada yang ketiga

Jungkook commented: luar biasa papa

Hayoung commented: subhanallove ngakak om :"(

Joy commented: subhanallove ngakak om :"(

Sujeong commented: subhanallove ngakak om :"(

Namjoon commented: subhanallove iya om juga ngakak :"(

Taehyung commented: yang ketiganya siapa om

Namjoon commented: om-om ganteng namanya Kim Namjoon (_autotext _'hehe')

Jungkook commented: bicik ah papa alay

Namjoon commented: bicik bicik tetangga

_Namjoon left a Jack sticker._

_Namjoon left a Jack sticker._

Seokjin: papah tadi mama minta beliin garem mana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Jungkook-Chanyeol udah dalem bioskop)

Ceritanya dua sejoli ini udah duduk di barisan rada belakang, F. Milihnya kursi yang di tengah-tengah. Tadinya Jungkook mo ngajakin di A atau B gitu, dan tempatnya pinggiran, cuman si Chanyeol ga begitu demen. Takut gaenak nontonnya. Gagal deh maksud Jungkook mo romantisan ala ala.

Gapapa. Selagi nungguin iklan kenyang, masih bisa romantisan dengan sekotak _popcorn_ asin _medium. Ketawa-ketiwi. _Nganuin bekas garem nyangkut di pipi.

Dunia milik berdua, yang laen nelen jigong di gigi.

Jorok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Veer dan Ichcha 'Uttaran' abis nonton) (Veer: Chanyeol, Ichcha: Jungkook)

Veer: "Bagaimanakah, adinda Ichcha? Apakah filmnya tadi memuaskan?"

Ichcha: (senyum merobek kantung) "Memuaskan sekali. Sangat menyenangkan hati. Terimakasih, kakanda Veer."

Veer: (senyum merobek jantung) "Sama-sama, dinda. Kakanda pun ikut senang hati mendengarnya."

Veer: "Hendak kemana lagi kah kita setelah ini, dinda?"

Ichcha: (senyum Zulaikha) "Kuserahkan hal itu padamu, kakanda Veer."

Veer: "Apakah adinda Ichcha tak berminat kemana-mana lagi?"

Ichcha: "Tentu saja adinda ingin. Jika hanya mentonton saja, tentu rasanya kurang lengkap. Bukankah begitu?"

Veer: (senyum Nabi Yusuf) "Betul."

Veer: "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya darimana hendak kemana kah kita?"

Ichcha: "Apakah kakanda memiliki saran kita sebaiknya darimana hendak kemana?"

Veer: "Kakanda hanya mengikuti saran dari adinda Ichcha saja jika hendak kemana-mana."

Ichcha: "Oh... baiklah kalau begitu."

('Ichcha' mikir bentar)

Ichcha: "Apakah kakanda Veer berkenan menemani adinda ke toko aksesoris?"

Veer: "Tentu saja, dinda. Mari kita kesana."

Ichcha: "Terimakasih, kakanda."

Veer: "Tidak perlu berterimakasih, dinda. Sudah semestinya."

Ichcha: (tersipu jengkol)

Veer: "Oh ya... dinda."

Ichcha: "Apa, kakanda?"

Veer: "Apakah adinda berkenan jika kita berjalan seraya berpegangan tangan?"

Ichcha: (senyum Zulaikha) "Tentu saja, kakanda. Usahlah dirimu meminta izin jika hendak berpegangan tangan saja."

Veer: (senyum Nabi Yusuf) (megang tangan Ichcha)

Lalu 'Veer' dan 'Ichcha' menikmati acara jalan berduanya dengan bahagia. Susah payah 'Ichcha' menahan gejolak kebahagiaan yang telah membuncah, hendak terpecah belah di dalam dada.

(hati Ichcha: _Selamanya aja kek gini, Ya Allah_.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Sementara dedenya enak-enakan jalan mesra sama cowo ganteng.

Si kakak Taehyung yang masih jaga rumah udah yang ketar-ketir dalem hati ngecek hape nungguin kabar. Dari Zuhur sampe Magrib. Bolak-balik ruang tamu-dapur. Kadang ke wese. Kadang ke atas atep. Bentar-bentar narik napas. Garuk rambut. Garuk punggung. Iya, masih belom mandi.

Cemas maksimal.

Udah cukup kedongkolannya pas dedenya tadi nge-Path. Rupa-rupanya sama si Bahlul diajakin ke PI. Oke, kelayapan gaul. Ampe malem. Oke. Cukstaw.

"Hhh..."

"Mana sih si Kookie." (cek hape lagi) "Udah segala di SMS BBM LINE Watsap ga ada yang dibales."

"Ditelpon juga ga nyambung, tsk."

(note: Taehyung gatau kalo hape Jungkook di-_airplane mode_-in, biar ga ada yang ganggu)

"Si Bahlul ini nih. Keenakan ngembat ade gua."

(muter-muter lagi depan tipi)

"Hhh... kemana aja sih tu bocah, woy."

"Ga kepikiran apa ya kakanya kesepian di rumah."

(hela napas lagi) (liat langit-langit) (gaya cowo korea galau)

(trus berkicau sendiri)

"Mestinya tadi gua larang aja ya."

"Tapi ntar merajuk lagi."

"Ga enak juga sih kenapa harus dilarang. Doi udah gede lagian."

"Ah, tetep aja."

"Bego siah tiap ade dikecengin cowo, telat mulu gua taunya."

(hela napas lagi) (hempasin badan ke sofa)

Huft.

Taehyung udah pasrah.

Kalo udah kek gini tuh, doi jadi keinget omongan bapaknya dulu pas masih kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Tae."_

_**"Ya, Pah."**_

_"Nanti kalau sudah besar, Tae jadi superman buat Chim sama Kookie yah?"_

_**"Hm..."**_

_"Hm?"_

_**"Kenapa Tae, Pa?"**_

_Ayahnya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut anaknya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Tae memang bukan anak pertama, tapi Tae jauh lebih dewasa daripada Chim." "Jadi Papa minta tolongnya sama Tae."_

_Taehyung diam. Menantikan omongan ayahnya selanjutnya._

_"Jaga kakak dan adik kecilmu itu ya."_

_**"Hm." "Jaga ya."**_

_"Iya._

_**"Jaga kayak superman jaga orang-orang dari kejahatan ya, Pa?"**_

_"Iya. Begitu." "Kan Tae Superman."_

_"__**Hmm." "Oke. Tae bakal jaga Chim sama Kookie."**_

_"Bagus. Gitu anak Papa."_

_"Tapi jangan anggap itu sekadar bentuk tanggung jawab, ya."_

_**"Maksudnya, Pa?"**_

"_Maksudnya," "Lakukanlah itu karena bukan sekadar tanggung jawab, tapi karena memang Tae menyayangi mereka berdua."_

_Taehyung berusaha mencerna omongan ayahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Sang ayah tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

_"Oke, superman?"_

_**"Siap, bos superman."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gitu deh.

Sekarang supermen cuman bisa bedoa aja kek tadi.

Semoga adenya tercinta ga dimacem-macemin ma anak orang.

Moga anak orangnya juga tau diri buat sesegera mungkin nganterin adenya balik ke rumah sebelom Isya.

Aamiin.

.

.

.

.

.

Huft.

Susah emang jadi supermen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Hamba Allah LINE Group Chat)

**Sungjae**

\- Sungjae Live Report -

_BREAKING NEWS:_

_CHANYEOL MADE HIS MOVE_

_TO KIM TAE-CHAN'S LIL SWEETIE BRO_

_#PRAYFOREMPIK2015_

_Jalan di PI bray_

_Satnite movie date_

_Bentar lagi ngantongin Chanel_

_Bullgaree_

_Selvetouwre Ferrageyymow_

(note: Sungjae tau soalnya Taehyung nyuruh doi ke rumahnya buat ngomongin ini, sekalian nge-COC) (langsung lah si bocor heboh di grup _chat _gini)

**Kwangmin**

_W-O-W_

_M3w4H_

**Youngmin**

_M3w4H_

**Sehun**

_Bentar lagi ngantongin baby_

**Changjo**

_Pulang pulang betiga_

**Jongup**

_Fak pulang2 betiga_

**Taehyung**

Shut up, Jae

Tengs Hun, Jo *sticker jari tengah*

**Kwangmin**

_Tvrvt berdvka, Pik_

**Jongup**

_Tvrvt berdvka, Pik_

**Sungjae**

_Guys :( kasih sobat kita semangat dong :(_

**Changjo**

_Sabar, Pik_

_Idup emang sampah_

_Sampah brilian_

**Sehun**

_Si gercep sabi uga_

**Kwangmin**

_W o W the brilliant trash_

**Youngmin**

_Ngakak bae_

**(Sungjae nulis di LINE Taehyung)**

Disini ga ada yang mau kasih gua semangat?

Kata2 mutiara gitu?

No matter what happens, you'll stand beside me? Youre the winner dari saat jutaan sperma kalah dari lo si ugly little kexebong yang luar biasa?

Plis gua butuh, apapun itu, dukungan, semangat, all that jazz, guys :(

I'm broken rn :(

**Taehyung**

Sip pecah Jae, so stop hack LINE gua

**Changjo**

(stiker Moon monyong)

**Sehun**

_Baru dipedekatein, Pik_

_Tetep awasin ae_

**Kwangmin**

_Kasi gua ae kalo ngga_

**Taehyung**

Sunatan sana lu

**Youngmin**

_HAHAHAH SI MPI'_

**Changjo**

_KWANGMIN SUNATAN DULU SANA!_

**Kwangmin**

_Diam kau wahai pantat_

_Trus gimana dede lu Pik_

_Kesengsem dah ma si bocah_

**Taehyung**

Jelas

Sekarang udah Isya dan belum ada kabar :) Good boy

**Sungjae**

_Yuhuu_

_The very first luxury date_

**Taehyung**

Thug first date

Jujur cemas si gua

Haha

**Sungjae**

_: ''(_

_Sabar Mpi'ku sayang_

**Jongup**

_Tenang Pik, kita liatin dulu perkembangannya gimane asegh_

**Youngmin**

_Yoi Pik, baru pedekate pedekate tai kan_

**Sungjae**

_Pedekate pedekate tay_

**Taehyung**

Lu semua plis back up gua

Awasin ade gua

Yeh

Terimakasih teman-temanku yang baik

Sori Hun, sohib lu sohib gua, tapi ade gua lebi penting :(

**Sungjae**

_Siap mabro_

**Youngmin**

_Siap mabroo_

**Sehun**

_Hahahah tenang bro, i got your back_

**Kwangmin**

_Hamba Allah Squad for you, Pik_

**Changjo**

_RT Kwangmin: Hamba Allah Squad for you, Pik_

**Changjo**

_But you owe me Nasi Goreng Gila Gondong Menteng ye_

_'Gondrong', ok_

**Youngmin**

_Gondong tu yang suka nyempil di pohon pisang kan_

**Kwangmin**

_Itu bulu idung lu kali, Kak_

**Taehyung**

Apapun lah

Yang penting ade gua aman

U guys know lah

He's my everything hahah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abis ngetik '_Hamba Allah rocks_', Taehyung nge-_lock_ hapenya. Ngabain Sungjae yang uda cekikikan masi sibuk balesin _chat_.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Ga bisa sih.

Taehyung ga bisa diem aja kalo udah kek gini.

Mesti ada mobilisasi khusus. Dari dia. Serta geng Hamba Allah yang dirahmati Allah swt., Nabi Muhammad saw. beserta junjungannya, kaum muslimin dan muslimat, mukminin dan mukminat di muka bumi.

Buat ngawasin adeknya.

Mulai besok dan seterusnya.

_Iya ya. Kenapa baru kepikiran._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disitu Taehyung pengen bilang. Kali ini beneran pengen disampein ke orangnya.

Ke Mamah Dedeh:

_Mah,_

_boleh ga sama adek kandung sendiri begini?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Perjalanan cinta Jungkook dan Chanyeol berjalan mulus.

Siapa yang bilang? Jungkook.

Kencan pertamanya juga alhamdulillah berakhir dengan indah.

Ngarepnya si bakal ada kencan kedua. Dan seterusnya.

Siapa yang ngarep? Jungkook.

Iya, Jungkook. Bukan Taehyung. Masih nanya.

Taehyung si bilangnya perjalanan cinta dedek bungsunya sama si bahlul itu pait.

Kencan pertamanya juga naujubilahiminjalik bikin dosa.

Dosa soalnya udah bikin dia ngutuk anak orang. _**YOU**_ (sensor) (sensor) _**FUKKIN**_ (sensor) _**DISGRACE **_(sensor) (sensor) _**TO**_ (sensor) (sensor) _**MANKIND**_.

'Kan. Sampe sensornya goblok.

Masi seger ingetan di kepalanya kemaren. Udahlah si bungsu cuman satu. Dibalikin malem-malem. Ngasi kabar segala apa ngga. Gapake pamit lagian.

Sekadar sms apa nge-LINE '_hy Qaqa. Ni aq, Chanyeol naq basked. Ijin minjem adenya ya, buat diseneng-senengin bentar. Ehe. Tq._' mana ada. (minjem, lu pikir Tip-X).

Begitu aja ngga, apalagi miskol.

_Ga punya pulsa? Cabut identitas si tajir lu, cabut._

_Ga punya kontak gua? Pergaulan sebates Kalijedi, emang._

_Biar ade gua dianter balik dalem Beemwe... kalo ampe gua tau dia dimacem macemin lebi lanjut..._

_**KISS**_(sensor) (sensor)_**MY**_(sensor) (sensor)_**AS-**_(sensor kekuatan Saiyan)

(Iye. Si Taehyung mah lagak marahinnya ma si Chanyeol doang. Jungkook yang udahlah nge-_airplane mode_-in hape, ga kasih kabar trus pas balik cuman ngeloyor sambil nyengir segede Bogor bebawaan boneka gede ga diomelin. Ngga dwonc.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi bukan berarti doi tetep diam terpaku menerima kenyataan si. Ngga dwonc.

Belom sanggup ngomelin dedenya tercinta, gantinya doi mengutarakan kecemasannya secara implisit besoknya.

Kek gini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Taehyung &amp; Jungkook di ruang keluarga - lagi nonton Reportase Investigasi)

Taehyung: "Serem ya."

Jungkook: (lagi maenan kuku) "Apanya?"

Taehyung: "Ini. Ada yang ketangkep bikin vaksin palsu."

Taehyung: "Namanya Minho."

Taehyung: "Lah. Si Minho Minho ni ga salah juga yang dulu ketangkep jualin _fake_ sirop itu 'kan."

Taehyung: "Ckck. Minho, Minho."

Jungkook: (ngikik) "Terkutuk banget si."

Taehyung: "Udahlah sirop dipalsuin, kopi di sianida-in."

Tarhyung: "Gorengan lagi diplastikin."

Taehyung: "Bisaan aja ni rakyat Indonesa."

Jungkook: "I... orang kalo gorengan ga diplastikin, gimana mo bawanya coba."

Taehyung: "Ga gitu."

Taehyung: "Maksud Tae, gorengan macem kerupuk ato tempe tu uda dicampur plastik ama lilin, bukan kerupuk ato tempe orijinal lagi."

Jungkook: "Ih, masa gitu si?"

Taehyung: "Iya. Coba aja tes dibakarin tu gorengannya."

Taehyung: "Kalo udah dibakar trus jadi nyala gede, berarti udah dicampur plastik."

Taehyung: "Kalo jadi meleleh, berarti udah dicampur lilin."

Taehyung: "Katanya si gitu."

Jungkook: "Oo... yaampun. Jahat banget si :("

Jungkook: "Tapi 'tar jadi mubazir dong gorengannya kalo dibakar?"

Taehyung: "..."

Taehyung: "Bener juga."

Taehyung: "Bodo amat lah. Yang penting enak."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Ati-ati aja lah. Di jaman serba glamor kek gini aja yang model beginian lagi keliaran banget."

Jungkook: (manggut-manggut) "Iya ya."

Taehyung: "Iya. Udah dimana-mana ini penyakit. Harus pinter-pinter jaga diri."

Taehyung: "Mana tau oknumnya ternyata ada di sekolah kita."

Jungkook: "Hem. Lebay."

Taehyung: "Serius. Siapa tau kan."

Taehyung: "Bisa jadi si Myungsoo itu."

Taehyung: "Apa si Chanyeol-Chanyeol kata kamu tuh."

(Yongkru. Jurus _Yati Pesek Nyindir Kekuatan Saiyan 99999900000000 mAh_.)

Jungkook: (langsung manyun) "Apaan sih, ko malah jadi mereka?"

Taehyung: (tampang ngeselin) "Yha... Tae 'kan cuma bilang '_siapa tau_.'"

Taehyung: "'Kan lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati."

Jungkook: (manyun lebar) "Ngga gitu juga kali."

Jungkook: "Tampang seganteng mereka gamungkin maenan hina begitu."

(Nurani Taehyung: _kaga ada ember ape... ni muntah dah di ujung tanduk ni_.)

Jungkook: (muka curigaan ala sinetron) "...apa jangan-jangan Tae lagi. Diem-diem ngoplosin mires, trus jualin di Blok M?"

Taehyung: "Astagfirullahaladzim fitnah macam ap-"

Jungkook: "Jangan-jangan Tae si pihak ketiga yang komplot bareng Jessica buat nyianida-in Ka Mirna! Iya 'kan?"

Taehyung: (nganga keras) (gaya si dede kek serius banget soalnya)

Jungkook: "Tu 'kan gamau ngaku!"

Jungkook: "Huh, seenaknya aja nuduh-nuduhin orang. Gamau deket-deket Tae ah! Seyem!" (ngacir)

Taehyung: "...lha."

_Lha_.

Maksud hati nyinyirin duo gembong aibon oplosan SMA Pelita Harapan.

E malah doski yang kena getah.

(Dedenya becanda doang si padahal. Tetep aja Taehyungnya baper.)

_Hiks. Doi lebih belain tu terong-terongan daripada kakanya sendiri. 'Nyes'-nya tu ampe ke tulang-tulang, tau ga._

Kesian de loe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Rapat direksi PT Hamba Allah Berjaya I - Naskah Drama Ver.)

Sungjae: "Jadi gimana Bro kemaren."

Taehyung: (nelen tegukan terakir NutriSari) "Ya gitu."

Taehyung: "Akhirnya pas jam 10 balik."

Changjo: "Terus?"

Taehyung: "Udah. Gitu doang."

Youngmin: "Gitu doang?"

Taehyung: "Iya. Gitu doang."

Kwangmin: "Kaga ada tambahan anu-anu gitu?"

Taehyung: "Anu-anu apaan."

Kwangmin: "Ya anu-anu... kek ada bekes cupangan di leher... apa bibirnya jadi monyong-monyong dikit... gitu."

Taehyung: (mlotot spontan) "Mau gua sunat sekarang lu?"

Kwangmin: (logat Jawa kentel) "Yha... 'kan Pakdhe cuman nanyak gitu... memastikan."

Jongup: "Jangan sukak sensitip gitu ah, Bang. Nunggu dua garis tu mesti sabar loh."

Kwangmin: "Iya ih si Abang mah."

Taehyung: "Lu kira gua mak-mak rempong kebelet ngisi."

Changjo + Sehun + Sungjae + Youngmin: (ngakak doang)

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Gua baru nyadar juga sebenernya."

Taehyung: "Ade gua ga pernah sekalipun cerita ke gua soal siapa yang lagi deketin dia."

Youngmin: "Masa' sih?"

Taehyung: "Hm."

Taehyung: "Makanya kalo lu pada ga ngomong, mana gua tau ade gua keasikan maenan bujang pecah bulu."

Changjo: (ngekek dikit) "_'Bujang pecah bulu.'_"

Taehyung: "Kenyataan, 'kan."

Taehyung: "Si Jimin juga. Gatau dia tau apa ngga."

Taehyung: "Alah, doi mah udah sibuk ma aak lope. Mana tau lagi dunia udah kiamat apa belom."

Sungjae: "Ee... cembokur ya..."

Taehyung: "Ngapain cembokur."

Taehyung: "Paling geli-geli dikit kalo udah denger doi telponan."

Sehun: "Ye... ngiri beneran 'kan."

Jongup: "Belom pernah maenan anak orang si."

Taehyung: "Khan maen yang demen maenan anak orang."

Sungjae: "Udalah. Daripada pusing mikirin nasip dede mesh lu, mending lu-nya sendiri cari gandengan."

Changjo: (jentik jari) "Nah."

Jongup: (ikutan) "Nah."

Changjo: "Denger. Lu gemes-gemes ade lu maenan anak orang tu gegara belom ngerasain indahnya kenikmatan bermesraan, Bro."

Sehun: "Asli."

Jongup: "Asli."

Taehyung: (ketawa heran denger kata mutiara bujangan peca bulu)

Kwangmin: "_Off the record_ ye asal lu tau. Banyak yang nitip salam ke gua buat Kim Taehyung 2B. Dari yang tampang Chelsea Islan mpe lumut kerak."

Sungjae: "BENER, BENER."

Youngmin: "'Lumut kerak' kek anak orang jebol dari bolongan sumur."

Kwangmin: "Iye, ngga, maksud gua tu dari yang _kewl_ ampe yang ga begitu _kewl_, gitu loh Kakak..."

Kwangmin: "Sori ya, Dedek asbun."

Sungjae: "Ngga, serius Kak, emang diem-diem banyak tau yang naksir ama ni Tom Krus satu. Uhuy."

Taehyung: (sok sinis) "Heh."

Taehyung: "..._siapa aja emang?_"

Sungjae: (nyengir) "HAHAHAH CIE penasaran!"

Lalu terbongkarlah rahasia perusahaan; jika oknum-oknum yang dimaksud adalah si Tatjana Saphira Pelita Harapan; Irene Bae, 'Daddy's Little Princess' Krystal (mantan) Myungsoo, si Jepang Minatozaki, ama Pa Bondan, guru olahraga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Sekarang lagi jam istirahat di SMA junjungan harapan kita semua, Pelita Harapan.

Kalo pas lagi jam istirahat tu biasanya kalo ga makan, ngerjain pe-er buat jam berikutnya, ke WC, maen, ngobrol, ato ga yang paling asik; ghibah a.k.a. gosip.

Biasanya wece-wece ini 'kan ya yang demen gegosipan.

Begitu pula dengan gengges yang isinya wece-wece tjantique nan memesona penglihatan mata ini. Enam anak perawan, Geng Tjantique. Banya lah yang digosipin.

Tapi yang kali ini topiknya lagi anget.

.

.

.

.

.

Sujeong: "Ngomong-ngomong si anu dari tadi keknya diem ajah yah." (nyindir si gemay)

Yein: "Iya nih ih. Keknya ga ada kabar lagi yah doi ma seanuannya." (towel-towel sikut si gemay)

Halla: "Ga ada kabar di bibir doang. Beduaan si tetep jalan. Ya ga?"

Jungkook (a.k.a si gemay): (senyum-senyum ae)

Hayoung: "Lu udah makmur jadi ga lagi si ya cerita-cerita ke kita. Payah."

Jungkook: "Hehe... jangan ngambek gitu dong."

Joy: "Mentang deh yang doi doang lagi gegandengan."

Jungkook: "Lah 'kan kamu juga... sama si itu tadi."

Joy: (muka males) "Ih ga usa dianggep yang itu. Bukan sapa-sapa."

Jungkook: (cekikik cantik) "Jahat ya."

Halla: "Lu kemaren-kemaren keknya rajin banget apdet di Path. Sekarang mana?"

Jungkook: "'Kan ga semua harus diceritain di Path shay... (jebil)"

Sujeong: "Udah ngapain aja lu ma dia btw?" (langsung tembak mati)

Jungkook: (malu-malu gemes) "I... ga ngapa-ngapain la... kek orang jalan biasa aja..."

Hayoung: "HALAHH ga percaya gue."

Sujeong: "Tampang-tampang se-Chanyeol gitu emang lu bisa tahan?"

Jungkook: "Yaampun... ga percayaan banget ih…"

Halla: "Eish... yakin lu?"

Jungkook: "Yakinlah... orang cuma pegangan tangan aja."

Rombongan ceribel: "_CIEEEE pegangan tangan...!_"

Jungkook: "Yaampun ih, malu ah. :("

Gemes ga si ah.

.

.

.

.

.

Panjang deh tu cerita. Dimulai dari si Chanyeol orangnya begimana, ampe bocor soal dia dibeliin boneka kelinci gede, _limited edition_ Iron Man _action figure_, sampe… oke, ini nejong o-em-ji-jong tapi bikin iri; _cincin emas putih_. 24 karat.

_Yes, that's for real, peasants_. Kenyataan.

Kenyataan pahit.

Pahit tapi indah.

Jadi pengen tukeran nyawa ama Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hm…

_Yakin?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# to be continued (kali ini beneran)**


	10. Sequel 2 (Part 3)

• **Daddy and His Beloved Triplets [ Special Chapter II - part 3 ] •**

[ series ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; namjoon ft. jimin, taehyung, jungkook ; **taekook/vkook** ; t / r ]

_Dari:_**_Taehyung_**

_Untuk:_**_dede Kookie mesh-nya_**

_Pesan:_**_jadi sekarang Tae udah ga penting lagi di mata kamu? okefine._**

_(oleh Sungjae, dimuat di akun LINE_**draft SMS**_, yang dua hari kemudian ngecek dompet kosong melompong.)_

**a/n:** ...marah ya. kesel ya. lama banget diapdet.

ga deng, cnd. maap lair batin dulu deh, emang beginilah kalo gantungin harepan ma Bety Lafea. cuman Armando di dunia yang bukan korban pehape.

yaudalah, yu no wat ay min. langsung aja ya, ni tulisan sepanjang jalan kenangan kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua jambu bijiku.

**[ WARNING ] scene gatel papi mami kinyis plus** **_cursing_****-an abege abege tanggung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Di hari kemenangan ini, hari yang Fitri yang diberkati Allah swt. ini, geng Hamba Allah yang dimuliakan oleh Allah swt. aamiin ya robbal alamiin-mutusin buat nginep di rumahnya Tom Krus, a.k.a Kim Taehyung.

Tujuannya tidak lain tidak bukan, ialah mendapatkan pahala sebanyak-banyaknya, dengan bermain COC sembari menunggu kepulangan Ratu Elizabeth II, Jeon Jungkook. Iya, lagi-lagi si dede pergi nge-_date _sama Kak Chanyeol pujaan hati, padahal bukan malem Minggu. Ngomongnya si mo nyari buku buat nyiapin ujian Matematika. _Pdhl si y. G gt_.

Bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, berikut salah satu rombongan haji yang dateng duluan... mari kita sambut Sungjae terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Sungjae: "Pik."

Taehyung: "Cuman sarimi isi 2 Jae, gua punya. Mohon maap."

Sungjae: "Tau aja lu gua mo nanyain makan."

Taehyung: "Tau lah. Tuh, ambil dalem lemari."

Sungjae: "Lu kaga bersedia masakin buat gua?"

Taehyung: "...gaya lu sok namu."

Sungjae: "Lah 'kan emang gua tamu lu... tamu kehormatan."

Taehyung: "Ketek."

Sungjae: "Ih, gitu ya kamu. Gitu."

Sungjae: "Mana tadi sariminya? Lemari ini ye?"

Taehyung: "Yo. Yang disamping penyimpanan gelas. Sebelah kanan."

Sungjae: "Yang mana lagi penyimpanan gelas?"

Taehyung: "Yaudalah, gua aja ngambil."

Sungjae: "Sekalian idupin kompor :3"

Taehyung: "Yaela. Apa susahnye cetek doang."

Sungjae: "Ya biar kesannya tu lu cowo _gentle _gitu khaan."

Taehyung: "Ketek lu _gentle._"

Sungjae: (acuh) "Lagian kalo ngebantuin jangan setengah-setengah. Ntar dapet suami brewok, kata mak gua."

Taehyung: "Gua ga maen sesuamian."

Taehyung: (cetekin kompor) (yauda)

Taehyung: "Tuh, dah gua cetekin. Tinggal lu ambil panci, isi aer. Tunggu 10 menit. Masukkan minya. Campur bumbunya dalam satu piring. Tunggu 3 menit sampai mi Anda sudah cukup siap diangkat. Lalu angkat. Tiriskan."

Sungjae: (ngeyel) "Oh, begitu. Coba, coba, Pak Rudy Hadisuwarno demonstrasikan cara memasaknya. Supaya penonton disini bisa melihat bagaimana memasak mi yang praktis dan menggugah selera, tentunya."

Taehyung: "..."

Taehyung: (tetep aja dilakuin) (buka bungkus mi) (ambil piring) "Ini sih namanya gua beneran masakin."

Sungjae: (nyengir jengkol) "Pake telor ya, Mas. Ditunggu. Ge pe el." (ngacir)

Taehyung: "Bolongan saklar lu."

Begitu si Taehyung emang. Demen ngerjain anak orang, tapi ga absen juga dikerjain. Emang mau juga si.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Dengan tidak diduga dan tidak dinyana.

TOKTOKTOKTOK.

"ASSALAAAAMOALAEKOOOOOMMMMM."

Taehyung: (reflek) "Astagfirullah- _JaeJaeJae_, tiarap, Jae, _TIARAP_!" (ga nyante narik baju Sungjae)

Sungjae: (lagi konsen ngudek-ngudek telor) (ampe bleberan) "Woy woy, apaansi-"

Taehyung: (heboh lari ampe sembunyi bawah meja) "UDEH cepetcepetCEPET! SINI, LINDUNGAN SINI! BAHAYA!"

Sungjae: "Ck, iye iye ah."

Kemudian pintu kembali diketok. TOKTOKTOKTOK.

Sosok-sosok misterius di luar kembali menyerukan salam.

"ASSALAAAAMOALAEKOOOOOMMMMM."

Taehyung yang udah komuk Mister Bin nahan boker gemes liat Sungjae masi kalem dengan adukan telor yang antah brantah.

Taehyung: "LU JANGAN NYIPUT BEGITU BEGE. SINI, CEPETAN!"

Sungjae: (jadi kebawa buru-buru nyusup bawah meja) "Yailah tu rombongan kan-"

Taehyung: (sigap nyelundupin pala Sungjae ke dalem) "Iye, tau gua. Ga usah lu jelasin lagi. Gua udah tau itu siapa. Ngga, Jae _plis stop jelasin,_ **STOP**. GUA UDAH TAU SIAPA DI LUAR, DAN LU GA USAH REPOT-REPOT JELASIN LAGI MEREKA SIAPA KE GUA, OKE. JADI, PLIS, **STOP**! OKEY?"

Sungjae: (mulai dongkol) (ikutan selundupin pala Taehyung) "...SELO, SARAP. Gua ga ngapa-ngapain juga."

Taehyung: (nyengir) "Udeh, lu diem-diem aja sini. Biar gua yang liatin ke luar."

Taehyung: (pelan-pelan keluar dari cangkang)

Sungjae: "Sibego. Tu orang Youngmin cs., gelo. Gua mau bukain pintu dari tadi."

Taehyung: (santai lagi) "_Ooooh_... Youngmin dia orang, to."

Taehyung: "Kirain gua razia orang jelek. Makanya cepet-cepet gua lindungin lu."

Sungjae: (lemparin Taehyung tisu bekas ingus) (ikutan keluar cangkang) "Asem lu. Yang bener razia si sarap kek lu."

Taehyung: "Oh, mau sarimi _nosferatu_ spesial lu gua bantai sekarang juga?"

Sungjae: "Yeee, jangan dong. Laper ni gua."

Sungjae: (meringis) "Duh, telor gua."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya. Berjajarlah komplotan direksi Hamba Allah Berjaya dengan bawaan berasa panjat gunung. Roman-romannya udah bakal tidur di luar gegara kamar Taehyung udah almarhum keisi barang semua. Istana kepresidenan yang tadinya kek kuburan berubah Pasar Minggu.

Changjo: "YEEEE KITA NGINEP RUMAHNYA KAKA TEHYONGGG"

Kwangmin: "KA MO IDUPIN PE-ESNYA YA KA"

JONGUP: "KA WESENYA DIMANA KA"

Taehyung berasa ladenin jebolan TK Harapan Bunda. Riweuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Sori gua kaga ada stok."

Taehyung: "Stok pangan buat lu pekerja romusha pada."

Changjo: "Ah, boong..." (sigep bukain lemari makanan) (gasopan)

Jongup: "_Maneh teu karunya... urang geus mawa bawaan seueur kieu_." (terjemahan: "Lu ga kasian ape... gua udah bebawaan barang banyak.")

Kwangmin: "Abdi _mah_ apa atuh... kaga diwelkam kat _city_ kamu orang..."

Taehyung: "Gausah nangis. Tar gua telpon babe gua."

Komplotan gedebong pisang: "WESSS mantap, sibabeh juragan singkong."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan...

Tibalah saatnya pemirsah. Show Imah mo bubarin Show karena udah waktunya bubar. BUka BersAma.

Ngga si. Ini, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu udah dateng. Di pukul 19.55. Baru aja.

Nongol. Ngetok-ngetok pintu di luar.

"Tae... buka pintu..."

Ihik. Si dede geulis.

Taehyung langsung gerak cepat. Sempet kelibet kabel _joystick_ Pe-eS. Komplotan gedebong pisang turut kepo dan _silent_ berjamaah. Stop dulu si Clash of Clans.

Pas doi buka pintu. Langsung dapet sambutan senyum simpul, sambil kedua tangan direntangkan.

"Hei."

Taehyung yang tadinya udah numpuk gunungan omel-mengomel di kepala, mendadak ilang dalam sekejap liat muka bening adenya. Terenyuh.

Masih dongkol dikit sih tapi. (Dikit).

Sikaka: "Baru pulang, nih."

Sidede: "Iya. Hehe."

.

.

.

Oke.

'_Iya hehe_' doang jawabannya. Abis itu ngeloyor masuk kamar.

Ga yang "_Iya ni... maapin Kookie yah pulang malem mulu. Abis gaenak sama Chanyeol, dia udah nganter jemputin Kookie, de es be de es te..._"

Ngapain juga gaenak-gaenak ama si Bahlul. Bagusnya si bawain Beemwenya, trus tinggalin yang punya di tengah jalan.

.

.

.

Sementara, geng Hamba Allah yang udah baris di pinggir jalan kedip-kedip mata doang.

Taehyung sempet lirik bentar ke arah kroco-kroconya. Sungjae kasih isyarat biar masuk ke kamar.

Diturut sama si Tom Krus.

.

.

.

Jungkook: "Eh... Tae. Hehehe." (nyengir gede) (masih kebawa girang)

Taehyung: (tampang ga iklas buat ramah)

Taehyung: "Udah tadi '_nyari buku_'-nya?" (nanya pake nada nyindir dikit)

Jungkook: "...udah. He."

(nurani Taehyung: _'udah'-nya ga bertitik neh._)

Taehyung: "Hm."

Taehyung: "Kok bisa sampe malem banget."

Jungkook: (ngeles cupu) "...yaaa 'kan nyari buku yang bagus susah tau... ga asal aja, biar mudah dipakenya buat belajar :("

Taehyung: "Hmm. Gitu ya."

Jungkook: "Iya dong~"

Taehyung: (diem)

Taehyung: (kek nunggu jawaban lain)

Jungkook: (jadi aga ga enak) "...tadi juga sempet diajak sekalian jalan-jalan si. Hehe."

Taehyung: (diem)

Taehyung: (manggut-manggut keki doang)

Jungkook: (nambah ga keenakan) (nunduk sambil senandung pelan ajade) (sambil lagak ubek isi tas)

.

.

.

Taehyung: "Tuh, ada temen-temen Tae di luar."

Jungkook: "Oh iyaa.. maaf, Kookie langsung ngacir ya tadi. Hehe."

Jungkook: "Tunggu yah. Kookie mandi dulu."

Taehyung: "Yaudah."

.

.

.

.

.

Youngmin: (bisik 'GIMANA?' dari jauh ngeliat Taehyung nutup pintu kamar)

Taehyung: (tampang jutek males sambil angkat dua alis)

Pas udah daratin pantat sebelah Jongup, Taehyung buka mulut.

Taehyung: "Emang ga cuman nyari buku."

Sehun: "Buku KamSut emang perlu praktek, bro."

Taehyung: "Fakyu."

Changjo: "Abis darimane emang?"

Taehyung: "Jalan-jalan. Gatau kemana."

Taehyung: "Udeh, ini pasukan gua udah mo koit. Wa genti senjata dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Dari jauh kecium wangi bedak bayi. Taehyung noleh.

Dedenya baru abis mandi. Pake piyamah. Seger nan bening.

Beberapa yang lain pada ikutan noleh. Sisanya masih konsen nge-_game_.

"Ee... Kookie." Sungjae langsung sok ramah. "Pakabar neeeh~"

"Hehe... Kak Sungjae." (muka ayu-ayu ramah) (cium tangan)

"Halo, Kookie." Youngmin ikut nyahut. Pundung gegara Sungjae doang yang diinget. (dulu perna sempet ketemu soalnya.)

"Halo, Kak."

"Youngmin. '_Kak Youngmin_'," si empu buru-buru ngingetin.

"Oh, Kak Youngmin." Jungkook langsung pasang senyum ramah. Cium tangan lagi.

Yang lain serempak ikutan noleh. Sempet pangling gitu pada. Dari deket rupanya nambah maknyus ni titisan Firdaus.

"Kenalan dulu, dong," lagak Changjo langsung nyodorin tangan.

"Oh, boleh." Sidede senyum ramah lagi sambil bales jabatan tangan si gatel. "Kookie."

"_Shah Rukh Khan_."

"'KHO BOKH KHAN' KALE," yang laen langsung ga setuju. Changjo cuman ngikik. Jungkook sempet ketawa manis juga.

"Kookie," selanjutnya dede yang inisiatif. Niat salamin sisa komplotan gedebong pisang satu-satu.

"Bred Pit."

Lagi, para gedebong pisang ga setuju, nyorakin si Kwangmin yang ngomong.

Jungkook ketawa manis lagi. "Halo, Bred Pit," katanya.

"Tuh. Kookie aja setuju."

"Kookie," abis itu sidede langsung lari ke Jongup. Yang lain ngetawain Kwangmin yang dicuekin.

"Dul." Jongup menjabat tangan Jungkook mantap. "Abdul Kodir Jaelani, anak Ahmad Dhani."

"Doi mah aDul," komentar Youngmin. Yang laen ketawa. Jongup langsung bete.

"Biji nenas lu."

Jungkook abis ikutan ketawa, kemudian beralih ke kandidat terakhir. Kalo Taehyung dibilangnya Tom Krus, Kwangmin Bred Pit KW mines, yang ini keknya Kaede Rukawa.

Dalem hatinya Jungkook, dari segala kisanak Hamba Allah ini, yang ini saingan gantengnya ma kakaknya.

_If not, better_. (Keknya).

"Kookie," jadi rada malu gitu Jungkook senyumnya. Kalo tadi sama yang laen pamer gigi, ini ngga. Senyum ayu aja.

"Sehun."

"Oh, Kak Sehun."

Ini juga. Kalo yang laen kenalan pake-pake nama togel, dia doang yang kalem pake nama asli. Keknya saingan juga kalemnya ma kakaknya.

Entah kenapa, pas jejabatan tangan ma dia juga Jungkook ngerasa ada kek ada sengatan-sengatan aneh gitu. Hem.

_Ih. Kenapa ya. Kenapa ya. :(_

Hebring.

Okesip, gausa dipikir lebi panjang lagi. _Inget Chanyeol, inget Chanyeol._

Pas Jungkook nawarin mau dibikinin minum apa, para kisanak Hamba Allah kompak bilang gausah. Maunya biar duduk bareng mereka aja, ikut COC-an. Alias pada mo deket-deket si Jungkook. Penyakit gatel.

Taehyung langsung ambil langkah seribu, gandeng adeknya duduk sebelah dia. Gaada ceritanya akrab-akraban sama temen-temennya biar dibilang '_bodyguard_ sembunyi-sembunyi'.

_Bodyguard_ apaan lagian. Modus doangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# Taehyung's Diary**

_Assalamualaikum WR WB._

_Yth._

_Presiden Amerika, Barack Obama_

_Kali ini gua, yang bakal bikin lu lengser sebentar lagi, sedikit ada pengakuan untuk pembaca semua yang terhormat, setelah beberapa minggu berlalu... karena gua rasa gua udah saatnya segera untuk mengakui pengakuan gua yang butuh untuk diakui segera ini._

_Gini._

_Asal kalian tau._

_Gua uda cape kuatir ma ade gua._

_Uda cape nelpon ga pernah diangkat._

_Uda cape diminta maapin operator gegara nomernya ga aktif/ga bisa dihubungi._

_Uda cape nelen jengkel liat ade gua dibalikin tiap abis Isya. Bahkan masuk waktu ideal Tahajud._

_Uda cape jadi satpam di rumah._

_Udah cape jadi superman gadungan._

_Gua uda cape dengan semuanya._

_Gua mau bobo aja._

_Sekian dari calon Presiden Amerika periode 2018-2023, Kim Taehyung, (Sarjana Baper Gegara Dedenya), (Master Galau mikirin Dedenya), Ph.D_

_Wassalamualaikum WR WB._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

[ SEKILAS BREAKING NEWS ]

Saudara saudari Yang Masih diberkati kehidupan.

Saya barusan mendapat berita.

Berita duka Dari Tuan Muda Kim Barack Obama Taehyung Durjana Yang Terhormat.

Jika beliau telah tertimpa sebuah kecelakaan di sebuah mal terkemuka kota Jakarta.

Di bagian dompet.

Karena ga sengaja mecahin keramik mahal pas lagi nemenin kakaknya tercinta nyari kado buat si Aa'.

Saat ini almarhum keramik telah dikebumikan dalam bungkusan SEIBU yang tengah ditenteng oleh si empu untuk dibawa ke rumah dengan rasa pelik.

Semoga ybs dan keluarga yang ditimpa musibah diberikan keikhlasan.

Demikian laporan SEKILAS BREAKING NEWS hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

(nurani Taehyung)

_Sadis._

_Bisa-bisanya gitu ya. Kejepit benang. Trus maen jatoh prang aja._

_Dasar kamu benang pembawa sial. Gaada gunting. Gigit aja biar putus._

.

.

.

Taehyung bener-bener ga abis pikir. Liatin benang bajunya yang tadi.

Jadi tuh ternyata tu benang leles entah gimana ceritanya nyangkut ama pegangan keramiknya. Si Taehyung mana sadar lah, jalan ngeloyor. Tau-tau udah lompat indah deh tu keramik, jatoh ke lantai.

Bisa gitu ya, kecelakaan sedemikian ajaib.

Jimin udah berusaha menghibur dede gans-nya dengan traktir makan. Taehyung terhibur si emang, tapi malah timbul pikiran macem-macem.

Berasa bakal ada sesuatu gitu. Bukan apa-apa yak.

Bisa jadi, 'kan. Kek yang di telenovela-telenovela tu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh. Pas doi nyampe rumah. Cuci kaki. Genti baju.

Ngecek hape. Ngecek LINE.

Jreng.

Ada LINE dari Sungjae. Paling atas.

_Chat_ terakhirnya: "Sumpah."

Ada yang nge-_freecall_.

Pas liat, dari Sungjae. 3x _missed_.

Taehyung langsung was-was tak menentu. Mules. Entah kenapa.

Ke WC dulu deh.

.

.

.

Gajadi. Penasaran. Mending langsung buka aja.

Pas dibuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sungjae**

_Pik_

_Pik_

_Samlekom_

_Komsalam_

_Pik_

_Pikkk_

(_sticker_ James pening)

(_sticker_ James mabok)

(_sticker_ James metong)

(logo Freecall)

(logo Freecall)

(logo Freecall)

_Pik sumpah Pik_

_Sumpah_

_Kalo lu lagi ngapa2in skrg, plis stop dl ngapa2in_

_Sumpah_

**Taehyung**

_Nape oi_

**Sungjae**

_Pik_

_Gila Pik_

_Masa kata si Sehun doi nangkep ade lu dicipok Chanyeol_

_Khan maen_

.

.

.

.

.

**Taehyung**

_Demi apa lu_

_Ga ngibul kan_

**Sungjae**

_Elah, demi Bubah Alpian ketemu Raisa nyet_

_Ngapain gua boong_

**Taehyung**

_Demi Maia Eistianti rujuk ma Ahmad Dhani?_

**Sungjae**

_Demi_

**Taehyung**

_Demi Valak nikah siri ma Bil Wilkin?_

**Sungjae**

_IYE!_

_STOP LAH TOPIK EYANG KAKUNG LU_

_KEINGET LAGI KAN GUA_

**Taehyung**

_Lu mandiin jenazahnye kaga bener... makanya keingetan mulu_

_Trus gimana_

**Sungjae**

_Apenye yang gimane_

**Taehyung**

_Ade gua... gimana nasibnya_

**Sungjae**

_Ya apalagi_

_Kalo bukan nikah muda_

_HAHAHA_

**Taehyung**

_Ga lucu_

**Sungjae**

_Yee_

_Mayan keleus si Canyol adek ipar lu... numpang tebeng tu BE EM WEH_

**Taehyung**

_Najis mukolafatu lilhawadis_

_Pantat gua asoyan di BE EM EKH_

**Sungjae**

_Alig u_

_Yodalah jangan bego_

_Dede lu disambet_

_Lu sambet dedenya juga_

**Taehyung**

_Ga maen gua sambet2an anak orang_

**Sungjae**

_Payah lu_

_Maen dong_

_Betewe Pik_

_Dede lu udah balik belom_

**Taehyung**

_Gatau_

_Keknya belom_

_Tadi gua tanya Chim katanya belom si_

**Sungjae**

_Nah lo_

_Telpon, telpon_

**Taehyung**

_Udah biarin_

_Gua telpon juga ga perna diangkat_

_Dah lah, tar aja ngomongnya_

_Gua molor dl_

_Lesu_

**Sungjae**

_Idup lu... lesu mulu_

_Galau ye :(_

.

.

.

Begitulah. Jelas, Taehyung udah ganapsu. Galau. Makanya diboboin aja. Biar galaunya sembuh.

Ngarepnya. Tau deh beneran bakal sembuh apa ngga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nihil. Ga keboboan.

.

.

.

Ck.

Ah.

_Sialan._

.

.

.

_Sial._

_Kampret._

_Ini rupanya._

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung cuma diem aja. Liatin langit-langit.

Diem beneran diem. Ga nerawang kemana-mana.

Lagi ngusahain ngatur napas. Ngatur emosi.

Sumpah sekarang keknya dia kalo ditoel dikit aja. Langsung ketendang ke dunia paralel.

Taehyung lagi _badmood_ parah. Maygat.

Udah ah. Ga usah diganggu dulu.

.

.

.

Hhh.

Makin lama dunia makin tai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Hamba Allah pas jam istirahat) (hawa-hawanya lagi panas) (lagi pada serius bahasin masalah krusial) (soal Jungkook)

"Trus."

"Lu jadi mo gimana Pik."

Taehyung masih diem. Diem-diem betenya orang ganteng gitu.

"Bentar lagi lah gua jawab pertanyaan lu, Jo." "Otak gua lagi mager diajak kompromi."

"Anjing." Changjo nggak bisa nggak ngakak. Keliatan banget gayanya si Taehyung bikin pengen gatakin palanya pake kayu jati. Ga ketinggalan Sungjae, Youngmin, Sehun, Jongup, dan Kwangmin.

.

.

.

"Gua ngerti." "Kalo seandainya emang Ade gua pengen pacaran gitu."

"Kaya yang lu pada sering bilang."

"Gua ga bisa nangkis fakta kalo Ade gua juga mau gamau kena getah generasi pecah bulu."

"Cuman. Yang gua ga suka."

Pas ngomong disitu, Taehyung diem. Males lanjutin. Langsung sigap pasang barikade _'sabar bro'_ di sekeliling Taehyung.

"Iya gua ngerti, Pik." "Gua juga kalo jadi lu sama aja, ga ikhlas Ade gua dimacem-macemin."

"Tapi gua ikhlas kalo doi nafkahin Ade gua dengan semestinya, dan gua juga dapet seseran bulanan."

Taehyung udah senyum pait. Antara pengen ketawa beneran sama bunuh si Sungjae. Kzl. Idup selalu dibecandain. Udah tau orang lagi PMS.

.

.

.

Kasian ya Tae.

Tante mah doain kamu dilancarin aja yah, seperti sediakala. Usus besarnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung level emo 99999999000000 mAh kekuatan Saiyan:

"_Emang lo semua tai."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Iklan)

Siapa bilang

Urang Sunda ngga bisa ngomong 'F'

**PITNAH!**

(courtesy of google images)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Namjoon &amp; Seokjin - 19+ Ver. (Tapi Boong))

Ceritanya... ni pasangan abadi sejagat raya Sopan Sopian-Widyawati a.k.a Mamah Seokjin dan Papah Namjoon lagi nonton drama Turki, Cinta Musim Duren. Buluk ya? Jangan salah. Buluk-buluk gitu banyak adegan nganunya. Makanya semangat nontonnya. Nonton di kamar lagi. Bedua doang. Pintu dikunci. Lampu diremangin.

Manalagi posenya si Mamah aduhay gitu, menggelayut di tangan sang suami, dengan kepala yang ditaruh manis di atas bahunya.

Tjihuy.

Si Papah ganteng si... ya biasa aja. Kek para lelaki idaman lagi nonton aja (di luarnya. Dalemnya si ikutan hanyut dalam suasana.)

Terus. Pas lagi adegan sedih.

Mamah: "Ih jahat banget sih dia ya."

Papah: "Iya nih."

Mamah: (nempel-nempel sambil manyun) "Orang dia tuh udah bilang sayang. Masih aja kek dicuekin."

Papah: "Iya. Ga _gentle_."

Mamah: (senyum noleh ke suami) "Kalo Papah _gentle_ ga?"

Papah: (bales senyum noleh ke istri) "Iya dong."

Mamah: (cibir dikit) "Ih. Gaya banget."

Papah: "Hehe. Buktinya Mama bahagia punya suami kaya Papa. Ya 'kan?"

Mamah: (cekikik manja) (nambah gelayutan)

_Eleuh eleuh_.

.

.

.

.

.

Pas lagi adegan brebut harta warisan.

Papah: "Buset... tu mata ampe mlotot-mlotot."

Mamah: "Biar kerasa konfliknya dong... ih Papah mah."

Papah: "Ho... biar greget gitu ya."

Papah: "Tapi jadinya kek mo smekdon dong."

Mamah: "Beda... 'kan itu tangannya yang maen otot. Ini matanya. Hihi."

Papah: "Ho... begitu ya."

Mamah: "Iya, begitu." (si asbun)

Papah: "Kalo Papa ni ya."

Papah: "Kalo ada yang ngidam harta Papa, woles... gapake ribet."

Mamah: (menantikan hal yang 'tidak-tidak') (sambil nyengir) "Hm. Apa tu."

Papah: "Papa bantuin ringkesin barangnya... trus bilang '_Ni mas... sekalian nces-ncesannya. Ehe.'_"

Si Mamah gabisa ga ketawa liat komuk suaminya barusan. Blegug siah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terus.

Ini dia nih yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Pas dateng adegan sentu-sentuhan bibir.

Cipokan, maksudnya.

Si Mamah mulai tuh.

Mulai '_gatel_'. Kek pantatnya tetiba bisulan.

Maenan rapihin rambut. Pake gaya pala dipengkol-pengkolin dikit. Kek model model cakep lagi pose. Biasa, mancing.

Lakinya hamdalah masi kekontrol. Belon kepancing. Mata masi fokus ke tipi, walo dikit-dikit lirik tampang bening istri. Ngerti.

_Yakin mz bs thn Aura Kasih?_

Adegan cipokannya makin menjadi. Gapuas ditubrukin ke dinding, cewenya digotong ke kasur.

Si Mamah udah naek level dari bisulan ke cacing panasan.

"Huf."

Ehe. Pake nge-_huf_. Gaya ngipas dikit. Maenan rambut lagi.

Aga nyibak nyibak kerah baju dikit. Biar keliatan.

Keliatan 'menggoda'.

Lakinya mulai nyadar juga sih. Aga tersenyum dikit. Dikit.

"Kenapa, Mah."

Seokjin senyum aja. Tersipu jengkol. "Gapapah," katanya. Terus gelayutan lagi.

Sementara itu, adegan semakin memanas, pemirsah. Yang woco mulai menyupang leher si wece, yang wece udah rada merem-merem melek.

Asik yak.

Si Mamah karna udah lelah ngode, cuman bisa ngulum senyum aja sambil elus-elus tangan suami. Dikit-dikit gegeseran, tetep. Biar makin lengket.

Akirnya pas udah nyambung ma elusan lembut (ihiq) istrinya, si suami kepancing uga de.

"Panas ya, sayang."

Si istri noleh. Duh, mukanya semu merah cantik gitu. Matanya ngerling malu-malu gitu lagi.

Fix, kepancing.

(Nurani Seokjin: _Huf. Pas udah 'disambut' suami, kok malah jadi deg-degan gimana gitu yah_.)

"Hu-um," jawab Seokjin nyaris ga kedengeran saking pelannya.

Abis itu lakinya senyum. Senyum ganteng maksimal. Tatapannya jadi 'lain'. Seokjin makin deg-degan.

Abis senyum ganteng maksimal, capit pelan dagu istrinya pake telunjuk sama jempol.

Mulai.

Yang si istri nyenderin satu tangan ke bahu suami. Trus turun ke dada bidangnya. Tatapannya juga ikut 'lain'.

Sekarang dua-duanya konsen saling menatap mata. Yang tidak lama kemudian _ofkors_... turun ke bibir.

Lama-lama. Lama-lama. Mukanya makin deket. Makin deket.

Ukh. Kerasa banget hawa-hawa sensual menguar. Dosakh.

Udah ga kedengeran lagi yang suara tipi. Nyamuk ngiung-ngiung. Hanya aku, kamu dan bisikan setan yang terkoetoek.

Tangan Seokjin yang semula di dada suami, sekarang udah beralih ke wajahnya. Namjoon udah yang _deg deg ser_ disentuh sambil ngeliatin kilau bibir merah istrinya tuh... _asoy_.

Makin _geboy_ lagi... telunjuk istrinya yang cantik jelita nyentuh bibir suaminya. Pake diraba-raba dikit gitu lagi. Wuih.

Diri ini semakin tak kuasa. Ketika jarak bibir mereka sudah tinggal di ujung asa.

Pas telunjuknya Seokjin turun perlahan... _perlahan..._

Okeh. Namjoon udah siap menantang godaan. Yang bawah udah masang. Atas udah masang. Tinggal dipasang!

Atau dalam bahasa Sansekeranya... _MA BADEH IS REDEH._

Siap-siap...

Satu...

Dua...

TiiiiI-

.

.

.

.

.

(Seokjin bisik manja) "...ada cabe nyelip, Pah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Kookie pulang ~"

Pukul 20.10.

Tidak ada sahutan. Jungkook melihat ke sekeliling.

Sepi.

Padahal sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, dia diberi tahu bahwa hanya dia dan kedua kakaknya yang berada di rumah hari ini.

Jungkook melihat ke arah rak sepatu.

Adidas putih Jimin dan Vans hitam putih Taehyung sudah tersimpan rapi.

Perlahan Jungkook menaiki tangga, membuka pintu kamar dengan gantungan One Punch Man.

Tidak ada orang.

Jungkook kemudian mengecek pintu kamar dengan gantungan Kumamon.

Hanya Jimin seorang. Dan dia sudah tidur.

Jungkook lalu memutuskan kembali ke kamar untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Sebelumnya dirinya sempat mengecek kembali _handphone_-nya.

Satu pesan dari Chanyeol.

[ C ] '_Udah sampe?_'

Jungkook tersenyum cerah. Membalas pesannya dalam hitungan detik.

[ J ] '_Udah. Makasih ya :)_'

[ J ] '_Makasih juga udah ajak Kookie kesana tadi_'

[ J ] '_Seru banget x)_'

[ C ] '_:) My pleasure_'

[ C ] '_It's always joyful when i'm with you_'

[ C ] '_Istirahat ya. Udah malem_'

[ J ] '_Love you, sweetie_'

Selalu, Jungkook merasa berbunga-bunga walaupun seringkali kata-kata asing barusan tidak dapat dipahami dengan baik olehnya; tak terkecuali kalimat terakhir yang sudah sangat lumrah di telinga.

Dan Jungkook hanya perlu membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sama.

[ J ] '_Love you too_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook akhirnya bertemu dengan kakaknya Taehyung, yang baru saja dari kamar mandi.

"Hei." "Udah pulang?"

Sapaannya terdengar kasual. Raut wajahnya terlihat ramah.

Tidak seperti biasanya, saat mendapati dirinya yang beberapa minggu terakhir-hampir selalu pulang malam.

"Iya."

Ada rasa lega dalam hati, namun juga sangsi.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemaren tuh ceritanya Tae sama Chim nyariin kado buat Kak Yoongi."

"Trus pas nyari di toko buku, benang lengan baju Tae tu gatau gimana ceritanya nyangkut di satu maenan keramik."

"Trus maenannya jatoh. Pecah."

Ekspresi Jungkook yang tenang berubah terkejut. "Ih, bisa gitu?"

"Entahlah." Taehyung tertawa pasrah. "Jadinya Tae tadi terpaksa bayar 'kan."

"Yaampun... bayar berapa?"

"Lima ratus ribu."

Ekspresi Jungkook lebih dramatis dari yang tadi. "Dih, mahal banget!"

"Makanya."

"Emang kebayar?" tanya Jungkook ragu.

"Kebayar sih," jawab kakaknya. "untungnya kemaren-kemaren itu Papa sempet kasih ongkos."

"Ha? Ongkos apa?"

"Itu, buat beli makan yang pas temen-temen Tae dateng." "Masih ada sisa lebihnya, cukup buat bayarin itu."

"Ih tapi 'kan udah lama!"

Taehyung tersenyum komikal. "Itulah gunanya berhemat. Hehe."

Kalau setelah itu Jungkook mencibir kecil, Taehyung tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

"Nanti Tae bilang aja sama Papah," bisik adik kecilnya kemudian. "Minta ganti. Hihi."

"Iya ya." Taehyung mengangguk setuju. "Tar aja deh, Papa lagi sibuk 'kan."

"Iya dong. Tos dulu."

"Tos."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada lagi nih yang mau Tae ceritain sama Kookie." "Seru nih."

Jungkook langsung mendekat ke sebelah kakaknya, memasang mata dan telinga. "Wii, apa tu, apa tu."

"Jadi," "Tae diceritain sama temen. Soal temen deketnya."

"Oh... cerita temen tentang temen gitu?"

"Iya," jawab Taehyung sambil terkekeh. "Ribet ya nyebutnya."

"Ngga juga." "Gimana tu ceritanya?"

"Oo ngga ya."

"Jadi... temennya tu cowok, 'kan." "Dia punya cewek. Anak SMA kaya kita juga dua-duanya. Pacaran beda kelas, gitu."

"He..." Jungkook menyanggupi omongan kakaknya singkat.

"Nah... mereka itu 'kan ceritanya baru nih pacaran. Entah sekitar berapa minggu apa udah sebulan, gitu."

"Tapi keknya yang cewek ini semacem... kesengsem banget lah, istilahnya sama cowoknya." "Ya wajarlah, cowoknya ganteng 'kan. Anak eksis juga, gitu. Klub basket."

"Ho... gitu." "Terus, terus?"

"Terus," Taehyung melanjutkan ceritanya, "Si cowok ini sering 'kan ajakin dia jalan kemana-mana dari awal pacaran, dianter jemput pake mobil pribadi. Ya... cowok ini juga kebeneran anak orang kaya, sih."

"Dan orangnya juga istilahnya ga pelit, gitu." "Dia beliin ceweknya itu boneka dan sejenis barang bermerek lainnya."

"Padahal istilahnya duit dia buat beliin ceweknya itu duit orang tuanya 'kan." "Ya ceweknya sih karena masih sama-sama SMA juga taunya kesengsem aja. Pas banget punya pacar udahlah ganteng. Gaul. Tajir. Baek lagi. Nihil kurangnya."

"Tapi... ini sebenernya masalah utamanya."

"Si cewek ini kalo udah diajak jalan sama cowoknya itu, dia ga pernah sekalipun kabarin orang tuanya dia pergi entah kemana. Cowoknya juga sama. Taunya urusan dia ama cewek itu mo pergi kemana, beres."

"Dan selalu, pas tiap kali jalan itu selalu sehabis pulang sekolah."

"Jadi kesannya kayak... abis sekolah maunya bablas, gitu."

Jungkook diam mendengarkan cerita Taehyung. Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam jalan ceritanya membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Dan setiap hari abis jalan itu selalu aja pulangnya malem. Sedangkan orang di rumahnya udah pada mau tidur." "Abis makan ga ada basa-basi dia masuk kamar, mandi, ganti baju, bobo."

"...emang orangtuanya ga nanyain, gitu...? Dia jalannya sama siapa, kemana...?" potong Jungkook dengan nada curiga.

"Itu dia. Ditanyain juga dianya ngeles." "Bilangnya kerja kelompok lah, beli keperluan lah." "Dan besok-besoknya begitu lagi. Orang tuanya karena udah capek, masa bodo aja."

Jungkook diam lagi.

"Yah... Tae sih jujur ga suka sama kelakuan yang kek gitu." "Kesannya si cowok ga punya aturan. Ceweknya juga sama. Keluyuran gatau waktu. Sedangkan orangtuanya di rumah cemas. Ngarepnya anaknya di sekolah buat sekolah yang bener. Bukan kebablasan pacaran."

"Trus pas beberapa minggu setelah mereka pacaran itu juga, mereka udah berani macem-macem."

"Udah cium-ciuman di tempat umum."

Jungkook memainkan jemarinya. Tidak lagi menatap mata kakaknya dengan antusias. Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini menuju.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan Kookie tahu ngga mereka ujung-ujungnya gimana?"

Jungkook diam sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Rupa-rupanya cowok itu selama ini cuman istilahnya manfaatin dia doang." "Alias jadiin dia pelampiasan sakit hati dari pas dia pacaran dengan cewek pertamanya dulu."

"Trus, ga lama kemudian, karena cewenya ini akhirnya tau alasannya, mereka putus."

"Udahlah sekolah ga beres, yang ada sakit hati."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kookie gitu gak?_"

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jungkook yang menundukkan kepala.

"Kalo Kookie kek gitu sih... ah, udah lama Tae minta Papa sama Mama suruh berentiin Kookie sekolah." "Buat apa? Sekolah ga bener. Pulangnya maen ampe malem, sampe berani ciuman. TANPA sekalipun pernah kasih kabar yang jelas ke orang-orang di rumah."

"Pas pulang ke rumah juga cuma numpang tidur."

"Ada gunanya ga jadi?"

Jungkook tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Terasa berat oleh beban yang tercermin di matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kookie mau ke toilet dulu."

Begitu caranya mengalihkan diri dari pembicaraan yang tidak menyenangkan ini.

Taehyung hanya mendesis pelan, tersenyum sinis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu dengan gantungan Hello Kitty yang terbuka pelan.

Memperlihatkan pemandangan Jungkook yang tersudut memeluk dirinya di tepi kasur, membelakangi pintu masuk. Menangis sesenggukan dengan wajah memerah, tidak seperti yang dikatakannya bahwa hendak ke toilet tadi.

Taehyung memerhatikannya secara saksama dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, bersandar di dinding.

Dalam hati Jungkook telah menyadari kehadirannya. Tangisnya masih berlanjut. Sementara perasaan bersalahnya semakin mendera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ga macem-macem kok sama Kookie..." "_Hiks_-cuman cium bibir sekilas aja... ga lebih..."

.

.

.

"Kookie... masih mau sekolah... _hiks_-nilai Kookie... yang jelek... masih bisa diampuni kok... _hiks_-percaya sama Kookie..."

.

.

.

"Kookie... _hiks_-cuman mau ngerasain gimana pacaran aja kok... itu aja..."

.

.

.

Taehyung pelan-pelan tersenyum lembut.

Sumpah. Liat dede bungsunya sesenggukan anak SD bikin antara gemes sama pengen ketawa juga.

.

.

.

Pelan-pelan akhirnya Tae datengin adenya yang manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tae ga larang Kookie mau maen sama cowok atau sama siapa," ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut rambut adiknya. "Tapi Kookie harus kasih kabar yang jelas, biar Tae sama yang lain ga cemas."

Tangis Kookie perlahan mereda. Keadaan wajahnya terlihat sedikit memprihatinkan, walau tetap cantik seperti biasa.

"Tae cuman gamau kamu tuh jadi lupa sama apa yang jadi prioritas kamu, cuman karna perkara sebatang cowok."

Mendengar kata 'sebatang', mau tau mau Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Begitu pula Taehyung.

Namun, setelah melihat wajah kakaknya yang ceria, Jungkook kembali sedih.

Lalu spontan memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kookie minta maaf... ga pernah ngabarin Tae dan semuanya..." ujarnya kembali sesenggukan.

"Kookie takut nanti Tae ngelarang Kookie pacaran... padahal Kookie mau icip pacaran..."

Kakaknya hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan kekanakan adiknya. Memberinya belaian lembut di punggung sebagai bentuk perhatian.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Kookie mau pacaran...?"

Adiknya hanya diam. Sesaat hanya menikmati wangi tubuh sang Kakak dari bahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soalnya kayanya seneng... kalo ada yang merhatiin kita... sayang sama kita..."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung diem sebentar.

Berusaha cerna kalimat adeknya.

'Pengen pacaran.'

'Biar seneng kalo ada yang merhatiin.'

'Biar seneng kalo ada yang sayang.'

.

.

.

_Lah kalo gitu gua kurang apa?_

_._

_._

_._

Cuman yaudahlah, Taehyung ga mau ngomongin. Biar aja.

"Hm... gitu ya."

"Tae juga minta maaf ya, udah bikin Kookie sedih."

Adiknya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Memeluk Kakaknya lebih erat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nanti aja Kookie pacarannya kalo menurut Tae."

Jungkook mengedip-edipkan matanya. "Kapan...?"

"Kapan ya."

"Kalo Kookie usah siap fisik dan mental... udah dewasa lah."

Jungkook menggeleng di bahunya. Merengek. "Gamau... kelamaan..."

"Hahaha... kelamaan ya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Udah makan?" tanya Taehyung, sedikit merapikan pakaian adiknya yang kusut.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Uda..."

"Udah? Makan apa?"

"Makan baso..." "...tapi sekarang laper lagi."

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Abis nangis laper ya," ujarnya. Setelah itu merapikan rambut di sekitar pelipis Jungkook dan menghapus sisa air mata di pipi merahnya. Adiknya itu mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"Yaudah, makan yuk. Tae juga belom makan."

"Ko belum makan?" Jungkook dengan polosnya bertanya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, menjawab hanya dalam dua kata:

"Belum laper."

He-eh, iya, '_belum laper_'. Padahal udah semillenium nungguin dedenya pulang ke rumah. Biar makan bareng. Mumpung cuma berdua di rumah.

Biar ga dikabarin, biar ditinggal sendiri. Tetap saja.

Hiks. Iri ga dengan De Kookie. Dicintai oleh pria seperti Kim Taehyong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Puisi)

_This bengi near subuh, the mendung is gumandul on the sky._

_The gluduks sound jlegar jleger like mercon._

_The lightning mak klelap many times._

_My memean is miber up to my window because kesebul the wind._

_The trees geal-geol also almost fall._

_The rain sound kemrocok nang nduwure roof._

_It is very danger..._

\- Bersambung -

(Courtesy of ketawa(dod)com)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Sebenernya pas abis dinasehatin kakaknya tadi.

Jungkook jadi kepikiran.

Kalo si Chanyeol kek gitu… gimana ya.

.

.

.

Emang si Jungkook ini pada dasarnya parnoan, pemirsah.

Kesenggol sendal orang bawah meja langsung melengking, dikira kecoak. Commuter Line goyang-goyang dari dalem, dikira gempa.

Termasuk dengan cecintaannya saat ini.

_Iya juga ya._

_Jangan-jangan... bener apa kata Tae._

_Jangan-jangan... Chanyeol selama ini... cuman manfaatin aku aja._

_Hiks._

_Gimana ya kalo beneran._

_Sedih Kookie. :"( Masa udah nangis mau nangis lagi :"(_

Cem sinetron.

.

.

.

Ada juga sih sebenernya pasalnya kenapa si Jungkook parnonya dobel.

Diketahui bahwa cem-ceman idamannya itu.

Ternyata ga pernah secara langsung bilang 'lov yu'.

Najong, emang. Tapi bener.

Udah dipikir lagi ama dia, kroscek ulang. Chat LINE. Memori-memori indah pas jalan. Pas dikasi hadiah.

Emang ga pernah.

Emang di pikirannya yang namanya cem-ceman/gebetan/sejenisnya itu kalo udah saling gebet, katakan 'lovyu' agar cintanya terasa nyata. _Value of love_-nya baru keliatan, gitu.

Gitu ya, Kook. Tante baru tau.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ah, yang kek gini harus Kookie pastiin sendiri. Biar puas._

_Harga diri pertaruhannya._

(lebay)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Jungkook telponan sama Chanyeol, pukul 22.15 WIB) (Jungkook pake XL, Chanyeol pake AXIS) (yang Telkomsel belom isi pulsa soalnya) (btw yang dimiringin omongannya Chanyeol)

_"Halo?"_

"Halo? Chanyeol?"

_"Ya, Kookie." "Tumben nelpon duluan hehe. Kenapa?"_

"Ga. Gapapa." "Kamu udah mo bobo belom?"

_"Belom kok." "Masih kangen ya, hehe."_

"Iya masih kangen, hehe." "Tapi Kookie simpen dulu kangennya."

"Soalnya ada uang mau Kookie tanyain."

_"Oh, hahaha... ngapain disimpen." "Emang nanya apa nih?"_

"...ini..."

.

.

.

(diem)

.

.

.

_"Ko diem?"_

"...nggapapa."

"Kookie lagi mikir sebaiknya ditanyain apa ngga."

(ketawa bentar) _"Hayo, mau nanya apa ngga."_

(Jungkook diem lagi)

.

.

.

.

.

(tapi akhirnya ngomong)

"Gini."

"Kookie mau nanya."

"Chanyeol beneran suka gak sih sama Kookie?"

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kok tiba-tiba nanya gitu?"_

"Tu 'kan."

_"Ya... aneh aja kok tiba-tiba tanya begitu. Emangnya kenapa?"_

"Abis... kamu gak pernah nembak Kookie."

_"Tapi aku 'kan sering bilang kalo aku suka kamu."_

"Itu beda sama nembak!" "Kamu cuman bilang suka! Kamu ga bilang mau jadiin Kookie pacar apa ga!"

_"..."_

_Gitu ya. _(nurani Chanyeol keabisan kata)

.

.

.

.

.

"Kookie takut..." "Kalo misalnya kamu cuman manfaatin Kookie aja."

_"Lho... kok mikirnya gitu sih? Aku gak maen-maen kok sama kamu."_

"Abis... Kookie takut..." "Kalo ternyata Chanyeol nyimpen sesuatu dari Kookie..."

_"Hm... sesuatu kek gimana tuh maksudnya?"_

"Misalnya... kayak..."

"Chanyeol gabisa lupain pacarnya yang dulu..."

"...trus Chanyeol datengin ke Kookie gitu buat pura-pura biar Chanyeol dikira udah _move-on_."

(Gantian Chanyeol yang diem bentar.)

_"Kalo soal itu sih ya ngga lah."_

_"Aku pedulinya sama kamu sekarang. Bukan siapa-siapa."_

Jungkook sempet lega.

Tapi abis itu ngotot lagi. Pengen mastiin bener-bener.

"Yakalo gitu tembak Kookie dong."

_"Ha?"_

"Tembak Kookie." "Bilang kalo Chanyeol serius sama Kookie."

_"Iya... aku suka kamu. Aku serius."_

_._

_._

_._

Jungkook kira dia berhak jadi manusia yang paling bahagia di dunia.

Tapi sayangnya belum.

Karena ternyata kalimatnya belom selesai, sodara-sodara.

.

.

.

_"Aku suka kamu sebagai adik."_

_"Abis kamu lucu banget sih."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Apa tadi kamu bilang?"

_"Aku suka kamu."_

"Nggak, abis itu." "Kamu bilang suka Kookie cuman sebagai apa?'

_"Aku suka kamu sebagai adik."_

Oh, iya. Jelas. Jungkook langsung naek darah dibilang begitu.

"JADI KAMU CIUM AKU DI BIBIR TU CUMAN KARENA KAMU ANGGEP AKU LUCU KAYA ADIK KAMU?"

_"Eh, Bentar dulu-"_

"CHANYEOL JELEK! KE LAUT AJA KALO GA BISA SERIUS SAMA KOOKIE!

_"Lha ko jadi gitu-_

"UDAHLAH! KITA PUTUS!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Puisi - Lanjutan)

_Now i'm afraid celingukan alone while crying-crying in my room..._

_I miss you so much my junjungan heart.._

_Instead of lholhak-lholhok alone, I heard sound of klenengan... I'm getting curigo... I checked it out..._

_Damn, it was hot wedang jahe... I'm running jumpalitan through wedang jahe seller, then I call him sak mug beg... then I sruput it until entek... now I'm heavily mbleneg.._

\- End -

(courtesy of ketawa(dod)com)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"APA?! LU PUTUSIN?!"

Komentar pertama dari salah satu yang ceriwis di geng enam anak perawan; Sujeong, sebab pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan dari si gemay terindah.

"Iya. Aku udah putusin Chanyeol."

"PLIS." Sujeong mulai stres. "Temen lu satu ini kurang bege apa, ada yang bisa jelasin?"

Hayoung cuman bisa geleng-geleng drama gitu. "Tau. Gue juga ga abis pikir."

Joy ikut gegelengan. "Apalagi gue."

"Lebay ah. Kek dia siapa banget," cibir Jungkook.

"He-eh, he-eh. Dia emang bukan siapa-siapa. Cuman yang sukak tilawah dadakan dalem angkot," timpal Yein kzl.

"Cuman Mang Kumis jualan bakso keliling, he-eh, iya," Halla ga absen juga menimpali.

"Iii... kenapa pada gasuka aku putus... :("

"SUKAK BANGET GILAK! HAHAHA! HAMDALAH AKIRNYA PUTUS JUGA LU!"

Buset. Langsung pecah ini kuintet Macan.

"MAMPUS LU! TAMAT MA ANAK KONGLOMERAT! TINGGAL BADAN MELARAT!"

Jungkook udah diem aja. Tampang males pangkat tiga. Ini si cecantik hebring kalo bisa dikondisikan ke Kalimalang dulu aja lah. Bikin kzl. Demen banget ngakakin anak orang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah selesai ngomongin masalah putusnya Vanessa dengan Santiago ini, lanjut lagi gosipin yang lain. Yah namanya juga cewe. Biar roda hidup berputar sedemikian hebatnya, apa sih yang ga bisa digosipin.

Lalu kemudian. Di tengah-tengah deru gosip yang sedang kencang-kencangnya ini.

Datanglah utusan Nabi Sulaiman. Dari balik pintu kelas.

Si Mamat. (si cupu yang naksir Jungkook, nembak dia pake surat cinta + gorengan.)

"Maaf... ada yang namanya Jungkook... disini?"

.

.

.

Sekelas langsung mengheningkan cipta.

Kecuali ketua geng kuintet Macan, Sujeong. Sikuping tajem.

"LHO? MAMAT?" "MO NYARI SIAPA TADI MAT?"

"Eng..." si Mamat cuman misut-misut malu, "Ju-Jungkook..."

"Mamat... cari Jungkook..."

"HAH? APAH? MAMAT NYARI JUNGKOOK YAH?" Si ketua geng 2, Hayoung, ikutan heboh.

"HAHAHAHAH KOOKIEEE MANA LU KOOKIEEE, NI ADA YANG MO KETEMU!" Si Joy yang gakalah hebring langsung narik sebatang jasmani dan rohani dalam satu jasad hidup yang dimaksud; si Jungkook-yang udah tampang bingung luar biasa. Sekelas udah pada fokus meratiin kerjaan rempong mereka.

"NIH! NIH! GEBETAN BARU!" Sujeong si ketua geng masi aja heboh. "Apa Mamat? Mamat ada perlu apa sama Kookie? Sini sini sini," ucapnya lembut mengajak Mamat empat mata langsung dengan Jungkook.

_Dasar kau wanita ular! _(nurani Jungkook)

"Ayo, Mamat coba jelasin ngapain mau ketemu Jungkook, ya, coba. Kita mau tahu nih," ujar Yein sambil dorong Mamat _gentle_ ke depan Jungkook yang urut dada doang.

"Ampuun... apasih kalian nih :"(" (Jungkook udah yang bisik ketahan, sementara seisi kelas udah rame)

"Ju-Jungkook..." ujar Mamat akhirnya, dengan mukanya yang udah super merah. Jungkook jadi ga enak sendiri.

"Iya, Mat... kenapa ya?"

"Ng- itu... aku... cuman mau kasih ini aja..."

Jungkook melihat ke sebuah benda yang ada di tangan kanan Mamat. Sebuah surat.

"K-katanya... i-ini... titipan buat kakak kamu..."

"Kakakku?" Jungkook mengambilnya pelan. "Jimin apa Tehyung?"

"I-itu... em... Taehyung! Iyah, buat Taehyung."

"K-katanya si penting..." ujar Mamat lagi. Demi lah dia udah kaya ga berani lagi natap mata Jungkook. Ditambah lagi dikelilingi kuintet Macan tak berperasaan yang ikutan penasaran ini. Jidatnya udah mulai keringetan.

"Oh... okedeh..." Jungkook tetap berusaha merespon dengan nada ramah. Kasian sama anak orang. "Makasih ya, Mamat..."

Mamatnya ngangguk doang, lalu.

Ngacir seribu kaki sambil tereak;

"PERMISI!"

Yang ditinggalin pada melongo di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Abis itu tetap diceng-cengin sih si Jungkook. Sekelas. Nasib.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Percakapan dua sosok misterius di telepon; Pria A dan B - yang insya allah ketebak dengan mudah - Naskah Drama Ver.)

A: "Gimana lu ama si 'anu'?"

B: (geleng pala) "Tamat."

A: "Hah? Putus?"

B: "Iya."

A: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALAGI?HAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

A: "Kok bisa?"

B: "Ya gitu. Dia yang mutusin."

A: "Lah? Gua pikir elu yang mutusin."

B: "Kenapa gua?"

A: "Apalagi kalo bukan masih _stuck_ di Seohyun."

B: "Ga lah. Udah abis masanya yang itu."

A: "_Bullshit_."

B: (ketawa doang)

A: "Napa dia mutusin?"

B: "Gua dituduh gebet cuman buat pelarian dari ingetan mantan."

A: "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHABENERBANGETANJERHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

B: "Puas banget ye lu."

A: "Hebat ya si Seohyun. Peletnya di lu ga lepas-lepas ampe sekarang."

B: "Udah gua bilang dia ga ada urusan lagi ama gua."

A: "Alah... sok."

B: "Lu pikir gua macarin 'si anu' tu buat apa?"

A: "Ya buat dikadalin! HAHAHHAHAcanda."

B: "Tai. Gua emang demen ama dia."

B: "Walau sebatas ade-kaka."

B: "Gua gagal dapetin sisi keibuan kek yang gua kira pertama kali bakal ada di dia."

B: "Tapi rasa sayang gua udah terlanjur."

A: "Sampah."

B: "Tapi gara-gara itu gua malah diputusin."

B: "_God bless_."

A: "_God bless your shitty lovelife, man_."

B: "Thanks, _my lovely_ kampay."

A: "Gua gabakal jadi kampay lagi abis ini, sori."

A: "Karena gua bakal unjuk gigi."

B: "Ngapain lu?"

A: "'_Mendaur ulang kertas bekas_.'"

B: "HAHAHAH sampis!"

B: "Awas lu. Doi masih dalam 'batas suci' gua. Jangan seenaknya."

A: "Ssh, _shut up_ la yang udah selesai."

B: "Ngga sebelom perasaan gua ke dia masi ada."

A: "Egepe."

A: "Yah... sori yak. Urusan selera ga bisa bohong."

B: "Doi emang manchay si."

A: "Tau. Gua sempet kenalan ama dia kemaren."

B: "Oh, baru kenal?"

A: "Yoi, pas kitorang maen ke rumahnya."

B: "Woalah. _Love at first sight?_"

A: "..._kinda_."

B: "SET DAH. MAN TAP."

B: "Tiati slek ma orang dalem."

A: (ketawa remeh) "Ga lah... slama gua maen aman."

B: "Yakin 'yang di bawah' aman?"

A: "TAE... HAHAHsemogaHAHAHAHA!"

A: "Makanya. Lu serahin aja ke gua."

B: (ketawa) "Suka-suka lu."

A: "Maapin gua yak, (nama si orang dalem). Perasaan ga bisa diajak kompromi."

B: "Asek... TIATI(nama si orang dalem)! YANG DALEM SEMPAK GA BISA DIAJAK KOMPROMI!"

A: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA NEH SI BANGSAT YANG UDAH BABAT KESAYANGAN LU (nama si orang dalem)! SEBANGSAT ENE LU TAU!"

B: "Hahahaha ampun, (nama si orang dalem). Jas kiding."

A: "Mampus lu mampus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang paham siapa si A dan si B? Dan si 'orang dalem'? Silakan jawab di kolom _review_ nanti ya. Gampil banget kok. Yang bener dapet cipok basah Chris Evans.

Chris Evans Kebon Jeruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Si Jungkook sekarang kalo udah nyampe rumah, bawaannya ga riang gembira lagi.

Ga bebawaan barang. Ga dianter jemput.

Udah yang biasa aja. Bawa tas sekola. Pulang naek bus. Cape, empet. Mumet.

Ngeselin sih, tapi _somehow_ lega juga.

_Akhirnya aku kembali. Pada keadaan diriku semula._

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu juga pernah kek gini 'kan. Sama si Myungsoo.

Trus apa ujungnya? Gagal juga. Gagal karena? Ya gitu. Myungsoonya masih punya Krystal! Masih pacaran! Gila 'kan.

Walaupun dua-duanya kek kata Sujeong 'sama-sama tukang seleweng', tetep aja si. Ga bisa diterima. _Iya lah!_ Masa' Kookie seenaknya dijadiin yang kedua? Ih, ogah!

Ah, bodo amat. Kalo tau cowok tuh ternyata se-_bullshit_ ini, _bye_ ajah!

.

.

.

.

.

Ga si.

Ada sedihnya juga mutusin Chanyeol.

Dimana lagi si bisa nemuin siganteng, sigaul, sitajir, dan sibaik dalem satu sosok manusia normal nan berakal? Nawarin diri jadi pacar pula!

Hanya manusia tidak normal dan tidak berakal lah yang berani menepis.

Duh stop. Nanti Jungkook makin tertohok.

_Ga, ga. Kookie ga nyesel. Kookie 'kan udah mempertaruhkan harga diri biar dapet kebenaran kalo Chanyeol emang ga serius sama Kookie._

_Hih! Ngapain lagi mikirin itu! Udah ah, mandi!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba pas abis mandi.

Jungkook keinget pas lagi ngubek tas buat ngerjain PR, kalo ada yang mau disampein ke kakaknya.

Surat yang tadi.

.

.

.

Pas banget lagi ngubek, buku PR-nya keluar, suratnya juga keluar.

Surat putih. Ga ada nama pengirim.

Ga ada juga identitas buat penerimanya.

_Hmm_. Jungkook ngernyitin kening.

_Coba di cek en ricek dulu deh._

"Maap ya Tae. Kookie liat dulu ya."

.

.

.

.

.

**Untuk: Jungkook.**

.

.

.

.

.

Loh?

'_Untuk Jungkook_'?

Jungkook diam sebentar. Sebelum buru-buru dimasukin lagi itu suratnya ke dalem tas.

.

.

.

.

.

Trus dikeluarinnya lagi. Diliatnya lagi. Buat mastiin.

Tetep '_untuk Jungkook_'. Ga ada berubah '_untuk Taehyung_' apa '_Yth. Calon Presiden Amerika Serikat periode 2018-2023_'.

Nah lo.

Jungkook mulai curiga.

Dibukanyalah tu kertas.

"Maaf ya Tae, Kookie buka ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Hai, Kookie._

_Maaf aku bohong. Ini bukan buat Taehyung, tapi buat kamu. Jangan kaget ya. Hehe._

_Nah, kalo kamu udah buka ini, segera hubungi kontak di bawah ini ya._

_081345678xxx_

_Tapi pas suasananya lagi tenang aja. Jangan pas lagi rame ato lagi sibuk, takutnya bakal ganggu. :)_

_Thanks_.'

.

.

.

.

.

Cuman satu pertanyaan Jungkook.

_Ini yang ngirim siapa?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Eh, tambah satu lagi deng.

_Kok bisa-bisanya sksd manggil 'Kookie'?_

.

.

.

.

.

Hem.

Entah kenapa.

Entah kenapa firasat Jungkook ga ena.

Seriusan ga ena.

Duh, semoga bakal ena aja deh ya.

Ato kalo tetep ga ena... ya diena-enain aja.

_Semoga_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# to be continued**

**a/n**: [ edited ] sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. thanks so much, GBU.


	11. Sequel 2 (Part 4)

• **Daddy and His Beloved Triplets [ Special Chapter II - part 4 ] •**

[ series ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; namjoon ft. jimin, taehyung, jungkook ; **taekook/vkook** ; t / r ]

_"Selama janur kuning belum menguning._

_Begitupun tai ngambang di Kalimalang._

_Bukan cuman U.K. yang sabi nge-Brexit._

_Gua sebagai Duke of Cilegon-William Taehyung Philip Louis, lebih cadas nge-Taexit dari PT. Hamba Allah Berjaya._

_Kalo ada yang brani macem-macem di idup gua._

_Terkhusus ade gua."_

_(Calon Presiden U.S. periode 2018-2023, disiarkan langsung dari TV One)_

**a/n:** udah enem bulan belom? dari _chapter _yang terakhir? udah? belom? belom pecah ya rekor? belom setaun 'kan? oke, baguslah.

dan karna ini cerita emang penuh dengan nyinyir dan basa-basi yang tiada henti, hanya orang-orang beriman dan berpantat lebar yang bisa bersabar menghadapi, setelah melewati berbagai perundingan serta musyawarah mufakat yang telah dilaksanakan di Gedung Putih pada hari Jumat Kliwon pukul 24.42 WIB; diketuai oleh Presiden dan Wakil Presiden Indonesia dan Amerika Serikat, juga didampingi oleh utusan kenegaraan Inggris dan Uni Eropa, serta staf ahli pemerintah Asia dan Uni Emirat Arab yang terkait, saya sebagai perwakilan pimpinan struktural Otoritas Jasa Keuangan Indonesia Raya Sejahtera melaporkan bahwa: _**chapter**_** ini belum diputuskan sebagai **_**ending**_** sah**, entah itu bagus apa ngga.

arigato wr wb.

[ "_shoutout_ _to_ si ular **yellow-ssi**. ini akhirnya w selesein yak, demi u. walopun jatohnya telat sehari. awaz u ga ninggalin jejak. tq." ]

**[ WARNING ] adegan gatal pasangan-pasangan terasoy 2k16.**

**perhatian dengan kata-kata kasar ala anak milenium sebaiknya tidak dilestarikan lebih jauh ya. tq. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Kadang Jungkook mikir karena pengen mikir, sampe ga abis pikir.

_Kok..._

_Dia masih bisa mikir?_

.

.

.

Biasa. Belom apa-apa leles.

Ngga, dia tuh cuman mau ngomong. Kok bisa-bisanya abis putus dengan satu cowo, dateng lagi yang laen. Dateng sendiri, ga pake undangan. Bagus-bagus lagi bentuknya.

Sombong 'kan dia. Lagak gede.

Ya abis gimana. Myungsoo selesai, dateng Chanyeol. Chanyeol selesai, dateng si anu.

Si anu siapa?_ Lha ngapa_ nanya. Kemaren udah pada pinter semua padahal, udah tau.

Oke, biar lebih resmi, mari kita cari tahu bersama secara singkat padat dan jelas dalam paragraf di bawah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada gitu ya, orang mo kenalan minta ditelpon.

Ini contohnya. Orang yang kemaren ngirim surat. Entah dari Jeremy Thomas apa Jeremy Teti, udah manggilnya nama panggilan akrab. '_Kookie_'. Bukan 'Jungkook' lagi. Minta tolong ditelponin, katanya.

Ngga kesel ato apa juga, lucu aja si. Berasa kek orang nikah dulu baru pacaran.

Hm. Nyambungnya kemana ya, ga ngerti juga.

Tapi okelah, karena udah kebawa penasaran, yauda turutin aja coba ditelponin dulu. Dicari tau dulu. Siapakah gerangan.

Mana tau dari World Bank mo ngasi THR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Jungkook nelponin orang 'World Bank' (ngarep aja dulu) - ucapan yang dimiringin punyanya si anu)

_Tut..._

_Tut..._

_Tut..._

_Ceklik_.

(Jungkook udah deg-degan) (mau ala-ala Ibu-Ibu Sosialita yang _'hellouw?'_, tapi gajadi)

"Halo...?"

_"Halo." "Kookie?" _

(makin deg-degan) "Iya... ini Kookie." "Ini siapa ya...?"

_"Maaf ini telponnya aku matiin dulu, ya. Biar aku yang telpon balik."_

"Oh gitu ya. Oke." "Kookie tutup y-"

_Tuuut!_

.

.

.

.

.

(Sementara nunggu ditelpon balik)

_First impression_ Jungkook terhadap si 'orang World Bank': kece.

Kece dong. Pengertian gitu dia, mo nelpon balik. Biar pulsanya ga abis. Secara 'kan doi pakenya EXIS. Tu nomer Telkomslay, 0813 sekian sekian. Nomer bapak-bapak. Rugi bandar.

Udah gitu sigep dia nutupnya. Belom selesai ngomong udah di-

_DRRRT DRRRT-_

Buset. Udah ditelpon balik lagi nih.

Bismillah. Yasinan dulu. Semoga dikirimin THR beneran. Aamiin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hel_louw_...?"

"_Halo_."

"Ya? Ini siapa ya...?"

(Ehem. Ini dia momen pembuktian.)

(nurani Jungkook: "_THRTHRTHRTHRTHRTHRTHRTHRTHR_-")

_"...ini Sehun."_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yha.

Anggota direksi PT Hamba Allah Berjaya rupanya. Si Sehun. _Bye_ THR.

'Puk tangan dulu deh bagi cecantik semua yang udah bener nebaknya kemaren. _Prok prok prok_. Selamat ya, ciuman Chris Evans (Kebon Jeruk) suda menunggu. Silakan kunjungi loket stasiun kereta api terdekat buat tiket Bogor-Tanah Abangnya. Tq.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya Kak. Kookie masi bingung."

_"Gapapa kok. Aku ngerti."_

_"Yaudah, slamat malem ya. Istirahat lah."_

_"Have a nice dream, Kookie."_

.

.

.

.

.

Bentar, bentar.

Itu kok percakapannya gitu doang?

Ngga si sebenernya. Panjang ceritanya, cuman lagi males sama yang panjang-panjang. Mending dijelasin, jadi ga ngabisin kuota Microsoft Word dan energi jempol. (males juga kan lu pada gua bertele-tele mulu) (YA KAN ?!) (iya, gua emosi)

_So, what actually can be inferred from the previous groundbreakingly intense conversation between both of the be-damned-in-love-kinda-boys above is_: Jungkooknya gantungin 'lamaran' Sehun buat jadi gebetan.

Wah, hebat ya si Jungkook. Menolak godaan syaiton.

Bukan gaada dasarnya juga sih. Doi mau kok, M.A.U. B.A.N.G.E.T. sebenernya jadi gebetan Sehun. Ga bisa diboongin hormon gatel-pengen-dipacarin-nya masih tumbuh subur berkembang. Lagian dia udah liat sendiri si Sehun cakep. Saingan sama kakaknya. Dan keknya sih hidup terjamin sejahtera (asumsi cerdas dimana 'ganteng = sejahtera') kalo ngegebet dia.

(Cuman satu yang dia gatau; doi sohib kentelnya si mantan gebetan, Aa Chanyeol. Diem-diem aja.)

Tapi... gini deh.

Coba kita pikir lagi (ea udah mo gaya anak Astronomi jelasin rasi bintang). Jungkook 'kan udah pernah gagal tu maen cinta-cintaan. Dua kali lagi.

Terus yang ini.

Emang yang ini bisa jamin bakal bikin seneng? Iya? Ngga? Gatau kan?

Nah, maka dari itulah.

Karena udah gagal dengan dua oknum sebelumnya itu.

Jungkook lagi pengen ngosongin hati dan pikiran dulu. _Sori, karena Jungkook cuma __butuh cinta sejati._

.

.

.

Boong. Doi tu ga mao diparnoin dulu sementara. Gitu simpelnya.

Okelah. Semangat ya kalo gitu Dedekuh.

'_Sementara'_ doang kan lagian? ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Hari minggu. Minggu nganggur. Minggu nganggur yang damai.

Seengganya begitu yang Taehyung rasain.

Papa Mama berlibur mesra di rumah. Doi baca komik. Kaka mbulnya lagi centil cobain tutorial alis. Dedenya kalem di kamar nonton tivi.

Asoy.

Damai gitu. Apalagi ngerasa dedenya ngakrab lagi ama doi. Deket-deketan lagi, manja-manjaan sambil jahil-jahilan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: (ganti _channel_) (nontonin demo Ahok)

Jungkook: (tampang kesel) "Tae..."

Taehyung: (cuek) "Apa."

Jungkook: "Ganti _channel_ tadi ga."

Taehyung: "Ini ajalah. Lebih seru daripada nontonin idup orang."

Jungkook: "Ih Taeee, ganti ah! Gamau Kookie liatin orang-orang gajelas kegini."

Taehyung: (yaudah, ganti) "Nih."

Taehyung: "Tuh, iklan 'kan."

Jungkook: (ketekin kakaknya) "TU 'KANN! TADI LAGI SERU PAS KYLIE JENNERNYA NANGIS PADAHAL. _Siniin remotnya, sini—_"(yoi, doi nonton Keeping Up With The Kardashians.)

Taehyung: (sambil meringis dikit) "Halah, kamu tuh. Orang nangis aja heboh."

Taehyung: (ganti lagi)

Jungkook: (keroyok kakaknya) (usaha rebut remot) "Aaaa gamaUUU BIARIN AJA CHANNEL YANG TADIIIII"

Taehyung: "Bodoo~"

Jungkook: (tindihin) "AAAA TAEEEEEE~ Ganti ga? (cubit) Ganti ga? (cubit lebih keras)"

Taehyung: (joget santai)

Jungkook: (makin kzl) (gigit tangan kakaknya) "Kasitau Papa ni ya, kasitau?"

Taehyung: "Bodoo~"

Jungkook: (rengekan maut) "HNNNNN TAEHYUNNNNGGGG" (mewek)

.

.

.

.

.

Yak. Begitu lebih baik.

Tanpa gangguan makhluk-makhluk laknat yang gatau malu nge-gebet-gebetin. _No mention_.

Emang itu doang yang dia mau, kaga muluk-muluk.

Sukur alhamdulillah.

.

.

.

(Bisikan setan: "_Siap-siap ae lu nyet._")

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Duo laknat _off-camera in action_)

Chanyeol: "Gimana misi kenegaraan lu? Lancar?"

Sehun: "Naas."

Chanyeol: "Yha... naas gimana bro?"

Sehun: "Gua ga langsung di-_acc_."

Chanyeol: "HAHAHA mang enak?!"

Chanyeol: "Hawa-hawa kehidupan lu ga terdeteksi soalnya."

Sehun: "Tai."

Chanyeol: "Lu kurang memenuhi syarat gua rasa."

Sehun: "Syarat apaan elah."

Chanyeol: "_Makeup stash_ _level beauty vlogger_."

Sehun: "Anzink."

.

.

.

.

.

_And they're basically just talking how the shitty plan of Sehun will goes._

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol: "Sip yo."

Chanyeol: "Gua tunggu kabar naas selanjutnya."

Sehun: "_Thanks_. Lu emang ga nolong."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Jimin &amp; aa' Yoongi lagi di rumah aa' - 19+ Ver.) (Yihi akirnya nulisin konten dewasa ni mahluk-mahluk kesayangan) (seneng)

Barangsiapa setuju dengan pernyataan "_Orang yang nikah muda itu mesra karena menikah itu bikin dua orang yang saling mencintai itu mesra_,"

niscaya, rejeki Tuhan akan berlipat ganda datang padanya.

Karena di depan kita, di depan mata kita, sudah tersedia contoh konkrit.

Simak liputannya berikut ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana," Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu kiri sang kekasih yang terbuka lebar di kursi sofa, bicara lembut, "suka ngga sama kadonya?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan senyum, menyambut kekasihnya dengan senang hati di pangkuannya. "Suka."

"Ukurannya pas? Pakenya nyaman?"

"Iya dong." "Makanya sekarang aku pake 'kan."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Menyamankan posisinya dalam pangkuan sang kekasih, lebih lekat lagi.

_Duileh_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu mau coba mainan baru nggak?" Yoongi semesta merapikan posisi duduknya, menatap kekasihnya seolah akan ada keajaiban setelah ini.

"Apa tu?"

"Nih," Yoongi membalas antusias yang tergambar oleh kerlingan bening mata kekasihnya dengan ekspresi yang meyakinkan.

Sebelum dijawab dengan tawa yang riang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kirain apaan." "Taunya uler tangga doangan."

"Tunggu dulu." Laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Ada peraturan mainnya."

Jimin senyum senyum seneng doang. "Iya, iya, aspaan."

Yoongi bales senyum senyum seneng juga. "Hm. Udah pede banget keknya."

"Iya dong. 'Kan emang harus pede."

"_Yas,_ _das right_."

Terus dijelasin lah peraturan maennya. Kalo ada tangga, naek. Kalo ada uler, turun. Yang nyampe kotak 100, menang.

Tai emang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah." "Kalau misalnya kamu yang kalah, kamu mau apa?"

"Kamu dulu," kilah Jimin, merasa belum perlu menyampaikan ide bagusnya.

"Hmm. Maunya aku dulu ya."

"Yaudah, kalau aku kalah, aku bakal..."

"Ngelap _abs_ kamu deh."

Jimin mencoba mencerna ide kekasihnya sekali lagi. "_Ngelap__ abs?_"

"Iya." "Supaya _abs_ kamu bersinar terang benderang."

Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah." "Kalo kamu yang kalah..."

"Kamu mau apa?"

Jimin diam sebentar sebelum kemudian tertawa malu. Mengisyaratkan kekasihnya mendekat ke arahnya.

Tentu saja Yoongi menjawab bisikan yang dia dapatkan dengan seringai yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, dengan komentar.

"_I highly anticipating you being lost_."

(Ofkors, hukumannya berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang ena.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Akhir dari _game_) (Naskah Drama Ver.)

Jimin: "Trus."

Jimin: "Sekarang kamu yang kalah, yeayy!"

Yoongi: (hela napas) (tetep santai) "Seneng banget ya mau dilap _abs_-nya."

Jimin: "Hehe. Seneng aku menangnya dongg."

Jimin: "Tapi _abs_ dilap biar kinclong seneng juga si. Ehehe."

Yoongi: (ketawa ganteng)

.

.

.

.

.

Di tangan Yoongi sekarang sudah ada lap yang sudah dibasahi air hangat suam-suam kuku. Serta Jimin yang sudah menunggu di dinding dekat _shower_.

Jimin: "Udah siap?"

Yoongi: (ngangguk mantep) "Ayo, buka bajunya."

Jimin: (timbul-timbul pikiran kotor) (dasarnya si mesum) (ma yayangnya doang)

Jimin: "Nih..." (geser bajunya pelan-pelan sampe ke atas dada) (provokatif) (gigit bibir bawahnya dikit)

Jimin: "...lap _abs_ Jimin."

Yoongi: (senyum santai) (pelan-pelan ngelap _abs _yayangnya yang ulalah)

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin: "—_ih_."

Yoongi: "Kenapa?"

Jimin: "Aernya anget."

Yoongi: "Iya, emang."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi: "Enak ga dilapin _abs_-nya."

Jimin: "Hu-un."

Jimin: (gaya genit gigit telunjuk) (mata nanar) (suara halus) "_Enak banget._"

Yoongi: (senyum santai)

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin: "—_ah_." (menggeliat dikit)

Yoongi: "Kenapa? Sakit ya?"

Jimin: (tampang manis) "...ga, gapapah. Geli aja."

Jimin: (dalem hati manyun)

Payah lu Yoon. Dari tadi yayang lu tu udah masang ekspektasi tinggi.

(ni si Jimin soal mancing-mancing laki emang udah turunan Mamahnya) (ga heran)

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin: (udah sebel lakiknya ga nangkep kode-kode cinta)

Jimin: "_Huuuh_..."

Yoongi: "Kenapa, sayang?"

Jimin: (manyun dikit) "Masa' kamu ga tergoda sama Jimin...?"

Yoongi: "Loh, emang kamu lagi goda aku ya?"

Jimin: "Iih..."

Yoongi: (ketawa tapi natep yayangnya gimanaa gitu) "Beneran lagi godain aku?"

Jimin: (udah gatel belai leher lakiknya) "_Kamu ga tergoda mau apa-apain Jimin gitu...?_"

Yoongi: "Apa-apain kamu gimana?" (Masih aja liatin dia tajem) (senyumnya masih yang ganteng-ganteng-nyebelin yang sok-ga-nangkep-tapi-ngerti-banget-sebenernya gitu) (masih pake ngelap lagi) (Jiminnya tambah gemes) (badannya udah sedikit 'gemeter cihuy' gitu soalnya) (ihik)

Jimin: "Masa ga ngerti ah, _payaaahh_"

Yoongi: "Gimana sih emang... jelasin dong." (udah miringin pala) (siap banget kecup bibir) (tangan kirinya udah megang pinggangnya Jimin)

Pas Yoongi mau cium, si Jimin malah ngelak pake telunjuk.

Jimin: "Gamau Jimin di bibir."

Yoongi: "Hm? Kenapa gamau?"

Jimin: "Gamau. Mau yang lain." (tapi idung udah tabrakan) (udah ngalungin leher lakiknya) (udah naikin satu kaki di pinggang lakiknya)

Yoongi: (seringai ganteng) (tetep kecup bibir yayangnya intens)

.

.

.

Jimin: "Cepetan."

Jimin: "Cium yang lain."

Yoongi: (ketawa rendah yang maskulin banget) (nurutin maunya Jimin)

Posisi: Yoongi tetap terbungkus ganteng dengan pakaian lengkap. Jimin udah bener-bener tinggal kaos _sleeveless_ putih yang tadi udah diangkat sampe ke dada, badannya udah aga basah dikit. Silakan imajinasi sendiri Jimin mau dicium di bagian mana.

Iya dwonc, langsung ganas maennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Duo laknat _off-camera _lagi telponan_ part 2_)

Chanyeol: "Lu kurang ngegas, men."

Chanyeol: "Senyum maut."

Chanyeol: "Tanyain kabar."

Chanyeol: "Langsung bales LINE begitu dibuka."

Sehun: "Semua udah gua lakuin."

Chanyeol: "Bantuin PR."

Sehun: "Hahaha."

Chanyeol: "Lah ketawa."

Sehun: "Ga, gapapa. Pengen ketawa doang."

Chanyeol: "Oke. Idup lu emang _laugh-worthy_ kan."

Sehun: "_Thanks_."

.

.

.

.

.

Bentar, gua nimbrung dikit.

Jadi, bisa dilihat dari rapat evaluasi OSIS di atas, kalo rencana Sehun kemaren 'kan ya... bisa dibilang belom berhasil ya. Bukan gagal, tapi belom berhasil. Kalo gagal berarti Sehun udah ditolak. Kalo belom berhasil berarti emang belum membuahkan hasil, gitu. Beda ya. Iya, udah, ga penting.

Kenapa belum membuahkan hasil? Karena ya gitu lah, Sehunnya emang kurang gercep.

Ada alasannya sih kenapa.

_So, in case you didn't know, internet dwellers._

Sehun ini. Walaupun kesannya dia cowo-cowo ganteng _cool_ yang otaknya rada-rada bangsat gitu, _to be honest_ yang lu liat tu cuman bungkusnya doang.

Karena sesungguhnya, apa yang ada di dalam hati nuraninya hanyalah sosok bocah polos nan ble'e yang butuh pengetahuan lebih soal hidup.

Lucu banget sebenernya dia tu anaknya. Di luar kek nakal-nakal ngeselin, tapi aslinya anak rumahan. Sama temennya sering bacot ala-ala abege tanggung, tapi sebelum berangkat sekolah dicium Ayah Bunda, janji biar jadi anak yang bikin bangga. Bilangnya mau gebet anak orang dengan cara yang _oh-so-sneaky_, tapi prakteknya lempem.

Karena sesungguhnya, _that's to be expected _dari seorang anak tunggal kesayangan yang terkontaminasi sama kerasnya kehidupan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi ya begitulah.

Sehun lagi usaha menjalankan misinya. Misi kucing-kucingan tai dengan ade kesayangan sohibnya. Dengan tenaga dan waktu yang tersisa yang tak seberapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(kata Twitternya si (et)feminahorror:)

"_no offense, but boost your friends up more._

_support their art, take a big deal over their selfies,_

_tell them how much u value ur friendship_"

-16 Oct '16

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Geng Tjantique - t4t4nK_9aNtEnK Ver.)

Sujeong: "ciYe CiYe,,,KMaRen CPa ciH yG diSaMpErIn cOgAn LaGi,,, lAgI LoH,, laGilaGi,,, Qiw,,,"

Halla: "ApA cI, aPa Cy, cYaPa,,, qaSitaW doNQ,,, qudeT Ni QuDeT,,, hYhY"

Sujeong: "aDa Tu,,, ArTiz PaDePoQan,,,inisIYaL ,, ihIq"

Duh. Dosa trasa makin berat sebenernya nulis kek gitu. Stop ah.

.

.

.

.

.

Cewek emang makhluk multidimensi. Ga susah sebenernya bikin cewek seneng, apalagi kesel.

Berikut contoh jelasnya di bawah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Yein: "Lu emang ga ada matinya yah."

Yein: "Gapuas banget si lu, udah Myungsoo, Chanyeol."

Yein: "Sekarang siapa lagi? Sehun? _God_."

Joy: "Mau lu tu apa si? Hah? Susuk lu _upgrade_-an mana hah? HAH?! GEULEUH TAU GA?!"

Sujeong: "AMBIL AJA SEMUA COWO GANTENG DI MUKA BUMI INI! ABISIN! BIARIN GUA NISTA SEUMUR IDUP! KEWONG MA ANAK BERUANG! BIAR!"

Halla: "Dasar. PRIA ULAR!"

Hayoung: "Dasar. LEPEHAN KACANG SUKRO!"

Joy: "Dasar. GOPEK BEKAS KEROKAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook: (tampang males) (tapi mo ketawa) "...udah selesai bully Anya Geraldinenya?"

Kelima gadis: (gigit tangan Jungkook)

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook: "Kalian tuh."

Jungkook: "Pahamin coba perasaan aku."

Jungkook: "Aku ga minta ini semua kok. Semua terjadi begitu saja."

Jungkook: "Mereka datang padaku. Tanpa membawa apa-apa."

Jungkook: "Terkecuali cinta yang suci."

Jungkook dan kelima gadis: (ngakak)

.

.

.

.

.

Hayoung: "Pokonya _next time_ kalo ada yang bagus lagi nembak lu, gua bodoamat."

Halla: "Bodoamat, suka-suka lu."

Sujeong: "Ogah gua bikin dosa. Iri dengki ma anak orang."

Jungkook: (manyun)

Jungkook: (nunduk _helpless_) "Aku tuh mesti apa... gitu sama kalian."

Jungkook: "Diem salah. Ngomong salah."

Jungkook: "Ditaksirin cowo ganteng salah."

Jungkook: "Masa kalian gamau ngertiin aku... sedikit aja."

Kelima gadis: (ketekin Jungkook) "ELU YANG HARUSNYA NGERTIIN GUA, MEMBLE."

.

.

.

Hayoung: "Gua jodohin Mamat 'tar, tau rasa lu."

Sujeong: "Anjir SEGERA LAKSANAKAN, YOUNG, SEGERA!"

Halla &amp; Yein &amp; Joy: "JANGAN TUNDA-TUNDA LAGI GIRLS!"

Jungkook: "Iyain aja aku mah, biar kelar."

.

.

.

.

.

Joy: "Nih ya."

Joy: "Kalo emang _you_ gamau nerima doi."

Joy: "Napa _you_ ga abis-abis mikirin tawaran bagus doi?"

Halla: "_'Tawaran bagus.'_"

Jungkook: "Ya abis gimana dong."

Jungkook: "Dibilang mau aku ya... mau."

Jungkook: "Tapi aku ogah kalo nanti cuman bertahan sesaat kek yang sudah-sudah. Cape aku tu. Lelah kecewa. Huhu."

Jungkook: "Manalagi... ga enak sama kakakku."(nunduk)

Joy: "Lah kenapa jadi gaenak ama doi?"

Jungkook: "Ya itu, yang aku bilangin kemaren."

Kelima gadis: "_Oo_."

Jungkook: "Makanya, sama Sehun ini... aku temenan aja, gapapa."

Hayoung: "Yakin emang dari temen ga jadi demen?"

Sujeong: "Iyak. 'mang tahan?"

Jungkook: "Ya udah sih temenan aja, apa bedanya emang."

Joy: "Bener ye lu."

Joy: "Awas kalo gua denger lu ga puas dengan status 'temen'."

Jungkook: "...ya..."

Jungkook: "...itu dia sih."

Halla: "Apaan? _'Itu dia'_ apaan?" (sewot)

Jungkook: (nunduk maenan jari) "...itu dia..."

Jungkook: "Susah."

Hayoung: "Tadi katanya bilang _'apa bedanya emang?' _AH. BIJI KAPRI."

Yein: "IYA... AH. GIMANA SIK. SATE PADANG."

Jungkook: (manyun) "Ya gimana... aku 'kan lemah emang. Tempe."

Yein: "Yaudahsih trima-trima aja. Tapi ga usah diseriusin."

Jungkook: "Ih... masa gitu?"

Yein: "Ya katanya lu pengen, tapi gamau dikecewain? Yaudah gausah dibawa serius."

Hayoung: "Yatapi emang bete sih dikadalin mulu."

Jungkook: "_Iya kaan?_"

Hayoung: "Tapi kalo emang lu mau yaudah sih?"

Hayoung: "_I mean_, lo kalo dikadalin ya bales kadalin dong."

Hayoung: "Atau gak kek katanya Yein. Gausah diseriusin. Gausah ngarep. Yang diharep-harep itu sebenernya yang bikin lu kecewa."

Yein: "Tuh."

Halla: "Intinya kalo dia kasih kadal, lu bales uler."

Joy: "Dia uler, lu bales buaya."

Sujeong: "Dia jempol, lu telunjuk."

Jungkook: "Itu mah aku yang kalah. Ah. Cumi goreng tepung."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya langkah selanjutnya yang Jungkook lakukan: galauin sekali lagi.

Kalo emang Sehun terlalu indah untuk ditolak, ya... _game on_ aja.

_Game on_ aja ya. Ga _relationship_ _mode on_. Lelah sama rilesensip rilesensip-an. Biar sama-sama seneng aja.

Seperti kata D'geng. Gausah diseriusin.

_Yaudalah, mana yang terbaik aja_. (sok pasrah) (padahal masi ngarep)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Hari penentuan)

Mengapa dinamakan hari penentuan?

Karena ini hari dimana Jungkook akhirnya jalan beneran sama Sehun seperti yang udah diharepin sama si ganteng dari kapantau. Gimana akhirnya Jungkook bisa mau diajakin? Karena jaminan hubungan sama-sama senang, tentunya, seperti yang diharepin Jungkook. Uhuy.

(nurani Kookie yang terdalam: _maap ya Tae, Kookie emang lemah sama godaan saiton_.)

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook: (senyum manis) "Hai Kak."

Sehun: (senyum ganteng yang malu-malu dikit) "Hei."

Jungkook: "Udah lama nunggu kah? Maaf yaa."

Sehun: "Ngga kok." (padahal udah setengah jam) (si bungsu _touch-up_ dulu sik) (mo gaul soalnya hari ini)

Sehun: "Yaudah yuk, naik." (naik mobil maksudnya) (bukan naik pangkat) (y)

Jungkook: "Yuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(ceritanya udah selesai nge-_date_) (udah pada balik ke rumah)

Gila.

Ga nyangka.

(mulai lebay)

Nih ya, Jungkook kira Sehun tu tipe cowok yang sesuai di pikirannya.

Karena impresi pertama yang dia dapet dari Sehun:_ silent as__ fuck_.

Jungkook kira kalo sama dia, ga bakal mengalami kemajuan yang signifikan. (doi gatau kalo si Sehun deg-degan mampus pas tau mo jalan bedua) (jadilah kambuh penyakit)

Beneran. Jungkook nyaris mo pingsan pas _first date_ mereka kalo ga diselamatkan oleh topik The Simpsons. Didiemin selama setengah jam itu udah merupakan ujian terberat dalem idup Jungkook. Hape ga menolong, _seriously._

Ibaratnya Jungkook selesai bolak-balik Pulau We-Papua Nugini naek beca, baru Sehun sadar kalo di depannya ada orang.

Sangat wajar sebenernya, mengingat dia di geng Hamba Allah pun menyandang gelar 'Lohan ganteng.' Kalem, adem ayem kebawa arus. Pas kiamat kubra baru kelabakan.

.

.

.

Tapi.

Ada tapinya loh ya.

_Just when you think he could be the most overrated date ever... nuh-uh, darling_.

Dia diem-diem menghanyutkan.

Karena setelah keheningan yang menyiksa.

Pas dianter balik.

Satu kecupan nyampe di bibir.

Yoi. Langsung maen cipok. Dari yang gaya Dora The Explorer langsung Fifty Shades of Grey.

Jungkook melamun. Lamunin keindahan saat-saat itu. Ampe lupa kalo lagi laper.

Lebay.

(_fyi,_ _U__ tau ini __terjadi __atas saran siapa? Ofkors,__ PCY_.)

.

.

.

.

.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah pandangan Jungkook terhadap Sehun berubah?

_Maybe._

_Maybe yes, maybe no._

Pertanyaannya lagi, apakah hal tersebut juga merubah pandangannya terhadap kelanjutan hubungan mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

Barusan si dede nyengir manis manja.

Itu jawabannya.

(Untung sayang. Kalo ga udah Raisa cabe-cabein kamu, Dek.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Katanya Twitter si (et)ajiwar):

"Komentar Jokowi tentang jacket bombernya:

jangan terpancing isu-isu ZARA"

\- 07 Nov '16

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Sabtu pagi) (Jungkook lagi di rumah, with Papah Joon yang lagi libur)

Namjoon: "Halo, sayang Papa..." (elus rambut)

Namjoon: "Lagi ngapain ni?"

Jungkook: "Ehe, Papah."

Jungkook: "Lagi belajar. Nanti mau ujian soalnya. Hehe."

Namjoon: "Oh gitu... yaudah, belajar yang rajin ya sayang."

Jungkook: (senyum batita) (isyarat pengen peluk si Papah) "Kookie kangen Papah..."

Namjoon: (pelukin anak bungsunya) "Iya, Papa kangen Kookie juga."

Maklum, Papahnya dari kemaren sibuk mulu. Hiks.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon: "Btw anak Papa ni katanya udah ada yang punya ya?"

Jungkook: (muka lebay) "Ha? Siapa?"

Namjoon: "Ee.. pura-pura gatau dia."

Jungkook langsung deg-degan.

_Tiba-tiba banget ih si Papah interogasi._

_Gak mungkin Sehun 'kan yang diomongin? Jangan dong._

Jungkook: "Apaan, Kookie gapunya pacar tau ih... Papah mah."

Namjoon: "Ee... yang kemaren-kemaren tu sapa hayo..."

Jungkook: (makin deg-degan) "Yang kemaren yang mana?"

Namjoon: "Yang itu lo... yang ganteng sukak nganterin pulang ke rumah."

HUFT. Jungkook seketika napas lega. Chanyeol rupanya maksudnya.

(Ga lega juga si, maksudnya seneng yang sekarang belom ketauan ea.)

_Tau dari mana lagi dia ih._

_Tae nih pasti. Dasar._

Jungkook: "Ooh... yang itu."

Jungkook: "Itumah temen doang kok Pah, temen sekolah. Hehe."

Papahnya senyum-senyum simpul aja sambil angguk-angguk.

_Hm. Gt y shay._

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon: "Gapapa kalo Kookie udah mau pacaran..."

Namjoon: "Asal bisa menjaga diri dan hati aja... hehe. Kontrol, gitu lo."

Jungkook: "Hehe. Iya Pah."

Namjoon: "Yaudah, Papa mandi dulu ya sayang." (cium kening Jungkook)

Jungkook: "Iya Pah."

.

.

.

Jungkook: "Pah!"

Namjoon: "Ya sayang?"

Jungkook: (buka tangan lebar) "Mau _kiss_ Papa dulu."

Namjoon: (ketawa pelan) "Ciee mau _kiss _Papa nih? Bukannya uda gede?"

Jungkook: "I Papah... 'kan Kookie sayang sama Papah..."

Namjoon: "O gitu..."

Namjoon: "Papa juga sayang sama Kookie. Hehe." (cium)

.

.

.

Jungkook: "Cium ya Pah."

Namjoon: "Loh 'kan udah?"

Jungkook: "Bukan, cium yang Kiss Muach~" (Jungkook monyongin bibirnya lucu gitu sambil mejem meluk leher bapaknya)

Namjoon: (ketawa) "Iya deh..."

Jungkook: "Gapapa 'kan Pah?"

Namjoon: "Gapapa, diem-diem aja sama Mamah ya."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar sebelum mencium singkat bibir Ayahnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook: "Lagi, Pah."

Namjoon: "Lagi? Oke." (cium sayang yang leket gitu)

Cup cup. Emesh de.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Luar biasa.

Terhitung beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Rupanya Sehun dan Jungkook sudah nge-_date_ yang keempat kalinya. _Backstreet_, ofkors. Setelah awalnya di Bakerzin, naek ke Paul, nyoba merakyat ke Sate PSK, dan kali ini di atep sekolah. Kek yang sering diliatin di _anime-anime_ gitu. Spot favorit.

Nge-_date_ yang sebelum-sebelumnya sih ga perlu dibahas detilnya. Alasannya karena bisa dipastikan merusak moral anak-anak bangsa.

Tapi kali ini coba ngintip deh. Penasaran udah bates mana hubungan mereka berkembang. Masih bates suci apa udah bates dengkul.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook: "Sehun..."

Sehun: "Ya?"

Jungkook: "Langitnya biru ya..."

Sehun: "Iya."

Jungkook: "Kookie seneng banget deh liatnya."

Sehun: "Iya. Aku juga seneng."

.

.

.

.

.

Garing kan. Emang.

Eh. Tapi tunggu dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun: "Kookie."

Jungkook: "Hm?"

_Jreng..._

.

.

.

Hm.

Hmm.

_HMMM._

("Aspaan si hm hm hm hm.")

Lu gatau?

Doi barusan cium si dede di bibir. Lagi.

Jungkook kaget.

Belum selesai kagetnya, doi cium lagi.

Kali ini lebih ekstrem.

.

.

.

Jungkook: "S-Sehun..." (mukanya udah merah banget) (kek boncabe level 15)

Sehun: (senyum-senyum simpul) "Kenapa?"

Jungkook: "_K-Kookie deg-degan_."

Sehun: "Hehe. Deg-degan yah."

Jungkook: "Abis..."

Jungkook: Sehun... _cium Kookie pake lidah_."

Sehun: (senyum ceria kek abis dapet tempat duduk di kereta ke Bogor)

Sehun: "Kookie suka kan?" (cengengesan doang) (sitai)

Jungkook: (membelalak) "_E-eh...?_"

Jungkook: (udah malu-malu princes) "Ng..."

Dan abis itu ciuman lagi. Jungkooknya trima lagi.

Emang ga ada kontrol ya.

.

.

.

Yha.

Yha.

_YHAA._

_Itu kenapa pake-pake masuk-masukin tangan ke seragam, kenapa? Heh? Kenapa?! Perlu ya?!_

Jungkook: (terkesiap) (balik ke jiwa batita semula) (dorong si ganteng pelan) "S-stop, Sehun!"

Sehun: "Eh?" (melongo polos) (emang tai)

Jungkook: "_K-kata Papa Kookie ga boleh dipegang-pegang!_"

Sehun memasang raut geli, setelahnya tertawa pelan. Dengan hormat akhirnya dilepasinnya tangannya dari badan Jungkook.

Sehun: "Papa Kookie kok lucu banget."

Jungkook: (mukanya masih merah) "Ih kok gitu?_ Sehun naksir Papa Kookie ya?!_"

Sehun: (diem) (melongo keras)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke.

_We try to be neutral here._

Sebagai negara demokrasi, kita menghargai suatu ungkapan asmara terhadap orang yang dicintai melalui ekspresi-ekspresi kemesraan yang dilakukan dengan tertib dan damai.

Tapi.

Kita menyesalkan kejadian hubungan kemesraan di atas, yang seharusnya dibawakan dengan tidak berlebihan, tetapi malah menjadi sebaliknya.

Dan ini kita lihat telah ditunggangi oleh aktor-aktor politik, yang memanfaatkan situasi.

(aktornya satu doang, sebagai penunjuk jalan Sehun dalam mengencani anak orang) (siapa lagi kalau bukan oknum PCY)

Oleh karena itu,

Terlihat jika Oknum PCY dan OSH benar-benar tidak menghargai perasaan seorang laki-laki yang betapa dia berusaha menjaga orang yang disayangi, yang telah mereka nodai

Saya sangat SEDIH SEKALI dan MENANGIS mempunyai manusia yang tidak menghargai perasaan sesamanya

INGIN SAYA KATAKAN "GANTENG KAMU KOK GITU", TAPI TIDAK BOLE!

INGIN SAYA KATAKAN "BEYBI KOK JAHAD", TAPI TIDAK BOLE!

TIDAK BOLE KARNA… mereka bukan pacar saya.

Tq.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, semoga segera dibukakan aja lah hatinya masing-masing. Ati-ati sama sianida. Mana tau beracun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Karena sesungguhnya cara bermesraan abege pecah bulu itu membuat Jungkook terlena.

Juga bagi siapapun dia, yang bermimpi untuk bermesraan seperti abege pecah bulu.

Tidak bisa dihalau jika kejadian tersebut tak disangka dan tak dinyana, terbawa dalam mimpi.

Mimpi di subuh hari.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Enak kan, Kookie...?"_

_**"Iya… enak..."**_

_"Kalo gini... enak...?"_

_**"Enak banget, Sehun..."**_

"_Kookie mau lagi...?"_

_**"Mau... Kookie mau lagi... cepetan..."**_

_**"Kookie mau Sehun..."**_

.

.

.

.

.

Dan... eh.

Eh.

Siapa tu.

OH OW-_oh my God. __**Oh my God**_ pemirsah.

_Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?_

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata.

Ada satu sosok.

Yang telah menjadi saksi mata.

Dari ironi mimpi yang menyedihkan ini.

Saat ini dia telah terjaga, dan telah berdiri di pintu kamar saudara Kim Jungkook, berusaha untuk mencerna kejadian yang tengah terpapar di hadapannya.

.

.

.

_Apa? Apa tadi katanya?_

'_Kookie mau Sehun?'_

_Gua ga salah denger 'kan._

.

.

.

"_**Ih... Sehun jahat..."**_

"_**Sehun gaboleh jahat sama Kookie... kasih ga? Kasih Kookie ga itunya?"**_

.

.

.

_Oh my God. __**Oh my God**_ pemirsa.

_Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan saksi mata tanpa nama ini setelahnya?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm." "Assalamualaikum."

_BYURRRRRRR!_

.

.

.

"Aduh!" Jungkook semesta bangun dengan tubuh yang lumayan basah kuyup, "Ya Allah!" berseru seakan tengah menyelamatkan dirinya di tengah pusaran ombak.

Lalu setelah kesadarannya kembali penuh—yang ternyata dia berada di atas kasur, bukan pusaran ombak—Jungkook menoleh terhadap sosok yang telah melakukan tindak kriminal tersebut padanya.

"TAEHYUNG!" "Kok Kookie disirem aer sih?!" (langsung ngamuk)

"Mimpi apa sih? Keknya enak banget?" Kakaknya menjawab dengan nada santai, masih memegang senjata pamungkas—gayung biru—di tangan. Santai yang dibarengi sensi tingkat tinggi jika dilihat dari keningnya yang berkerut keras.

"Tadi bobo nyebutin '_Sehun, Sehun.'_" "_Kamu ngapain sama Sehun?_"

Jungkook seketika terdiam di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh my God._

_Oh my God pemirsa._

_Ini... boong ga._

_Bilang boong dong. Plis._

_Duh demi apa aku ketauan demi apa DEMI APAAAAA._

_Yaampun kenapa bisa tetiba mimpiin Sehun gini sik...?_

_Astaga._

_As. Ta to the ga._

_Hhhhh gimana dong._

_Hhhhh OhmyGod OhmyGod Ohmy—_

"Bukan urusan Tae, wek!"

Lalu ngacirlah Jungkook ke kamar mandi. Ninggalin Taehyung yang uratnya udah keluar-keluar di jidat kek di komik-komik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena curiga, Taehyung nge-pc (_personal chat_) salah satu sohibnya yang terpercaya di hamba Allah soal membaca kepribadian manusia. Nanyain ada yang janggal ga dari Sehun selama ini.

Oke.

Gua mo nyoba mikir. Walopun baru bangun.

Jungkook dan Sehun.

.

_Jungkook. Dan Sehun._

.

**Kim Jungkook... dan Oh Sehun.**

.

.

.

_Ya Allah, bisakah Engkau beritahu hamba bagaimana persisnya cara-Mu mempertemukan bidadari surga dan selang sedot WC itu?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Oke._

_Ternyata gini cara orang ngadain konspirasi._

Taehyung diem. Mukanya udah yang bener-bener _so done_. (tapi masih ganteng) (makin ganteng malah)

_Oke. Fine_.

_Dunia emang tai, gua tau._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Taehyung segera konfron Sehun tanpa basa-basi) (ga nunggu lama-lama lagi balesan si Youngjae) (iya, Youngjae yang dimaksud, si dukun) (yang dimiringin omongannya Sehun)

_"...halo." _(baru bangun)

"Hoi, tai." "Lu apain ade gua, ha?"

_"Buset... tetiba galak amat dah..." "...bentar."_

"Bentar napa."

_"Gue ngumpulin nyawa dulu."_

"Oh. Oke. Kumpulin."

.

.

.

"Udah kekumpul?"

_"Udah."_

"Terus?"

_"Bentar. Keluarin lewat bawah dulu."_

"Kentut maksut lu?"

.

.

.

_"Udah nih. Mo ngomong ape Pik."_

"Lu apain ade gua sampe bisa mimpiin elu ha."

_"Hahmasa? Ga ngapa-ngapain kok." "Doi kangen kali sama gue._"

(nurani Sehun: _jir ketauan. mampus_.)

"Gitu?"

_"Iye gitu."_

"Bisa e doi kangen ama lu."

_"Bisa aje lah." "Orang lu pernah ngimpiin Obama nraktir lu baso malang kan."_

"Gitu?"

_"Iye gitu."_

"Tapi dia ngimpiin elu sambil ngomong enak-enak."

_"Ha? Enak-enak?"_

"Iye. _'Enak banget... Sehun...'_ gitu." "_'Kookie mau lagi... Cepetan...'_ gitu."

_"Hmm. Gitu."_

"Iye gitu."

_"Mungkin dia lagi ngimpi makan nasi padang ama gue." "Trus dia nunggu pesenan satu lagi. Makanya ngomong cepetan."_

"Gitu?"

_"Iye gitu."_

"Ooh." "Yaudah deh."

_"Udah, gitu aja?"_

"Iye. Gitu aja."

_"Oh. Yaudah."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu pikir gua percaya ha?"

_"Buset. Kirain beneran udahan."_

"Lu pasti ada maen ama dia 'kan." "Ngaku lu."

_"Maen apaan? Betminton?"_

"Gausah mangkir. Lu pasti udah cabul ma ade gua kan."

_"Hmm... gimane ye... gue cuman cium-cium dia kok."_

"Oh. Cium-cium."

_"Sama... megang-megang dikit lah."_

"Oh. Megang-megang dikit."

_"Iye. Dikit. Dikit aje, ga banyak-banyak." "Gapapa kan?"_

"Iye sih. Gapapa."

_"Iyelah, santai aje. Sama gue ini juga."_

"Okelah. Gitu doang ye."

_"Iye. Gitu doang."_

"Yaudah deh."

_"Yaudah."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu kira beneran gapapa ha?"

_"Buset. Kirain beneran gapapa."_

"Tai lu. Sembarangan aje maen cium-cium maen pegang-pegang ade gua. Gua aja ga pernah."

_"Trus lu pengen?"_

"Pengen. Bukan muhrim gua soalnya."

Sehun ketawa.

"Gausah ketawa lu. Belom selesai anceman gua."

"Gila lu. Gua pikir selama ini lu paling steril."

"Paling kalem."

"Paling adem."

"Paling yang ngga bakal gua curigain di muka bumi ini."

"Lah. Uler juga ternyata."

_"Iye, iye, sori Pik... gua khilap."_

"Jangan macem-macem lagi lah lu ma ade gua. Gua ingetin aje." "_Thanks_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Kelas Mikrobiologi Pangan oleh Prof. Dr. Kim Taehyung, , 2 SKS)

Assalamualaikum.

Saat ini saya akan menjelaskan tentang salah satu spesies ternama yang saya kira perlu menjadi perhatian kalangan ilmuwan di era global abad 21: kerak tai.

Mengapa saya ingin menjelaskan kerak tai? Karena tidak lain dan tidak bukan, kerak tai itu penting. Mengapa penting? Karena kerak tai telah menjadi suatu komoditas pangan yang artinya: krusial jika tidak ada yang membudidayakan, apalagi memproduksi! Karena itulah kita perlu membahas salah satu objek yang kelak akan memberi pengaruh signifikan terhadap kesejahteraan umat manusia kelak ini.

Oke. Pertama, saya akan menjelaskan: _Apa itu kerak tai?_

Untuk definisi tersebut, mari kita pahami dari jenis-jenis kerak tai itu sendiri, dimana atas 99% kejeniusan dan 99% kerja keras, saya telah membaginya ke dalam dua kelas:

a. **Kerak tai eksplisit**

b. **Kerak tai implisit**

Kerak tai eksplisit adalah kerak yang biasa anda temui dalam berbagai wujud, dan bisa dilihat dan dirasakan dengan kelima indera manusia. Contohnya bisa anda temui pada saat kurban Idul Adha. Jenis kerak tai ini umumnya tidak berbahaya, hanya saja keberadaannya tetap harus diwaspadai.

Sedangkan kerak tai implisit adalah kerak tai yang harus dihindari oleh seluruh lapisan masyarakat. Contoh yang paling jelas dari kerak tai implisit ini adalah; _ngaku sohib, nyatanya nusuk dari belakang._

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _'si kerak tai dengan wujud sohib yang berikrar melindungi Ade lo dari segala bentuk kekejaman akhirat,_ _nyatanya doi sendiri jelmaan areng Jehanam._'

Nah kerak tai seperti ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari energi nuklir berdasarkan alat ukur radiasi mutlak. Kalo tu kerak tai cita-cita jadi politikus, wah saran saya segera ganyang. Jangan tunda lagi.

Untuk menghindari hal tersebut, Anda bisa dari sekarang melindungi orang-orang tercinta dalam hidup, bahkan jika dia adalah adik kandung sendiri. Ya, adik kandung. Hm. Kenapa memang? Ada yang salah? Iya? Oh, saya kira ini sudah tahun 2016, saudara. Mau demen adek kandung sendiri, oke. Mau nikahin pizza, silakan. Cium mesra patung Pancoran, silakan.

Kesimpulannya, keberadaan kerak tai ini baik secara eksplisit maupun implisit sangat merugikan umat masyarakat dari segi fisik maupun mental. Betul? Setuju? Nah maka dari itu, saya sendiri mendoakan agar semoga rombongan kerak tai di luar sana dibukakan hatinya dan segera dibumihanguskan oleh petugas kebersihan terdekat.

Sekian pembahasan mengenai kerak tai. Terimakasih, wassalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Papah &amp; Mamah mesra - 19+ Ver.)

"Hai sayang." Namjoon yang baru pulang beli kopi nyapa istrinya yang nongol depan mata. "Kok manyun?"

Istrinya emang lagi manyun. Kek yang dia bilang. Cuman manyunnya tetep keliatan cantik gitu. manyun cantik.

"Sebel," katanya. "Celana aku ngga ada yang muat."

"Loh?" Namjoon langsung celingukan. Observasi. "Tapi kamu ga gendutan ah."

Jin tambah manyun. "Kamu maunya aku gendut?"

"Ngga gitu, sayang. 'Kan kamu bilang celananya udah ga muat, aku pikir..."

Yak. Namjoon refleks nyentuh pinggang laki cantiknya.

"Loh."

Terus ngerasa ada yang beda.

"Kok... kek ada yang beda gitu."

Seokjin langsung kaget malu-malu gitu. "Ih, jangan pegang-pegang," gitu katanya sambil pelan-pelan geserin tangan suaminya. Namjoon ngernyit.

"Eh? Kok sombong," makin dilarang, makin diraba-raba pelan sama dia. Istrinya kelabakan dikit.

"_Hnn_, jangan sayang..."

Namjoon ga bisa ga senyum ada maksud. Seokjin ngomongnya udah gaya kebalikan. Tampangnya juga mendukung. Bilang _'jangan sayang_' tapi artinya _'cepatlah sayang daku sudah tak sabar'_ gitu.

"Pinggul kamu lebar-an ya." lari ke pantat, langsung dicubit Jin yang udah berasa gemeter dikit disentuh suami secara halus.

"Jangan... _ih_." "...aku lagi mau sombong dulu."

"Hm... maenan baru ya? _'Sombong-sombongan'_?"

"Nggaa—_ah!_" Seokjin meringis. Namjoon barusan cubit pipinya, terus kena jerawat. Jerawat gede akibat lagi mens, diperkirakan. Tapi boong.

"Sakit..." "Minta maaf sama jerawat aku."

Namjoon melas aja sambil pose nunduk ala orang Jepang. "Maaf jerawat."

"Elus."

Yaudah, elus.

Agak _nostalgic_ ga sih ini _scene_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

(Naskah Drama Ver.) (emang paling enak ngetik ala naskah drama deh)

Seokjin: "Saya tuh ya Pak... lagi program gitu."

Namjoon: "Hm... program apa, Mas cantik?"

Seokjin: "_Fitness_... mau... gedein dada, pinggul sama pantat gitu..."

Namjoon: "_Oh God_." (langsung ngerti)

Namjoon: "Biar apa, hm?" (ditanyain aja lagi, biar jelas)

Seokjin: (nge-_wink_) (bisik manja) "_Biar kamu mainin akunya lebih asik lah sayang, biar apa lagi._"

Namjoon: (seketika _aroused_ ke ubun-ubun) (pengen ketawa) "Gitu ya Mas."

Seokjin: (muka tanpa dosa) "Iya Pak."

Namjoon: "Suka ya dimaenin?"

Seokjin: "Banget... apalagi kalo sama suami."

Namjoon: (senyum om-om) "Gitu ya."

Namjoon: "Udah jalan berapa minggu _fitness_-nya?"

Seokjin: "Uh- udah... dua bulan."

Namjoon: "O... dua bulan." (manggut-manggut)

Namjoon: "Lancar ya."

Seokjin: "_Iya...h..._ gitu deh." (mulai, tarik suara seksi ala Syahrini).

Namjoon: (mata tajem) "Terus, kalo suaminya mau _test-drive _sekarang udah bisa?"

Seokjin: "Ih... emang sekarang kalo bukan _test-drive_ trus apa?"

Namjoon: (nyengir) (kecup bibir istrinya) (gendong ke kamar)

Ini tuh sebenernya ide anaknya, si Jimin. Biar Papahnya makin kalap. Seokjin awalnya seneng-seneng aja kek biasa, trus karna keseringan curhat soal lakik sama anaknya yang senasib (dan keknya lebih berpengalaman), lama lama kepengen juga _'dibantai dengan indah'_ sama suami. Kek biar maen-maen cintanya ke-_upgrade to the whole new level _dong. Halus-kasar gitu. Kek Bahasa Indonesia kelas 2. _Sounds like best idea ever_ lah.

Diem-diem jiwa masokisnya Seokjin udah perlahan-lahan kebangun dari tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Sepertinya yang sudah diketahui sebelumnya, sekarang tu udah masuk masa-masa mo UAS sebenernya. Yang kelas 10, naek kelas 11. Yang kelas 11, naek kelas 12.

Maka dari itu, Hamba Allah sekarang lagi les. Sama Taehyung. Les kimia. Minggu depan UAS Kimia soalnya. Lesnya sama Taehyung karena bisa dibilang doi si "Bapak Kimia" di kelas. Jago kimia banget doi. Ngga sih, dia lumayan _well-rounded_ lah, nilainya stabil di semua pelajaran. Rata-rata bagus, gitu. Berkat hasil '_training_ keras' dengan Kak Yoongi, ofkors.

Yang laen udah rame kaya pasar sambil ngerjain soal, Sehun diem aja dari tadi di pojokan. Padahal doi termasuk yang paling parah kimianya. Tapi karena lagi 'kelahi' sama Taehyung, yha... mo gimana.

Taehyung cuek aja.

Trus setelah memasuki semacam sesi tes ngerjain soal yang udah dipelajarin, Taehyung baru nyadar kalo doi daritadi diem doang.

Pas Sehun ketangkep mo nanya ke Youngmin, ketangkep sama Taehyung.

"Napa, Hun?"

_Deb_. Sehun langsung aga gugup gitu.

"Tuh, tanya ama Pak propesor langsung," kata Youngmin langsung konsen.

(nurani Sehun: _elah Min, kooperatip dikit kek_)

"Engga, itu..." "Gua mo nanya ini, Pik."

Yah. Terpaksa akhirnya Sehun buka mulut.

Taehyung langsung liat ke soalnya. "Ooh." "Ga ngerti yang bagian mana."

"Ee..."

"Sebenernya... gua gangerti semua."

Taehyung diem bentar. Sehun juga. Yang tadinya mo cengengesan dikit biar suasananya ga _awkward_ gitu, gajadi. Malah jadi _nervous_.

Tambah _nervous_ lagi doi pas diliatin Taehyung bentar. Aga tajem gitu tatepannya.

"Yaudah," abis itu Taehyung hela napas, isyaratin Sehun biar ke kursi lain, "sini, kita belajar lagi."

Sehun sempet _negative thinking_ kalo doi tu hela napas kek ngatur emosi biar ga pecah di depan khalayak ramai.

Tapi nyatanya Taehyung tetep mau ngajarin dengan saksama. Sampe akhirnya Sehun yang terakhir pulang. Diajarin banget, gitu. Sampe ngerti.

Manalagi tadi tu ada yang paling bikin Sehun ga enak hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun: "Tengkyu bro atas ajarannya."

Taehyung: "Masama, Hun."

Taehyung: "Kalo mau... lu mending dateng aja lagi ke rumah gua. Kita belajar bareng."

Taehyung: "Kapan aja. Gausah nunggu anak-anak laen."

Sehun: " Wah... boleh tu, Pik."

Taehyung: "Yoi, saling bantu lah kita."

Sehun: "Bantu apaan gua Pik... lu 'kan udah jago."

Taehyung: (ketawa pelan) "Ga lah, sama aja."

Ketawanya tulus aja. Seolah mereka ga ada masalah.

Abis itu Taehyung nganterin Sehun pulang ke rumahnya karena udah malem. Gitu-gitu ternyata doi tau kalo Sehun ga boleh pulang malem sama ortunya. Sehun ga pernah ngomongin padahal.

Gimana Sehun ga makin ngerasa berdosa coba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

(Duo laknat _off-camera in action_)

Chanyeol: "HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Chanyeol: "Ini yang namanya '_When your deepest sin unfolded by your crush in his wet dream before his very big brother._'"

Sehun: "Diem lu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol: "Hade... Hun... Hun."

Sehun: "Aspaan."

Chanyeol: (cekikikan) "Masih geli gua dengernya."

Chanyeol: "HAHAHAHA"

Sehun: "He-eh. Ketawain aja idup gua sepuas lu."

.

.

.

.

.

(bahasa Captain Tsubasa Ver.) (Chanyeol sebagai Wakabayashi) (Sehun sebagai Tsubasa) (Taehyung jadi Misaki)

Tsubasa: "Tapi..."

Tsubasa: "Aku harap ini tidak terdengar menyedihkan, Wakabayashi-san."

Tsubasa: "Aku merasa menyesal telah menyakiti perasaan Misaki."

Tsubasa: "_Dia tidak pantas menerima perlakuan hina ini oleh kita._"

Chanyeol: "_Excuse_, _don__'t just count me in ur twisted_ _petty little game, man._" (balik preman lagi) (gagal bae)

Sehun: "Lu yang ngajarin gua ngelaknat, pete."

Chanyeol: "Gua sekadar ngasih saran, bro."

Sehun: "Lu pendahulu gua, tetep."

Chanyeol: "Mohon maaf gua bukan dengan maksud selewengin si mamen. Gua maen _fair_."

Sehun: "Lo udah pacarin Dedek kesayangannya dengan tidak jantan."

Chanyeol: "_The fuck?_"

Sehun: "Hahaha."

Chanyeol: "…_don't tell me u're still holding the grudge about how I didn't brought Jungkook home early?_"

Sehun: (diem)

Sehun: "Bukan soal teknis, Yeol."

Sehun: "Tai, gua tuh… cuman ga enak karena udah ingkar janji."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun: "_I mean… Taehyung is a good man_."

Sehun: "_And he's just a very good friend of mine_."

.

.

.

.

.

Wakabayashi yang di ujung telpon udah ketawa pelan aja. Manggut-manggut.

Wakabayashi: "Lalu."

Wakabayashi: "_Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tsubasa?_"

Tsubasa diem lagi.

.

.

.

Jelas untuk yang kali ini,

semua ada di tanganmu, Tsubasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol: "Okelah, Hun."

Chanyeol: "_I expect some dope shit to wrap ur story_."

Sehun: "_With no doubt_."

Chanyeol: "_Good_."

Chanyeol: "_You're not holding much capability as a hooligan from the first time, after all_."

Sehun: (ketawa pelan)

Chanyeol: "_Good luck_, bro."

Sehun: "_Thanks_, Yeol."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**Jongup**

_Morneng_

**Changjo, Sungjae, Taehyung, Kwangmin, Youngmin**

Morneng

(trus ngobrollah mereka pada) (banyak yang diomongin)

.

.

.

.

.

(sejam kemudian) (Sehun belum nongol)

**Sungjae**

_Lah_

_Udah read 6 nih_

_Siapa nih gentayangan satu lage_

_Kluar u pengkhianat_

_Pengkhianat cinta_

_Ea_

(Yoi, kode. Udah pada tau semua soal 'kelahi' kemaren. Taehyung sebenernya cerita ke Youngjae doang, gara-gara yang dia nanya kemaren 'kan. Maksudnya buat sekadar curahan hati. Cuman dasar si doi latah, seisi dunia jadi tau semua aib si Sehun.)

(dan sepuluh menit kemudian)

**Sehun**

_Nah, Jae_

_Don't try to pull some shit_

_I'll make things clear here _

**Sungjae**

_Ih apacoba sensi dia langsung :(_

**Sehun**

_Wa ga sensi_

_Coz I'm sure u guys already knew it_

**Changjo**

_Hahaha selow Hun_

**Youngmin**

_Omg ini seruh_

**Sehun **

_Ga_

_Gua emang salah_

_Sori Pik, w bablas_

_There I said it_

**Taehyung**

Haha

Napa gua

Bablas paan u

**Sehun**

_Lu kemaren udah konfron gua ga usah sok woles_

_Gua udah khianat gebetin Ade lu _

_Emang gua banci_

**Kwangmin**

_Ukh Ka Sehun :'(_

**Jongup **

_Ukh Ka Sehun :'(_

**Changjo**

_DASAR KAU BANCI KALENG_

**Taehyung**

Hahaha

Selo

Kan ade gua bikin lu khilaf

:)

**Sehun**

_That's the thing, Pik_

_So its basically half my fault lol_

_Tjanda_

**Jongup**

_Gua ga stuju_

_Its not basically half your fault Hun_

_Bikos SEMUA SALAH ADE LU PIK_

**Sungjae**

_SALAH ADE LU MANCING BIRAHI PIK!_

**Jongup**

_Birahi-birahi kecilku_

**Youngmin**

_Nabi Birahi _

**Kwangmin**

_Ibrahim, anjeng_

_Anybody who is yet to jerk off over the cutest little creature we encountered last October? _(si Jungkook, maksudnya)

**Jongup**

_I already am_

_Twice every week_

_So does Taehyung_

**Taehyung**

Ape lu helm sepeda

**Jongup**

_Alah Pik_

_Ngaku lu kalo bukan his beloved big brother udah bablas _

**Youngmin**

_Gua rasa dengan jadi big brother gaperlu basa basi, Jong_

**Sungjae**

Anybody who is yet to jerk off over the cutest little creature we encountered last month?

_Me_

_Bikoz aku suci_

_Kalian semua penuh dosa_

**Youngmin**

Anybody who is yet to jerk off over the cutest little creature we encountered last month?

_Me_

_Bikoz aku suci_

_Kalian semua penuh dosa (2)_

**Sungjae **

Ngaku lu kalo bukan his beloved big brother udah bablas

_HAHAHAH_

_LU JUGA KALO BUKAN KOOKIE'S BELOVED BIG BROTHER UDAH BABLAS PIK?! GAUSAH SOK PLAYING VICTIM?!_

_NOBODY STANDS UP FOR YOUR PITY LITTLE ASS TO BE HONEST?!_

**Youngmin**

_KITA SEMUA BELAIN SEHUN DISINI, TAU LU?!_

_LU TU ANJENG_

_KIM JUNGKOOK TU SEPENUHNYA HAK MILIK KOMUNITAS BEBANGSAT LIBIDO TOTALITAS ANJENG_

_TGTGT MINI GAUSAH LAGAK_

**Sehun**

_Sori gua ketawa_

**Taehyung, Sungjae, Jongup, Changjo, Kwangmin**

(ngakak ampe keselek jakun)

.

.

.

.

.

**Taehyung**

God

U guys actually cracked me up

Tapi ya

Gua rasa gua jadi kakanya Kookie emang kutukan Tuhan

**Kwangmin**

_Gua curiga Pik_

_Lu sebagai Kakak yakin ga pernah khilap?_

**Youngmin**

_Udah duluan kali Wang, orang naksir_

**Kwangmin **

_Itu emang udah naturally falls on every conscious human being, Kak_

_Maksud gua, dalem sekali kesempatan idup_

_Lu ga pernah nyoba-nyoba 'nakal' ke Dede lu, gitu? _

_Pas doi lagi bobo?_

_Pas doi lagi mandi?_

**Changjo**

_Doi orangnya komit, Wang_

_Gak kek lu_

_Netes dari Kinderjoy_

**Youngmin**

_HAHAHAH_

_NETES DARI KINDERJOY_

**Kwangmin**

(ngetik abis ketawa) _Gaada hubungannya tai_

**Sehun**

_Anjir_

_Netes dari Kinderjoy_

**Taehyung**

Dia mimpi basah pertama gua, Wang

Puas

**Jongup**

_IH_

_ENA YA_

**Sungjae**

_IIIII_

_IMPI ACAH_

**Changjo**

_Mantap ye Pik_

_Diemek-emek_

**Taehyung**

Ga usah diperjelas anjeng

**Youngmin**

_EEEEEEEEE_

**Kwangmin**

_EEEEEEEEEEE_

_Mantap ye Pik_

_Diemek-emek (2)_

_Nobody can resist that lips tbh_

**Changjo**

_Dat ass _

**Jongup**

_Dat fair skin_

**Sungjae**

_Kalian semua kotor_

_("mau di-ena")_

**Youngmin**

_Kalian semua kotor_

_("mau dikecup")_

**Taehyung**

Terus ae terus, kencengin

**Changjo**

_Tbh I'd like to flirt on ur older brother instead of Jungkook #minoritas_

**Jongup**

_Jimin, Jo?_

**Changjo**

_Yoi, Chim-Chim_

_He's sexier than Jungkook in any way possible, I feel like_

**Sungjae**

_He's sexier than Jungkook in any way possible, I feel like (2)_

_Telat lu Jo_

_Doi udah digebet om-om bermartabat_

**Kwangmin**

_Kakak lu juga sedap sih, Pik_

_Benci gua ma idup lu_

**Kwangmin**

Doi udah digebet om-om bermartabat

_Yah sayang_

**Youngmin**

_Doi sungkan ama rakyat jelata, Wang_

**Kwangmin**

_Thanks Kak_

**Changjo**

_Doi sungkan ama rakyat jelata, Wang (2)_

_Apa susahnya ngerebut bini orang, Jae_

**Taehyung**

_Doi sungkan ama rakyat jelata, Wang, Jo_

**Changjo**

_It's ok for me to pass on Kookie, Pik_

_Just leave Chim-Chim to me_

**Kwangmin**

_It's ok for me to pass on Kookie, Pik_

_Just leave Chim-Chim to me (2)_

**Taehyung**

Thanks guys

At this rate, it's safe to say that leaving Jungkook in Sehun hands is actually good choice

And rather give Jimin to no one

**Sehun**

_Nah, man_

_U gatau kalo nahanin Jungkook lebih lama lagi di W bakal gmn_

_Abis ini si sebenernya W udh pasang strategi ular ke kaka U jg_

**Taehyung**

Ok, Hun

Abis itu U langsung W bakar idup2

**Changjo, Kwangmin, Jongup, Youngmin, Sungjae**

_BAKAR HUN, BAKAR!11!_

.

.

.

.

.

**Sehun**

_tjanda, Pik_

_maafin w yo_

_serius_

**Taehyung**

Woles Hun

Shit happens

**Sungjae**

_Uuu cenengnyah (kiss)_

**Youngmin**

_Cenengnyah liat kaka kaka unyuh aku baikan (kiss)_

**Changjo**

_Yoi man_

_Shit happens_

_More like perks of having an otherworldly cute lil' brother _

**Taehyung **

Ga usah diungkit-ungkit lagi anjer

.

.

.

.

.

**Sungjae**

_Tapi seriusan Pik_

_Topik sodara lu emang paling sedap_

**Changjo**

_Sodara lu udah officially milik kebinalan otak Hamba Allah Pik_

_No offense_

**Jongup, Kwangmin, Sehun, Youngmin, Sungjae, Changjo**

_Kebinalan otak organisme bangsat libido totalitas_

**Taehyung**

Goddamn u slantedhead dirty mofos

("Akupun")

.

.

.

.

.

**Taehyung**

Anw, tgtgt gua no mini

Ngaku lu gapunya tgtgt

**Youngmin**

_BECANDA DOANG, ANJENG_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Beberapa hari ini komunikasi antara Jungkook dan Sehun udah kerasa renggang. Jelas banget kerasanya di Jungkook, dimana doi udah ga nge-LINE ngajak pergi ato sekadar nanya kabar pepagi.

Udah berapa harian, gitu.

Oke. Dari sisi Jungkook, dia udah b aja. _Bye_.

Dari sisi Sehun, ya _u know_ lah. Doi emang udah niatan putus komunikasi. Sudahi aja semua permainan kucing-kucingan nirfaedah ini. Dah janji ma kakaknya uga 'kan.

Cuman karena Sehun ngerasa ga enak mutusin anak orang, yaudah dia tunggu sampe Jungkook yang mutusin dia.

_And it was an easy task._

.

.

.

.

.

(Jungkook akhirnya nelpon Sehun buat klarifikasi) (yang dimiringin omongannya Sehun)

_"Halo."_

"Halo, Hun."

_"Ya, kenapa Kookie?"_

.

.

.

Diem.

.

.

.

(nurani Jungkook: _Hhh. Capede._)

"Sehun..."

_"Ya...?"_

"Jujur ya."

"_Ya, kenapa?_"

"Kamu pilih Kookie apa pilih Nintendo?"

Sehun diem bentar.

_"Uh..."_

.

Jungkook berangkat dari rumah.

_"Em..."_

.

Jungkook udah nyampe ke bulan.

_"Aku... pilih..."_

.

Jungkook balik lagi ke bumi.

Dah, fix. Kookie dah lelah nunggu lama-lama.

"Yaudah kalo Sehun lebih milih Nintendo. Kita putus hubungan. _Bye_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dah, selesai. Gitu doang.

Kesel sih emang Jungkook tu. Banget. Ini lagi, ini lagi. Putus lagi, putus lagi. Kek lampu _emergency_.

Tapi... ya...

Walopun gitu, _somehow_ kalopun emang dia ga kucing-kucingan lagi sama Sehun, dia pikir itu lebih baik.

_Wow. Amazing. _Seorang Jungkook.

Ya dibilangin dia dengan Sehun tu cuman sekadar _have fun _aja. 'Teman Tapi Mesra'. Emang mereka sebenernya cuman saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain.

Jahat ya. Tapi kenyataannya begitu emang. Walopun mereka saling suka, ya gitu doang. Satu suka yang hanya atas dasar fisik. Satu suka yang hanya atas dasar status. Walaupun sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ngga ada sesuatu yang spesial, gitu. Yang penting mereka sama-sama seneng aja ngejalaninnya.

_Duh..._

.

.

.

Jungkook naro tangan di kening. Merenungi masa lalu. Yang semuanya kelam. Huft.

Niatnya cuman mo pacaran biar ada yang merhatiin... dapet naas semua.

Emang sih semua mantan gebetannya tu ganteng.

Menarik.

Tajir.

Tapi...

_Kalo gak ada yang bener-bener tulus sayang sama dia, buat apa._

.

.

.

Cie gitu.

Tapi emang bener 'kan? Itulah penyebab sebenernya semua hubungan cinta-cintaan monyetnya gagal.

Namanya juga monyet.

.

.

.

Yah yang jelas doi si bersyukur udah dikasih kesempatan deket sama Sehun. Dan Chanyeol. Dan Myungsoo. Walupun cuma sementara.

Setidaknya kehadiran mereka dalam hidup Jungkook jadi bahan pelajaran.

Mungkin akan lebih baik kalo mereka jujur pada diri masing-masing. Dari sekarang dan seterusnya.

Intinya sih, tobat beneran buat kamu, Dek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tinggallah besoknya pas Jungkook ngabarin geng tjantiknya, langsung semua pada buru-buru ke kelasnya Mamat, minta buat tembakin Jungkook hari itu juga. No comblang-comblang. Langsung _to the point_ katakan cinta, gebet dia segera.

Jungkook susah payah ngos-ngosan nelen gorengan dalem WC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Mlikum. Inih Tatjana Sepira. Tatj mo cerita dikit. Tentang Taehyung. Ama sohibnya. Yang kemaren sempet 'kelahi'.

Alhamdulillah sekarang udah ga lagi. Taehyung seneng sih. Udah bae'an sama sohibnya.

Pas mereka bedua doang ketemu (biar kesannya bener-bener _clear_ gitu), Sehun mukanya biasa aja, Taehyungnya juga santai. Toh nyatanya sampe sekarang doi masih anteng idup, ogah bunuh diri.

Cuman Taehyung ngerti doi emang serius pengen dimaapin, karena emang harga dosa Sehun kemaren mesti dibayar dengan kedemenan Taehyung; bakso malang Mang Dadang.

Selama dua minggu.

Mungkin ini arti mimpi doi ditraktir Obama waktu itu. Hamdalah.

Gitu mah mending doi nikahin aja kemaren dedenya ama si Sehun.

Kaga lah tai becanda.

Berikut kronologinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung: "_Thanks_ Hun, bakso malangnye. Mantap."

Sehun: "_Anytime_, bro."

.

.

.

.

.

Diem.

Yah, normalnya emang begini kalo ama Sehun. Emang diem-diem (menghanyutkan) aza.

Taehyung juga sama sih, cuek. Respon yang penting-penting doang. Sama-sama ganteng lagian.

Cocok emang.

Dari kepribadian emang cocok, tapi kenyataannya mereka paling ga deket hubungannya satu sama laen. Frekuensi buat jalan bareng beduanya mereka ini yang paling kecil dibandingin yang laen, kek Taehyung-Sungjae, Youngmin-Kwangmin, gt. #HambaAllahFact

Makanya pas Sehun ketauan nyeleweng, rasanya kek _'ni anak orang brojolan nuguya kagatau malu ngembat-ngembat punya orang_—ehm, oke ga usah dibahas lagi.

Kalo diinget lagi, Sehun tuh emang berasa bukan anak Hamba Allah. Doi juga ada koloni laen awalnya, dimana emang tergolong koloni hipster milenium, seperti contohnya Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa doi bisa nyungsep ke Hamba Allah yang subhanallah ini. Setia lagi.

Ini juga gunanya mereka sepakat jalan bedua seharian. Pedekate. Di jalan persohiban, gitu.

Lucu tau gayanya tapi. Liat deh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Taehyung &amp; Sehun jalan di pinggir jalan)

Taehyung: "Hun."

Sehun: "Hm."

Taehyung: "Lu..."

Taehyung: (ekspresi kek mo ngomong penting)

Sehun: "Napa, Pik?"

Taehyung: (diem bentar) (diem-diem kek ga-disengaja-padahal-disengaja nyentuh tangan Sehun)

Sehun: (ngerasa tangannya Taehyung nyentuh kelingking dikit) (mmm... yaudah deh, dikepit aja) (kepit pake kelingking) (noleh ke Taehyung)

Taehyung: "Lu..." (noleh ke Sehun)

Taehyung: (natep lamat-lamat) "...ga keberatan 'kan jalan sama gua?"

Sehun: (terperangah bentar)

Sehun: (nunduk) (malu)

Sehun: "…ngga kok."

Sehun: "Kenapa nanya gitu?"

_Ea. Apanih. Apani__h._

Taehyung: "…ngga."

Taehyung: "Gue..."

Taehyung: "Pengen lebih deket lagi ama lu."

Taehyung: (senyum ganteng)

Sehun: (terpana)

Sehun: (senyum lembut) (pegang tangannya makin erat)

_Eaaa._

Mana serahin adegan _manga/anime__ yaoi_ favorit lo, mana. Kalah, semua kalah.

Lebay.

.

.

.

Trus abis itu gandengan sambil ketawa-ketawa. Canda-canda.

Trus saling panggil 'aku-kamu.'

Cie banget ah, kilat super akrabnya.

Yakin pedekate masih di jalan persohiban? Ea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trus pas lagi jalan.

Tidak disangka mereka bertemu dengan seseorang.

Dia adalah...

Krystal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehh, Taehyung! Sehun!" "Lagi Ngapain?"

Noleh dulu mereka bedua sebelum muka ramah. Taehyung sempet nanya dalam hati: _ini cewe kenal ama gua darimana?_

"Eh, Kak Krys," sapa Sehun. "Lagi jalan bareng aja. Kakak?"

"Oh... ini... aku..." Krystal ngomong sambil rapihin rambut, "...lagi nyariin kado nih buat Mama, hehe." (gamau jujur bilang abis nyalon, biar ga kedengeran centil)

"Bedua aja nih kalian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, kita bedua aja," giliran Taehyung yang jawab.

"Ogitu... hihi." (Si Krystal keliatan banget malu-malu cantik ala-ala cewe salting gitu) (tau nih)

"Yaudah kalo gitu, aku duluan yaa." "Apa mau bareng aja?"

"Gapapa Kak, kita juga ada yang mo dicari," kata Taehyung (dasaran emang doi ogah lama-lama doang) (dia masih bingung btw)

"Oh gituu. Yaudah deh," tanggap Krystal, senyum manis lagi. (terutama ke arah Taehyung) "Daah~"

"Daah."

.

.

.

"Napa kamu?" Taehyung lirik _suspicious _ke arah Sehun udah yang senyum-senyum geble. Tetep kalem tapi.

"Ga, gapapa," jawabnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# to be continued**

**a/n**: sori ya kalo aga _plottwist_ tai. lagi demen.

okeh.

jadi.

ada yang saya mo sampein ke sampeyan sekalian.

bahwasanya ini _fanfic _racun, emang udah saya edit lagi, kalo ada yang notis. terutama bagian **taekook/vkook**. karena _well_, saya rasa _part_-nya si vkook ini emang bertele-tele, antara kepanjangan di bacot soal Jungkook dengan cowo laen, ato kebanyakan selipan _jokes_ receh ga penting, setelah saya coba kaji ulang. kadang emang gamasuk akal 1 _chapter_ ampe 9-10rb kata. isinya ga berfaedah padahal. manalagi plotnya emang berlika-liku seputar kehidupan Taehyung yang malang doang. vkook-nya dari jaman nenek gua mandi kembang tujuh rupa belom jadian juga. capek. malesin. IYE, RAISA YANG NULIS JUGA TAU, BUKAN LU DOANG YANG NGERASA! AH. KERAK TELOR.

ea ngegas. sori, bukan maksut.

santai aja, bro. tenang. vkook lu bakal sejahtera kok bentar lagi. gua sayang ma klean smua, ga mungkin tega gua boong (halah cot). tungguin aja seminggu-duaminggu lagi di _chapter_ depan. ea. (awas lu kalo nyatanya berbulan2 tai lagi) (makan tu _fake promises_)

dah, itu aja. _see you on the next one _yah._ thank you so much as always. have a good day, keep positive! _


End file.
